A silent kiss
by Cocos
Summary: Als Heero Duo nach einer gescheiterten Mission aus dem Gefängnis befreit, ahnt er noch nicht, welche Konsequenzen das haben wird, bis sich die Ereignisse schließlich dramatisch zuspitzen.
1. ask1

DUO! ICH BRINGE IHN UM! Dieser Bastard! Dieser miese kleine Bastard! Verdammt, wieso muss ich ihn immer da rausholen? Das ist jetzt schon das FÜNFTE Mal!!!! Kann er sich denn einmal nicht verhaften lassen? Heero schlich sich gerade die unteren Gänge eines OZ-HQs entlang, in der Absicht, seinen wieder mal in Gefangenschaft geratenen Freund Duo Maxwell aus dem Gefängnis zu holen.  
  
"Dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht so davon kommen, das schwöre ich dir! Das war das letzte Mal! Man könnte ja meinen, du machst das mit Absicht, Maxwell!", knurrte der Zero-Pilot fast unhörbar.  
  
Nachdem er das Sicherheitssystem lahmgelegt und somit die ganze Basis auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, war Heero Yuy in der Uniform eines OZ-Soldaten in den Zellentrakt geschlichen, um seinen besten Freund wieder einmal aus der Misere zu helfen- die er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte. Er lokalisierte ihn etwa zwei Korridore weiter rechts und schlich sich vorsichtig um die Ecke an die Zelle. Keine Wachen? Heero wurde misstrauisch. War das eine Falle, um ihn auch festzunehmen? Denn es war hinlänglich bekannt, dass er seinen Freund immer befreite, gewissermaßen ein kleiner In- Joke sowohl unter den Piloten der eigenen Reihen als auch in denen des Gegners. Doch Heero konnte nichts feststellen, es wurde keine menschliche Wärme angezeigt und das Sicherheitssystem hatte immer noch einen "kleinen" Defekt.  
  
"Ich warne Euch, wenn Ihr irgendetwas anderes vorhabt, werde ich Euch töten!", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu den imaginären OZ-Soldaten, die er gerade im Geiste erledigte.  
  
Heero machte sich an dem Schloss der Zellentür zu schaffen. Es war nichts Schweres, sicher, es brauchte seine Zeit, aber für einen Heero Yuy war das zwar ein Grund, doch lange kein Hindernis. Schließlich hatte er es geknackt und öffnete mit gezogener Waffe die Tür. In dem hellerleuchteten Raum vor ihm war niemand. Niemand außer Duo, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke auf dem Boden saß und wie Heero jetzt feststellte, stark zitterte. Ein fast bösartiges Lächeln glitt über Heeros Lippen. Geschah ihm recht! Wenn er sich immer gefangen nehmen lassen musste, dann sollte er auch ein bisschen leiden! Aber dennoch....  
  
"Duo, los, komm hoch! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit zum Vertrödeln!"  
  
Duo rührte sich nicht. War das Duo? Wenn ja, warum reagierte er dann nicht? War das alles hier eine ausgeklügelte Falle um ihn zu fassen? Es konnte nicht sein, denn der Controller zeigte genau Duos Energie an, und der konnte sich wirklich nicht irren. Herrgott noch mal! Dann eben so! Heero stürmte auf Duo zu und schüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter, wobei er bemerkte, dass dieser heftig vor ihm zurückzuckte und noch mehr zitterte.  
  
"Duo, verdammt! Ich bin´s, Heero! Jetzt steh schon auf und komm mit!"  
  
Doch Duo schüttelte nur seinen auf die Knie gebetteten Kopf immer und immer wieder, während er leise flüsterte:  
  
"Bitte nicht, bitte nicht. Nicht schon wieder. Bitte nicht."  
  
Mittlerweile war Heeros Zorn einem tiefen Unbehagen gewichen. Was sollte das alles? Was war mit Duo los? Verdammt, wir haben keine Zeit, sie können jederzeit das Sicherheitssystem wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich muss irgendetwas tun! Dieses Etwas bestand darin, Duos Kopf in beide Hände zu nehmen und ihn so zu zwingen, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Verd...", wollte er schon lospoltern, als er das Gesicht seines Partners sah.  
  
Es war grün und blau geschlagen, die Wangen tränennass und die sonst so fröhlichen violetten Augen angstgeweitet mit dem Ausdruck eines verängstigten Tieres.  
  
"GOTT! Was....?", begann Heero fassungslos und stockte dann.  
  
Ich muss mich zusammennehmen! Wir müssen hier schnellstens raus! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Ich muss ihn irgendwie dazu bewegen, mit mir zu kommen!  
  
"Duo, Duo, erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin es, Heero! Ich bin gekommen, um dich hier rauszuholen!"  
  
Doch Duo erkannte ihn immer noch nicht, nein, sein Blick wurde noch panischer, noch ängstlicher, während er seinen Kopf verzweifelt schüttelte und wieder und wieder die gleichen Phrasen murmelte.  
  
"Bitte nicht, bitte nicht! Ich kann nicht, ich will nicht! Nein!"  
  
Heero verstärkte den Griff um seine Schultern noch mehr und schüttelte den amerikanischen Piloten heftig.  
  
"VERDAMMT DUO! WIR HABEN KEINE ZEIT! KOMM ZU DIR!", schrie er und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
Und plötzlich, nach einem quälend langem Augenblick, schien sich etwas in den violetten Augen seines Partners zu tun. Er schien zu sich kommen und Heero zu erkennen. Zuerst war da nur Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht, dann Staunen und schließlich Erleichterung, grenzenlose Erleichterung.  
  
"Heero, Heero, bist du das wirklich? Bist du gekommen, um mich zu retten, Heero?"  
  
Neue Tränen flossen über die geröteten Wangen, noch heftiger als vorher und Duo umfasste zitternd Heeros Arme. Heero lächelte flüchtig. Gott sei Dank!  
  
"Komm, wir müssen hier verschwinden!", sagte er ausdruckslos und zog Duo einfach hoch und mit sich aus der Zelle.  
  
Die beiden schafften es ohne viel Widerstand zu einem der vielen Gleitern im Hangar. Heero ließ Duo als ersten einsteigen und wollte ihm die Leiter hinaufhelfen, indem er ihn an den Hüften hinaufstemmte und dabei versehentlich sein Hinterteil berührte. Duo reagierte augenblicklich. Er schoss herum und sah Heero mit panikgeweiteten Augen an. Heero seinerseits fuhr bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zusammen und schnaubte.  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen! Los, schwing deinen Hintern in den verdammten Gleiter, bevor sie uns bemerken und festnehmen!", knurrte er leise.  
  
Duo verharrte noch einen Augenblick, bis er dem Anschein nach die Situation voll erfasst hatte und sich Sekunden später in den Gleiter verzogen hatte. Heero war genauso schnell und schaffte es in Rekordzeit, ihr Transportmittel kurzzuschließen und sie beide aus dem HQ herauszubringen. Gerade als er den Hangar verließ, sah er auch schon, wie dutzende OZ- Soldaten hineinstürmten und auf den Gleiter feuerten, doch es war zu spät, sie waren bereits zu hoch gestiegen und somit aus der Reichweite der Geschosse.  
  
"Pass auf, Duo. Ich werde den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aktivieren um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass wir abgestürzt sind und es nicht überlebt haben! Du musst dich also vollkommen auf den Absprung konzentrieren, hörst du?"  
  
Duo, der vollkommen apathisch neben ihm saß und dem, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, die Haare wild um den Kopf hingen. Duo, der so stark zitterte, dass Heero sich langsam wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen machte.  
  
"Duo, hast du mich verstanden? Es ist wichtig, dass du dich voll konzentrierst!"  
  
Nach einem quälend langem Augenblick wandte der Deathscythepilot fast mechanisch zu ihm und nickte kaum merklich. Heero atmete innerlich auf. Gut, soweit war es geschafft, jetzt mussten sie nur noch die richtigen Koordinaten erreichen, damit er den Gleiter in die Luft jagen konnte und ihnen beiden somit einen Vorsprung von ungefähr einer Woche verschaffen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten war es soweit: Heero gab Duo seinen Fallschirm und löste im gleichen Augenblick den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus aus, der auf 20 Sekunden eingestellt war. Die Beiden sprangen aus dem Gleiter und schafften es gerade rechtzeitig zu landen, als die Maschine in die Luft flog und in tausende kleine Stücke zerfetzt wurde. Der Wingpilot zog die kleine Karte aus der Tasche und studierte sie für einen Augenblick, bis er dann entschied:  
  
"In nordöstlicher Richtung finden wir die nächste kleine Siedlung. Wir werden dort Unterschlupf suchen, bis die anderen uns in einer Woche abholen."  
  
Er packte die Karte wieder weg und sah zu Duo hinüber, dessen Gesicht immer noch eine undurchdringliche Maske aus Ausdruckslosigkeit war und der noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, seitdem sie geflohen waren. Langsam komme ich mir wirklich blöd vor, dachte Heero, als sie schweigend auf die Siedlung zuwanderten. Normalerweise ist ER es, der mir dermaßen die Ohren vollquatscht, dass ich ihn am Liebsten zum Schweigen bringen möchte, doch nun schweigt er sich aus und sagt NICHTS. Ich frage mich, was die mit ihm angestellt haben, um ihn so dermaßen drastisch zu verändern! Nach drei Stunden hatten sie die kleine Ansammlung von Häusern erreicht und suchten sich ein Motel, in dem sie übernachten konnten. Schließlich hatte Heero etwas relativ preiswertes gefunden und sie quartierten sich ein. Als der Hotelier Duos Gesicht und seine schreckliche Aufmachung sah, zogen sich misstrauisch seine Brauen zusammen und er fragte Duo:  
  
"Fehlt Ihnen etwas? Wir haben einen Arzt hier, etwas mehr als eine Minute die Straße hier hinunter. Ich kann ihn auch rufen, wenn Sie das möchten."  
  
Für einen kleinen Moment war es still, doch dann erwachte in Duo zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Leben. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte leise aber bestimmt:  
  
"Danke, nein, ich brauche keinen Arzt, mir geht es gut."  
  
Du siehst aber nicht so aus, Duo, dachte Heero, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ sich den Apartmentschlüssel geben und ging dann zusammen mit seinem Partner wieder nach draußen.  
  
"Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du siehst nicht so aus!", bemerkte er und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme keinen besorgten Klang zu geben.  
  
Duo funkelte ihn plötzlich wütend an und zischte:  
  
"Ich SAGTE bereits, dass ich keine Hilfe brauche! Ist das so SCHWER zu verstehen?"  
  
Heero hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Was war das denn jetzt? Wieso reagierte er so gereizt? Er sah zu Duo hinüber, doch der hatte sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt und war in seine Lethargie gefallen. Sie erreichten ihr Apartment. Während Heero sich erst einmal daran machte, seinen Laptop zum Laufen zu bringen und den Anderen mitzuteilen, wo genau sie sich gerade befanden, ließ sich Duo mit dem Rücken zu Heero auf dem Sofa nieder und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Heero sah kurz zu seinem Freund hinüber und der ihm gebotene Anblick verstärkte seine Vermutung, dass hier etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war. Duo, wie er hier von ihm abgewandt auf dem Sofa lag und nichts sagte. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn danach fragen soll, dachte Heero. Ich habe in so etwas keine Erfahrung, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen. Pah! So etwas braucht ein Soldat nicht, nein, so etwas schadet ihm nur. Ich habe nie gelernt, mich um das Wohl anderer Menschen zu kümmern, es ging immer nur um die Mission. Und obwohl ich jetzt das Gefühl habe, dass er meine Hilfe dringender denn je braucht, kann ich ihm nicht helfen! Ich KANN es einfach nicht, es ist praktisch unmöglich!  
  
Er war mit der Datenübertragung fertig, so ging er in die Küche, um erst einmal etwas zu Trinken zu machen. Was er schließlich fand, war Tee. Naja, besser als gar nichts, für´s erste wird es wohl reichen, dachte er bei sich, machte den Tee fertig und ging dann zurück zu Duo. Er stellte die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch, ging hinüber zu ihm und berührte in an der Schulter. Auf die Reaktion, die darauf kam, war Heero nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet: Duo warf sich fast panisch zu ihm herum und starrte ihn aus angstgeweiteten Augen fassungslos an, während ein Wimmern seiner Kehle entsprang. Heero musste erst einmal schlucken, bevor er ein heiseres "Duo, was ist los mit dir?" hervorbrachte. Duo starrte ihn immer noch mit diesem entsetzlichem Ausdruck an und sagte nichts. Seine Augen füllten sich nur wieder mit Tränen, die dann unkontrolliert seine Wangen hinabflossen.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Irgendetwas in dieser so leise ausgesprochenen Frage schien Duo dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu fangen und Heero heiser zu antworten:  
  
"Ist schon gut, geht schon."  
  
Duo wischte sich unbeholfen die Tränen ab und setzte sich, während Heero ihm die Tasse reichte. Er zittert immer noch, bemerkte der japanische Pilot, als er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Duos Hände warf.  
  
"Du musst deine Verletzungen versorgen, Duo", begann er zögernd. "Oder soll ich doch den Arzt rufen lassen?"  
  
Der Deathscythepilot sah ihn für einen Moment unsicher an, dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
"Keinen Arzt. Mir geht es gut. Alles ist in Ordnung", flüsterte er.  
  
"Dass alles gut ist sehe ich, Maxwell!", knurrte Heero plötzlich. So sehr er auch nach Beherrschung rang, so wenig konnte er es. Wenn es um Duo ging, konnte er es fast nie. Entweder der Junge machte ihn mit seinem Gequatsche völlig konfus, sodass er meistens nicht übel Lust verspürte, ihm gehörig das Maul zu stopfen oder er brachte ihn durch seine Fähigkeit, Heero auf das Genaueste zu analysieren vollkommen aus der Fassung. Niemand außer Duo hatte es geschafft, die Mauer, die Heero Yuy umgab zu durchbrechen und dem sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesicht ein Lächeln abzuringen. Aber Duo hatte es geschafft, und das nicht nur einmal.  
  
"Du sitzt vor mir, sagst nichts, benimmst dich wie ein verängstigtes Tier, wenn ich dich anspreche und brichst in regelmäßigen Abständen in Tränen aus. Normalerweise hätte ich dich jetzt schon längst aus dem Zimmer geworfen, da du mich in meiner Konzentration störst, indem du mich volllaberst, doch du sagst NICHTS! NICHTS, Duo! Und wenn du das als normal bezeichnest, ich tue es nicht. Es IST nicht normal!"  
  
Duo sah seinen Partner mit angstgeweiteten Augen an und musste schlucken. Heero sah aus, als wolle er ihn im nächsten Moment schlagen. Duo rückte ein Stück nach hinten und sagte dann leise:  
  
"Es...wird schon wieder. Ich versprech´s. Ich reiße mich zusammen, versprochen Heero!"  
  
"Gott, darum geht es doch gar nicht! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist!", gab dieser aufgebracht zurück und stellte seine Tasse mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch.  
  
Will ich das wissen?, fragte Heero sich plötzlich. Warum? Was gehen mich die Gefühle anderer Leute an? Gefühle sind Schwäche und Schwäche bedeutet Tod. Aber es ist Duo...., meldete sich eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort. Und du magst ihn, er ist dein Freund, deshalb kümmerst du dich um ihn, sowie er sich um dich kümmert, wenn du wieder einmal versuchst, dich mit deinem Gundam in die Luft zu jagen und schwer verletzt bist. Das ist es.  
  
Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf besagten Freund und bemerkte, dass er erneut angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
  
"Heero....", brachte er schluchzend hervor. "Es ist nichts, wirklich. Lass mich einfach, okay, ich will nicht darüber sprechen!"  
  
Heero wollte etwas erwidern, doch Duo stand ruckartig auf, lief ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Ich will jetzt wirklich wissen, was los ist!, dachte der Wingpilot während er auf die geschlossene Tür starrte und den würgenden Geräuschen lauschte. Was kann Duo so schlimm erwischen, dass er sich so dermaßen verändert benimmt? Und verdammt noch mal, er erzählt mir doch sonst immer alles, wieso also jetzt nicht? Wieso?  
  
Er saß eine ganze Weile lang grübelnd da, bis er plötzlich die Dusche hörte und ein paar Augenblicke später einen Fön. Als Duo dann wieder das Esszimmer betrat, sah er zwar immer noch schlimm aus- die Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht waren nicht abgeklungen, wie auch - aber er hatte seine Haare wieder in Ordnung gebracht und ließ sie jetzt lose und trocken gefönt über seine Schultern hängen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie SO lang geworden sind, dachte Heero überrascht, als er die lange, Duo bis zu den Knien reichende Mähne betrachtete. Oder besser ausgedrückt, den braunen, seidig glänzenden Wasserfall. Er hob seinen Blick und traf genau in ärgerliche violette Augen, die ihn wütend anfunkelten. Er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, als Duo ihn anfauchte:  
  
"Was ist? Was starrst du mich so an?"  
  
"Ich hab dich nicht angestarrt."  
  
"Doch, hast du!"  
  
"Nein, Duo, das habe ich nicht!"  
  
Duo schnaubte verächtlich und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, laut die Tür hinter sich zuknallend. Heero starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Was war das gerade eben gewesen? Was war bloß mit Duo los? So wütend hatte er ich noch nie erlebt! Heero wollte erst aufstehen und seinen Partner zur Rede stellen, dann überlegte er sich jedoch anders. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er jetzt noch alles schlimmer machen würde, wenn er sich mit Duo stritt. Duo Maxwell, ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich habe es noch nie gekonnt, obwohl du in mir wie in einem offenen Buch zu lesen scheinen kannst. Du wirst für mich immer unergründlicher. Seufzend klappte Heero seinen Laptop auf, verschickte noch die letzten Daten und überprüfte, ob ihnen auch niemand auf den Fersen war, dann dehnte er sich gähnend und ging zu Duo ins Schlafzimmer, da er dummerweise ein Apartment mit Doppelbett genommen hatte. Er lauschte Duos regelmäßigem Atem und zog sich geräuschlos aus, um sich dann zu seinem Partner ins Bett zu legen. Kurze Zeit später war er dann auch in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Er wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war, als er plötzlich aufwachte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Aber was? Heero sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass die Hälfte neben ihm leer war. Wo ist Duo?, fragte er sich misstrauisch und hörte ein paar Sekunden später praktisch als Antwort wieder die würgenden Geräusche. Schon wieder? Gott, was ist nur mit ihm los? Was hat er nur?, dachte er stirnrunzelnd und ernsthaft besorgt. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn mal zur Rede stellen, egal, was er denkt. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Und wenn ich an unsere nächsten Missionen denke...wenn er so unkonzentriert ist, kann er unmöglich daran teilhaben. Er würde uns alle in Gefahr bringen durch sein unkoordiniertes und verstörtes Verhalten!  
  
Die Geräusche aus dem Bad hatten aufgehört und Heero hörte, wie Duo wieder herauskam und die Tür schloss.  
  
Heero setzte sich auf, in der Erwartung, dass sein Partner sich wieder ins Bett legen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Vielmehr legte sich Duo auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Was...? Heero war völlig konfus. Jetzt war aber wirklich Schluss! Das war ja nicht mehr zu ertragen, er MUSSTE mit Duo reden, und zwar JETZT!  
  
Heero stand lautlos auf, schlich sich ins Wohnzimmer und wollte gerade das Licht anmachen, als er Duos leises Weinen hörte und sah, wie der Junge von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Sollte er es doch besser lassen?  
  
Wäre wohl besser, antwortete er seinem Unterbewusstsein und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich hinlegte und auf den Morgen wartete.  
  
  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann auch nicht vielversprechender. Zumindest vom Wetter her nicht, denn es regnete in Strömen und Blitze erhellten in regelmäßigen Abständen den dunkelgrauen Himmel. Heero stand auf und ging ins Bad, um sich erst einmal den Dreck der letzten Tage von der Haut zu waschen, da er seit seiner Ankunft auf L2 kein einziges Mal geduscht hatte. Er hatte sich nämlich voll und ganz darauf konzentriert, seinen Partner zu retten. Wieder einmal. Doch dieses Mal schien irgendetwas anders zu sein. Schien? Nein, es war so, das konnte man deutlich sehen.  
  
Wir werden sehen, wie es ihm heute geht, sagte sein Unterbewusstein, während er sich den Schaum von der Haut wusch. Vielleicht war ja wieder alles gut und Duo war wieder so gut drauf wie immer. Hoffentlich!, seufzte er, bevor er aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete.  
  
Schließlich hatte Heero sich fertig gemacht und sich neue Sachen angezogen. Er ging zu Duo ins Wohnzimmer und fand den Deathscythepiloten dösend auf dem Sofa vor.  
  
Heero musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sah, dass Duos Haar auf der einen Seite lang herunterhing.  
  
Manchmal kann man ihn wirklich für ein Mädchen halten, dachte er und ging in die Küche, um sich und Duo Frühstück zu machen. Für seinen Partner plante er allerdings eine dreifache Portion ein, da es a) in Gefängnissen fast nie etwas gab, was man wirklich essen konnte und b) Duo sowieso jeden Morgen Hunger für drei hatte.  
  
Als er schließlich eine halbe Stunde später fertig war, ging er zu Duo zurück und stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch. Sein Partner musste wohl von den Geräuschen her wachgeworden sein, denn er drehte sich um und sah Heero mit verklärtem Blick an. Keine Spur von den Tränen letzter Nacht, dafür sah Duo einfach schrecklich aus. Dunkle Augenringe, die Gesichtsfarbe kalkweiß und die Blutergüsse dunkler als zuvor.  
  
"Ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht", sagte Heero ausdruckslos und deutete auf den Tisch. "Setz dich, du wirst Hunger haben."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ein Funke in Duos Augen glänzte und er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Hunger nicht, aber einen Kaffee könnte ich wohl vertragen."  
  
Heero hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
Duo hatte keinen Hunger? Was war das denn?  
  
Heero seufzte innerlich und hielt es für klüger, lieber nichts zu sagen, da es sonst wieder nur Streit gegeben hätte und darauf war er im Moment wirklich nicht erpicht. Er ging in Küche, holte den Kaffee, setzte ihn Duo vor die Nase und sich selber neben ihn.  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Heero, als ihm die Stille zu bunt wurde und kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, da er genau wusste, dass Duo NICHT gut geschlafen hatte.  
  
"Nein", kam auch prompt die einsilbige und kurze Antwort.  
  
"Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Es sieht aber nicht danach aus."  
  
Duo antwortete nicht und Heero sah auf. Er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas im Kaffee Duos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte und dass er ihn im Moment gar nicht wahrnahm.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich für unsere nächste Mission einsetzen kann."  
  
Duo sah hoch und sein Gegenüber ungläubig an.  
  
"Warum? Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Du bist desorientiert, nicht bei der Sache. Das kann gefährlich werden."  
  
Die sonst so sanften violetten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Duo zischte:  
  
"Ich werde mich bessern, es wird gehen! Das habe ich dir doch schon mal gesagt, oder nicht, Yuy?"  
  
"Hoffen wir das Beste!", bemerkte Heero leise und warf einen letzten Blick auf Duo, bevor er sich erhob und den Tisch abräumte. Anschließend setzte er sich wieder an seinen Laptop, um die nächsten Missionsdaten auszuwerten und dieselbige vorzubereiten. Nur nebenbei hörte er, wie Duo den Vid-Screen anschaltete und sich auf dem Sofa niederließ.  
  
Vier Stunden später war er schließlich fertig. Hatte alles vorbereitet, ausgewertet, die Örtlichkeiten auf eventuelle Schwachstellen, Fluchtwege und versteckten Basen des Feindes überprüft. Und nichts gefunden. Es war dort ungefähr so friedlich wie in einem Sandkasten. Heero klappte nach einem letzten Systemcheck den Laptop zu und dehnte sich ausgiebig. Er war einiges gewohnt, das stimmte, doch am Laptop sitzen und das noch für so einen langen Zeitraum machte ihm manchmal zu schaffen, besonders, wenn seine Gedanken zwischenzeitlich immer wieder wo anders hindrifteten.  
  
Woanders ist gut!, sagte seine innere Stimme spottend zu ihm. Wohl ins Wohnzimmer zu einem gewissen Jungen, richtig? Gib es doch zu, Heero Yuy....  
  
Was soll ich zugeben? Da gibt es nichts. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um unsere nächste Mission und die Gefahr, die er hierfür darstellt.  
  
Ja klar...versuche, jemand anders anzulügen, aber nicht mich.  
  
Und wenn, du hast nichts zu sagen. Noch nie.  
  
Jaja, das weiß ich schon längst, aber ich bin immer noch da, nicht wahr?  
  
Heero hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf tatsächlich lächelte.  
  
Er seufzte und stand auf um zu sehen, was der amerikanische Pilot machte.  
  
Immer noch?, dachte Heero verwundert. Er sitzt seit vier Stunden unverändert vor dem Vid-Screen und hat sich kein einziges Mal gerührt.  
  
"Hast du Hunger, Duo?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Will er jetzt meine Rolle übernehmen? Sonst bin ich es doch, der nie antwortet.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Stille. Heero ging um den langhaarigen Jungen herum und stellte sich genau vor ihn. Duo sah auf. Der Blick verklärt, ausdruckslos, leer, ganz so, wie es eigentlich nicht sein sollte.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger", bekam er apathisch zur Antwort und das kobaltblaue Augenpaar wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
Ich aber, dachte Heero und ging in die Küche, wo er feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr genug Vorräte hatten, um die nächste Woche durchzukommen. Dann werde ich wohl einkaufen gehen.  
  
"Ich bin eben kurz weg, einkaufen", sagte er hohl und wollte schon das Appartement verlassen, als er hörte, wie Duo aufsprang und ihm hinterher hechtete. Heero blieb an der Tür stehen und sah einen atemlosen Duo, der hastig hervorbrachte:  
  
"Haarband."  
  
Heeros Augenbraue hob sich um Zentimeter.  
  
"Vergiss Haargummis nicht. Ich brauche sie unbedingt! Hast du das verstanden?", fragte Duo eindringlich und Heero nickte.  
  
Der japanische Pilot drehte sich kommentarlos um und verließ das Appartement, immer noch mit dem Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht. Er wanderte die Straße hinunter und fand schließlich, was er gesucht hatte: Eine Art Supermarkt, in dem es wirklich alles gab. Heero erledigte in gewohnter Präzision und Schnelligkeit den Auftrag um dann zu ihrem Apartment zurückzukehren, wo Duo immer noch vor dem Vid- Screen saß. Der japanische Pilot stellte die Tasche auf dem Küchentisch ab und war gerade dabei, sie auszupacken, als Duo in der Tür erschien und ihn seltsam leer anstarrte.  
  
"Wo sind die Haargummis?", fragte er kalt und Heero fiel plötzlich ein, was er vergessen hatte.  
  
Du hast Duos Haargummis vergessen. Ts, ts. Schon die Tatsache, dass du sie VERGESSEN hast, ist eine Todsünde, aber dass du Duos ausdrücklichen Wunsch einfach nicht BEACHTET hast.....das wird ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen, Yuy, bemerkte die innere Stimme schadenfroh.  
  
"Ich hab sie vergessen", erwiderte er nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres als Duos Haargummis.  
  
"Du hast was?!"  
  
Heero sah auf. Es war nicht die Frage, die ihn so stutzig machte, nein, das ganz gewiss nicht, es war der Ton, den Duo angeschlagen hatte. Diese leise, drohende Intonation, mit soviel Ungläubigkeit vermischt, dass Heero sich plötzlich fragte, ob er nun den Weltuntergang zu verantworten hätte.  
  
"Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, Duo, ich habe sie vergessen."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Duos Hand krachend auf die Arbeitsfläche schlug und er Heero wütend entgegenschleuderte:  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Yuy! Ist es so schwer, sich eine simple Sache zu merken?! Für dich schon, hab ich das Gefühl!"  
  
Heero sah seinen Partner emotionslos an, während irgendwo in seiner Wange ein Muskel zuckte. Und wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, verspürte er nicht übel Lust, seine Faust mitten in Duos Gesicht zu platzieren, wovon er sich nur schwer abbringen konnte.  
  
"Du wirst irrational, Duo", bemerkte er anstelle dessen nur ruhig und drehte sich weg um den Rest in den Kühlschrank einzuräumen.  
  
"Irrational?!", brüllte Duo hinter ihm und riss ihn mit einem Ruck herum. Heero sah seinem Partner direkt in die Augen und bemerkte, dass der amerikanische Pilot kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion stand, die Wangen zornesbleich, mit roten Flecken durchsetzt.  
  
"Duo....", begann Heero warnend, doch der andere hörte nicht auf diesen gefährlichen Ton.  
  
"Zur Hölle, lieber irrational als ein durchgeknallter Killer!"  
  
Irgendetwas in diesem Satz brachte Heero dazu, seine guten Vorsätze zu vergessen, Duos Hand von seiner Schulter wegzuschlagen und ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu donnern.  
  
"Sag das noch einmal, Maxwell und du bist TOT!", knurrte er jetzt offensichtlich mordlustig, presste mit einer Hand Duos Handgelenke nach oben, während er die andere um die Kehle seines Gegenübers legte, bereit, zuzudrücken. Das Entsetzen, dass er nun in Duos Gesicht sah, verunsicherte ihn stark  
  
"Los, mach schon!", flüsterte sein Partner jetzt leise und Tränen traten ihm die Augen. "Tu es Heero!"  
  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis Heero realisierte, was genau Duos da gesagt hatte. Ihn töten? Den sonst so lebenslustigen und fröhlichen Piloten töten? Niemals!  
  
"Du kannst es doch sonst immer, Yuy, dann tu es nur dieses eine Mal! Für mich!", fuhr dieser weiter heiser fort und sah sein Gegenüber flehend an.  
  
Heero ließ ihn mit einem Ruck los und knurrte wütend:  
  
"Niemals, Maxwell! Niemals! Und jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, ich hole dir ja schon deine verdammten Haargummis!"  
  
Sprachs und verschwand erneut aus der Tür, um einkaufen zu gehen. Duo währenddessen brach völlig aufgelöst zusammen und schlang die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper. Gott, was hatte er da gerade nur getan? Was dachte Yuy jetzt nur von ihm? Würde er ihn verachten, hassen, weil er so schwach war? Wahrscheinlich ja.  
  
Heero kam mit zwei Packungen Haargummis zurück und sah, dass Duo immer noch an die Wand gelehnt in der Küche saß. Er warf die Bänder vor Duo auf den Boden und brummte:  
  
"Hier, da hast du sie."  
  
Duo sah auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er heiser herausbrachte:  
  
"Danke, Heero. Ich....ich wollte dich gerade nicht anschreien. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich..."  
  
"Schon gut", unterbrach ihn der japanische Pilot und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo er das Bett machte und aufräumte. Anschließend machte er sich und Duo etwas zu essen und stellte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Duo hatte sich mittlerweile wieder vor dem Vid-Screen platziert und starrte leeren Blickes auf irgendeine Unterhaltungsshow. Heero raffte sich entschlossen auf, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät aus. Er hörte, wie sein Partner empört nach Luft schnappte, aber nichts sagte.  
  
"Essen", brummte Heero und sah Duo finster an.  
  
"Kein Hunger", erwiderte der im gleichen Tonfall und stand auf, um sich die Fernbedienung zu holen, die Heero jedoch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit brachte.  
  
"Erst essen wir!"  
  
"Ich will aber nicht!"  
  
Duo schaute Heero wütend in die Augen und traf auf einen das-wird-nicht- diskutiert-du-machst-das-was-ich-dir-sage-Blick.  
  
"Vergiss es, Yuy, ich habe keinen Hunger und damit Punkt."  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, wo er die verlassene Straße vermeintlich interessiert beobachtete. Er hörte noch, wie sein Partner sich auf ihn zubewegte, als er plötzlich am Oberarm gepackt, mit zum Tisch gezogen und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt wurde.  
  
"Was zum....?", fauchte er wütend, wurde aber durch einen Blick Heeros zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
"Du wirst ESSEN! Und wenn nicht freiwillig, helfe ich nach, verstanden?"  
  
Er kann doch nicht.....Doch, er konnte. Alleine sein Blick ließ keine Zweifel, wie entschlossen er war.  
  
Duo zischte wütend, akzeptierte aber die ihm dargereichte Portion ohne einen Kommentar und begann langsam zu essen.  
  
Es geht doch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es schaffe, dass mein Magen das verträgt. Aber ich habe keinen Hunger.  
  
Nach ein paar Bissen legte Duo die Gabel weg, ignorierte Heeros Blick und lehnte sich zurück. Der japanische Pilot senkte seinen Kopf wieder und fuhr fort, sich seinem Essen zu widmen. Niemand von ihnen gab auch nur einen Laut von sich. Stille, bis auf gelegentliche Stimmen von draußen oder den anderen Apartments. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
"Wie lautet unsere nächste Mission?"  
  
Duos Frage zerriss wie ein Donnerschlag die Stille und veranlasste Heero, verwundert aufzuschauen und erst einmal ein paar Sekunden darüber nachzudenken. 


	2. ask2

"Wir sollen eine OZ-Basis infiltrieren und anschließend zerstören. Der Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht genau festgelegt, wir müssen auf weitere Anweisungen warten."  
  
Wieder Stille. Heero war sich nicht sicher, ob Duo wirklich an diesen Information interessiert war, oder ob er nur versucht hatte, ihn davon abzulenken, dass er nichts mehr aß.  
  
"Wir haben den Auftrag, General Kushrenada zu eliminieren, wenn wir die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Die Zerstörung der Basis hat jedoch Vorrang."  
  
Außer einem ruckartigem Emporschnellen von Duos Blick und einem unidentifizierbaren Laut der Überraschung, bekam Heero keine Resonanz auf seine Aussage, die vorhandene Reaktion reichte jedoch schon vollkommen aus, um seinen Partner misstrauisch anzusehen und zu fragen:  
  
"Duo? Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot reagierte nicht, sondern wandte seinen Blick schlussendlich ab, stand auf um wieder ins Wohnzimmer zugehen und sich vor den Vid-Screen zu setzen. Heero sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, beschloss aber, dass diese Sache Zeit bis später hatte und aß zuerst einmal auf. Nachdem er fertig war, räumte er die Sachen in kleine Küche, spülte sie ab und verstaute sie in den Schränken.  
  
Anscheinend hat Duo seine Angst vom Vortag abgelegt, dachte er, während er seinen Partner durch den Türspalt zum Wohnzimmer hin beobachtete. Doch diese Angst ist einer Ausdruckslosigkeit gewichen, die mir wiederum Angst macht. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Oder ist das vielleicht seine wahre Seite und diese fast schon psychopathische Fröhlichkeit nichts weiter als eine Maske, ein Selbstschutz. Doch wer, wenn es denn so ist, hat es geschafft, diese Maske abzureißen? Und vor allen Dingen womit?  
  
Vom Wohnzimmer her erklang jetzt eine wilde Schießerei, die Heero augenblicklich zusammenfahren ließ. Er sah sich ruckartig um und entdeckte, dass Duo zwar die Flimmerkiste wieder an hatte, aber keineswegs zusah. Nein, er starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und schien sehr angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.  
  
Na los, geh schon zu ihm, red mit ihm, widme ihm deine Aufmerksamkeit. Du weißt doch eh nicht mehr, was du machen sollst. Du hast Langeweile, bemerkte die Stimme in ihm hämisch und lachte nun wirklich schadenfroh. Wenn er die ganze Zeit um dich herumwuselt, ist es dir nicht recht, weil er dich in deiner Konzentration stört, doch wenn er nichts sagt, weißt du nicht, was du machen sollst. Mein Lieber, du..... "Halt´s Maul, verdammt!", knurrte Heero wütend und wurde erst einen Moment später gewahr, dass er den Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte und dass Duo ihn fragend ansah. Eine leichte Röte überfuhr seine Wangen, während er schon fast hastig bemerkte:  
  
"Du warst nicht gemeint, Duo. Ich....habe mit mir selbst gesprochen!"  
  
Da schau einer an.....nun wird man auch noch rot. Und das als perfekter Soldat, der keine Gefühle kennt. Tststs....  
  
Heero wollte diese Stimme wirklich zum Schweigen bringen, doch er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er sich erst umbringen musste, um das zu erreichen. Er sah wieder zu Duo, der ihn schon längst nicht mehr beachtete.  
  
Wenn du ehrlich bist, willst du nicht, dass er so gleichgültig ist. Du magst es, wenn er um dich herumschwirrt, also tu endlich was und löse ihn aus seiner Lethargie!  
  
Heero seufzte innerlich und gab sich der Stimme in seinem Inneren geschlagen. Irgendwie hatte sie ja auch recht.  
  
"Ich gehe spazieren. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Ein quälend langsames Kopfdrehen in seine Richtung. Schließlich der Ansatz eines Schüttelns, den Heero jedoch energisch unterbrach.  
  
"Du kommst. Bewegung schadet nicht, besonders nicht dir. Also los!"  
  
Er wartete nicht Duos Kommentar ab, sondern zog ihn einfach aus dem Sessel, schaltete den Vid-Screen ab und verließ mit Duo das Apartment.  
  
Sie betraten das Dorf, das punktgenau Ähnlichkeit mit einer alten Siedlung aus den schottischen Highlands hatte. Überall fanden sich kleine, schiefe Häuser, die bei jedem Windstoß umzufallen schienen, aber dennoch erstaunlich robust mit ihren Backsteinen waren. Die Dorfstraße war nicht mehr als ein breiter, sandiger Weg, der sich quer durch das Dorf erstreckte.  
  
Heero sah sich kurz um und beschloss dann, dass sie zum See gehen würden, der sich in einiger Entfernung des Dorfes erstreckte und der malerisch in dicht bewaldete Berge eingebettet war. Kaum hatten sie das Dorf verlassen, dehnten sich bis zum See saftig grüne Wiesen mit Hasenglöckchen, die einen stechend violett-blauen Kontrast dazu boten, aus. Hier und da konnte man auch vereinzelt Schafe blöken hören, die wahrscheinlich zur Komplettisierung der Landschaft dienen sollten.  
  
Ohne es genau zu wollen, atmete Heero tief ein. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, es erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit. Ein schönes Detail unter vielen schrecklichen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie am See an. Heero betrachtete die sich leicht kräuselnde Oberfläche, die einen perfekten Spiegel des Himmels bot. Man konnte nur erahnen, wie tief das Gewässer wirklich war, sah es doch so bodenlos tief aus.  
  
Es gibt sicher viele Legenden, die sich hierum ranken, dachte Heero und wandte sich Duo zu, der mit unbewegtem Blick neben ihm stand.  
  
Berührt ihn das denn gar nicht?  
  
Heero ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf seinem Partner ruhen, während ihm der starke Wind durch die Haare fuhr. Er sah zum Himmel auf. Die für Schottland so typisch dunklen Wolkenberge verhießen nichts gutes. Sicher würde es bald Regen geben.  
  
Heero fiel auf, dass er immer noch Duos Arm umfasst hielt und ließ ihn los.  
  
"Wie gefällt es dir?", brachte Heero nur leise und stockend hervor. Diese Gespräche waren nicht gerade seine Stärke, besonders, da er im Moment praktisch sein Ebenbild vor sich hatte, stur, apathisch, nicht bereit mit anderen Menschen zu kommunizieren, nicht fähig zu leben, sondern einfach um zu existieren.  
  
Er hatte genügend Zeit zu beobachten, wie der Wind mit Duos langen Haaren spielte, bevor der Junge sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn ansah.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, bevor er sich wegdrehte und näher an den Rand des Sees trat.  
  
Heero sah ihm nach, machte dann noch einen entschlossenen Versuch, die Konversation anzukurbeln, indem er fragte:  
  
"Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis sein Partner reagierte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
  
"Worüber?", erkundigte er sich schließlich.  
  
Heero sah auf, überrascht, überhaupt eine Reaktion bekommen zu haben.  
  
"Über das, was passiert ist. Über deinen Zustand gestern. Einfach reden, wie du es sonst auch immer machst."  
  
Es schien, als hätte Duo den deutlichen Vorwurf in der Aussage gehört. In seinen Augen flackerte kurz etwas auf, bevor er antwortete:  
  
"Nein, und wenn, dann nicht mit dir."  
  
Das saß. Das war keiner von Duos üblichen Scherzen, er meinte es völlig ernst.  
  
"Warum nicht mit mir?"  
  
Duo schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich wieder zum See.  
  
Der Wind hatte sich inzwischen intensiviert und kleine Tropfen fielen auf die beiden nieder. Als aus den kleinen Tropfen wahre Schauer wurden, bemerkte Heero leise:  
  
"Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen, bevor wir vollkommen durchnässt werden."  
  
  
  
Als sie schließlich wieder in ihrem Apartment ankamen, waren sie vollkommen klatschnass. Duo zog sich fast augenblicklich ins Bad zurück, schloss ab und gab Heero somit Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
  
Warum redet er nicht mit mir? Was habe ich ihm getan, dass er sich so von mir abkapselt?  
  
Du hast ihn zu schlecht behandelt, erwiderte die Stimme in seinem Inneren plötzlich und der japanische Pilot zuckte zusammen.  
  
DU schon wieder? Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe, ich kann dich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen!  
  
Ach...wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Du schaffst es doch noch nicht mal, ihn zum Reden zu bringen! Und du willst keine Hilfe? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!  
  
Heero grollte wütend und marschierte in die Küche, wo er Wasser für Tee aufsetzte und anschließend seine Mails kontrollierte. Quatre hatte ihm geschrieben.  
  
Hey Heero! Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich nicht schreiben, doch ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wie es euch beiden geht! Ist Duo wohl auf und nervt dich wieder? Bye, Quatre, las Heero laut vor und seufzte in sich hinein.  
  
Nein, Duo ist weder wohlauf noch nervt er mich. Leider.....  
  
HA! Da haben wir´s! Endlich hast du´s zugegeben!!!, meldete sich die Stimme schadenfroh und Heero stieß einen empörten Schrei aus.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht wahr!", sagte er laut, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.  
  
"Was ist nicht wahr?", kam auch prompt die Frage von der Tür her und Heero fuhr herum.  
  
"Nichts, Duo."  
  
Besagter Pilot drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und wollte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, als Heero ihn zurückhielt.  
  
"Post von Quatre", erklärte er kurz, mit dem Resultat, dass Duo zu ihm zurückkam, die Mail durchlas und schließlich antwortete:  
  
Oi Quatre! Yep, uns geht´s bestens! Außerdem nerve ich Heero nicht, ich unterhalte mich mit ihm! Bye, Quatre-chan und grüß deinen Schatzi von mir! Duo  
  
Heeros rechte Augenbraue hob sich um Zentimeter. Duo unterhielt sich mit ihm? Das war ja was ganz neues. Duo ging es gut? Wohl eher nicht, so wie er sich benahm.  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Ein violett-blaues Augenpaar traf ihn in perfekter Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
"Was sollte das gerade? Warum hast du Quatre angelogen?"  
  
"Habe ich das?"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und setzte sich wieder vor den Vid-Screen.  
  
Heero beschloss, sich schlafen zu legen. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn, weiter darauf zu hoffen, dass Duo mit ihm sprach. Außerdem war er erschöpft genug um drei Tage lang durchzuschlafen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich das auch machen, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller, dachte er und gähnte ausgiebig. Als er sich fünf Minuten später in die Decke kuschelte, war er schon eingeschlafen. 


	3. ask3

Es wird Zeit für Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir, sondern den Machern. Ich möchte außerdem kein Geld damit verdienen.  
  
~~~~  
  
Das Geräusch zerschellenden Glases ließ ihn aus tiefem Schlaf hochfahren. Er sah sich ruckartig um, fand jedoch nichts verdächtiges, so glitt er aus dem Bett und schlich sich vorsichtig an die Tür. Durch den Spalt sah er niemanden außer Duo, der sich unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her wälzte und seinen Kopf fiebrig von einer Seite zur anderen warf.  
  
Heero betrat das Wohnzimmer und bemerkte die Glassplitter, die sich auf dem Boden befanden.  
  
Er hat das Glas heruntergestoßen, bemerkte Heero stirnrunzelnd und sah zu der unruhigen Gestalt hinüber.  
  
"Nein....nein....nicht ich.....warum.....", entfuhr es Duo leise und Heero sah genauer hin.  
  
Waren das da Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht seines Partners?  
  
Heero berührte vorsichtig Duos Schulter um ihn aufzuwecken.  
  
"Duo, komm zu dir! Du hast einen Alptraum! Duo!"  
  
Es schien, als ob der langhaarige Pilot reagierte, denn er warf in einem Akt der Verzweiflung seinen Kopf herum und öffnete dann ruckartig die Augen, das Gesicht zu einer schrecklichen Maske des Entsetzens und der Hoffnungslosigkeit verzogen, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"Duo....."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der amerikanische Pilot seinen Partner und sah langsam hoch.  
  
Und ebenso langsam ging Heero in die Hocke und flüsterte:  
  
"Duo...es war nur ein Alptraum. Es ist vorbei. Du bist wieder wach und in Sicherheit!"  
  
Ein Augenblick der Stille verging, bevor Duo zögernd den Kopf schüttelte und heiser antwortete:  
  
"Es ist niemals vorbei, niemals!"  
  
"Was meinst d....", begann Heero seine Frage, wurde jedoch von Duos ruckartigem Aufstehen unterbrochen.  
  
"Nichts, Yuy! Vergiss es, okay! Es war nichts!", erwiderte er plötzlich vollkommen kalt und verschwand ins Bad, wo er sich wieder übergab.  
  
Aaaaaaaah! Das ist genug! Das er nicht mir sprechen will, schon seltsam genug, dass er nichts mehr isst, ebenfalls sehr merkwürdig, dass er sich so verängstigt benimmt, verdammt seltsam. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass er mich ANLÜGT! Er war früher immer ehrlich zu mir, hat mir immer seine Meinung platt vor den Kopf gesagt, doch nun... Erst die Mail, die er an Quatre geschrieben hat, dann sein Verhalten von gerade.... Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!  
  
Heeros schreckte auf, als sich die Tür des Badezimmers schloss und Duo in die Küche schlich, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu nehmen. Der japanische Pilot folgte ihm und lehnte sich an den Türpfosten.  
  
"Was willst du?", fauchte der bezopfte Junge, als er Heeros prüfenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Mit dir reden", entgegnete der und war selbst überrascht über seine Direktheit.  
  
Eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich um Zentimeter, als Duo spöttisch schnaubte und bemerkte:  
  
"Ach, der sonst so wortkarge Heero Yuy will reden? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"  
  
"Dein Zustand macht mir Sorgen."  
  
"Wieso, mir geht es bestens."  
  
Die offensichtliche Lüge schwebte ein paar Sekunden zwischen ihnen in der Luft, bevor Heero scharf einatmete und grollte:  
  
"Sicher, es geht dir bestens. Bis auf gerade und diverse andere Augenblicke geht es dir prächtig! Verarsch jemand anderen, aber nicht mich, Duo! Also, rede mit mir! Was bedrückt dich? Was macht dir so dermaßen zu schaffen, dass du dich so veränderst?"  
  
Duos Miene nahm ein bösartiges Grinsen an.  
  
"Das waren recht viele Worte für dich, Heero! Du übst dich, wie schön! Aber ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht mit dir, mit niemandem. Kapiert? Und jetzt lass mich schlafen, ich bin erschöpft."  
  
"Ach ja? Von deinen Alpträumen, etwa?"  
  
Duo drehte sich funkelnd zu Heero und knurrte:  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an! Und jetzt verzieh dich!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot trat wütend ein paar Schritte vor und legte entschlossen eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Partners, worauf der sich wutentbrannt umdrehte und dunkel knurrte.  
  
Eigentlich war es mehr Duos Gesichtsausdruck als das wütende Knurren, das den japanischen Jungen dazu brachte, ruckartig seine Hand wegzunehmen und den großen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen.  
  
"Duo....", begann er unsicher, wurde jedoch von dem langhaarigen Pilot unterbrochen.  
  
"Hau...ab!", stieß dieser gepresst hervor, wandte sich ab und legte sich zurück auf die Couch, die Decke weit über den Kopf gezogen.  
  
Heero seufzte innerlich und beschloss dann, Duo nicht weiter zu reizen und in sein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren, um den Rest der Nacht in unruhigem Dämmerschlaf zu verbringen.  
  
  
  
Es regnete. Oder besser: schüttete. Das war auch der Grund für Heeros Aufwachen. Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er einfach nur die Wassermassen, die das Fenster hinunterflossen, dann stand er jedoch auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo er Duo noch schlafend vorfand. Er erinnerte sich an das, was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war und seufzte innerlich.  
  
JETZT hast du es geschafft!, meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme zu Wort. Nun habt ihr beiden euch verkracht, und glaube bloß nicht, er würde als erster einlenken! Du bekommst aber auch gar nichts auf die Reihe, was? Kannst noch nicht einmal einem verzweifelten Freund helfen, pah! Aber entschuldige, ich vergaß, Mr. Perfect Soldier kennt ja keine Gefühle!  
  
Das ist nicht wahr!, zischte Heero wütend in Gedanken der Stimme entgegen. Außerdem ist das mit dem Helfen gar nicht mal so einfach! Oder hast du irgendwelche RELEVANTEN Vorschläge, wie ich Duo helfen könnte? Wohl eher nicht.  
  
Der stumme Disput wurde durch Duos Aufwachen unterbrochen. Er drehte sich zu Heero, stöhnte leise auf, bevor er verschlafen die Augen öffnete und Heero undeutbar ansah. Schließlich nahm sein Blick wieder die Ausdruckslosigkeit der letzten Tage an und er fragte:  
  
"Was ist? Warum starrst du so?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht gestarrt."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Duo stand auf und ging ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren an seinem Partner vorbei ins Bad, ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne laufen und schloss sich für die nächsten anderthalb Stunden ein.  
  
Heero machte in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück und wartete geduldig auf seinen Partner. Als dieser schließlich fertig war, kam er nicht wie erwartet in die Küche, sondern setzte sich vor den Vid-Screen um leeren Blickes auf den Monitor zu starren.  
  
Heero verließ die Küche und stellte sich mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen in den Türrahmen.  
  
"Duo, komm, ich hab´ Frühstück gemacht!"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Maxwell, hörst du mich?"  
  
Immer noch nichts.  
  
Duo drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Fenster, anscheinend ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken.  
  
Ich weiß, dass er meine Hilfe nicht will, aber ich kann ihn einfach so ignorieren! Er muss was essen, er muss mit mir reden!  
  
Heero ging auf Duo zu, packte ihn in der Mitte seines langen Zopfes und zog ihn einfach aus dem Sessel hoch mit sich in die Küche. Auf Duos lauten Protestschrei achtete er erst gar nicht, sondern drückte ihn auf den Stuhl nieder und befahl:  
  
"Wir werden jetzt frühstücken! Und zwar BEIDE!", grollte er wütend, als Duo zum Widerspruch ansetzen wollte.  
  
Der langhaarige Gundampilot massierte sich seine lädierte Kopfhaut, bevor er mürrisch begann, sich ein Brötchen zu nehmen und es hinunterzuwürgen.  
  
"Kaffee oder Tee?"  
  
"Kaffee", nuschelte Duo undeutlich und wandte seinen Blick auf den langsam in die Kanne tropfenden Kaffee.  
  
Heero setzte sich ihm gegenüber und starrte seinerseits in das abwesende Gesicht seines Partners.  
  
Ich hasse es, wenn meine Gedanken sich so um ihn kreisen! Egal an was ich denke, ich sehe diesen langhaarigen Baka vor mir.  
  
Nicht, dass es dich stören würde....  
  
Und ob mich das stört! Ich kann mich nicht mehr auf unsere nächste Mission konzentrieren! Es gibt noch einiges, was vorbereitet werden muss! Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erlauben, meine Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.  
  
Und dennoch tust du es.....  
  
Ja, und ich weiß nicht, warum!, seufzte Heero und riss sich von Duos Anblick los.  
  
Der Kaffee war fertig. Da der amerikanische Pilot keine Anstalten machte, sich etwas zu nehmen, stand Heero auf und füllte seine Tasse mit der herrlich duftenden Flüssigkeit. Duo nahm sie ohne ein Wort des Dankes an. Heero beobachtete zufrieden, wie Duo den Rest seines Brötchens vertilgte. Innerlich freute er sich diebisch darüber, dass er seinen Partner dazu bekommen hatte, etwas zu essen, äußerlich behielt er jedoch seine üblich stoische Maske bei.  
  
"Hast du schon neue Missionsdaten erhalten?", fragte Duo in Stille hinein, mittlerweile gewohnt gleichgültig und Heero nickte.  
  
"In drei Wochen werden wir die Gelegenheit haben, Treize und die Basis auszulöschen. Bis dahin sollen wir uns auf dem Anwesen der Winners verstecken und uns vorbereiten. Bist du bis dahin fit genug, Duo?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Heero betrachtete ein weiteres Mal das entsetzlich zugerichtete Gesicht seines Partners und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Duo ihn anlog. Den dunklen Augenrändern unter seinen Augen nach zu schließen, hatte Duo die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und der schon fast krankhaften Blässe unter den dunklen Blutergüssen nach zu urteilen, war er wohl nicht bei bester Gesundheit.  
  
Ich muss ihm wohl oder übel sein Gesicht verarzten, er tut es ja nicht, dachte Heero resignierend und stand auf um den Verbandskasten zu holen. Als er schließlich wieder da war, kniete er sich vor Duo, drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich, wohl das Zurückzucken seines Partners bemerkend, und sagte ruhig:  
  
"Ich versorge nur dein Gesicht, in Ordnung?"  
  
Duos Blick zeigte kurz ein verwirrendes Wechselspiel aus Angst, Entsetzen und Ärger, doch schließlich fügte er sich und hielt still, während Heero ihm sanft eine kühlende Salbe zum Abschwellen der Prellungen und Blutergüsse auftrug. Dann widmete er sich den Schrammen, tupfte sie zuerst vorsichtig mit Iod ab um sie dann abschließend mit Pflastern zu verbinden.  
  
"Fertig", murmelte er und packte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten weg.  
  
"Wann kommen die anderen, um uns abzuholen?", fragte Duo und stand auf.  
  
"In zwei Tagen. Bis dahin können wir uns noch ein wenig umsehen."  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot bedachte seinen Partner mit einem unergründlichen Blick und setzte sich dann wiedermals vor den Vid-Screen.  
  
"Duo....", begann der japanische Junge, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Warum...bist du....so...?"  
  
Verdammt, wieso fällt mir das nur so schwer? Wieso kann ich mich nicht vernünftig unterhalten?  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
Naja, zumindest redet er jetzt mit mir, das ist doch auch schon ein Fortschritt.  
  
"Du...bist so...zurückhaltend.....So kenne ich dich gar nicht!"  
  
"So, du kennst mich also."  
  
Heero stockte und musterte den langhaarigen Gundampiloten beinahe unsicher.  
  
"Was meinst du, Duo?"  
  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass du mich kein Stück kennst!"  
  
Heero wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sollte alles, von dem er dachte, dass er es über Duo herausgefunden hatte- was nun wirklich sehr wenig war- falsch sein, nicht stimmen? Konnte er sich so irren?  
  
"Wie kommst du zu dem Schluss, Duo?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber schnaubte verächtlich, bevor er spöttisch antwortete:  
  
"Denk nach, Yuy, das ist doch deine Stärke, oder nicht?"  
  
Er will mich provozieren, das ist es, dachte Heero nur mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. Und er schafft es, hat es schon geschafft. Ich sollte besser gehen, sonst kann es brenzlig werden....  
  
Duo wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Heero sich abrupt umdrehte, aus dem Apartment stürmte und seinen Partner alleine zurückließ. 


	4. ask4

Es war schon späte Nacht, als Heero zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich am See abreagiert und fühlte sich nun endlich im Stande, Duo unter die Augen zu treten, ohne ihm die Hände um den Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken. Als er das Apartment betrat, war es jedoch still und dunkel. Heeros Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich den Lichtverhältnissen anzupassen, doch dann konnte er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem Sofa erkennen.  
  
Duo. Wieso schläft er nicht im Bett? Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass er so fürchterlich aussieht, wenn er weiter auf diesem unbequemen Ding schläft!  
  
Bevor Heero seinen Entschluss auch schon in Worte fassen konnte, hatte er sich zu Duo bewegt, ihn sanft hochgehoben und ins Schlafzimmer getragen, wo er ihn ins Bett legte und die Decke über ihm ausbreitete. Duo quittierte das Ganze mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen, wachte aber nicht auf und rollte sich schließlich zu einer Kugel zusammen, die Knie fest unter das Kinn gepresst.  
  
Heero beobachtete seinen schlafenden Partner noch eine Weile, bevor auch er sich schlafen legte, allerdings auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
  
  
  
Heero fuhr aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch, als er einen Schrei hörte. Orientierungslos sah er sich, bis ihm einfiel, dass er Duo ins Bett und sich an seiner Stelle auf das Sofa gelegt hatte.  
  
Dem Schrei folgte ein gequältes Aufstöhnen.  
  
Duo!  
  
Heero fuhr vom Sofa und war in der nächsten Sekunde bei seinem langhaarigen Partner, nur um festzustellen, dass er wieder Alpträume hatte. Der japanische Pilot seufzte und kniete sich ans Bett um ihn wachzurütteln, was sich jedoch als ungemeiner Fehler herausstellte.  
  
Sobald Heero die Schulter seines Partners berührte, warf Duo sich panisch herum und flüsterte verzweifelt:  
  
"Nein...lass mich...ich will nicht! Das ist nicht richtig...das..."  
  
Heero erkannte, dass Duo, obwohl seine Augen schreckensgeweitet waren, sich noch im Tiefschlaf befand und ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Er fasste ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest, während er beruhigend auf ihn einredete, doch Duo hörte nicht darauf, er wehrte sich nur um so heftiger gegen die Hände, die ihn in einem eisernen Griff festhielten und gab einen Laut des Entsetzens von sich, während ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.  
  
"DUO! Es ist nur ein Traum!", rief der amerikanische Pilot laut und zog sein Gegenüber in eine sitzende Position hoch, während er ihn unsanft schüttelte.  
  
"Komm zu dir, verdammt! WACH AUF!"  
  
Die letzten, geschrieenen Worte schienen zu wirken, denn Duo zuckte noch einmal merklich zusammen, bis die violetten Augen ihre Leere verloren und Leben in sie zurückkehrte. Leben in Form von Verzweiflung und Angst, wie Heero wieder geschockt feststellen musste.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo wandte ihm mechanisch seinen Kopf zu und sah ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick direkt in die Augen, nicht die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen traten, bemerkend, dann versteifte er sich und fragte barsch:  
  
"Was willst du Yuy?"  
  
Heeros Entsetzen wich Erstaunen. Woher nahm der Deathscythepilot nur die Kraft für solche plötzlichen Emotionswechsel?  
  
"Du hattest einen Alptraum, Duo", erwiderte er leicht indigniert, stieß aber auf keine Reaktion.  
  
"Duo...", begann er noch mal, als um ihn herum der Raum zu explodieren schien.  
  
Zumindest schien es ihm so, denn es wurde plötzlich gleißend hell, die Tür des Apartments wurde aus den Angeln gerissen und Soldaten, wie Heero es auf die Schnelle erkennen konnte, stürmten mit gezogen Waffen in das Schlafzimmer, die beiden umstellend, während ihr Kommandant wütend brüllte:  
  
"Hände hoch und keine Bewegung!"  
  
Heero starrte die OZ-Soldaten einfach nur an. Konnte gar nicht anders. Irgendetwas in seinem Gehirn war gerade ausgeschaltet worden. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Wie konnte es ein, dass sie so einfach hier eindringen konnten, ohne dass er auch nur einen FUNKEN davon bemerkt hatte? War er etwa so auf Duo fixiert gewesen, dass er alle Vorsicht hatte fahren lassen?  
  
"ICH SAGTE: DIE HÄNDE HOCH! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"  
  
Heero gehorchte zögernd und warf dem amerikanischen Piloten einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Duo hatte seine Augen vor Entsetzen starr aufgerissen auf den Kommandanten gerichtet und war nicht mal in der Lage, den Befehl auszuführen.  
  
Heero seufzte still in sich hinein. Ein Fluchtversuch war also so gut wie unmöglich. Vielleicht hätte es klappen können, wenn Duo mitgearbeitet hätte. Doch in seiner momentanen Verfassung nahm der amerikanische Pilot einfach gar nichts mehr wahr. Mit fünfzehn Soldaten, wie Heero gerade erstaunt feststellte, hätten sie fertig werden können. Eigentlich. Wären da nicht einige kleine Probleme.  
  
Zwei der Soldaten kamen nun auf sie zu, legten ihnen Handschellen an und zerrten Duo aus dem Bett nach draußen, bevor sie mit Heero das gleiche machten.  
  
JETZT gäbe es eine Möglichkeit zu fliehen, dachte Heero mit rationalem Kalkül und wandte seinen Kopf in Duos Richtung, der immer noch zu sehr in seinem Entsetzen gefangen schien, als sich der äußeren Welt und seiner misslichen Lage zu widmen.  
  
Gerade als sie die Soldaten in den Laster zwingen wollten, leuchtete über ihnen ein riesiger Blitz am Himmel und schlug schließlich krachend zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt in den Boden ein. Sowohl die Soldaten, als auch die beiden Gundampiloten drehten sich zu der Quelle dieses Energiestoßes um und erstarrten.  
  
"FEUER!", befahl der OZ-Kommandant brüllend und achtete für einen Sekundenbruchteil nicht auf seine beiden Gefangenen.  
  
Heero bemerkte sofort seinen Vorteil, als die Soldaten von ihnen abgelenkt wurden und lief zu Duo, fuhr ihn an:  
  
"Los, komm, wir müssen fliehen!" und rannte los.  
  
Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass Duo ihm tatsächlich folgte. Sie hatten fast das Ende der Straße und somit ein kleines Waldstück erreicht, als plötzlich ein Jeep mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihnen zum Stehen kam und ihnen den Fluchtweg abschnitt.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Heero lauthals und drehte sich ruckartig Duo zu.  
  
"Nach rechts! Lauf!", kommandierte er und wollte schon wieder losrennen, als eine ihnen wohlbekannte Stimme trocken rief:  
  
"Ich glaube, ich kann euch effektiver zur Flucht verhelfen!"  
  
Die Beiden drehten sich abrupt um.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
"So heiße ich."  
  
Duo und Heero sprinteten zurück zum Jeep, stiegen ein und warfen einen gehetzten Blick auf die OZ-Soldaten, die allesamt damit beschäftigt waren, sich vor Sandrock in Sicherheit zu bringen. Trowa trat das Gaspedal durch und innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie vom Kampfplatz verschwunden.  
  
"Quatre?", fragte Heero ein wenig atemlos und Trowa nickte.  
  
"Wie....?", begann er, wurde jedoch von dem Heavyarmspiloten unterbrochen:  
  
"Wie wir so schnell hierhin gelangen konnten? Zufall, und wie es sich herausstellt, ein glücklicher!"  
  
"Das kann man sagen!", murmelte Duo und zwei Köpfe fuhren zu ihm herum.  
  
"Duo, wie geht es dir?", fragte Trowa ernst und der Deathscythepilot wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu, während er ihn angrinste.  
  
"Bestens! Da Hee-chan es wieder mal geschafft hat, mich rauszupauken, wirklich klasse! Ich weiß, auf wen ich mich verlassen kann, nicht wahr, Heero?"  
  
Heero sah, dass das Grinsen nicht Duos Augen erreichte und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn auch nicht nur deswegen. Er hatte wohl die versteckte Drohung in der Frage des amerikanischen Piloten herausgehört. Die Drohung, den anderen Piloten bloß nichts über seinen wahren Zustand zu verraten.  
  
Heero brummte abweisend und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Trowa.  
  
"Wohin fahren wir jetzt?", fragte er ausdruckslos.  
  
"Zu einer versteckten Landebahn. Dort steht ein Gleiter für uns bereit, der uns nach L3 bringen wird. Quatre kommt nach." 


	5. ask5

Sie erreichten schließlich die Landebahn, wo sie in den Gleiter umstiegen und ohne größere Probleme die Kolonie verlassen und L3 ansteuern konnten.  
  
"Könntest du uns vielleicht diese verfluchten Dinger abnehmen, Trowa? Ich hab´ langsam echt genug von Handschellen!", murrte Duo nach einer halben Stunde und sah den Heavyarmspiloten vorwurfsvoll an. Der seufzte ergeben und versuchte dann mit einem Dietrich die Schlösser zu knacken, was ihm auch nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten gelungen war.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht deine Bestzeit!", nörgelte Duo weiter und zog sich in den hinteren Bereich des Gleiters zurück.  
  
Trowa sah Heero fragend an, doch der erwiderte nur ausdruckslos seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern zum Zeichen, dass er auch nicht wusste, was mit dem langhaarigen Piloten vor sich ging.  
  
Nach drei Stunden stillen Fluges durch den Weltraum kamen sie endlich auf L3, oder besser gesagt, der privaten Landebahn der Winners, an. Rashid empfing sie im Hangar, sein Gesichtsausdruck erfreut und besorgt zugleich.  
  
"Willkommen zurück! Wo ist Master Quatre?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd, anscheinend das Schlimmste erwartend, doch Trowa beruhigte ihn.  
  
"Er musste sich wider Erwarten um Soldaten kümmern. Er kommt nach."  
  
Rashid nickte zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses und führte die drei Piloten ins Hauptgebäude, wo er ihnen ihre Zimmer zuwies und sie mit einem "Gute Nacht" verabschiedete.  
  
"Eine gute Nacht kann ich echt gebrauchen!", stöhnte Duo auf und wollte gerade sein Zimmer betreten, als Heero ihn zurückhielt und fragte:  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Duo?"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot sah ihn undeutbar an, bevor er ausdruckslos erwiderte:  
  
"Was sollte denn sein? Mir geht es bestens!"  
  
"Ach? Als die Soldaten uns überrumpelt haben, sah das aber nicht so aus!"  
  
Die Ausdruckslosigkeit verschwand plötzlich aus Duos Augen und machte einer Wut Platz, die Heero Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Wenn du es auch nur WAGEN solltest, Yuy, einem der anderen etwas davon zu erzählen, bringe ich dich um, hast du das verstanden?", zischte er kaum beherrscht und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an.  
  
Als Heero nicht reagierte, wiederholte er noch einmal:  
  
"Hast du das verstanden, Yuy?"  
  
Heero nickte kurz und wortlos, drehte sich dann um und ging in seine eigenen Gemächer, immer noch den mörderischen Ausdruck in Duos Augen vor sich habend. Er duschte sich und kuschelte sich danach in die weichen Decken, nur um ein paar Sekunden später in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem zaghaften Klopfen geweckt. Er fuhr ruckartig aus seinem Schlaf hoch und brummte abweisend:  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Eine junge Frau betrat daraufhin das Zimmer, sah ihn schüchtern an und sagte leise:  
  
"Das Frühstück ist fertig, Master Yuy. Ich soll sie von Master Barton bitten, nach unten zu kommen."  
  
Heero runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber schließlich und erwiderte:  
  
"Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich komme."  
  
Die Frau nickte und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Was will Trowa von mir? Er kann doch sonst auch alleine frühstücken. Oder hat es etwa Probleme mit Quatre gegeben?  
  
Heero seufzte noch einmal kurz, verscheuchte dann alle weiteren Gedanken, stieg unter die Dusche und ging anschließend auf die Terrasse, um sich neben Trowa zu setzen und ihn fragend anzusehen.  
  
"Morgen", begrüßte dieser ihn kurz du schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Warum fragst du mich das?"  
  
Ein Schulterzucken war das Einzige, was er als Antwort bezeichnen konnte.  
  
" Gut."  
  
"Und wie geht es Duo?"  
  
Irgendwie wusste Heero, dass Trowa die Frage stellen würde.  
  
"Ich denke, soweit ganz gut", log er, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum er das tat.  
  
"Ist er für unsere nächste Mission tauglich?"  
  
Heero sah auf. Es schien, als ob Trowa auch die Veränderungen im Wesen des amerikanischen Piloten erkannt hätte.  
  
"Das wird sich herausstellen. Wir haben schließlich noch drei Wochen Zeit, um uns darauf vorzubereiten."  
  
"Du weißt, dass es schlecht ist, irgendwelche persönlichen Rachegelüste während einer Mission auszuleben."  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte.  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber wie kommst du zu dem Schluss, dass Duo persönliche Gefühle miteinfließen lässt. Er war schon oft genug inhaftiert und es hat nie sein Urteilsvermögen beeinflusst."  
  
"Er wurde auch noch nie so gefoltert", erklärte Trowa ruhig und sah Heero über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg an.  
  
Die stahlblauen Augen des Wingpiloten weiteten sich ein wenig, als er Trowa fragend ansah.  
  
"Er war vier Tage in OZ Gewahrsam. In diesen vier Tagen haben sie weiß Gott was mit ihm angestellt, so wie er im Gesicht aussieht. Außerdem benimmt er sich anders. Das habe ich sogar gestern im Gleiter gemerkt, also?"  
  
Heero zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Er wusste genau, was der Heavyarmspilot meinte, konnte ihn jedoch nicht bestätigen, da er sich nur zu genau an die Drohung Duos erinnerte, nichts zu verraten, sonst.... Nicht, dass er Angst vor dem langhaarigen Jungen hatte, nein, er meinte viel mehr so etwas wie Verzweiflung in den Zügen des Deathscythepiloten gesehen zu haben, als er diese Drohung aussprach.  
  
Ach, du meintest das gesehen zu haben?, meldete sich eine ihm inzwischen sehr bekannte Stimme zu Wort. Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob du der perfekte Beobachter wärst! Wenn du nämlich ehrlich bist, kennst du dich gar nicht mit menschlichen Emotionen aus, stichelte sie weiter bis Heero sie mit einem imaginären Knurren zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Duo ist nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er wird sich schon wieder fangen."  
  
"Er HAT sich schon wieder gefangen!"  
  
Sowohl Heero als auch Trowa drehten sich ruckartig zu der im Eingang stehenden Gestalt um.  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot schenkte den beiden ein strahlendes Grinsen und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Frühstückstisch.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es unhöflich, über andere Menschen in deren Abwesenheit zu reden", bemerkte er, nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee, schaufelte haufenweise Zucker und Milch hinein und lehnte sich dann scheinbar entspannt zurück.  
  
"Aber da ihr euch ja ansonsten ausschweigt, sei es euch verziehen", schloss er.  
  
Heero und Trowa sahen sich stumm an.  
  
"Quatre ist gerade zurückgekommen", unterbrach Duo die Stille und richtete seinen Blick auf den braunhaarigen Piloten. "Willst du ihn nicht begrüßen, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa sah ihn erst überrascht an, dann stand er auf, murmelte etwas von "Entschuldigt mich" und ging dann nach oben in den Schlaftrakt.  
  
Währenddessen beobachtete Heero seinen Partner stumm. Den Augenringen nach zu urteilen hatte er die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, was Heero wirklich Sorgen machte.  
  
"Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte er den langhaarigen Jungen ernst und wartete ein paar Augenblicke auf eine Antwort, die dann erst in einem spöttischen Blick und schließlich mit einem kalten: "Als ob es dich interessieren würde, Heero." kam.  
  
"Und ob es mich interessiert, Maxwell!", erwiderte er in der gleichen Tonlage und sah den Deathscythepiloten durchdringend an. "Es geht um unsere nächste Mission!"  
  
Zwar nicht NUR darum, aber das werde ich ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.  
  
"Es geht mir bestens. Mach dir keine Sorgen. In einer Woche bin ich wieder fit", brummte Duo und leerte seine Kaffeetasse, stand dann auf und wollte die Terrasse verlassen.  
  
"Willst du nichts essen?", fragte Heero beiläufig und erntete sich damit ein Schnauben ein.  
  
"Willst du mich dazu zwingen, Yuy?", fragte der langhaarige Junge angriffslustig, funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an und drehte sich um. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen verließ er seinen Partner und schlug laut die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Und wenn, würde es sowieso nichts nützen, du kannst es ja nicht bei dir behalten", murmelte Heero und schüttete sich noch etwas Kaffee nach. In der letzten Zeit hatte er verdammt wenig geschlafen, was sich nun auf seinen Kreislauf auswirkte.  
  
Jaja.....auch Mr. Perfect Soldier hat so seine Schwächen. Duo zum Beispiel. Nicht wahr? Was war denn letzte Nacht mit dir los? Hast die Soldaten nicht kommen hören, nur weil du so mit dem langhaarigen Jungen beschäftigt warst. Du wirst nachlässig, das ist es! Oder gibt es da etwas anderes? Li....  
  
"Wag es ja nicht, das AUSSPRECHEN!", fuhr Heero sein imaginäres alter Ego wütend an, bemerkte aber erst nachher, dass er es laut gesagt hatte.  
  
"Master Yuy?", fragte auch gleich eine besorgte Stimme von der Tür her und Heero fuhr herum. Es war die Frau von heute morgen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich....", begann er, brach dann aber ab, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihr sagen konnte.  
  
Die Wahrheit zum Beispiel. Du könntest ihr die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
Ach, und was ist die Wahrheit?, fuhr Heero die Stimme dieses Mal im Stillen an.  
  
Dass du mehr für den amerikanischen Piloten empfindest, als du zugeben willst.  
  
Ach, und wieso sollte ich das vor IHR zugeben?  
  
Wäre doch mal ein Anfang, oder nicht?  
  
Vergiss es. Wer sagt außerdem, dass ich mehr für Duo empfinde, eh?  
  
Ich sage nur, gestern Nacht.....  
  
"Master Yuy, geht es Ihnen gut?"  
  
Heero blickte verwirrt blinzelnd auf und nickte dann. Schließlich stand er auf, beschloss, durch gezieltes Konditionstraining die unwillkommenen Gedanken in seinem Kopf auszulöschen und sich schließlich ganz der Vorbereitung der neuen Mission zu widmen.  
  
So tat er es dann auch und fiel fünf Stunden später mehr tot als lebendig in sein Bett, um dort den nächsten Tag durchzuschlafen und erst am Abend wohl ausgeruht und relativ ausgeglichen wieder zu erscheinen.  
  
"Guten Abend Heero!", grüßte Quatre freundlich und lächelte in seiner gewohnt lieben Art.  
  
"Hallo", erwiderte Heero kurz, besann sich dann aber und fragte:  
  
"Wie bist du mit den Soldaten fertiggeworden? Hat alles geklappt?"  
  
Die blaugrünen Augen des Arabers weiteten sich ungläubig, dann antwortete er:  
  
"Aber natürlich, Heero. Sie waren nicht im Geringsten auf mich vorbereitet. Die zwei Leos, die sie dabei hatten, habe ich mit Leichtigkeit ausgeschaltet."  
  
Heero nickte zum Zeichen seiner Anerkennung und begab sich dann in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen.  
  
Jaja...auch der perfekte Soldat braucht etwas zu essen....  
  
Nicht DU schon wieder!, stöhnte der japanische Junge in Gedanken auf.  
  
Doch, ICH. Wenn ich Duo wäre, würdest du mich nicht so leicht wegschicken, hab ich recht?  
  
Du BIST aber nicht Duo. Und damit basta, lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Jetzt hab ich aber Angst bekommen, huuu!, sagte sie spöttisch, war dann allerdings ruhig.  
  
Heero ging zu Quatre zurück und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch.  
  
"Wo ist Duo?", fragte er so gleichgültig wie nur möglich, erntete sich jedoch entgegen seiner Vorsätze einen überraschten Blick des Arabers ein.  
  
"Er meinte, er hätte etwas zu tun und ist für den Rest des Tages in der Bücherei verschwunden. Duo sagte, er hätte noch etwas bei der letzten Mission vergessen und müsse das nachrecherchieren."  
  
Heero sah Quatre stirnrunzelnd an. Was sollte Duo denn noch recherchieren? Sie waren geflohen und bevor der amerikanische Pilot gefasst wurde, hatte er es doch geschafft, alle wichtigen Informationen zu kopieren und zu ihm selbst zu schicken.  
  
"Hat Duo auch gesagt, was er noch nachsehen müsste?"  
  
Der Sandrockpilot überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann bedächtig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nein, das hat er nicht, wenn ich es mir jetzt so recht überlege. Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Heero und erwog einen Moment die Situation. Er war nicht neugierig, nein, das war er nie gewesen. Dennoch brannte ihm die Frage unter den Nägeln. Wenn die Mission tatsächlich abgeschlossen war, was gab es dann noch für den langhaarigen Jungen zu regeln?  
  
"Hallööööchen!!", tönte es da auch schon von der Tür des Salons her und Heero zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..... Oder sollte ich besser "Gott des Todes" sagen?  
  
"Hi Duo, wie geht es dir? Du siehst schlimm aus!", erwiderte Quatre freundlich und klopfte neben sich auf die freie Stelle des Sofas direkt zwischen ihm selbst und Heero. "Setz dich!"  
  
"Aber gerne doch!", grinste Duo, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und tätschelte Heero den Rücken.  
  
"Na, Hee-chan, wie war das Training?", fragte er immer noch breit grinsend und Heeros linke Augenbraue hob sich um Zentimeter.  
  
Er hat zugesehen?  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Doch so interessant?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Was denn Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hör auf, meine Schulter zu tätscheln, oder..."  
  
"Jaja, ich weiß, sonst tötest du mich....Hab ich doch alles schon gehört!", winkte Duo ab und in Heero stieg plötzlich die Erinnerung der vergangenen Tage hoch.  
  
`Heero, bitte, nur dieses eine Mal. Töte mich.`, hatte Duo ihn verzweifelt gebeten, mit Tränen in den Augen. Und er hatte es ernst gemeint, nicht so wie jetzt, wo seine Fröhlichkeit nur wie eine Maske, eine Fassade wirkte.  
  
Heero sah den amerikanischen Piloten an, der nun mit Quatre über irgendeine Unterhaltungssendung feixte und ihm scheinbar keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Heero seufzte.  
  
"Ich gehe nach oben, Missionsdaten auswerten", brummte er und verließ den Salon.  
  
Was er tatsächlich machte, war, in der Bücherei den PC mit Internetanschluss zu suchen und zu schauen, was Duo denn noch so wichtiges zu erledigen hatte.  
  
Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um ihn, gestand er sich ein, während er sich zum mittlerweile tausendsten Mal durch irgendwelche Channels hackte, aber nicht wirklich erfolgreich war mit dem, was er tat. Er fand einfach keine brauchbaren Informationen, Duo hatte seine Spuren zu gut verwischt.  
  
Ich werde noch herausbekommen, was du hier gemacht hast, Duo, schwor er sich insgeheim und beendete nach dreistündiger Suche die Verbindung. Nichts, ich habe aber auch rein gar nichts gefunden!, fluchte er stumm und stemmte sich hoch. Ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt vielleicht genau das Richtige, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Nachdem er drei Stunden durch den Wald gelaufen war, hatte er jedoch keineswegs einen klaren Kopf. Nein, vielmehr schwirrten ihm jetzt noch mehr Fragen durch den Kopf und irgendwie hatte Heero das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort in den OZ-Akten fand.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, ich bin müde und werde mich erst schlafen legen!, brummte er stumm.  
  
*  
  
Ich werde verrückt!, dachte Heero vollkommen entnervt und raufte sich die Haare. Eine Woche und...NICHTS! Ich habe rein gar nichts gefunden, was mich weiterbringt! Duo....verdammt, du hast deine Spuren wirklich gut verwischt!  
  
Heero hatte eine Woche lang versucht, die Spur des amerikanischen Piloten im Internet aufzufinden zu verfolgen, was ihm aber bisher nicht im Ansatz gelungen war. Das Einzige, was er geschafft hatte, war, dass Duo KEIN Wort mehr mit ihm redete, seitdem er ihn nachdrücklich auf seinen schlechten Gesundheitszustand angesprochen hatte. Überhaupt hatte der Deathscythepilot sich die Woche über nicht blicken lassen, es sei denn, beim Frühstück oder Abendessen, und dann auch nur kurz und schweigsam, immer mit der Ausrede, er hätte noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.  
  
Man könnte meinen, du gingest mir aus dem Weg, Duo, seufzte Heero in sich hinein und renkte knackend seine Halswirbel wieder ein. Uh....das tat weh! Ich sitze einfach zuviel vor dem Computer, beschloss er und stand auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Tischuhr neben ihm.  
  
Drei Uhr nachts? Gott, ich habe die Zeit total vergessen, kein Wunder, dass sich mein Körper anfühlt als wäre ein 10 Tonnenlaster darübergefahren.  
  
Heero gähnte ausgiebig, verließ dann die Bücherei und wollte gerade nach oben in den Schlaftrakt gehen, als er von der Eingangstür ein Geräusch vernahm. Er fuhr ruckartig herum und....stockte.  
  
Boots, schwarze Lederhotpants, schwarzes enges Top, die langen Haare in Locken über den Rücken fallend, das Gesicht....schwarz mit Kajal untermalte Augenlider, schwarze Lippen, ein mehr als leerer Blick, der genau durch ihn hindurchging, notierte Heeros Gehirn, während er Duo Maxwell nur mehr als geschockt anstarren konnte.  
  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so lange, athletische Beine hat, fuhr es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, während er immer noch nicht den Blick von den blau-violetten, vollkommen leeren Augen nehmen konnte, die ihn nicht einmal erkannten.  
  
"Duo?", flüsterte Heero bestürzt, kam auf den amerikanischen Piloten zu.  
  
"Duo?", wiederholte er etwas lauter, als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam.  
  
"Wie siehst du aus, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Schwarze Handschuhe, bemerkte sein Gehirn weiter, als er eine Hand nach dem langhaarigen Jungen ausstreckte und ihn an der Wange berührte. Der Angesprochene zuckte bei der Berührung sichtlich zusammen, richtete seinen Blick dann direkt auf Heeros stahlblaue Augen, kam ihm vertraulich nahe, während er seinem Partner entrückt zuflüsterte:  
  
"Na, was ist, willst du mich? Ja....dann nimm mich...und stirb...Bastard!"  
  
Ein leises Lachen begleitete die Worte und Heero spürte plötzlich etwas Kaltes, Scharfes an seiner Kehle.  
  
Ein....SCHWERT?!, bemerkte er fassungslos. Es...es...ist....rot von Blut....Gott....DAS IST BLUT AUF DEM SCHWERT!  
  
"DUO!!", rief er laut, mehr Angst um seinen langhaarigen Partner als um sich selbst habend.  
  
Heero hatte plötzlich das überwältigende Gefühl, seinen Partner für immer zu verlieren, wenn er ihn nicht sofort aus dieser Trance oder was es auch immer war, herauszuholen.  
  
"Was denn?", vernahm er immer noch flüsternd und blickte auf. Heero sah, dass Duos Lippen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzogen hatten, das seine Augen aber nicht im Mindesten erreichte.  
  
Gott, ich muss was tun, sonst..... Heero wagte es nicht, den Gedanken weiterzudenken und auf seinen wild pochenden Herzschlag zu hören, sondern nahm so vorsichtig wie es ging das Schwert von seiner Kehle und Duo aus der Hand, der es auch nach einigem Widerstand abgab.  
  
"Duo! Komm zu dir, verdammt! Ich bin es, Heero! Du bist in Sicherheit!!!!"  
  
Heero merkte, dass er Angst hatte. Gott, wie untypisch für ihn, doch in dieser Situation schien das vollkommen unwichtig. Es galt nur, Duo aus seiner Starre zu lösen!  
  
Aber Duo hörte ihn nicht, in seinen leeren Augen bewegte sich kein Lebensfunken.  
  
Gut...ich habe keine andere Wahl, ich muss es tun!, machte Heero sich selbst Mut, holte aus...  
  
Und schlug Duo mit voller Kraft auf die Wange.  
  
Duos Kopf ruckte zur Seite, blieb da auch, während diese gottverdammt leeren Augen an Leben zurückgewonnen und sich in Unglauben hüllten. Der amerikanische Pilot befühlte seine heiße Wange, drehte dann unendlich langsam seinen Kopf wieder zu Heero und sah ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Warum...?", begann er ungläubig und Heero atmete auf. Da war es wieder, dieses Feuer in den Augen des Deathscythepiloten.  
  
"Duo....ich musste es tun...du warst nicht du selbst...deine Augen...", erwiderte er stockend und sah seinem Partner fast verzweifelt in die Augen, der den Blick mittlerweile kalt erwiderte.  
  
"Lass mich vorbei, Heero", war das Einzige, das er hervorbrachte.  
  
Der japanische Junge war so perplex, dass er ohne ein Wort des Widerstandes den Weg frei gab, bis ihm etwas einfiel.  
  
"Was hast du hiermit gemacht?", fragte er und hielt das Schwert, welches er noch kurz zuvor Duo abgenommen hatte, hoch. Der amerikanische Pilot drehte sich langsam um, während seine Augen sich für einen kurzen Moment ungläubig weiteten.  
  
"Wie hast du...?", begann er zischend, wurde aber von Heero unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich habe es dir abgenommen, als du versucht hast, mich damit zu töten", erwiderte er ruhig und sah, wie sich die Gestalt seines Partners versteifte.  
  
"Hab ich das, ja?", fragte dieser hölzern und kam wieder um auf ihn zu.  
  
"Gib es mir wieder!", befahl er kalt, doch Heero schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sag mir erst, wozu du es gebraucht hast!"  
  
"Vergiss es, Yuy, und jetzt gib mir das verdammte Schwert wieder!", zischte Duo nun offensichtlich angriffslustig, doch Heero blieb angesichts dieser Herausforderung ruhig.  
  
"Duo....", begann er warnend, doch der Deathscythepilot hörte nicht auf seine Tonlage. Er kam nur weiter knurrend auf seinen Partner zu und stürzte sich schließlich mit einem Schrei auf ihn. Heero wich dem Angriff geschickt aus, packte Duo am Arm, während er ihm gleichzeitig die Beine wegzog und mit ihm zu Boden stürzte, wo er sich über den amerikanischen Junge kniete und ihn in einem eisernen Griff festhielt.  
  
"Jetzt REICHT ES!", knurrte er mordlustig. "Duo, was ist LOS mit dir?! Warum benimmst du dich so?!"  
  
"Das geht dich einen SCHEIßDRECK an, Yuy!", fauchte Duo zurück und versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff des Wingpiloten zu lösen und ihn von sich zu stoßen, was Heero wirkungsvoll zu verhindern wusste, indem er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Jungen unter ihm lehnte und somit ein Aufstehen unmöglich machte.  
  
"Lass mich los, Yuy!", brachte Duo rasend vor Wut heraus, doch Heero entging nicht der kurze Anflug von Verzweiflung in seinem Blick. Verzweiflung mit Angst durchsetzt. Das genügte, um Heero den Griff um die Handgelenke des Deathscythepiloten ein wenig lösen zu lassen und ihm somit die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn abzuschütteln und sich selbst über den anderen Jungen zu knien.  
  
Duo ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort und bevor Heero wusste, was ihm geschah, hatte Duo sich auf seine Oberschenkel gesetzt, das Schwert ergriffen und sich die offenen Locken wieder auf den Rücken gestrichen. Er hielt das Schwert an die Kehle seines Partners und zischte:  
  
"Noch so eine Aktion, Yuy, und ich mache DEINE Drohung wahr!"  
  
Damit erhob er sich, warf noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf den Wingpiloten und ging behände nach oben, schließlich laut die Tür hinter sich zuknallend und geräuschvoll abschließend.  
  
Heeros Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Das, was er da gerade in Duos Augen gesehen hatte, war....Hass, purer Hass. Duo wäre bereit gewesen, ihn zu töten....  
  
Warum hasst er mich? Ich....Gott, was ist nur mit ihm los?? Ich verstehe ihn nicht, VERDAMMT!  
  
Mit eiserner Selbstkontrolle beruhigte Heero seinen Atem und sein Herz, schaffte es schließlich aufzustehen du auf wackeligen Beinen in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
"An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken", murmelte er und setzte sich in den Sessel am Fenster, wo er auf den Morgen wartete, die Gedanken auf einen gewissen langhaarigen Piloten gerichtet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Heero am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zum Salon hinunterstieg, fühlte er sich übernächtigt und erschöpft.  
  
Kein Wunder, du hast ja auch nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen diese Nacht!, höhnte die Stimme in ihm. Und du bist immer noch kein Stück weiter, was Duo betrifft! Im Gegenteil...du bist VERUNSICHERT!  
  
Halt. Den. Mund., presste Heero imaginär zwischen den Zähnen hervor und betrat den Salon.  
  
"Morgen, Heero!", wurde er auch sogleich freundlich von Quatre begrüßt, der bei seinem Anblick besorgt die Stirn runzelte. "Du siehst aber nicht gerade erholt aus! Konntest du nicht schlafen, letzte Nacht?"  
  
Heero entgegnete Quatres Bemutterungsversuch mit einem Schulterzucken und setzte sich an den Tisch, bewusst Duos Blick vermeidend, der wohl auch nicht besser aussehen musste als er selbst.  
  
"Kaffee?", fragte Quatre und er nickte stumm. Sogar Wufei hatte sich hierher bemüht, wie er jetzt bemerkte.  
  
Heero schnaubte unhörbar. Konnte er sich mal wieder von seiner Beziehung lösen?, dachte er spöttisch. Ist ja ein Wunder.  
  
Heero sah an Duo vorbei auf den Vid-Screen....und erstarrte.  
  
Es liefen Nachrichten. Die Sprecherin war gerade dabei, von einem mysteriösen Mordfall zu berichten.  
  
"Quatre, mach mal den Ton lauter!", befahl er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.  
  
Der blonde Araber seufzte kurz und verdrehte die Augen, tat jedoch, was Heero ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
"...er Nacht wurde im 23. Bezirk eine grausam verstümmelte männliche Leiche gefunden. Es scheint, als sei der Mord in der Zeitspanne von 01.00 bis 03.00 Uhr verübt worden. Der Mann wurde nach Berichten der hiesigen Militärs brutal mit einem Schwert ermordet. Die Tatwaffe wurde jedoch noch nicht gefunden, genauso wenig gibt es Hinweise auf den Täter."  
  
Heero blieb der Schluck Kaffee im Halse stecken. Ein Mann, mit einem Schwert ermordet? Erinnerungsfetzen zogen durch sein Gehirn. Duo, der leere Blick, das Schwert, blutbedeckt, die rasende Wut in den blau-violetten Augen, sein ganzer Aufzug.  
  
Heero wollte gerade seinen Blick fassungslos auf den amerikanischen Piloten richten, als dieser plötzlich ruckartig aufstand, Heero einen mehr als warnenden Blick zuwarf und wortlos das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Hat er....war er.....? Das...kann nicht sein.....Er wird doch nicht....Aber die Uhrzeit...die Tatwaffe...alles trifft auf ihn zu..... Heero war nicht fähig noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 


	6. ask6

Ich muss ihn zur Rede stellen! Wer weiß, was sich dieser langhaarige Baka da wieder eingebrockt hat!, stellte er schließlich fest und stand abrupt auf. Die anderen Piloten sahen ihn fragend an, so murmelte er leise:  
  
"Hab noch etwas zu erledigen", und verließ dann den Salon, drei fragende Gesichter hinter sich lassend.  
  
"Hab ich etwas verpasst, während ich weg war?", fragte Wufei trocken und richtete seinen Blick auf das Pärchen neben sich.  
  
"Duo wurde von OZ verhaftet."  
  
"Mal wieder?"  
  
"Dieses Mal ist es ernst. Maxwell benimmt sich anders als sonst. Er lacht nicht mehr", entgegnete Trowa ruhig, wobei Wufeis Augenbraue ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe schoss.  
  
"Es hat ihn also schlimm erwischt."  
  
Wiederum nickte der Heavyarms-Pilot.  
  
"Wird er bei der nächsten Mission dabei sein können?"  
  
Ein Schulterzucken war das Einzige, was er als Antwort bekam.  
  
Quatre hatte während dem einsilbigen Dialog zwischen Wufei und Trowa nur die Tür, durch die sowohl Duo als auch Heero verschwunden waren, angesehen und wandte jetzt seinen Blick wieder dem Frühstückstisch zu.  
  
"Ich werde nachher mit Duo sprechen", murmelte er fast unhörbar und vertiefte sich mit einer Tasse Tee stirnrunzelnd in seine Gedanken.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Heero hatte nun schon das ganze Gebäude durchsucht. Irgendwo musste der amerikanische Pilot doch sein! Er konnte doch nicht einfach so vom Erdboden verschwinden! Er wollte gerade wieder in einem der schier unendlichen Korridore verschwinden, als er mit Rashid zusammenstieß.  
  
"Oh! Master Yuy!", sagte dieser überrascht, als er bemerkte, wen er fast überrannt hätte.  
  
"Rashid", erwiderte Heero knapp und wollte schon weitergehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Vielleicht wusste der Araber ja, wo Duo geblieben war.  
  
"Haben Sie Duo gesehen?  
  
Der Mann sah ihn erstaunt an, dann lächelte er jedoch und nickte.  
  
"Ja, er hat sich gerade ein Auto geliehen und ist in die Stadt gefahren. Wieso?"  
  
Heero winkte ab. "Nur so."  
  
"Gut, dann entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte Rashid und der japanische Junge nickte.  
  
Warum ist er in die Stadt gefahren?, überlegte Heero, während er seinen Weg zu ihren Gemächern fortsetzte. Nicht, dass ich neugierig bin, aber....  
  
Na klar, nicht, dass du neugierig bist, äffte ihn die Stimme gehässig nach. Schleichst ihm durch die Korridore nach, willst genauestens wissen, was er gemacht hat und warum. Und du behauptest, NICHT neugierig zu sein? Sicher. Yuy, du belügst dich.  
  
Ach, mache ich das?, erwiderte Heero gereizt. Und wenn, was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache?!  
  
Gar nichts, solange du es dir eingestehst, mein Lieber.  
  
Ich...,begann er und war sprachlos. Widersprechen konnte Heero ihr nicht, er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er war äußerst besorgt um den Zustand des amerikanischen Jungen. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht wusste, was es ausgelöst hatte und wie er es bekämpfen konnte.  
  
Gott ja, ich will ihn wieder lachen sehen.  
  
Heero stoppte. Er stand vor Duos Zimmertür.  
  
Wenn Duo in der Stadt ist.... Nein! Das ging zu weit, er konnte doch nicht einfach so in die Privatsphäre seines Partners eindringen, noch dazu ohne sein Wissen! Oder..? War es unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr als gerechtfertigt?  
  
Heero seufzte unterdrückt und legte dann eine Hand auf die Klinke zu Duos Zimmer. Es war verschlossen.  
  
"Na wunderbar", stöhnte er und beförderte einen Dietrich aus seiner Hosentasche. "Wenn Duo das erfährt, bringt er mich um!"  
  
Heero merkte, wie fremd dieser Satz in seinen Ohren klang. So ganz, als ob er nicht zu ihm gehörte.  
  
Nun, er GEHÖRT ja auch nicht zu mir, berichtigte er sich selbst. Ich hatte nie Angst davor, anderen Menschen wehzutun, sie zu töten. Doch nun fürchte ich mich, dass Duo mich erwischt. Überhaupt...Furcht...ein komisches Gefühl. SO habe ich es noch nie gekannt.  
  
Die Tür sprang auf und Heero glitt in den abgedunkelten Raum. Er stieg über die übliche Unordnung hinweg und suchte nach wichtigen Hinweisen, einem Tagebuch oder Ähnlichem.  
  
Duo und seine Unordnung, seufzte Heero, als er die auf dem Boden verteilten Kleidungsstücke und Zeitungen begutachtete. Vielleicht war ja hier etwas dabei. Heero kniete sich hin, nahm eines der Blätter in die Hand und begann zu lesen.  
  
Es waren Daten, Bilder, Beobachtungen. Nicht genau definiert, alles wild durcheinander, ohne irgendeine Verbindung zueinander. Heero ließ das Blatt wieder sinken und suchte weiter, fand aber nichts Interessantes mehr auf dem Boden, also stemmte er sich hoch und untersuchte die Schränke genauer, was ihm jedoch auch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg brachte. Es gab einfach NICHTS, was auf den momentanen Gefühlszustand des anderen Piloten hinwies.  
  
Heero schloss gerade den letzten Schrank, als sein Blick auf die Badezimmertür fiel.  
  
Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung!, beschwor er den Raum, atmete tief durch und betrat das kleine aber luxuriöse Zimmer. Auch hier hatte Duo keinen Wert auf irgendeine Ordnung gelegt: Handtücher hingen gemeinsam mit Kleidungsstücken über dem Badewannenrand, Duschgels und Badesachen waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Dazwischen lagen Rasierklingen, blutige Bandagen und verschieden Gels und Salben, alle ohne Verschluss und schon fast leer.  
  
Wie findet er sich hier nur zurecht?, dachte Heero kopfschüttelnd. Und vor allem, wie kann er nur hier drin leben?  
  
Nachdem er auch im Bad nichts Aufschlussreiches gefunden hatte, schloss Heero die Tür wieder und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er ließ noch einmal den Blick über den in Dämmerung eingehüllten Raum gleiten, bevor er sich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen wollte. Doch noch während er das tat, tauchte der Gedankenblitz eines Gegenstandes vor seinen Augen auf, den er zwar zuvor wahrgenommen, doch nicht richtig realisiert hatte. Heero wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, überbrückte den Zwischenraum mit ein paar lautlosen Schritten und blieb stehen.  
  
"Du liebst Blumen?", flüsterte er, als er sacht die Rose vor ihm berührte, die so einsam in einer hohen, schlanken Vase stand.  
  
Aber.....sie ist schwarz! Warum....?  
  
Heero wurde durch ein plötzliches Geräusch aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen und er sah aus dem Fenster. Duo war zurück und hatte den Wagen gerade vor dem Eingang geparkt, den er jetzt betrat.  
  
Shit! Wenn er mich hier sieht!, fluchte Heero stumm und lief zur Tür, verließ das Zimmer und schaffte noch gerade rechtzeitig die Tür zu verschließen und einen unauffälligen Eindruck zu machen, bevor Duo die Treppe hochkam und ihn kalt ansah. Heero erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick und sagte dann:  
  
"Hallo Duo."  
  
Der Blick des amerikanischen Piloten durchsetzte sich mit Misstrauen und er brummte leise. Dann schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, schlüpfte hinein und ließ einen verdutzten Wingpiloten stehen.  
  
Heero starrte noch einen Moment auf die robuste Holztür, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte und nach unten gehen wollte. Gerade als er die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich hatte, traf er auf Quatre, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
"Heero, wie schön! Wolltest du zu uns?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte kurz, bleib dann jedoch stehen und erwägte einen Augenblick die Worte, die er nun leise aussprach:  
  
"Hättest...du wohl einen Augenblick Zeit....Ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen..."  
  
Der blonde Araber sah ihn überrascht an, war jedoch zu gut erzogen, um direkt zu fragen, warum der sonst so stoisch ruhige Pilot ausgerechnet mit IHM sprechen wollte, also nickte er schweigend und bat Heero nach draußen, wo sie in den Garten und somit außer Hörweite der anderen gingen.  
  
"Geht es um Duo?", fragte Quatre in die Stille hinein und Heero sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
War ihm das SO leicht anzusehen? War so leicht zu bemerken, dass er sich Sorgen um den langhaarigen Amerikaner machte?  
  
"Ja, geht es", erwiderte er ruhig und setzte sich auf eine Parkbank. Quatre nahm neben ihm Platz.  
  
"Duo ist irgendwie...anders, seitdem wir aus dem Gefängnis geflohen sind. Er ist......ruhiger...er lacht nicht mehr....er benimmt sich mir gegenüber anders..."  
  
Heero seufzte beinahe erleichtert. Endlich hatte er die Worte, die ihm so am Herzen lagen, ausgesprochen, sie aussprechen können.  
  
Quatre sah den Wingpiloten geschockt an und begriff. Er wurde gerade Zeuge, wie sich der unnahbare, Mr. Ich-habe-keine-Gefühle Yuy ihm offenbarte, ihm anvertraute, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Und erstaunlicherweise hatte er recht mit dem, was er sagte. Quatre war die minimale Veränderung des amerikanischen Piloten nicht entgangen, diese kleinen Zeichen geistiger Abwesenheit, gedanklicher Versunkenheit. All das war auch ihm schon aufgefallen.  
  
"Heero....", begann er, überlegte dann einen kleinen Augenblick. "Wenn....wenn sich jemand so verhält wie Duo, dann...ja, wie soll ich dir das erklären....er öffnet sich dir. Er zeigt dir seine Schwachstelle. Er lässt die Maske, die er sonst immer trägt, fallen. Und das zeigt, dass er dir vertraut. Dass er sogar Hilfe von dir erwartet."  
  
Quatre stoppte und sah dem Wingpiloten in die vor Überraschung geweiteten stahlblauen Augen.  
  
"Ist...das dein Ernst?", fragte Heero heiser und der blonde Junge nickte.  
  
"Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Und so weh es auch tut, dass Duo sich uns nicht öffnet, freue ich mich für dich, dass er es dir gewährt."  
  
Aber er gewährt es dir doch gar nicht!, rief eine Stimme verzweifelt in ihm. Er lässt dich doch gar nicht an sich heran! Wie kannst du das so etwas sagen?!  
  
"Aber....", brachte Heero stockend hervor. "Er benimmt sich so abweisend zu mir. Er...."  
  
Wiederum umspielte ein kleines Lächeln Quatres Mund.  
  
"Vielleicht will er, dass du ihm hilfst, doch irgendein Teil sträubt sich in ihm. Das muss er oder sogar du überwinden."  
  
Woher weiß er das alles nur?  
  
"Bist...du dir sicher...?"  
  
Heeros Verhalten überraschte und beunruhigte Quatre zugleich immer mehr. Stand es so schlimm um Duo, dass sogar Heero sich Sorgen machte? Der Sandrock-Pilot runzelte besorgt die Stirn und fragte dann plötzlich:  
  
"Heero....was ist mit Duo in der Basis passiert?"  
  
"Das weiß ich eben nicht."  
  
"Wie hat er sich denn verhalten, als ihr zwei Tage auf uns gewartet habt?"  
  
Verängstigt, still, zurückhaltend, eigentlich so, wie er nie war...aber sonst ging es ihm gut, antwortete die Stimme in seinem Inneren ironisch und er musste ihr sogar Recht geben. Und dennoch....Duo wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand erfuhr, wie er sich fühlte. Und das hatte er auch zur Genüge zum Ausdruck gebracht. Heero beschloss, sich auf das unverfänglichste zu beschränken und antwortete:  
  
"Er war...zurückhaltend."  
  
Quatre überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder zu Heero wandte und ihm ernst in die Augen schaute.  
  
"Lass ihm Zeit, die Sache zu vergessen. Und wende dich nicht von ihm ab. Er braucht deine Hilfe", bemerkte der blonde Junge, als plötzlich eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Stimme fröhlich rief:  
  
"Quaaaaaatre!"  
  
"Duo?!", gab der arabische Pilot überrascht zurück und der amerikanische Junge kam auf die beiden zugehüpft.  
  
"Oi, Q-chan! Was machst du denn hier so alleine mit Heero? Nicht, dass Trowa noch eifersüchtig wird!", lachte Duo verschmitzt und setzte sich zu den Beiden auf die Bank. Quatre seufzte ergeben.  
  
"Duo....du weißt doch, dass ich...."  
  
"Jaja...dass du Trowa niemals betrügen würdest, und schon gar nicht mit unserem Eisblock Heero Yuy. Ich weiß, ich weiß!"  
  
Du weißt gar nichts, Duo!, fuhr Heero den Gundampilot in seinen Gedanken an. Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal, wie sehr du mich mit deinen Worten verletzt.  
  
"Och Quatre, mir ist soooooo langweilig! Wollen wir nicht irgendetwas machen?"  
  
Kaum hatte Duo den Satz ausgesprochen, fegte er auch schon von der Bank, zog Quatre mit sich fort und zurück zum Haus.  
  
"Duo, und was ist mit Heero?", fragte der entrüstet und drehte sich in Richtung des japanischen Piloten, der nun unmerklich nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er nichts dagegen hatte. Der Sandrock-Pilot seufzte nun schon zum zweiten Mal ergeben und gab es auf, sich gegen Duos festen Griff zu wehren, sondern kam mit ihm ins Haus zurück.  
  
*  
  
Es waren noch anderthalb Wochen bis zur nächsten Mission und die Piloten bereiteten sich sowohl psychisch als auch physisch darauf vor. Alle bis auf Duo, der kurz nach Quatres und Heeros Gespräch weggefahren war.  
  
"Ich werde für eine Woche wegfahren", hatte er den anderen am nächsten Morgen überraschend am Frühstückstisch eröffnet. Sie waren alle sprachlos gewesen, so hatte Heero sich eingemischt und ausdruckslos erwidert:  
  
"Du kannst nicht gehen. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Wir müssen die Pläne auswendig lernen und unsere Kondition verbessern. Du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach verschwinden!"  
  
"Ach? Meinst du nicht, dass ICH von uns allen die Basis am Besten kennen sollte? ICH war es schließlich, der dort ein paar Tage "Urlaub" gemacht hat! Und um meine Kondition kümmere ich mich selbst, Yuy, also sehe ich kein Problem, wieso ich nicht kurz wegfahren sollte um noch etwas zu erledigen!", hatte er schnippisch geantwortet und war dann aufgestanden um ein paar Minuten später mit einer Tasche im Gleiter zu verschwinden.  
  
*  
  
Heero ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. Nach drei Stunden Konditionstraining und einem weiteren Systemcheck war er fertig für heute, also beschloss er, sich erst einmal zu duschen und dann zu den anderen in den Salon zu gehen.  
  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten fühlte er sich weitgehenst sauber und öffnete die Tür des Salons um einen Augenblick später von einem lauten "Hee-chan" begrüßt zu werden.  
  
"Duo?", fragte er überrascht als er den langhaarigen Piloten erblickte, der zwar etwas ausgeruhter als vorher aussah, jedoch merklich dünner geworden war.  
  
Er hat nichts gegessen, stellte sein Verstand rational fest.  
  
"Der Gott des Todes in Person!", lachte Duo und stemmte sich vom Tisch ab. "Und fit wie immer!" fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich zu Quatre und Trowa auf den Balkon begab.  
  
Heero folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern.  
  
Wieso bilde ich mir nur ein, dass das alles nur eine aufgesetzte Fassade ist? Wieso glaube ich ihm diese Fröhlichkeit nicht? Ich habe das Gefühl, ICH reagiere langsam über. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir das nur eingebildet und er hat sich tatsächlich wieder gefangen, so wie Quatre es gesagt hat.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Wu?", fragte der amerikanische Pilot ausgelassen, während er damit beschäftigt war, Quatre mit seiner klammerartigen Umarmung fast zu erdrücken.  
  
"Er ist heute noch mal weggefahren, er wollte jemanden besuchen", erwiderte Trowa und sah Duo mit seinem Lass-bloß-die-Finger-von-meinem-Freund- Blick an.  
  
Der Deathscythepilot fauchte kurz herausfordernd und gab dann den arabischen Jungen frei, dessen Gesichtsfarbe schon ein mehr oder weniger ungesundes Rot angenommen hatte.  
  
"Wo warst du eigentlich, Duo?", fragte er, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Luft gekommen war und der langhaarige Junge lachte.  
  
"In der Kirche! Ich habe für unser Seelenheil gebetet!"  
  
Drei ungläubige Blicke trafen und veranlassten ihn, in noch wilderes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
"Ich habe mich nur ein wenig ausgeruht", erklärte er anschließend, ließ dabei jedoch bewusst außer Acht, wo und wie er das getan hatte.  
  
"Gut, dann können wir ja loslegen", murmelte Heero und setzte sich zu den Dreien ins Freie.  
  
Wir haben noch zwei Tage Zeit, dachte er abwesend. Und Duo benimmt sich, als wäre alles wieder normal. Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Obwohl er so überzeugend ist, glaube ich ihm seine gute Laune nicht, nein. Ich weiß, wie verängstigt und verstört er kurz nach seiner Befreiung war. Und dann ist da noch der Tod des Mannes....  
  
Das beschäftigt dich, was?, meldete sich die spöttische Stimme in ihm. Es wurmt dich, dass du nicht mehr über diesen mysteriösen Mordfall erfahren konntest. Duo hat seine Spuren gut verwischt, nicht wahr? Du hast keine Anhaltspunkte über die Identität des Mannes gefunden, hast keine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem langhaarigen Amerikaner feststellen können. Und so etwas nennt sich dann der "perfekte Soldat". Tsts....du lässt nach, mein Lieber, du lässt nach!  
  
Halt deinen Mund!, zischte Heero wütend, wusste aber, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte in der Tat nichts über diesen ominösen Toten herausfinden können.  
  
"...ro! Heero!", holte ihn jemand plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er sah ruckartig auf.  
  
"Was ist, Duo?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als er das lachende Gesicht seines Partners vor sich sah.  
  
"Na, willst du uns nicht verraten, wovon du geträumt hast? Einem hübschen Mädchen vielleicht? Na, war es Relena, die dich so in ihren Bann gezogen hat, Hee-chan? Komm, sag es uns!"  
  
Heero knurrte guttural und sah den Deathscythepiloten finster an.  
  
"Was willst du?", wiederholte er noch einmal, dieses Mal jedoch etwas unfreundlicher.  
  
"Ich habe Mr. Perfect Soldier gerade gefragt, wie denn nun der entgültige Missionsplan aussieht und wann Eure Majestät gedenken loszufliegen."  
  
"Wir werden abends losfliegen, etwa gegen Mitternacht auf L2 ankommen, dann die Basis angreifen, verschiedene Ziele zerstören, wenn möglich, General Kushrenada eliminieren und uns schließlich auf die Erde zurückziehen. Treffpunkt wird dort das Winner estate in Schottland sein."  
  
"Verstanden!", ahmte Duo einen Soldaten nach und grinste.  
  
"Du solltest dir aber noch die Infrarotaufnahmen des Komplexes ansehen, Duo", setzte Heero nach und sah den Deathscythepiloten eindringlich an.  
  
"Mach ich, mach ich.....", winkte dieser ab und stand auf. "Jungs, ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig hinlegen, die Reise war ziemlich anstrengend. Heero, gibst du mir diese Pläne?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte und bedeutete Duo, mit zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
"Wo warst du wirklich, Duo?", fragte er plötzlich, als die Beiden die Treppe zu den Gemächern hinaufstiegen und handelte sich darauf eine kalten Blick des amerikanischen Jungen ein.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Yuy", erwiderte er ausdruckslos und Heero zuckte zusammen. All die Freundlichkeit und Fröhlichkeit, die er gerade im Beisein der anderen Piloten an den Tag gelegt hatte, war von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden. Heero wandte ruckartig seinen Blick auf die blau- violetten Augen seines Gegenübers und musste feststellen, dass sie nichts von ihrem alten Glanz dazu gewonnen hatten. Sie waren immer noch so stumpf und leer wie vor ein paar Tagen.  
  
"Duo....", begann er, wurde jedoch abrupt von seinem Gegenüber gestoppt.  
  
"Gib mir einfach die Pläne und lass es gut sein, Yuy! Mir geht es bestens, ich bin okay, ich habe keine Schmerzen, ich kann mich voll konzentrieren. Was willst du noch hören, damit du aufhörst mich zu nerven?"  
  
Heero glaubte seinem Partner kein einziges Wort. Und auch wenn der Blick nicht so ausdruckslos gewesen wäre, Duos Stimmlage hätte ihn verraten. Diese Worte, so kalt und absolut gleichgültig hervorgebracht, jagten Heero einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Soll ich ihn damit konfrontieren? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er lügt?, überlegte der japanische Pilot fast fieberhaft. Aber was würde das dann bringen? Was, außer Streit und dass er sich noch mehr von mir abkapselt, als er es jetzt schon tut? Außerdem muss ich an die Mission denken. Wenn ich nicht voll und ganz bei der Sache bin, können mir unverzeihliche Fehler unterlaufen. Und das darf einfach nicht passieren! Ich darf nicht noch einmal so nachlässig sein wie vor zweieinhalb Wochen! Dann muss ich meine Gedanken über Duo bis zum Abschluss der Mission in den Hintergrund stellen.  
  
Sie waren da und betraten Heeros Zimmer.  
  
"Ich muss den Plan ausdrucken", murmelte der japanische Pilot und setzte sich vor seinen Laptop. Duo ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett nieder und starrte derweil abwesend aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es ist so still hier, überlegte Heero, als er den Befehl zum Drucken gab. Ich frage mich, ob Duo jemals wieder so eine Fröhlichkeit an den Tag legen wird. Ob er jemals wieder diese falsche Maske aus dem Grinsen eines Clowns auflegt.  
  
Der Drucker war fertig und Heero reichte seinem Partner kommentarlos die Blätter. Der nahm sie ebenso stumm entgegen, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal zu ihm umgedreht zu haben.  
  
Ich muss bis nach der Mission warten, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, mahnte Heero sich selbst und ging wieder hinunter zu den beiden anderen Piloten, die immer noch turtelnd auf der Veranda saßen.  
  
*  
  
Der Vortag der Mission. Irgendwie überkam ihn bei diesem Gedanken eine leichte Unruhe, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Und damit schien er auch nicht alleine zu sein. Schon beim Frühstückstisch herrschte eine merkwürdige Spannung zwischen den fünf Piloten. Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas, sogar Duo nicht.  
  
An Duos Schweigen habe ich mich ja schon gewöhnt, aber das hier ist einfach nervenaufreibend, dachte Heero innerlich seufzend, als er zu seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee griff um wach zu werden, da die letzte Nacht ihm nicht viel Schlaf beschert hatte.  
  
"Habt ihr alle die Basispläne im Kopf?", fragte er, nur um die Stille irgendwie zu überbrücken, und bekam zuerst nur Antwort in Form eines kollektiven Zusammenzuckens.  
  
Na, da haben wir ja etwas angerichtet, hm?, fragte eine ihm allzu bekannte Stimme gehässig.  
  
Halt´s Maul und verzieh dich!, knurrte Heero darauf imaginär und ließ somit jeden Widerspruch im Keim ersticken.  
  
Nach und nach bekam er dann zustimmendes Brummen und Nicken als Beantwortung seiner Frage.  
  
Gut, soweit ist alles geklärt.....nein, eine Sache steht noch offen.  
  
"Duo...wie steht es mit dir? Konntest du dich noch rechtzeitig in die Daten einlesen?", fragte er steif und sah dem langhaarigen Piloten direkt in die verärgerten blau-violetten Augen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich bin schließlich kein Anfänger!", giftete er zurück und erntete sich damit überraschte Blicke der anderen vier Piloten ein. "Ist doch so", brummte er leise und zog abwehrend die Schultern hoch.  
  
Heero hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, dass sie sich gegenseitig an den Hals gingen und somit die Mission gefährdeten.  
  
Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, zogen sich die Piloten in ihre Privaträume zurück, um sich noch ein wenig zu entspannen und kamen nur zum Mittag- und Abendessen wieder zusammen, was jedoch auch nicht viel gesprächiger verlief. Ganz im Gegenteil: man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
  
  
Heero gähnte ausgiebig und beschloss, dass es Zeit für ein wenig Schlaf war. Gut, sie würden erst am nächsten Abend starten, doch er fühlte sich jetzt schon so erschöpft, dass er es vorzog, sich lieber ein wenig hinzulegen, als das Buch weiterzulesen, welches er zur Entspannung angefangen hatte. Und kaum hatte er sich in sein Bett gelegt, schlief er auch schon tief und fest.  
  
  
  
Heero fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht! Irgendetwas Unheilvolles geschah gerade, doch er konnte es nicht identifizieren.  
  
DUO! Es ist Duo!, dachte er plötzlich und fuhr aus dem Bett. Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, ich muss zu ihm!  
  
Das ist doch Blödsinn!, bemerkte der rationale Teil in ihm. Leg dich wieder hin und schlaf weiter! Das sind doch nur Hirngespinste!  
  
Heero hatte aber nicht vor, auf den rationalen Teil seines Hirns zu hören. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass irgendetwas mit Duo passierte und dass er seinem Partner helfen musste! Und zwar sofort!  
  
Der japanische Junge ging zur Tür seines Zimmers, öffnete sie und schlich sich gewohnt lautlos den Gang entlang zum Zimmer seines Partners. Dort blieb er stehen und horchte, konnte aber im ersten Moment nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als plötzlich ein erstickter Schrei aus dem Zimmer seines Partners klang.  
  
Mist! Ich hatte also doch Recht! Ich muss in dieses verdammte Zimmer.  
  
Doch der Raum war wieder abgeschlossen, so fluchte Heero kurz, lief in seine eigenen Gemächer zurück, holte den Dietrich und begann dann, Duos Türschloss zu knacken, was nach ein paar Sekunden nachgab und ihm Einlass gewährte.  
  
Heero sah sich hastig um und konnte auf den ersten Blick nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Duo lag in seinem Bett, die Decken weit von sich gekickt, das Haar wild geöffnet. Anscheinend hatte er gerade einen schlimmen Alptraum, denn er warf sich von einer zur anderen Seite und stöhnte dabei verzweifelt auf.  
  
Heero löste sich aus seiner Starre, die das Bild Duos hervorgerufen hatte und bewegte sich lautlos auf den amerikanischen Piloten zu. Er kniete sich zu ihm ans Kopfende und strich ihm beruhigend über die schweißnasse Stirn.  
  
"Sh......es wird alles gut! Du träumst nur!", versuchte er den schlafenden Jungen zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er warf sich nur um so heftiger herum, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"Duo! Verdammt, wach auf! Du träumst nur!", versuchte Heero es jetzt noch einmal lauter, jedoch nur mit dem Erfolg, dass Duo anfing im Schlaf zu sprechen.  
  
Als sein Murmeln lauter wurde und Heero es auch verstehen konnte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen. Der amerikanische Pilot wiederholte immer nur einen Satz.  
  
"Oh Gott, bitte......nein.....warum ich...warum....?"  
  
Dabei liefen ihm immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Scheiße! Ich muss ihm helfen! Ich muss ihn da rausholen!, fluchte Heero stumm, packte den amerikanischen Jungen an den Schultern um ihn dann unsanft zu schütteln.  
  
"DUO!", rief er jetzt offenkundig ängstlich. "Wach auf, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Zuerst passierte gar nichts, doch dann schoss der Deathscythepilot in die Höhe, starrte mit einem Blick voller Angst und Entsetzen geradeaus, während sein Oberkörper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.  
  
"Duo...Duo..", flüsterte Heero leise und strich dem verängstigten Jungen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Doch sein Gegenüber nahm ihn überhaupt nicht wahr, sondern starrte nur auf die Wand vor ihm und fing dann an zu zittern, was sich schließlich in einen Krampf steigerte.  
  
"OH Gott! Was ist mit dir? Was hast du?", begann Heero entsetzt, wurde jedoch durch Duos abruptes Aufstehen unterbrochen.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge fuhr plötzlich aus dem Bett, stürmte an ihm vorbei ins Bad, wo er die Tür aufriss, auf dem Boden panisch nach etwas suchte und es dann an seinen Arm hielt.  
  
Heero erkannte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später auch, was es war.  
  
DIE RASIERKLINGE!! Oh mein Gott, was hat er vor?!  
  
Doch noch während er das dachte, hatte Duo bereits begonnen, sich tiefe Schnitte an beiden Armen zuzufügen. Immer wieder setzte er die Klinge an und schnitt sich damit in sein weißes Fleisch, bis Heero wieder zu sich kam und entsetzt aufschrie.  
  
"Duo! NEIN! HÖR AUF!"  
  
Er versuchte Duos Hand mit der Klinge zu greifen und sie in einem eisernen Griff festzuhalten, doch der amerikanische Pilot schüttelte ihn ab und murmelte immer wieder:  
  
"Raus aus meinem Körper! Der Schmerz soll endlich aus meinem Körper verschwinden!"  
  
Heero schaffte es schließlich, beide Arme von Duo zu greifen und festzuhalten. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut seines Partners über die Hand lief, während er eindringlich rief:  
  
"Verdammt, Maxwell! Komm zu dir! Du musst aufwachen!"  
  
Er sah in die vollkommen leeren Augen seines Partners und schüttelte ihn verzweifelt.  
  
"DUO! Hör mich an! Verdammt, sieh mir in die Augen!! Du TRÄUMST!!!"  
  
Die Gestalt in seinem Griff machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren, sondern starrte nur leer vor sich hin. Heero richtete für einen Moment seinen Blick auf Duos Arme und erstarrte.  
  
Da waren auch noch ältere Narben! Das hieß doch.....dass er es schon mal getan hatte, und nach den Schnitten zu urteilen mehr als einmal.  
  
Verdammt, ich muss diesen Wahnsinn stoppen! Ich muss ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen!, fluchte Heero stumm und schüttelte den langhaarigen Jungen heftigst.  
  
"Duo!! Ich bitte dich, wach auf!"  
  
Immer noch keine Reaktion, so zog der Wingpilot den anderen Jungen aus dem Bad und wieder auf sein Bett. Dort kniete er sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die leeren Augen.  
  
"Duo!!"  
  
Es war der vollkommen verzweifelte Ton in Heeros Stimme, der Duo wieder zurückbrachte, denn Sekunden später füllte sich sein Blick mit Leben und er sah entsetzt auf die vor ihm hockende Gestalt.  
  
"Heero?", fragte er heiser und bekam ein erleichtertes Nicken als Antwort.  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot lachte kurz und freudlos.  
  
"Ich halte dich davon ab, dich umzubringen! DAS mache ich!"  
  
Duos ängstlicher Blick wich der Verwirrung, die sich nun in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
"Maxwell, was hast du da gerade getan?"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge sah verständnislos erst in Heeros Augen und dann auf die Hände, die seine Handgelenke noch immer in einem eisernen Griff festhielten und nicht bereit schienen, ihn loszulassen.  
  
Sein Blick verhärtete sich und erwiderte plötzlich kalt:  
  
"Nimm deine Finger von mir, Yuy!"  
  
Heero war zuerst zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern, dann stieg jedoch Wut in ihm auf. Wut auf den amerikanischen Piloten, der ihm offensichtlich nicht vertraute  
  
"Nein, Duo! Dieses Mal nicht! Erst wirst du mir sagen, was das gerade eben sollte!"  
  
Das wütende Funkeln in den Augen seines Partners nahm zu.  
  
"Wie bitte?! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen kann, verdammt!"  
  
"Maxwell, ein kleines Kind würde sich auch nicht einfach so mit einer Rasierklinge die Arme aufschneiden!"  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, hast du das verstanden! Und jetzt hau ab!", zischte Duo außer sich und versuchte, sich von Heeros unnachgiebigem Griff zu lösen. Doch der schüttelte nur ruhig den Kopf und sagt wie zu einem nachsichtigen Kind:  
  
"Nein. Nicht eher, als bis du mit mir darüber gesprochen hast!"  
  
"Da gibt es nichts zu bereden und jetzt lass mich los, sonst schreie ich!"  
  
"Mach das und ich halte dir den Mund zu!", erwiderte Heero schlicht und sah, wie sich die Wut in Duos Blick verflüchtigte und einer plötzlichen Angst wich. Doch bevor Heero ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte der amerikanische Pilot schon seinen Kopf gesenkt und somit seine Augen durch seine walnussbraunen Haarsträhnen verdeckt.  
  
"Geh, Heero!", brachte er gepresst hervor. "Geh, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
  
Der Wingpilot starrte seinen Partner einfach nur an.  
  
Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was ich jetzt machen soll? Ich weiß, dass er sich mir nicht öffnen wird. Ich kann es ganz genau spüren. Doch kann ich riskieren, dass er sich noch mehr verletzt oder sogar noch umbringt?  
  
Nein!, schrie eine entsetzte Stimme in ihm. Nein, das kannst du nicht! Du kannst nicht so verantwortungslos sein, Heero!  
  
Obliegt es denn tatsächlich meiner Verantwortung auf ihn aufzupassen?  
  
Ja! Ja, weil er dir etwas bedeutet! Er ist der einzige, an dem dir etwas liegt! DAS ist es!  
  
Heero seufzte leise und sah Duo noch einmal in das abgewandte Gesicht.  
  
Gut, wenn er will. Dann lasse ich ihn eben alleine, aber nicht bevor ich diese verdammten Rasierklingen gefunden habe, die er hier überall verstreut hat!, dachte Heero und versuchte sich fieberhaft daran zu erinnern, wo er die Klingen bei seinem Einbruch in Duos Zimmer gesehen hatte. Duo spürte, wie der Druck um seine Handgelenke gelöst wurde. Er sah überrascht auf.  
  
"Was wird das Yuy?", fragte er misstrauisch, als er sah, dass Heero zuerst in sein Bad ging und dort etwas aufhob, sich schließlich wieder dem Schlafzimmer widmete und dort in verschiedenen Schränken und Schubladen wühlte.  
  
"Heero!", hörte der japanische Pilot wütend hinter sich, störte sich aber nicht im Mindesten daran. Das war sie, die letzte Klinge, die er bei seinem vortägigen Besuch gesehen hatte. Er drehte sich wieder seinem Partner zu und sagte:  
  
"So, damit du dich nicht aus Versehen umbringst. Soll ich dir noch die frischen Schnitte versorgen?", fragte er ruhig, wobei er die Betonung auf "frische" legte, sodass Duo genau wusste, dass Heero auch die Älteren bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Hau ab!", stieß Duo noch wütender hervor und sah dem Wingpiloten in die Augen. Der erkannte das mordlustige Funkeln darin und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst..."  
  
Mit den Worten drehte Heero sich um und verließ scheinbar gleichgültig Duos Gemächer um in die Eigenen zurückzukehren und den Rest der Nacht darauf zu warten, dass sein Instinkt wieder einsetzte und ihn davor warnte, dass Duo Dummheiten anstellte.  
  
Was treibt einen nur dazu, sich so zu verletzen? Hat OZ das nicht schon genug getan? Will er etwa den Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt haben, kompensieren? Mein Gott Duo, was ist nur mit dir geschehen?, dachte Heero, während er dem wandernden Mond über seinem Fenster in seiner Bahn folgte und schließlich vor Erschöpfung in den Morgenstunden einnickte.  
  
  
  
Eine leichte Unruhe hatte Heero schon seit dem Aufwachen ergriffen und ließ ihn auch nicht mehr los. Er konnte förmlich spüren, dass die Mission heute Abend entweder ein Erfolg oder eine totale Katastrophe wurde, wobei er im Moment jedoch eher zur zweiten Möglichkeit tendierte. Schon alleine wegen Duo. Das, was letzte Nacht passiert war, konnte er nicht einfach so übergehen. Duo hatte versucht, sich ernsthaft zu verletzen. Warum, das wusste Heero nicht genau und wollte es bis nach der Mission auch gar nicht erfahren. Ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten, sonst scheitert der Angriff auf die Basis schon in den Grundzügen, hielt er sich immer wieder vor Augen. Und dennoch, wenn er diese Nacht so etwas getan hatte, wäre es dann nicht unverantwortlich, ihn mit seinem Gundam auf diese Mission zu schicken? Nun, nicht, wenn er vorher etwas erledigte...  
  
Heero sah auf und stockte einen Moment, dann nickte er unmerklich und begab sich zum Hangar, wo sie ihre Gundams für die Zeit zwischen den beiden Missionen gelagert hatten.  
  
  
  
Es war Nachmittag, als Heero sich zu den anderen setzte und merkte, dass er mit seinem unguten Gefühl nicht alleine war. Alle schienen irgendwie zerstreut, in sich gekehrt. Alle außer Duo, der wie verrückt Witze machte und über jeden lachte.  
  
Duo, seufzte Heero innerlich. Wieso tust du so etwas? Wieso bist du nicht ehrlich? Ich kann doch deine müden Augen sehen. Ich kann doch sehen, wie sie ihren alten Glanz verloren haben. Musst du denn dich und uns belügen? Warum erlaubst du nicht, dass wir dir helfen?  
  
Die Stunden vergingen qualvoll langsam, als sie sich schließlich alle spätabends zur letzten Einsatzbesprechung trafen und sich in die Gundams setzten um sich dann auf den Flug nach L2 zu begeben.  
  
Als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten, schalteten die fünf Piloten ihre Radarstörsysteme ein und näherten sich der Basis. Bevor OZ irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, waren die Gundams schon über der Basis und hatten wichtige strategische Punkte angegriffen und zerstört.  
  
Heero war gerade dabei, mit einem letzten Schuss das Waffenlager zu zerstören, als ein Schwadron Leos startete und ihn angriff. Er wollte gerade das Feuer erwidern, als Wufei ihm Rückendeckung bot und durch das Intercom rief:  
  
"Kümmere du dich um das Waffenlager, ich mach die hier fertig!"  
  
Und das machte er dann auch sauber und geschickt wie immer.  
  
Duo, Trowa und Quatre hatten den Auftrag, das Hauptgebäude und die Kommunikationszentrale in die Luft zu sprengen um zu verhindern, dass nicht doch noch plötzlich Verstärkung gerufen wurde, die sie in arge Bedrängnis bringen konnte. Doch die Soldaten konnten nichts dergleichen tun. Sie waren viel zu überrascht und geschockt von dem plötzlichen Angriff der Terroristen, als dass sie ernste Abwehrmaßnahmen hätten ergreifen können außer zu den verbliebenen Leos und Waffen zu laufen und sich zumindest im Ansatz gegen die Piloten zu verteidigen oder fluchtartig die Basis zu verlassen. Die Gegenwehr mussten sie dann ihrem Trumpf überlassen.  
  
Der jetzt auf der Bildfläche erschien.  
  
Heero drehte sich gerade triumphierend von einem Berg brennenden Gebäudes weg, als über ihm ein heller Lichtstrahl durch die Luft zischte und seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Durch das Intercom bekam er mit, dass die anderen Piloten den feindlichen Gundam ebenfalls gesehen hatten und nun mehr oder weniger verhalten fluchten.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist das?", rief Wufei wütend, als plötzlich eine fremde und doch so bekannte Stimme erwiderte:  
  
"Tallgeese II. Es freut mich die Ehre zu haben, mit euch zu kämpfen und fertig zu machen!"  
  
Heero wollte sich gerade auf den Gundam stürzen, als er plötzlich zurück gehalten und zur Seite gestoßen wurde.  
  
"ICH werde ihn erledigen!", hörte er Duo wütend knurren und schaltete die Vid-Com ein.  
  
Heero sah in Duos vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht und zuckte zusammen. Da war es wieder, diese absolut mordlustige Funkeln in den Augen seines Partners, diese blinde Mordlust.  
  
"Duo...", rief er hastig, konnte seinen Satz jedoch nicht beenden, da der amerikanische Pilot die Kommunikation von sich aus unterbrach und einen schwarzen Bildschirm hinterließ. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Deathscythe an sich vorbeiziehen und den Kampf mit Tallgeese aufnehmen zu lassen.  
  
Duo ließ seine Finger in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit über das Armaturenbrett fliegen.  
  
Jetzt, genau JETZT hatte er die Chance, Kushrenada zu erledigen, und wenn er dafür starb, dieser Bastard musste vernichtet werden!  
  
Mit einem Schrei und einer hocherhobenen Sense stürzte Duo sich auf den OZ- General, versuchte ihn an seiner Schwachstelle zu treffen, seinem Gundam bewegungsunfähig zu machen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da Tallgeese um einiges schneller war als seine Deathscythe.  
  
Erinnerungen überfluteten plötzlich die klaren Gedanken des Gundampiloten. Erinnerungen an das, was in der Basis passiert war, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Erinnerungen, die ihn für einen Moment unachtsam werden ließen.  
  
Es war Heeros Schrei, der Duo in die Realität zurückbrachte, doch zu spät. Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie eine gewaltige Welle weißer Energie auf ihn zukam, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Er hörte noch, wie Heero verzweifelt:  
  
"DUO! NEIIIIIN!", schrie, dann wurde sein gesamtes Blickfeld gleißend hell und er hörte das vertraute Knistern explodierender Technik. 


	7. ask7

Heero sah, wie Duos Gundam für einen Moment stillstand und ahnte nichts Gutes.  
  
Was war mit dem Piloten los, dass er mitten im Kampf einfach stockte, sich schutzlos dem Gegner auslieferte?  
  
Und dann passierte es auch. Tallgeese II fuhr seine Energie hoch und ein gleißender Lichtstrahl umhüllte Deathscythe.  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er bemerkte kaum seinen eigenen verzweifelten Schrei.   
  
Nein, NEIN! Das....das kann nicht sein....Duo...kann doch nicht..... Sein Gehirn weigerte sich den Gedanken weiterzudenken, doch insgeheim wusste Heero, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dieser Energiemenge lebend zu entkommen. Sie würde Deathscythe in Stücke reißen, einfach so, sie in Millionen kleinster Partikelchen zersprengen, nichts, aber auch gar nichts von seinem Partner übriglassen, sie....  
  
HÖR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AUF!, fuhr Heero seinen Geist außer sich vor Wut an. Ich AKZEPTIERE Duos Tod nicht, niemals! Das kann nicht sein, das ist nur ein Traum!  
  
Die leise Hoffnung in ihm verflüchtigte sich, verschwand schließlich ganz, als Heero rationaler Verstand siegte und ihm kühl sagte:  
  
Du bist ein Soldat, und Soldaten müssen damit rechnen, die Menschen, die sie gern haben, im Krieg zu verlieren. Du wurdest so erzogen, du DARFST dir das nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Er war nur ein entbehrlicher Mensch, nichts weiter. Ein Pilot, den man ersetzen kann. Jeder ist ersetzbar, Heero, jeder!  
  
NEIN! Nein, verdammt noch mal, nein! Das geht nicht! Er ist nicht ersetzbar! Er.....ich....ich hätte ihn niemals auf diese Mission schicken sollen! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er so reagiert! Gott, nein, das ist alles meine Schuld! MEINE SCHULD! Duo...wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? WIE?   
  
Das beißend weiße Licht wurde schwächer und gab den Blick auf den Kampfplatz wieder frei. Heero sah das Monster, das seinen Partner getötet hatte dort stehen und grenzenlose, unbändige Wut füllte seinen Blick.  
  
"Du SCHEIßKERL! SCHWEIN! Ich töte dich!", brüllte er wutentbrannt und stürzte sich auf Tallgeese II.  
  
"Überlass ihn mir."  
  
"NEIN!", zischte Heero wütend und wollte zu einem Angriff ansetzen, als er stockte.  
  
"Ich sagte, du sollst ihn mir überlassen!"  
  
Heeros Finger flogen hastig über seine Steuerung als er sich zur Seite drehte und zwei Gundams erblickte.  
  
Du träumst, das ist ein Trugbild! Er kann es nicht sein. Er ist TOT! Du wirst verrückt, Heero!  
  
Nein, nein, das ....das stimmt nicht...kann einfach nicht stimmen....auch wenn ich es mir wünsche...auch wenn....  
  
"Heero, mach den verdammten Weg frei und lass mich das erledigen!"  
  
"DUO?!", brachte er nun endlich krächzend hervor. "Wie?!"  
  
"Durch mich", schaltete sich eine andere Stimme ein und Heero zuckte zusammen.  
  
Einen Moment war es still, bevor Wufei als einziger lächelte und sagte:  
  
"Zechs, wie schön, dass du auch kommen konntest."  
  
"Zechs?!", bekam er dreistimmig zur Antwort, was jedoch durch Duos abruptes Aufbrechen in Treizes Richtung unterbrochen wurde.  
  
*  
  
Duo hatte gesehen, wie ein unbändiger, weißer Energiestrahl auf ihn zukam, unfähig, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen.  
Es ist vorbei, dachte er, nicht die Gefahr realisierend und schloss seine Augen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ihn etwas zur Seite und somit von der tödlichen Energiewelle wegzog. Er fuhr ruckartig hoch und keuchte entsetzt auf.  
  
Tallgeese?! Wie...wie war das möglich? Er...er war doch zerstört worden...und auch wenn...wer zur Hölle war sein Pilot?!  
  
Und jetzt stürzte sich auch noch Heero auf Kushrenada. Das musste er auf jeden Fall verhindern! Duo checkte fliegend alle Funktionen und seufzte.  
  
Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Eine kleine Welle an Energie hatte seine Deathscythe getroffen und somit einige Instrumente schwer beschädigt.   
  
Aber nicht die wirklich Wichtigen!, dachte er grimmig und stürzte sich nach vorne. Sein Energielimit war noch lange nicht erreicht, also konnte er noch eine Weile weiterkämpfen!   
  
Seine Unsicherheit war etwas anderem, viel Machtvollerem gewichen: unbändigem Hass auf die Kreatur, die ihm das angetan hatte. Und dieser Hass trieb ihn nun wie Ambrosia an, nährte ihn, beflügelte ihn, bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreichte und Tallgeese II durch einen gezielten Stoß bewegungsunfähig machte.  
  
Duos lächelte grausam, seinen leeren Blick auf das Ziel vor sich richtend und es nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Jetzt, genau jetzt ist es mein Spiel! Jetzt bestimme ich die Regeln und niemand anders!  
  
Duo hob seine Sense, ließ sie durch die Luft schwingen und köpfte den Gundam mit einem Ruck. Doch damit nicht genug, er powerte seine Energiesequenzen hoch und schoss eine gewaltige Salve auf seinen Gegner ab.  
  
*  
  
Heero sah nur, wie Duo Tallgeese II nun mit seiner Energie einhüllte, hörte einen Moment später das vertraute metallische Knacken zerberstenden Gundaniums und sah, wie sich der feindliche Gundam in Abermillionen kleiner Teilchen auflöste. Und sein Pilot mit ihm.  
  
*  
Duo atmete schwer. Er...er hatte es getan...er hatte Kushrenada getötet. Er hatte sich gerächt...doch...doch warum fühlte er sich dann so elend? War das der Nachgeschmack der Rache? Und wieso war er nicht süß? Wieso nicht, er hatte sich doch gerächt!  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sie blind auf sein Armaturenbrett niederfahren.  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr!, dachte er verzweifelt. Wieso hört es denn nicht auf? Wieso, Gott? Wird er mich denn noch bis zu meinem Tod verfolgen?  
  
Duos Blick verschleierte sich, er merkte kaum, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Wenn...wenn es nichts hilft, dann bleibt mir nur noch eine Möglichkeit....nur noch eine...  
  
Wie unter Zwang straffte er sich, gab den Zugangscode für seine Selbstzerstörung ein, wartete einen Moment und drückte dann den kleinen, vertraulich roten Knopf.  
Heero stand da, immer noch bewegungsunfähig. Das, was er gerade erlebt, was er gehört hatte, schockte ihn zutiefst.  
  
Das...das war es also gewesen...  
  
Heero schluckte die Übelkeit herunter, die in ihm aufstieg.  
  
Wie...wie kann man einem Menschen so etwas antun...? Selbst in diesen Zeiten.....  
  
Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Com-Unit neben sich und sah, wie Duo den fünfstelligen Zahlencode für die Selbstzerstörung eingab.  
  
Duo....warum?, fragte er den amerikanischen Piloten stumm. Warum willst du nicht, dass wir dir helfen?  
  
Duo drückte den roten Knopf und Heero schloss die Augen.  
  
Als Duo mit seinem...mit ihm gekämpft hatte, hatte er nichts gesagt, nichts, bis auf einen Satz.  
  
Heero zuckte zusammen, als er an die hasserfüllten Worte dachte, die sein Partner dem OZ-General entgegengeschleudert hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass die anderen es nicht gehört hatten, da Duo von sich aus die Kommunikation abgebrochen hatte. Er selbst hatte sich jedoch unbemerkt in Duos Com-Unit eingeloggt und den Kampf mitverfolgt.  
  
Und nicht nur das, dachte Heero bitter, als er den Blick wieder auf den amerikanischen Jungen richtete. Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen, Duo? Warum vertraust du uns nicht, fragte er sich wieder und wieder.  
  
Der japanische Pilot bemerkte, wie sich der Blick seines Partners verdunkelte, sich mit Hass füllte und er einen hilflosen Fluch ausstieß, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Der gleiche Gesichtsausdruck, notierte Heeros Geist abwesend. Diese ohnmächtige Wut, die Enttäuschung, dass es nun doch nicht vorbei ist, dass das Gefühl nicht verschwindet.  
  
Und plötzlich leuchteten wie eingebrannt Duos Worte in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Du hättest mich töten sollen, nachdem du mich gefickt hast!"  
  
Hatte er dem General höhnisch entgegengeschleudert, bevor er ihm den Rest gab und zufrieden auf Kushrenadas Schrei lauschte.   
  
Heero schlug plötzlich eine Hand vor den Mund, als ihm die Tragweite dieser Worte klar wurde. Er erstickte das Entsetzen, das sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte und zwang sich, ruhig und klar zu denken. Es würde niemandem nützen, wenn er selbst die Kontrolle verlor, denn jeden Augenblick konnte Verstärkung von OZ´ Seite kommen und sie vernichtend schlagen.  
  
Auch Wufei hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt und rief kühl:  
  
"Wollt ihr hier noch länger bleiben und euch von OZ gefangennehmen lassen? Los jetzt, wir müssen abhauen!"  
  
Zustimmendes Brummen war die Antwort, doch Heero stockte kurz.  
  
"Duo! Komm! Wir müssen hier weg!"  
  
"Ach, müssen wir das?"  
  
Heero erstarrte. Diese Gleichgültigkeit in Duos Stimme. Er sah die absolut leeren Augen vor sich und straffte sich entschlossen.  
  
"Oder willst du dich wieder von OZ verhaften lassen?", fragte er und legte soviel Betonung in diesen Satz, dass Duo unmöglich überhören konnte, dass er es wusste.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Mein Gott, DUO! Ich weiß, dass du gerade versucht hast, dich umzubringen! ICH WEIß ES! Und es bricht mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen, geschlagen, kraftlos! Ich will dir helfen! Und werde dir helfen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!, schwor er sich insgeheim.  
  
"Quatre, Trowa, ihr müsst Deathscythe stützen, Duo hat nicht mehr genug Energie für einen Flug!", befahl er den beiden Piloten knapp und fuhr dann selbst seine Sequenzen hoch.  
  
Duo leistet überhaupt keinen Widerstand. Er saß in seinem Cockpit und starrte apathisch vor sich hin, immer noch nicht begreifend, warum diese Leere, diese Wut, dieser Hass nicht verschwanden. Er hatte sich doch gerächt, da....da musste ...es doch.....  
  
Die sechs Piloten stießen sich vom Boden ab, um kurz darauf in die Atmosphäre einzutreten und Richtung Erde zu fliegen, wo sie schließlich im versteckten Hangar des Winner estates andockten und ihre Gundams verließen.  
  
Während Heero aus seinem Gundam stieg, sah er, wie Duo mit leeren Blick in Richtung Gebäude ging und folgte ihm hastig.  
  
"Duo!", rief er und der amerikanische Pilot blieb stehen.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte er tonlos.  
  
Heero blieb für einen Moment still.  
  
Was sollte er Duo sagen? `Ich habe gehört, was du zu Kushrenada gesagt hast´? Nein, das wäre nicht gut. Aber was denn dann?   
  
"Wolltest du noch irgendetwas, Yuy oder kann ich jetzt gehen?", unterbrach Duos immer noch ausdruckslose Stimme seine Gedankengänge.  
  
"Nein, bleib!", sagte Heero unsicher und zog sich damit die überraschten Blicke der restlichen Anwesenden zu. Er wandte sich an die vier Piloten und sagte leise:  
  
"Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen."  
  
Er sah, wie ihn vier überraschte Blicke trafen und fügte hinzu:  
  
"Ich habe noch etwas zu regeln. Mit dir spreche ich dann später, Zechs!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich von den Piloten weg und Duo zu, der ihm mit einem steinernen Blick musterte.  
  
Als sie alleine waren, begann Heero sanft:  
  
"Ich...habe deine Kommunikation während des Gefechtes mitgehört, Duo...."  
  
Ein zweifelnder Blick traf ihn.  
  
"Kannst du gar nicht, Yuy, ich habe sie abgeschaltet."  
  
"Ich habe dagegen dementsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen, sodass ich die ganze Zeit Audio- und Videokontakt mit dir hatte."  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Duo den eigentlichen Sinn von Heeros Worten verstand, und das schien ihn mehr als alles andere zu treffen.  
  
"Du...hast....", begann er fassungslos und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Heero sah das plötzlich Entsetzen in den Augen seines Partners und wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, als Duo zurückwich, den Kopf schüttelte und immer wieder murmelte:  
  
"Nein, nein, das kannst du nicht gehört haben! Das geht nicht, das ist unmöglich!"   
  
"Doch Duo!", erwiderte der japanische Junge aufgebracht. "Ich habe alles gehört, verstehst du, ALLES! Oh Gott, Duo......warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Wieso lässt du dir nicht helfen?"  
  
Das Entsetzen in Duos Augen verwandelte sich abrupt in Kälte, als er wütend erwiderte:  
  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Yuy, und schon gar nicht von dir. Ich komme alleine damit klar!"  
  
"Ach ja? Und warum hast du dann versucht, dich mit Deathscythe in die Luft zu jagen?"  
  
Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Duo begriff, doch dann schoss er vor und gab Heero eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
"DU hast es getan! DU hast das Selbstzerstörungssystem ausgeschaltet! Du MISTKERL!", presste er zitternd vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Hätte ich zulassen sollen, dass du dich umbringst?! Hätte ich das, Maxwell?", erwiderte Heero jetzt ebenfalls wütend und funkelte den amerikanischen Jungen an.  
  
"Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, Yuy! Nichts weiter. Mir geht es wirklich gut!"  
  
"Das sehe ich, schon die ganze Zeit! Dir geht es wirklich prächtig!", schnaubte Heero verächtlich und handelte sich damit ein wütendes Fauchen Duos ein.  
  
"Wenn du es wagen solltest, Yuy, irgendeinem der anderen Piloten etwas darüber zu erzählen", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. "Bringe ich dich um, hast du mich verstanden? Ich werde damit alleine klarkommen!"  
  
Damit drehte sich Duo weg, marschierte aus dem Hangar und ließ einen verstörten Heero Yuy zurück.  
  
Ich glaube ihm nicht! Ich glaube ihm das nicht! Was, wenn er versucht, sich etwas anzutun? Was, wenn er es letztendlich doch schafft, sich umzubringen? Das darf ich nicht zulassen!  
  
Heero schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Er musste alle unwichtigen Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn vertreiben und sich dem Wichtigsten widmen, sich seiner neuen Mission widmen.   
  
Und das war nun mal Duo.  
  
Der japanische Pilot straffte seine Schultern, verließ ebenfalls den Hangar und brachte seine Sachen auf sein neues Zimmer. Während er die letzten Missionsberichte schrieb, kamen ihm immer wieder Gedanken über das Vergangene in den Sinn.  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich alles! Seinen verängstigten Blick, seine Zurückhaltung, den Mord an dem Soldaten...alles! Oh Gott, Duo, wie kann ich dir nur helfen?,. fragte er sich zum bestimmt tausendsten Mal. Wie kann ich das ungeschehen machen, was sie dir angetan haben?  
  
Gar nicht, erwiderte plötzlich die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er wird nicht vergessen! Und er wird seine Erinnerungen mit ins Grab nehmen.  
  
Wie meinst du das?, wollte Heero misstrauisch wissen und zog seinen Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
So wie ich es gesagt habe und nicht anders.  
  
Na wunderbar.  
  
Damit kappte Heero die Verbindung seines Laptops, stand auf und ging in den Salon, um den anderen Piloten einen Besuch abzustatten und mit Zechs zu sprechen.  
  
Vor allem um mit Zechs zu sprechen, erinnerte ihn sein Geist. Oder kommt es dir nicht komisch vor, dass einer von OZ´ besten Männern plötzlich auf eurer Seite steht.  
  
Nun, in gewisser Weise eigentlich nicht, aber so ganz traue ich ihm nicht.  
  
Heero erreichte den Salon, trat ein und nickte kurz zur Begrüßung. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, waren sie alle vollzählig anwesend. Alle, bis auf Duo, notierte Heero für sich und ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn. Ich muss das hier schnellstens hinter mich bringen und mich dem amerikanischen Piloten widmen, dachte er rational und wandte sich den übrigen Piloten zu.  
  
"Was willst du, Zechs?", fragte er abrupt und der blonde Mann lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich habe euch geholfen. Ist das so schlimm?", fragte der mild.  
  
"Hast du uns geholfen, weil du den Krieg beenden willst oder nur Wufei zuliebe?"  
  
Zwei überraschte Köpfe fuhren ruckartig in Wufeis Richtung und Quatre fragte ungläubig:  
  
"Zechs und du...ihr seid ein Paar?"  
  
"Ja", erwiderte der chinesische Junge knapp und errötete leicht, was ein noch bezaubernderes Lächeln auf Zechs´ Gesicht erschienen ließ.  
  
"Auf wessen Seite stehst du, Zechs?", fragte Heero kühl weiter.  
  
"Auf Wufeis Seite", erwiderte dieser vollkommen ruhig. "Auf der richtigen Seite."  
  
"Das heißt, du hilfst uns, den Krieg zu beenden."  
  
"Ja, so gut ich es kann."  
  
Heero nickte zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses und wandte sich dann an den blonden Araber.  
  
"Quatre, weißt du wo Duo ist?"  
  
Der Sandrock-Pilot überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann.  
  
"Er sagte, er wolle noch etwas spazieren gehen. Wieso fragst du?"  
  
Weil er sich umbringen wollte, deshalb frage ich!, schrie eine Stimme in ihm. Oh Gott, wenn er alleine losgezogen ist, dann...  
  
"Nur...nur so", brachte der japanische Pilot mühsam hervor, stand hastig auf und verließ den Salon ohne auf die entsetzten Gesichter hinter sich zu achten.  
  
Gut....wenn ich Glück habe, und bei Gott, ich hoffe es, kann ich ihn noch abhalten, das zu tun! Mist, wie lange ist er schon da draußen?   
  
Heero verließ das Gut und sah sich suchend um.  
  
Jetzt erst einmal logisch denken, ermahnte er sich selbst. Wir sind in Schottland. Was für Möglichkeiten gäbe es, Duo zu finden. Und vor allen Dingen, wo?  
  
Heero analysierte kurz die Umgebung und fand heraus, dass das Haus unweit von Klippen mitten in einem Waldstück errichtet worden war.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Duo ihm irgendwann einmal gesagt hatte, dass er solche Klippen liebe, schon alleine der Brandung wegen.  
  
Ich HOFFE, dass ich ihn dort finde, betete Heero und schlich sich durch den Wald an die großen Felsgesteine heran.  
  
Als er auf ungefähr fünf Meter herankommen war, sah er, wie eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt im Gras hockte.  
  
DUO!, rief er innerlich völlig erleichtert. Und er lebt!  
  
Heero warf einen Blick auf den schon türkisfarbenen Streifen am Horizont.  
  
Die Sonne wird gleich aufgehen, dachte er und schlich sich noch näher an seinen Partner heran.  
  
Schließlich nahe genug, sah er, dass Duo anscheinend einen Discman bei sich trug, Kopfhörer aufhatte und in voller Lautstärke ein Lied hörte.   
  
Ich kenne dieses Lied, stellte Heero verwundert fest, und versuchte, den Text zu hören. Schließlich gelang es ihm über die rauschende Brandung hinweg ein paar Worte zu verstehen.  
  
"You were fighting, everyday, so hard to hide the pain,   
I know you never said good bye, I have so much left to say....", sang Heero unbewusst leise mit und näherte sich seinem Partner.  
  
"One last song given to an angel's son, as soon as you were gone,   
as soon as you were gone..."  
  
Heero lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste, was das Lied bedeutete, was es Duo bedeutete. Der amerikanische Junge hatte ihm irgendwann einmal erläutert, warum er den Song so mochte. Es war die ganze Stimmung dieses Liedes, die ihm aus der Seele zu sprechen schien.  
Heero hatte es damals als unwichtig abgetan, es als nutzlose Gefühle verbannt, doch nun verstand er. Jedes Wort, jede Zeile machte ihm den Schmerz, den Duo in sich trug, bewusst, sie offenbarten ihm die Qualen einer Seele, die nie erlöst wurde.  
  
Heero stand einen Schritt von Duo entfernt, als er plötzlich sah, wie sich der Arm seines Gegenübers hob und....  
  
Oh mein Gott, das ist eine Waffe!, realisierte Heero innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und schoss vor.  
Life is changing, I can't go on without you,   
Rearranging, I will be strong, I'll stand by you   
  
Duo glitt ein spöttisches Lächeln über die Lippen.  
  
Natürlich...ich bin stark.....sicher....  
  
Er war nicht stark, war es nie gewesen und nun stand er auf dem Trümmerhaufen seiner selbst. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, Shinigami zu sein, doch was brachte es ihm letztendlich? Nichts, gar nichts. Er hatte versagt. Und das konnte er nicht wieder gut machen.  
One last song, given to an angel's son, as soon as you were gone,   
as soon as you were gone...   
  
Wahrscheinlich komme ich nicht mal dahin.  
  
Wieder ein bitteres Lächeln.  
  
Ich bin verflucht. Schon mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang.  
  
Duo zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er seine Waffe an die Schläfe hob und abdrückte.  
Dass nichts passierte, realisierte Duo erst nach einigen Augenblicken und merkte dann jedoch, dass sehr wohl etwas anderes geschah. Die Waffe wurde von seiner Schläfe weggerissen und sanft aus seiner Hand genommen. Völlig perplex ließ der amerikanische Pilot los und wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts.  
  
Und sah Heero. Während ihm immer noch das Lied in den Ohren schallte, sah er den Wingpiloten nur stumm an, nicht dazu fähig, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rühren.  
  
Schließlich war es Heero, der seinem Partner die Kopfhörer abnahm, den Discman ausschaltete und ihn neben der Waffe ins weiche Gras warf. Er kniete sich zu Duo und fragte leise:  
  
"Warum, Duo, warum?"  
  
Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Duo aus seiner Starre erwachte und schluckte.  
  
"Geh, geh bitte, Heero. Ich...ich muss das zu Ende bringen."  
  
Oh Gott, er soll gehen!, bat der amerikanische Junge verzweifelt in seinen Gedanken. Sonst schaffe ich es nicht! Wenn ich diese Augen noch einmal vor mir sehe, kann ich es nicht! Wenn ich diesen Blick auf mir spüre....  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht!"  
  
Dieser ruhige Satz, dieses Versprechen ließ Duo allen Widerstand vergessen und stürzte ihn wieder in die Tiefen seiner eigenen Qualen.   
  
Ich will nicht, dass er so ist! Ich will kein Mitleid! Ich brauche es nicht! Ich darf es nicht brauchen! Habt Mitleid um mich, wenn ich tot bin, doch nicht JETZT!  
Oh Gott, Heero, ich flehe dich an, GEH! Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Lass es mich doch einfach nur zu Ende bringen!  
  
"Ich flehe dich an, Heero, geh", wisperte der amerikanische Junge verzweifelt und wandte seinen Kopf wieder zum Meer hinaus, damit Heero nicht die Tränen sah, die seinen Wangen hinunterliefen.  
  
Für einen Moment war es ruhig, doch dann spürte Duo, wie der japanische Pilot sich neben ihm ins Gras setzte und ihn ruhig betrachtete.  
  
"Warum willst du dich umbringen, Duo? Warum?", fragte er in einer vollkommen ungewohnt ruhigen Tonlage.   
  
Der amerikanische Junge zuckte ob dieser Worte zusammen und brauchte einen Moment, um leise flüsternd hervorzubringen:  
  
"Du kennst den Grund, hast ihn selbst gehört."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich", erwiderte Heero ebenso leise. "Aber warum lässt du nicht zu, dass ich dir helfe?"  
  
Duo schnaubte kurz und brachte dann mit schmerzlich verzogenen Lippen hervor:  
  
"Du hasst mich, Heero. Wieso solltest du mir helfen wollen?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen und fragte scharf:  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dich hassen, Duo? Wie kommst du darauf."  
  
Ein weiteres Schnauben.  
  
"Weil ich schwach bin. Und du hasst Schwäche! Du bist der perfekte Soldat, der solche Gefühle nicht kennt!"  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich um Millimeter, als Duo diese Worte aussprach. War es das, was der langhaarige Junge über ihn dachte? War das der Grund, warum er sich so kalt und abweisend ihm gegenüber benahm? Wollte er ihm etwa BEWEISEN, dass er stark war?  
  
Heero überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen ein wenig, indem er vorsichtig an den Deathscythepiloten heranrutschte und ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Duo....das stimmt nicht! Auf keinen Fall denke ich so von dir! Und ich bin nicht perfekt! Ich habe auch Schwächen! Ich akzeptiere die Schwächen anderer Leute, Duo! Ich akzeptiere DEINE Schwächen, hörst du!"  
  
Duos Gesicht wandte sich vom Meer ab und ihm ruckartig zu, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er hilflos zitterte.  
  
Heero sah, wie der amerikanische Junge praktisch vor seinen Augen zerbrach und spürte nun ebenfalls dieses schreckliche Stechen in seiner Brust. Er wollte seinem Partner mit all seiner Kraft helfen, wusste aber nicht im Geringsten wie und wenn er es tatsächlich schaffte, mit welcher Dauer.  
  
Duo sah ihm immer noch vollkommen verstört in die Augen und begann dann, sich leise hin und her zu wiegen, während er wieder und wieder die gleichen Phrasen murmelte:  
  
"Ich bin schwach, ich bin schwach, du hasst mich...."  
  
"Willst du das glauben, Duo? Damit du dich umbringen kannst?"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge beachtete seinen Partner einfach nicht, sondern schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf und murmelte die beiden Sätze vor sich hin, die Knie bis zur Brust hochgezogen ohne seine Bewegungen unterbrechend.  
Oh mein Gott, dachte Heero entsetzt, als er die elende Gestalt vor sich betrachtete. Ich kann es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht! Wie soll ich, der von uns allen am Wenigsten in der Lage ist, menschliche Kontakte zu pflegen, Duo helfen, über die Vergewaltigung hinwegzukommen? Ich hab Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe! Ich habe Angst, ohne ihn leben zu müssen!  
  
Lass ihn deine Nähe spüren.  
  
Heero zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Willst du dich wieder über mich lustig machen?, fragte er erbost und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Nein, dieses Mal meine ich es ernst.  
  
Aber wie....?  
  
Das musst du selbst herausfinden.  
  
Heero seufzte in sich hinein und rückte unauffällig noch ein Stück näher, während er leise und sanft Duos Namen flüsterte.  
Als das nichts half, berührte er den amerikanischen Jungen an der Schulter, wohl das panische Zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers bemerkend und doch nicht zurückweichend.  
  
"Keine Angst, Duo. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich möchte nur, dass du mit mir redest!"  
  
Das leise Schluchzen steigerte sich in einen Weinkrampf.  
  
"Reden.....tut weh!", brachte Duo völlig fertig hervor. "Daran denken tut weh! Und ich will keine Schmerzen mehr! Ich will, dass es aufhört!!"  
  
"Duo...nein...nicht!", bat Heero sanft und verstärkte seinen Griff um die zitternden, schmalen Schultern seines Partners.  
  
"Bitte....mach du es...töte du mich....!"  
  
Duo sah auf und richtete seine Augen direkt auf Heeros stahlblaue. Das, was der japanische Pilot darin erkannte, war Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", erwidert er nur scheinbar ruhig, jedoch innerlich fröstelnd.  
  
Die Hoffnung in Duos Blick zerschlug sich und machte wieder der Verzweiflung Platz.  
  
"Aber warum bist du dann hier? WARUM? Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, wieso bist du mir nachgekommen, und hast mir die Waffe weggenommen?", fragte der langhaarige Junge bitter, sich nachlässig mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen wischend.   
  
"Ich will dir helfen, darüber hinwegzukommen, Duo. Deshalb bin ich hier, nicht um dir Vorwürde zu machen!"  
  
"Nein...nein...ich bin alleine...schwach...wertlos...niemand sorgt sich um mich....niemand", hauchte Duo und grub seine Nägel in seine Unterarme bis kleine Bluttropfen hervorquollen und die weiße vernarbte Haut hinunterliefen.  
  
Heero sah es mit Schrecken und griff nach Duos Händen, hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff und sagte eindringlich:  
  
"Hör auf! Das darfst du nicht, Duo! Hör auf, dich zu verletzen!"  
  
"Nein! Der Schmerz...soll weg! Er soll raus aus mir!! Aber...aber ich schaffe es nicht...."  
  
Heero bemerkte, wie ihm selbst eine winzige Träne seine Wange hinunterrann. Das war doch alles nicht möglich. Hier saß er nun, noch vor kurzer Zeit erfreut darüber, dass sein Partner noch lebte, doch jetzt absolut nicht wissend, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Zu sehen, wie ein Mensch direkt vor seinen Augen zerbrach, war selbst für ihn zuviel und machte ihn mehr fertig als es jede Folter der Welt konnte.  
  
Spende ihm Trost.  
  
Aber wie? Wie kann ich das?  
  
Körperliche Nähe.  
  
Heero zuckte zusammen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan und das aus gutem Grund. Er fürchtete sich vor den Gefühlen, die darauf folgten, wollte nicht, dass sie ihn angriffen. Doch jetzt war er gezwungen, dass zu tun. Um Duos Willen musste er es.  
  
Der japanische Pilot überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und schloss den zitternden Jungen in seine Arme. Er wiegte den zerbrechlichen Körper sanft hin und her, während er beruhigend flüsterte:  
  
"Shhh....beruhige dich, Duo.....ich bin ja da...ich bin für dich da...alles wird gut..."  
  
Heero kamen die Worte so falsch, so lächerlich vor, doch er wusste instinktiv, dass sie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Duo hatten, so fuhr er weiter fort, den vor verzweifelten Schluchzern geschüttelten Körper des Jungen zu wiegen, bis die Schluchzer schließlich leiser wurden und zu immer noch über die Wangen laufenden Tränen versiegten.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Heero es wagte, die in diesem Moment wichtigste Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Möchtest....möchtest du mit mir darüber sprechen..?", fragte er heiser und strich beruhigend über die seidigen Haare, als er merkte, dass Duo sich anspannte und wieder anfing zu schluchzen.  
  
"Ich...möchte es nicht!!", bekam er heftig zur Antwort. "Aber....wenn ich es nicht mache, habe ich das Gefühl...daran zu ersticken...darin zu versinken...."  
  
Duo krallte sich mit seinen Händen an Heeros Shirt fest, als er den Kopf an seiner Brust verbarg.  
  
"Ich werde dir zuhören, Duo...."  
  
Er spürte, wie Duo zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Warum? Warum willst du mir zuhören, Heero? Warum hasst du mich nicht?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot stockte. Warum ich ihn nicht hasse?  
  
Vielleicht weil du ihn liebst?  
  
Was soll ich? Ihn lieben? Aber...aber das geht doch nicht...ich bin...  
  
Der perfekte Soldat? Das warst du vielleicht einmal, bevor er sich in dein Herz geschlichen hat, mein Lieber. Du liebst ihn und merkst es nicht, weil du dieses Gefühl nie kennengelernt hast!   
  
Aber...ich kann es ihm doch nicht sagen...nicht jetzt...nicht nachdem ihm so etwas angetan wurde!  
  
Heero hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme in ihm mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
Wer weiß, das musst du selbst herausfinden....  
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte innerlich und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt in seinen Armen.  
  
"Duo...", begann er, noch nicht fähig, das auszusprechen, was er eigentlich für den amerikanischen Jungen empfand.  
  
"Ich...", setzte er erneut an, dieses Mal sicherer. "Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Duo. Und deshalb will ich nicht, dass du leidest!"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge sah auf und ihn mit rotgeränderten, tiefblauen Augen stumm an. Dann senkte er den Blick und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Schließlich schloss er seine saphirgleichen Augen wieder, verkrampfte sich merklich und begann mit leiser, stockender Stimme zu erzählen:  
  
"Ich....ich...hatte nicht damit gerechnet...dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde auf der Mission...es schien alles so...normal...so routiniert...doch dann waren sie plötzlich da...eine ganze Abteilung...ich hatte keine Chance..."  
  
Duo stockte für einen Augenblick, als sammle er die Kraft zum Weitersprechen und fuhr dann fort:  
  
"Sie...haben mich gefangengenommen und in eine Zelle gesteckt...es war so dunkel dort, Heero....ich habe doch Angst im Dunkeln....ich...ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen war, als...als plötzlich die Tür aufging..."  
  
Heero bemerkte, wie sich das Zittern von Duos zerbrechlichem Körper beinahe ins Unermessliche steigerte. Er wiegte seinen Partner stumm um ihn so etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ich....ich...musste wohl eingeschlafen sein...denn ich hab ihn erst bemerkt, als er in der Zelle stand...und plötzlich...war es so gleißend hell....ich konnte sehen, wie er mich anstarrte...einfach nur anstarrte..."  
  
Duo stockte wieder und Heero konnte genau die Qualen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, als er sich an das Vergangene erinnerte. Als der langhaarige Junge weitersprach, waren seinen Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
"Ich...ich...wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte...und...und bevor ich reagieren konnte kam er auf mich zu und...und....schlug mich...solange...bis ich dachte, dass ich sterben würde....dann...hörte er auf...ich weiß, dass ich versucht habe mich aufzurichten, um zu sehen, was er jetzt vorhatte, doch dann...hat er mich auf den Bauch gedreht...ich habe versucht, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, Heero, wirklich, ich wollte es nicht...doch er war stärker als ich und...und hat....hat mich...."  
  
Duo würgte, nicht in der Lage dieses eine Wort auszusprechen, so fügte Heero leise ein:  
  
"Er hat dich vergewaltigt."  
  
Ein konvulsivisches Zittern durchfuhr den amerikanischen Piloten, als er seine Hände auf den Mund legte, um einen gepeinigten Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Heero zog seinen Partner beruhigend noch enger an sich und wiegte ihn weiter sanft hin und her, während er beschwichtigend murmelte:  
  
"Shh...es ist okay. Er ist tot und kann dir nichts mehr tun, Duo."  
  
"Er...", wurde Heero heftig von Duo unterbrochen. "Er...als er in mich eingedrungen ist....es tat so weh, Heero, es hat mich zerrissen...ich dachte...ich müsste sterben....er hat immer wieder zugestoßen...immer wieder...bis er dann schließlich..."  
  
Heero hatte langsam das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er sah den zerbrochenen Jungen vor sich, sah das, was man ihm angetan hatte, und fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos. Er wollte diese Schweine dafür büßen lassen, dass sie ihm so etwas angetan hatten, wollte alle von ihnen töten, und konnte es nicht. Er ballte eine Hand vor hilfloser Wut zur Faust, als Duo wieder weitersprach:  
  
"Ich....dachte...er wäre fertig...doch dann drehte er mich um...und...und fragte...ob es mir gefallen hätte...ob...es seinem kleinen Spielzeug...gefallen hätte...seiner Hure....Heero, es hat mir nicht gefallen, niemals, das musst du mir glauben!!!", warf er verzweifelt ein und der japanische Pilot nickte geschockt.  
  
"Duo...ich glaube es dir, jedes Wort", erwiderte er sanft und schloss Duo noch beschützender in seine Arme.  
  
"Ich...ich...habe versucht, ihn wegzustoßen...ihn anzugreifen....doch...er war stärker...und hat mich auf den Boden geschleudert...er hat gelacht und gefragt...ob ich noch nicht genug hätte...und dann...und dann...hat er...hat er mich nocheinmal...ich weiß nicht...wie oft er sich...an mir ..vergangen hat...bevor...er endlich genug hatte und mich auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen ließ...", presste Duo mühsam hervor und schluchzte verzweifelt.  
  
"Ich wollte sterben, Heero!! Ich konnte diesen Schmerz...diese Leere nicht ertragen...ich bin wertlos...das hat er mir immer wieder gesagt...wertlos und sein Spielzeug, seine Hure..."  
  
Heero bemerkte, wie eine weitere Träne seine Wange hinunterlief.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
Doch der amerikanische Junge unterbrach ihn hastig:  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort auf dem Boden lag...bevor ich...bevor...ich mich wieder angezogen habe...und...und zur Pritsche gekrochen bin...bis...bis sie dann kamen..."  
  
Wieder zögerte Duo, bevor er stockend und leise weitersprach:  
  
"Sie brachten mich zu Treize...in seine Privatgemächer...er begrüßte mich freundlich...bat mir einen Stuhl an...und fragte, wie es mir ginge. Ich konnte kaum aufrecht laufen, mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ich blutete, und er fragte mich, wie es mir ginge. Er begann ein Gespräch, fragte mich unwichtige Dinge, ließ mich ruhiger werden. Dann fragte er, woher ich die Blutergüsse hätte...ich sagte ihm...von einem seiner Offiziere. Er...fragte mich, warum ich mich nicht gewehrt hätte...ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm darauf antworten sollte, so stand er auf...ging um mich herum...bevor ich reagieren konnte, hat er mich hochgezogen...und...und mir mein Shirt vom Körper gerissen. Ich war so perplex...ich habe gar nicht realisiert, dass er einen Strick genommen hat und mich..."  
  
Duo stockte erneut, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
"Er sagte zu mir...dass...dass...Ungehorsam bestraft werden müsse...und..."  
  
Heero wartete einen Moment, bis das Zittern nachgelassen hatte und fragte dann sanft:  
  
"Was hat er dir angetan, Duo?"  
  
Doch der amerikanische Junge antwortete nicht. Er rückte nur ein wenig aus der engen Umarmung, nestelte an dem schwarzen Stoff seines Shirts, knöpfte es schließlich auf und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.  
  
"Duo?", fragte Heero stirnrunzelnd, doch der Deathscythepilot drehte sich von ihm weg und zeigte ihm seinen Rücken. Und mit ihm das rote Narbengeflecht, das sich ganz darüber zog.   
  
Heero keuchte entsetzt auf und flüsterte bestürzt.  
  
"Er...hat dich ausgepeitscht?!"  
  
Duo nickte fast unmerklich, den Blick immer noch starr zu Boden gewandt, nicht den Mut dazu habend, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.  
Heero fuhr sacht eine der kaum verheilten Narben nach und schluckte. Dann nahm er den schwarzen Stoff hoch, legte ihn Duo um die Schultern und ließ ihm Zeit, sich wieder anzuziehen.  
  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Duo sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er weitersprechen konnte.  
  
"Es...es tat so weh...doch ich hoffte, dass er es dabei belassen würde....dass er nicht auch noch...doch als er aufhörte, löste er die Fesseln...und zog mich zum Bett, wo er...wo er....Oh Gott, Heero, es tat so weh! Und alles war voller Blut!! Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben und ich wollte es!!", schluchzte Duo verzweifelt und krallte sich hilfesuchend an dem japanischen Jungen fest, immer wieder durch Weinkrämpfe geschüttelt.  
  
Heero presste seinen Partner fest an sich und murmelte leise beruhigende Phrasen.  
  
Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, noch nie hatte er einen stärkeren Drang verspürt, jemanden mit der ganzen Kraft seines Körpers und seines Herzens zu beschützen, noch nie hatte er so starke Zuneigung und Liebe zu einem Menschen verspürt.  
  
"Shht...Duo, es ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit und die Beiden sind tot. Sie werden dir nichts mehr antun!", redete er beruhigend auf die zitternde Gestalt in seinem Armen ein.  
  
"Aber sie kommen in meinen Träumen zu mir und lassen mich das alles noch mal erleben! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Heero! Ich kann diese Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen! Ich will nicht mit diesen Erinnerungen leben!", fuhr Duo verzweifelt auf.  
  
"Es gibt aber keine andere Möglichkeit, Duo. Du musst lernen, damit zu leben und damit umzugehen. Lass es hinter dir, überwinde es. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, Duo, das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
Der bezopfte Junge sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Heero bemühte sich, dem angst- und entsetzensdurchsetzten Blick standzuhalten und strich seinem Partner sanft eine der kastanienbraunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Warum?", flüsterte Duo fast lautlos. "Warum machst du das für mich? Warum wendest du dich nicht ab? Ich bin wertlos, beschmutzt..."  
  
"Nein!", schnitt Heero seinem Partner abrupt das Wort ab. "Das bist du niemals, Duo! Ganz im Gegenteil, hörst du! Du bist das Wertvollste, was ich je kennengelernt habe! Du bist für mich das Wichtigste, was es gibt auf der Welt! Und daran wird DAS nichts ändern, hörst du!"  
  
Die violett-blauen Augen hüllten sich in Unglauben und Duo rückte etwas von Heero ab.  
  
"Meinst...meinst du das wirklich ernst, Heero?", flüsterte Duo beinahe verzweifelt und der japanische Pilot nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Ernster als alles, was ich je gesagt habe, Duo."  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, in der sich die Blicke der beiden Piloten ineinander verfingen, doch dann flüsterte Heero leise:  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst, Duo, und dass du dieses Versprechen auch hältst."  
  
Duo sah ihn mit tränenbenetzten Wangen an und fragte:  
  
"Was soll ich dir versprechen?"  
  
"Ich will, dass du mir dein Wort gibst zu leben! Ich will, dass du versuchst, damit fertigzuwerden und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, nie wieder zu versuchen, dich umzubringen!"  
  
Einen Augenblick lang herrschte gespannte Stille und Heero hatte schon die panische Befürchtung, Duo würde ihm diese Bitte ausschlagen, doch nach einer schier endlosen Zeit hob der amerikanische Junge seinen Blick, sah Heero fest in die Augen und hauchte:  
  
"Ich verspreche es dir. Ja, ich verspreche es dir. Aber sag mir eins. Warum?"  
  
Heeros Herz machte bei diesen Worten beinahe einen Satz und er lächelte, dann besann er sich auf Duos Frage und sah in das vom Sonnenaufgang blutrot angestrahlte Gesicht seines Partners.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hörte er nun bewusst die Geräusche der Natur um sie herum: das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres unter ihnen, das Rascheln der Blätter neben ihnen, der Gesang der ersten Vögel. Und all dies schien ihm sagen zu wollen:   
  
Los, mach schon, sag es ihm.  
  
Heero überwand seine Angst vor Duos Ablehnung, nahm sein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände und zog es zu sich heran.  
  
Er hauchte einen stillen Kuss auf Duos Lippen und flüsterte behutsam:  
  
"Weil ich dich liebe, Duo. Weil ich dich mehr als alles auf der Welt liebe!"  
  
Dann rückte er wieder etwas von ihm ab und suchte nach Anzeichen von Entsetzen im Gesicht seines Partners. Und fand nur eine einzige Träne, die langsam Duos Wange hinunterlief.  
  
"Ist das wirklich war?", flüsterte der langhaarige Junge bewegt, lächelte dann und schloss seine Arme um den japanischen Piloten.  
  
Heero erwiderte die Umarmung zärtlich und sah dann in das wundervolle Farbenspiel des Sonnenaufgangs, einen weiteren stillen Kuss auf das seidig weiche Haar seines Freundes hauchend. 


	8. ask8

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Heero die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen und wurde sich gewahr, dass es doch recht frisch war. Er löste sich ein wenig von seinem Freund und wollte ihm gerade etwas sagen, als er bemerkte, dass der langhaarige Junge eingeschlafen war.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über Heeros Lippen, als er nun entgültig aufstand, seinen Freund hochhob und zum Gut zurücktrug, wo er ihn in sein Zimmer brachte.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Duo!", flüsterte er sanft, hauchte dem Deathscythepiloten einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel, die in der Nähe des Bettes standen um kurz darauf ebenfalls einzunicken.  
"Nein...bitte nicht...."  
  
Heero erwachte langsam aus seinem Tiefschlaf, noch nicht so ganz wissend, wo er war.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Der verzweifelte Schrei ließ ihn ruckartig hochfahren und sich an alles erinnern. Er wandte seinen Kopf der unruhigen Gestalt, die sich verzweifelt herumwarf, zu.  
  
Duo! Er träumt wieder! Ich muss ihm helfen, dachte Heero entsetzt und schnellte aus dem Sessel, um einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später bei seinem Freund zu sein und ihn sanft an der Schulter zu berühren.  
  
"Duo! Wach auf, du bist in Sicherheit! Du träumst nur!", rief er eindringlich, hatte jedoch nur den Erfolg, dass Duo sich jetzt noch verzweifelter herumwarf und ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"DUO!", rief Heero nun fast ängstlich, zog den zitternden Deathscythepiloten in eine sitzende Position hoch und schüttelte ihn kräftig.  
  
Es wirkte. Duo kam qualvoll langsam zu sich und sah dann mit tränenverschleierten Augen zu Heero hoch, der erleichtert lächelte.  
  
"Gott sei Dank, da bist du ja", flüsterte er bewegt und löste seinen festen Griff um die Schultern des amerikanischen Jungen.  
  
Duo versuchte zurückzulächeln, was ihm jedoch kläglich misslang.  
  
"Ich...hatte wieder...diesen Traum....", hauchte er kaum hörbar und sah auf die Bettdecke, wo sich seine Finger zu Fäusten ballten und verkrampften.  
  
Heero sah es und zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er strich seinem Partner vorsichtig über die Schulter und erwiderte leise:  
  
"Shhh.....es ist vorbei. Für immer, Duo! Sie können dich nicht mehr verletzen, hörst du!"  
  
Furchtsame, blau-violette Augen sahen ihn an, dann nickte Duo leicht und schluckte.  
  
"Ich will, dass du es sagst, Duo! Sag, dass sie tot sind und dir nichts mehr antun können!"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge starrte seinen Partner ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er schon beinahe panisch den Kopf.  
  
"Das...das kann ich nicht! Heero, bitte, das geht nicht!"  
  
"Doch, Duo! Du kannst das! Ich weiß es! Du musst es einfach sagen!"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge zögerte einen Augenblick, sah Heero ängstlich in die Augen und brachte dann leise und stockend hervor:  
  
"Sie...sie...sind tot..."  
  
Als er schwieg, fragte der Wingpilot sanft nach:  
  
"Und...."  
  
"Und....sie...können mir nichts mehr antun", brachte Duo schließlich hastig hervor und sah wieder auf die Bettdecke, die Finger mittlerweile vollkommen verkrampft.   
  
"Danke, Duo", lächelte Heero und seufzte leise.  
  
"Siehst du, du kannst es!"  
  
Nach einer Weile nickte Duo zögerlich und räusperte sich.  
  
"Wie....wie sind wir überhaupt hierhin gekommen? Ich weiß noch, dass ich eingeschlafen bin und dann..."  
  
"...habe ich dich ins Haus getragen", vollendete Heero den Satz. "Es wurde kalt."  
  
Er sah, dass Duo errötete und dann den Blick hob.  
  
"Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"  
  
Heero nickte.  
  
Meine Güte, er wirkt so verängstigt, so eingeschüchtert, dachte Heero, als er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor sich sah. Er hat nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts mehr von dem alten, fröhlichen Jungen an sich, dachte der japanische Pilot erschüttert.  
  
Er wusste, so sehr er auch Duo Glauben machte, dass die Beiden tot wären, so sehr er auch an seine Worte glaubte, so sehr wünschte er sich, dass dem nicht so wäre. Dass er diese Mistkerle erledigen könnte. Ganz langsam, viel grausamer als sie selbst würde er sie töten, sie dafür büßen lassen, was sie seinem Freund angetan hatten, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten.  
  
Heero machte sich Vorwürfe. Vorwürfe, weil er nicht gleich gewusst hatte, was mit Duo los war. Die Anzeichen waren doch so offensichtlich gewesen! Und dennoch hatte er sie übersehen, jedes einzelne! Er hatte gesehen, dass der Deathscythepilot Angst vor ihm hatte, sich total veränderte, aber er war verdammt noch mal nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Grund dafür zu erkennen. Wer weiß, wenn er es rechtzeitig geschafft hätte....dann hätte Duo sich nicht auch noch mit einem Mord belasten müssen.  
  
Hätte, wäre, wenn....., mischte sich eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf ein. Es ist etwas spät, um darüber nachzudenken, nicht wahr? Geschehenes ist geschehen. Lass es ruhen und hilf ihm dabei, darüber hinwegzukommen! DAS ist wichtig!  
  
Aber....was ist mit dieser unbändigen Wut, die ich jedes Mal verspüre? Sie lässt sich nicht einfach so abstellen! Was, bitte schön, soll ich damit machen?  
  
Sie überwinden? Unterdrücken? Nicht beachten? Hilf lieber deinem Freund!  
  
Heero seufzte. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Duo besaß in diesem Augenblick die höchste Priorität.  
  
"Heero...", unterbrach plötzlich eben dieser amerikanische Pilot seine Gedankengänge zaghaft und der kurzhaarige Junge sah auf.  
  
Fast ängstliche blau-violette Augen fingen seinen Blick ein, während der langhaarige Pilot leise fragte:  
  
"Würdest...würdest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben...bitte...ich...", Duos Stimme erstarb solange, bis sie nur noch als Flüstern zu hören war. "Ich...habe Angst, dass....vor...."  
  
Er schwieg. Konnte die Worte nicht herausbringen, die ihn so quälten, ihn immer weiter vernichteten. Was, wenn Heero ablehnte, ihn für schwach hielt?   
  
Aber....er liebt mich, dass hat er selbst gesagt! Er liebt mich! Oder?  
  
Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm und er sah ruckartig auf.  
  
Machte Heero sich etwa über ihn lustig?  
  
Nein, bitte, das ertrage ich nicht! Bitte, Heero!  
  
Doch das kaum merklich Lachen war voller Wärme, nicht Bosheit und die Augen des Wingpiloten strahlten nur so vor Güte.  
  
"Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir, Duo! Wie könnte ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte er sanft und streckte eine Hand aus, um dem anderen Jungen zart über die Wange zu streifen.   
  
Ich will ihn fragen, so dringend, dass es wehtut, dachte Duo, als er dem federleichten Gefühl auf seiner Wange lauschte. Doch ich habe solche Angst vor der Antwort! Was ist, wenn er mich verabscheut, mich nicht mehr will? Was?  
Duo nahm all seinen Mut, um die Wörter herauszubringen, die ihn so quälten. Er holte tief Luft und fragte dann in einem Atemzug:  
  
"Liebst du mich wirklich, Heero? Auch nachdem DAS geschehen ist?"  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der es nur Heeros stahlblaue Augen zu geben schien, die ihn ruhig ansahen und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick dachte der langhaarige Pilot, dass er mit seinen Zweifeln recht gehabt hatte. Dass sein Gegenübers sich von ihm abwenden wollte, ihn wieder den Dämonen überließ, die ihn heimsuchten und folterten.  
Doch dann hörte die Zeit auf, stillzustehen und Heero antwortete ernst:  
  
"Ich werde es immer tun, Duo! Egal, was passiert ist! Ich werde zu dir stehen, was auch geschieht, hörst du? Das ist ein Versprechen!"  
  
Duo nickte langsam. Jetzt erst wurde er sich der ganzen Tragweite dieser Worte bewusst und es versetzte ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl, das der allgegenwärtigen Panik in seiner Seele entgegenwirkte.  
  
Er schlug seine Augen nieder. Er hatte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst vor den Träumen, den Schatten, die ihn holen wollten, die das nachholten, was die Beiden jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm machen konnten.  
Heero sah, wie der Körper des Jungen vor ihm sich verkrampfte und sein Partner so klein wie möglich zu werden versuchte.  
  
Oh...Duo....warum? Warum musst du so leiden? Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir all das abnehmen, diese Tat ungeschehen machen, doch was mir übrig bleibt ist der zaghafte Versuch, dir das wiederzugeben, was man dir genommen hat: dein Vertrauen. Und glaub mir, ich würde eher sterben, als dass ich es missbrauchen würde.  
  
Er seufzte leise und fragte dann:  
  
"Soll ich hier im Sessel bleiben?"  
  
Duo hob seinen Blick und sah ihn für einen Moment scheu an. Dann überlegte er kurz, schien mit sich zu ringen.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen, Duo", fügte der Wingpilot sanft hinzu und setzte sich ein Stück zurück.   
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Duo sich räusperte und leise flüsterte:  
  
"Wenn du möchtest....kannst du auch....zu mir kommen....das Bett ist groß genug....."  
  
Heero verstand Duos Wunsch, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen sofort und nickte.  
  
"Gut, dann werden wir doch mal sehen, ob wir diese Geister nicht vertreiben können, nicht wahr, Duo?", fragte er und öffnete seine Jeans, um sie auszuziehen, als er ein entsetztes Keuchen hörte und erschrocken hochfuhr.  
  
"Duo...was?", begann Heero mit klopfendem Herzen, genau in die violetten Seen voller Angst und Entsetzen blickend.  
  
Na, WAS wohl?, tönte auch prompt die spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dreimal darfst du raten, was der Offizier getan hat, bevor er ihn vergewaltigt hat, du großer Held! Aber nein, Mr. Perfect Soldier hat ja nichts besseres zu tun, als es ihm nachzuahmen!  
  
Heero schoss ob diesem Vorwurf die Röte in die Wangen und er sagte hastig zu Duo:  
  
"Ganz ruhig! Wenn....es dir nicht recht ist, dass ich in Boxershorts neben dir schlafe....dann....dann musst du es sagen...Duo..."  
  
Mein Gott! Ich habe mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt, nein, wie in der letzten Zeit. Darauf hat mich mein Training bei Doktor J nicht vorbereitet.  
  
Heero sah, wie dem langhaarigen Jungen wieder Tränen in die Augen traten und er anfing zu zittern.  
  
"Nein....nein...", brachte er stockend hervor. "Ich....das galt nicht dir....ich dachte nur für einen Moment...du wärst er...und du würdest..."  
  
Duo schluckte und brachte es nicht fertig, das auszusprechen, was ihm angetan worden war. Heero machte ihm daraus auch keinen Vorwurf, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er ging langsam und ruhig auf ihn zu und legte ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Wange.  
  
"Ist ja gut, Duo. Ist ja gut. Shhh....es ist doch nicht schlimm....niemand macht dir daraus einen Vorwurf....."  
  
Blau-violette Augen sahen mit einer unheimlichen Verletzlichkeit zu ihm auf.  
  
"Ich....", mehr brachte der amerikanische Pilot nicht hervor, bevor er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, hemmungslos weinte und sich von Heero in einer sanften Umarmung sachte wiegen ließ.   
  
Eine Weile hörte man nur das stille Weinen des langhaarigen Jungen, doch dann flüsterte Duo verzweifelt:  
  
"Bitte...bitte....lass mich nicht los....hilf mir, Heero....."  
  
Heero nickte unter Tränen und brachte schließlich ein heiseres "Ja" hervor, während er den schmächtigen Körper in seinen Armen enger an sich drückte.  
  
"Nie, Duo, nie werde ich das tun, versprochen."  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot sah auf und schniefte, bevor er sich zitternd die Tränen mit dem Handrücken abwischte und sich in einem Lächeln versuchte, was ihm aber kläglich missglückte.  
  
"Sollen wir schlafen gehen?!", flüsterte Heero leise lächelnd und sein Gegenüber nickte, so löste er sich aus der Umarmung und kroch dann zu seinem Partner unter die wohlig warme Bettdecke.  
  
Duo rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und wisperte dann:  
  
"Du...wirst auf.....mich aufpassen...oder? Dass...dass sie nicht kommen und...."  
  
Heero nickte und nahm dann hauchzart Duos Hand. Er strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal über die Wange und antwortete:  
  
"Bei mir bist du sicher, Duo."   
  
Insgeheim musste Heero ob dieser kindlichen Logik lächeln, doch in Duos Fall schien sie wahre Wunder zu wirken, denn der Deathscythepilot beruhigte sich allmählich und schloss die Augen.  
Heero wusste, er würde kurze Zeit später vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein.  
  
Nun bin ich auch noch ein Wächter der Träume, dachte er und machte sich dann ebenfalls für eine tiefen, hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf  
  
Ein drückender Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand ließ Heero plötzlich hochfahren und sich verwirrt umschauen. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was passiert war, doch dann gewann er seine Orientierung wieder und blickte neben sich auf die unruhig schlafende Gestalt, die im Traum seine Hand verzweifelt gedrückt hatte und sich nun leise schluchzend herumwarf.  
  
Er träumt wieder....nein, es sind Alpträume, dachte Heero bedrückt und berührte den amerikanischen Jungen an der Schulter.  
  
"D...", wollte er gerade ansetzen als sein Gegenüber auch schon die Augen aufschlug und erst langsam in die Realität zurückkehrte.  
  
"Geht es wieder?", fragte der japanische Pilot sanft und Duo nickte stumm.  
  
"Willst du mir davon erzählen?", fragte er weiter, bekam jedoch für ein paar Momente keine Antwort. Schließlich, nach einer gespannten Stille, antwortete Duo:  
  
"Es...es ist immer wieder das Selbe. Sie..."   
  
Duo würgte und brachte es nicht fertig, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, so beruhigte Heero ihn leise und strich ihm tröstend über die Wange. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie stark ihn das Ganze selbst betraf. Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts hatte ihn auf so etwas vorbereitet, vorbereiten können. Er fühlte sich so vollkommen hilflos, so überfordert mit der Situation und wusste doch mit Sicherheit, dass er im Moment der Einzige war, dem Duo vertraute, dem er sich öffnete.  
Heero kamen Quatres Worte in den Sinn. "Duo öffnet sich dir gegenüber, er vertraut dir und erwartet sogar Hilfe von dir" hatte der arabische Pilot gesagt und doch hatte Heero es ihm da nicht glauben wollen. Aber nun tat er es, aus vollster Seele. Er verstand Duos Verhalten, verstand seinen Freund und alles, was in ihm vorging. Und dennoch fand er für diesen Vorgang keine Parameter, die er einsetzen konnte, um die Gleichung zu lösen.  
Eine Gleichung mit unbekannten Parametern. Sie zu lösen war schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich.  
  
Nein! Nein, es darf nicht unmöglich sein!, schalt Heero sich selbst. Ich darf nicht so negativ denken, sonst bin ich Duo am Ende überhaupt keine Hilfe. Und das darf keineswegs geschehen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen, also werde ich mein Versprechen auch halten!  
  
Heero seufzte leise und nahm den amerikanische Jungen leicht in seine Arme.  
  
"Ach, Duo...", begann er langsam, wusste aber nicht weiter.  
  
Was sollte er ihm denn sagen? Sie werden nicht wiederkommen? Falsch, denn genau das taten sie ja. Du kannst darüber hinwegkommen? Natürlich. Das sagt sich auch so leicht, wenn man das nicht durchgemacht hat. Ich werde dich immer beschützen? Das klang pathetisch.  
  
Es entspricht aber der Wahrheit, erwiderte Heero seiner inneren Stimme und sah auf die kleine, immer noch zitternde Gestalt in seinen Armen.  
  
Gott, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll.  
  
Heero spürte plötzlich, wie Duo unruhig wurde und sich von ihm löste, um ihn darauf entschuldigend anzusehen und leise zu flüstern:  
  
"Es...tut mir leid, Heero...Aber ich kann nicht....die Nähe...."  
  
Der japanische Junge verstand und löste sich ganz von seinem Partner.  
  
"Ist schon okay, Duo. Du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen!", murmelte er ebenso leise und lächelte kurz und beruhigend.  
  
"Danke...", hauchte sein Gegenüber und schloss erschöpft die Augen um Sekunden später wieder eingenickt zu sein.   
  
Heero beobachtete die schlafende Gestalt vor ihm noch eine Weile, dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf die weiche Matratze und schloss die Augen.  
  
Hoffentlich können wir in Ruhe bis morgen durchschlafen, dachte er noch, bevor auch er sich Mephistos Bruder übergab und in das Reich der Träume eintauchte.  
  
*  
  
Als Heero schließlich wieder von seinem komaähnlichen Schlaf zu sich kam, fühlte er sich absolut elend. Seine Zunge war pelzig und ausgedörrt, als hätte er tagelang nichts getrunken, seine Glieder fühlten sich vollkommen steif an und seine Sachen klebten vollkommen klamm an seinem Körper. Alles in allem trug das gerade nicht zur Besserung seiner Laune hinzu, zumal er sich auch jetzt wieder überdeutlich an die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages und der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Duo...sein angeblicher Tod während der Mission, sein Selbstmordversuch, die Verzweiflung, die nun auch auf ihn selbst übergegriffen hatte, die Hilflosigkeit und Wut. All das ließ ihn schier verzagen.  
  
Heero hörte neben sich ein leises Geräusch und wandte seinen Kopf nach links.  
  
Duo, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Gott, er sieht ja noch schlimmer aus als ich mich fühle mit seinen hohlen Wangen, den Augenrändern und der bleichen Haut. Wie ein Skelett, ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
  
Der Deathscythepilot öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah sein Gegenüber erst mit einem vernebelten, dann jedoch klaren Augen an.  
  
"Heero?", krächzte er stirnrunzelnd und hustete.  
  
Heero lächelte leicht und gab ebenso leise zurück:  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen, Duo?"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge war ein paar Augenblicke lang in der Lage, seinen Blick zu erwidern, dann senkte er jedoch seine Lider und nickte leicht.  
  
"Es...geht...", brachte er stockend heraus, dann richtete er sich mühsam auf und schwankte in Richtung Bad, ein "Mir ist schlecht" murmelnd.  
  
"Duo!", rief Heero besorgt und sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett, kurz darauf jedoch seine Ungeschicktheit verwünschend, als er sich beinahe in der Decke verwickelte und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann konnte er sich fangen und hastete seinem Freund hinterher, ihn kurz vor der Badezimmertür am Atm erwischend und eisern festhaltend.  
  
"Duo....versuch dagegen anzukämpfen! Bitte!", flehte er und traf auf einen vollkommen verzweifelten Blick, während der amerikanische Junge schon fast panisch den Kopf schüttelte und mit tränengefüllten Augen erwiderte:  
  
"Bitte Heero...bitte....lass mich...ich kann es nicht aufhalten...es geht einfach nicht...."  
  
Dabei wehrte er sich wie verrückt gegen den Griff seines Partners, versuchte ihm seine Handgelenke wegzureißen und somit ins Bad zu kommen, doch Heero gab nicht nach.  
  
"Duo....ich flehe dich an....kämpfe dagegen! Bitte!"  
  
Ein panisches Kopfschütteln war das einzige, was er als Antwort bekam, als er erschrocken sah, dass immer weitere Tränen über Duos Wangen liefen und er trocken würgte.  
  
"Lass mich bitte! Heero......bitte....erspar mir die Demütigung, auch noch....", schluchzte der Deathscythepilot verzweifelt und sah seinem Partner in die Augen.  
  
Heero war nicht zwei Sekunden in der Lage, diesem Blick voller Schmerz und Entsetzen Stand zu halten, so senkte er Seinen und lockerte den Griff um Duos Handgelenke, welcher sich sofort losriss und ins Bad stürmte.  
  
"Duo! Nein!", setzte er noch mal an und rannte dem langhaarigem Jungen hinterher, der sich schon über die Toilettenschüssel gebeugt hatte und sich mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht erbrach.  
  
"Nein....nicht Duo", flüsterte Heero entsetzt und kniete sich ebenfalls auf die kalten Steinfliesen, während er ein Handtuch nahm, es mit kaltem Wasser befeuchtete und seinem Freund damit vorsichtig erst die schweißnasse Stirn kühlte und ihm schließlich das Gesicht abwischte.  
  
"Shh....ruhig....ganz ruhig.....", versuchte er das Zittern, das durch den Körper des Deathscythepiloten lief, abzumildern und ihn zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelang.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid, Heero! Ich...ich wollte das nicht....!", schluchzte Duo verzweifelt und schlang die Arme um Heero, barg seinen Kopf in der Schulterbeuge seines Freundes, benetzte damit seinen Nacken.  
  
"Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen", erwiderte dieser so sanft wie möglich und wiegte den zitternden Jungen hin und her. "Für gar nichts, Duo, für gar nichts. Du bist nicht Schuld, hörst du. An gar nichts."  
  
"Doch!", fuhr der langhaarige Junge heftig auf. "Doch! Ich...ich hätte das nicht geschehen lassen dürfen! Ich hätte mich wehren müssen...."  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich ungläubig angesichts dieser schrecklichen Worte. Er konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass der Deathscythepilot so von sich dachte. Wenn jemanden überhaupt keine Schuld traf, dann war es doch wohl Duo!   
  
Verdammt, knurrte er wütend in seinen Gedanken. Wieso verfolgt ihr ihn auch jetzt noch? Habt ihr ihm nicht schon genug angetan? Hat er nicht schon genug leiden müssen?  
  
"Duo!", sagte Heero lauter als beabsichtigt und rückte etwas von dem zitternden Jungen ab, der ihn nun mit großen, angstgefüllten Augen ansah. "Du bist NICHT Schuld! An GAR NICHTS! Dieser Offizier und Kushrenada, sie haben Strafe verdient, du aber nicht, Duo! Du bist unschuldig! Sieh doch ein, dass du nichts gegen sie ausrichten konntest, dass du es gegen deinen Willen hast über dich ergehen lassen müssen! Und genau deshalb trifft dich keine Schuld!"  
  
Die Angst in den violetten Augen milderte sich etwas ab und wandelte sich in Ungläubigkeit. Dann fragte der langhaarige Junge leise:  
  
"Ist...ist das wirklich wahr? Aber ich fühle mich so...."  
  
"Duo, dich trifft nicht im Geringsten irgendeine Schuld!", unterbrach Heero seinen Freund und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn sanft zu umarmen.  
  
Dann, langsam aber sicher, ebbte das stetige Zittern ab und der Junge in seinen Armen beruhigte sich.  
  
"Ich bin nicht schuld", flüsterte Duo leise und wiederholte den Satz dann lauter, bis er das Zittern ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten konnte und Heero direkt in die Augen sah.  
  
"Ich bin nicht schuld", sagte er noch ein letztes Mal fast scheu und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Wangen, um auch die letzen Spuren der Tränen zu beseitigen.  
  
Heero lächelte dankbar und fragte dann ebenso ungewohnt zurückhaltend:  
  
"Sollen....wir nach unten gehen? Zu den Anderen?"  
  
Einen Moment schien es, als ob er damit etwas Falsches gesagt hätte, denn der amerikanische Pilot senkte seinen Kopf und versteifte sich unmerklich.  
  
"Wenn...wenn du bei mir bleibst, dann ja", brachte er schließlich hastig hervor und sah dem Wingpiloten scheu in die stahlblauen Augen.  
  
Heero nickte erleichtert und befreite sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Griff seines Gegenübers.  
Er stand auf, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte aufmunternd:  
  
"Wollen wir?"  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Duo sie und kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Er wollte schon das Bad verlassen, als er stockte und sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund umdrehte.  
  
"Ich zieh mir nur schnell was anderes an", bemerkte er, senkte leicht den Kopf und begann, in seinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas Geeignetem zu kramen.   
  
Heero sah derweil an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass auch er nicht gerade zum Besten aussah und sich auch nicht zum Besten fühlte in den klammen Sachen, die er gerade am Körper trug.  
  
"Ich geh mich eben umziehen", rief er dem Deathscythepiloten zu und war schon aus Duos Zimmer verschwunden, um sich selbst eine frische Jeans und einen Pulli anzuziehen. Später war für Duschen schließlich noch Zeit genug.  
  
Heero betrachtete sich im Spiegel, als er sein verworrenes Haar glättete.   
  
Was wird nun? Was wird aus ihm? Aus mir? Wie kann ich ihm helfen? Wie kann ich ihm helfen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen und all diese schrecklichen Dinge hinter sich zu lassen? ausgerechnet ich, der perfekte Soldat, der bislang keine Gefühle kannte?   
  
Heero bemerkte auf einmal, wie schwach und blass sein Zwilling im Spiegel war.  
  
Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass ich so klein, so hilflos wirke. Bin ich das denn? Oder bin ich eine Kriegsmaschine, darauf getrimmt zu töten?  
  
Wohl beides, oder?, ertönte da die spöttische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wieder. Auf der einen Seite tötest du Menschen, hättest sogar ihn schon oft fast getötet. Und auf der anderen Seite bist du immer noch das kleine hilflose Kind, das damals seine Ausbildung begonnen hat und jede Nacht geweint hat, weil es nicht mehr bei Mama und Papa sein konnte.   
  
Ich bin kein Kind mehr, knurrte Heero erbost. Damals ist damals und somit vergangen. Um meine Eltern weine ich schon lange nicht mehr!  
  
Aber um Duo, bemerkte die Stimme gehässig und zog sich dann wieder zurück, so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
"Ich weine um Duo", echote der japanische Pilot leise und starrte auf sein Ebenbild. "Ich liebe Duo", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu, straffte dann seine Schultern und verließ sein Zimmer, um dann Duo auf dem Gang zu treffen, der ihm ein scheues Lächeln zuwarf.  
  
Ja, ich liebe ihn. Mehr als mein Leben.  
  
"Wollen wir?", fragte er den bezopften Jungen und der nickte, so gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter in den Salon, wo sie vor zwei Tagen noch angespannt vor der Mission gesessen hatten und Heero noch nicht einmal geahnt hatte, was mit Duo passiert war.   
  
*  
  
Quatre und Trowa saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch, als die Tür aufging und Heero hineinkam.   
  
Nein, falsch, Yuy und Maxwell, berichtigte Trowa sich in Gedanken und brummte ein "Guten Morgen", während Quatre gleich voller Freude aufsprang und die beiden strahlend begrüßte.  
  
Trowa runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber ganz gewaltig. Dieses Irgendetwas hieß Duo Maxwell und schlich wie ein Schatten seiner selbst hinter dem japanischen Piloten her. Zudem schien es....  
  
Trowas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.  
  
In den letzten Tagen war es meist so gewesen, dass Duo Heero angegiftet hatte, auch wenn er das unbemerkt tat. Doch nun schien das bereinigt zu sein, vielmehr schien Yuy den langhaarigen Jungen zu beschützen. Seine Art, sich vor ihn zu stellen, den Jungen hinter seinem Rücken zu beschützen. Und es war, als ob Duo diesen Schutz auch dankbar annahm.   
  
Er sieht aber auch schlecht aus, gestand sich der Heavyarmspilot ein. Ich hatte ihn nicht so dünn in Erinnerung. Und wo ist sein obligatorisches Grinsen geblieben, dass er sonst immer trug?  
  
Trowa beobachtete gerade, wie sein Freund Duo übermütig zum Tisch zog und ihn auf einen Stuhl niederdrückte, dann erneut lachte und sich wieder neben ihm selbst auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.  
  
"Na, ihr Beiden habt aber lange geschlafen!", lachte er augenzwinkernd und begegnete zwei mehr oder minder ausdruckslosen Blicken.  
  
"Habt ihr uns nicht etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Quatre munter weiter und sah von Duo zu Heero und wieder zurück.  
  
Trowa bemerkte, wie Duo sichtbar zusammenzuckte und in sich zusammenzufallen schien. Er gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich, der jedoch von Quatres munterer Frage nach Kaffee oder Tee übertönt wurde.  
  
Irre ich mich, oder macht sich Yuy Sorgen um den Jungen?, fragte Trowa sich unwillkürlich, als er sah, wie Heero sich leicht zu Duo beugte und Quatre einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.  
  
Der blonde Araber wollte gerade schon weiter munter drauflos plappern, als Trowa ihn beim Arm fasste und leise wisperte:  
  
"Quatre....hör besser auf....den Beiden geht´s nicht gut!"  
  
Ein Paar blau-grüner Augen traf ihn in völliger Überraschung.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", flüsterte er zurück und sah auf ein Kopfnicken Trowas hin in Duos Richtung, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte und verkrampft irgendeinen Punkt auf der Tischfläche fixiert hatte.  
  
Duo....  
  
Quatre seufzte leise und fragte schließlich sanft:  
  
"Duo, Heero, was möchtet ihr essen?"  
  
Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen abrupt auf und schwiegen einen Moment, dann antwortete Duo leise:  
  
"Danke...ich....ich habe keinen Hunger."  
  
Heero schwieg ganz, er hatte nur seinen besorgten Blick auf den amerikanischen Piloten gerichtet, der seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte und nicht dazu bereit schien, noch irgendwelche anderen Fragen zu beantworten.   
  
Quatre jedoch war überhaupt nicht geneigt, den langhaarigen Jungen so einfach davon kommen zu lassen. Er seufzte auf und setzte dann noch einmal an:  
  
"Aber warum, Duo? Ein Brötchen wird doch nicht schaden! Oder Cornflakes, die isst du doch so gerne!"  
  
Wiederum einen Moment Stille.  
  
"Duo ist nicht gut. Er hat sich heute morgen erbrochen."  
  
Drei Augenpaare starrten Heero Yuy mehr oder minder überrascht an, dann räusperte sich Quatre vernehmlich und erwiderte freundlich lächelnd:  
  
"Aber Duo, das ist doch kein Grund sich so schlecht zu fühlen. Das vergeht wieder. Nimm einen anständigen Schluck Tee, dann wird es dir besser gehen."  
  
Der Angesprochene hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber mit stumpfen Augen an. Dann erwiderte er mechanisch:  
  
"Danke, Quatre. Ich werde es versuchen."  
Trowa war davon überzeugt, dass Duo es auf keinen Fall versuchen würde, und schon gar nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso und was mit dem Deathscythepiloten genau passiert war, spürte er, dass es besser war, die Beiden alleine zu lassen. Auch wenn Yuy so kalt wie ein Eisblock war, schien Duo dennoch Vertrauen in ihn zu haben. Mehr Vertrauen als in Quatre oder ihn selbst, stellte Trowa rational fest und wandte sich an seinen Freund.  
  
"Quatre, ich denke, wir sollten die Beiden alleine lassen, wir sind ja schließlich auch schon fertig!", bemerkte er, stand auf und zog seinen Freund mit sich aus dem Zimmer, bevor noch irgendjemand etwas dazu sagen oder sich über sein Benehmen wundern konnte.  
  
Duo und Heero starrten dem doch etwas ruckartigem Abgang des Heavyarmspiloten verwundert hinterher. Schließlich wandte Heero sich an seinen Partner und sagte leise:  
  
"Versuch es doch wenigstens mit einem trockenen Brötchen, Duo. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir helfen."   
  
Der langhaarige Amerikaner sah ihn kläglich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, wird es nicht. Ich kann morgens nie etwas essen....mir wird immer schlecht davon..."  
  
"Es gab auch eine Zeit, da wurde dir von fünf Schüsseln Cornflakes nicht schlecht", bemerkte Heero trocken und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Da....habe ich auch nicht.....haben sie auch nicht......", versuchte Duo herauszubringen, scheiterte aber und fiel wieder in seine Stille.  
  
Na wunderbar, klasse. Feingefühl wie ein NILPFERD. Oder schlimmer: TYRANNOSAURUS!, spottete eine ihm mittlerweile wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Du kannst es aber auch nicht lassen, Heero, oder? Musst ihn immer wieder darauf bringen, daran zu denken. Steckt da ein kleiner Sadist in dir, hm?  
  
HALT´S MAUL, fauchte Heero wütend in seinen Gedanken. Das ist alles nicht wahr! Ich will ihn nur dazu bringen, dass er sich damit auseinandersetzt, sich mit MIR darüber auseinandersetzt. Er soll es nicht in sich verschließen, sondern es rauslasen, alles, was ihn bedrückt. Das ist es, was ich von ihm will! Und wage es nicht, mich einen Sadisten zu nennen!  
  
Wie pathetisch.....  
  
Das Murmeln wurde leiser, verschwand schließlich gänzlich und ließ einen vor Erleichterung aufatmenden Heero zurück. Als er zur Seite blickte, spürte er, wie Duos Blick fragend auf ihm ruhte und er rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab.  
  
"Ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte sich Heero sanft bei seinem Partner und nahm das vorherige Gesprächsthema wieder auf.  
  
"Duo...ich bitte dich...versuch es wenigstens. Für mich okay?"  
  
Der Deathscythepilot sah ihn für einen langen Moment einfach nur an, dann seufzte er seinerseits und griff langsam zu einem der Brötchen, die in einem geflochtenen Brotkorb in der Mitte des Tisches lagen. Einen Augenblick lang besah er sich das eigenartige Kunstwerk aus Wasser, Hefe und Mehl, dann biss er vorsichtig ein kleines Stück ab und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum. Schließlich hob Duo seinen Blick, begegnete Heeros ruhigem Blick mit der gleichen Intonation und sagte:  
  
"Es...geht...mir ist nicht schlecht...nicht so sehr...."  
  
Der japanische Pilot lächelte daraufhin und schenkte seinem Freund einen Schluck Tee in die hauchzarte Tasse ein.  
  
"Hier.....das wird die Übelkeit mindern", bemerkte er und trank aus seiner eigenen Tasse, die jedoch randvoll mit Kaffee gefüllt war.   
  
Duo nahm gehorsam die Tasse an und setzte gerade zu einem Schluck an, als hinter ihm die Tür aufging und fröhliches Lachen in den vollkommen stillen Raum schallte.   
  
Sowohl Duo als auch Heero drehten sich ruckartig um und erblickten zwei Personen, die gerade den Raum betreten hatten.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot erbleichte und ließ vor Entsetzen seine Tasse fallen, als er die Hände vor den Mund schlug und erstickt flüsterte:  
  
"Nein...oh Gott, nein....." 


	9. ask9

Heero erstarrte und sah seinen Partner erschrocken an. Dann folgte er seinem Blick und sah Zechs und Wufei, die scherzend den Salon betreten hatten und nun ebenso still wie er selbst waren.  
  
Aber warum? Wieso reagiert Duo so? Er weiß doch, dass Zechs gestern mit uns mitgekommen ist.  
  
Ein Punkt, den du übrigens noch nicht weiter beachtet hast. Einfach so einen Gegner mit in das eigene Hauptquartier zu bringen. Und so etwas nennt sich der perfekte Soldat, warf seine stetige innere Stimme ein und erinnerte ihn somit daran, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, IRGENDWELCHE Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu treffen.  
  
Heero riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah Duo wieder bewusst in die vor Angst und Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen.   
  
"Duo...", begann er und der langhaarige Pilot zuckte zusammen, während sein Körper stark zitterte.   
  
"Wieso...wieso....Heero....?", war das Einzige, was er hervorbrachte.  
  
Heero lehnte sich rasch vor und strich seinem Partner beruhigend über den Arm.   
  
"Duo...er hat dir das Leben gerettet, erinnerst du dich nicht? Er hat dich von Kushrenadas Schuss weggezogen. Er ist nicht unser Feind", versuchte er ihm sanft klarzumachen, doch der Deathscythepilot schüttelte nur panisch den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr, kann nicht wahr sein! Er gehört zu OZ! Er ist der Bekannte von....von....Er...er ist nicht unser Verbündeter, nein!", flüsterte er erstickt und warf einen weiteren furchterfüllten Blick in Richtung des blondhaarigen Mannes.  
  
Dieser starrte ihn ebenso verständnislos an wie Wufei.   
  
Was war hier eigentlich los und warum reagierte der langhaarige Junge auf ihn so panisch?   
  
"Duo...ich bin gekommen, um euch bei eurem Kampf zu unterstützen", begann er hilflos und wollte einen Schritt auf den Deathscythepiloten zugehen, welcher jedoch fast augenblicklich aufsprang, den Stuhl damit umwarf und vor ihm zurückwich.  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr! Du gehörst zu OZ! Du kannst nicht....."  
  
Zechs sah hilflos fragend erst zu Heero und dann zu Wufei, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und lautlos mit dem Lippen formte, dass er es auch nicht wisse.  
  
Heero stand plötzlich auf und ging zu seinem Partner, um ihn leicht bei den Schultern zu fassen und sacht zu schütteln.  
  
"Duo!", begann er eindringlich. "Hör mir zu! Er ist NICHT unser Feind!"  
  
Ach, das weißt du so genau, ja?  
  
Die Stimme ignorierend fuhr er sicher fort:  
  
"Er wird dir nichts tun!"  
  
Ein mittlerweile vollkommen panischer Blick traf ihn.  
  
"Wie kannst du das sagen, Heero? Wie kannst du das wissen?", flüsterte Duo fast lautlos und sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. "WIE, Heero?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte innerlich. Ja, woher wusste er es eigentlich? Er hatte Zechs mit hierhin gebracht, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu kümmern. Er war so vertieft in seine Sorgen um Duo gewesen, dass er alles Andere praktisch vergessen hatte. Gut, er hatte Zechs gefragt, warum er das tat und zu welcher Seite er gehören wolle, doch hatte er Beweise dafür, dass dem wirklich so war? Konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das nicht alles ein ausgeklügelter Plan war, um die Gundampiloten zu beseitigen? Aber wieso hatte er dann Duo gerettet, damit dieser seinen langjährigen Vertrauten Kushrenada tötete?   
Heero wusste, dass es nun zu spät war, sich darum Gedanken zu machen, Zechs war nun mal hier, er hatte ihre Basis gesehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die jetzt noch bliebe, wäre ihn zu töten, doch das schloss Heero fast augenblicklich aus, da er wusste, dass das zu irreparablen Konsequenzen für das Team geführt hätte.  
Außerdem hat er uns schon so oft geholfen, auch wenn er dabei jedes Mal Hochverrat an OZ begehen musste.  
  
"Duo", nahm er die Frage seines Partners wieder auf. "Ich weiß es einfach und ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen! Er wird dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
Heero sah, wie Duo schluckte und sich dann allmählich und langsam beruhigte.  
Zechs sah, dass der sonst so kalte und wortkarge Wingpilot seinen Partner langsam dazu brachte, sich langsam zu beruhigen und er war erstaunt darüber. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verstörte war Duos Verhalten selbst. Wufei hatte ihm in Ansätzen erklärt, dass Duo von OZ verhaftet worden war, doch wie es jetzt schien, steckte noch eine Menge mehr dahinter.  
  
Warum hat er solche Angst vor mir? Ich habe ihm doch nichts getan, dachte er stirnrunzelnd und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Wufei.  
  
"Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir die Beiden alleine lassen", sagte er und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als Heero ruhig aber bestimmt sagte:  
  
"Nein, bleibt hier. Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."  
  
Zechs wandte sich wieder dem japanischen Jungen zu.  
  
"Sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er mit einem Nicken in Duos Richtung, der mittlerweile den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte und sich anscheinend vollkommen anspannte.  
  
Heero überlegte kurz, dann richtete er sich an seinen Partner und fragte leise:  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge sah auf und ließ den kurzhaarigen Piloten für einen Moment an seinen verzweifelten Gefühlen teilhaben, die sich in den blau-violetten Tiefen wiederspiegelten. Dann legte sich der Heero nur zu bekannte Schleier der Gleichgültigkeit über die Saphire und Duo nickte.  
  
"Ist okay, Heero. Wenn du es möchtest", murmelte Duo abgestumpft und stellte den Stuhl mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wieder richtig hin. Als er sich schließlich setzte, starrten ihn drei verwirrte und entsetzte Augenpaare an.  
  
"Duo...sag mir ehrlich deine Meinung!", forderte Heero kurz und ging vor seinem Partner in die Hocke nur um für einen Augenblick die Maske verschwinden zu sehen und die alte Hoffnungslosigkeit zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich werde es überleben, Yuy", brachte er schließlich hervor und wandte sich an Zechs und Wufei.  
  
"Warum setzt ihr euch nicht? Es sind noch genug Plätze frei", fuhr er dann vollkommen zusammenhanglos fort und seufzte.  
  
"Wirklich, Heero, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", wandte er sich schließlich erneut an seinen Freund.   
  
Dass ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, sehe ich, Duo. Nur zu deutlich sehe ich das. Du hattest doch versprochen ehrlich zu mir zu sein. Also warum? Ist es Selbstschutz? Ist diese verdammte Gleichgültigkeit dazu da, um dich selbst vor Verletzungen zu schützen? Aber...aber ich bin doch da...ich werde dich doch beschützen....  
  
Heero hatte plötzlich das Bild eines kleinen, hilflosen Jungen vor Augen, der mit einer Situation konfrontiert war, die er nicht zu meistern vermochte. Und dieser kleine Junge hatte Angst, Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen, etwas durch sein Handeln zu zerstören.  
  
Bin ich das? Bin ich der kleine Junge?, fragte er sich stumm. Und ist Duo dieses unlösbare Problem?  
  
Ja...das wird es wohl sein, antwortete die Stimme. Aber unlösbar? Nun...wenn du es nicht versuchst, kannst du es auch nicht lösen, dieses "Problem". Aus Fehlern lernt man.  
  
Heero sah auf. Ja, die Stimme hatte Recht. Besser es zu versuchen und vielleicht Erfolg haben, als es nicht zu versuchen und nie Erfolg zu haben.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und schluckte den großen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.  
  
Ich muss es versuchen. Gott steh mir bei!  
  
Er fasste seinen Freund bei den Schultern und drückte sie energisch. Dann sagte er so fest und herausfordernd wie möglich:  
  
"Duo, Zechs ist NICHT Kushrenada! Er WIRD dir nichts tun! Hast du mich verstanden, Duo? Du bist in SICHERHEIT!"  
  
Heero ließ seine Worte ein paar Augenblicke wirken, befürchtete schon, nichts erreicht sondern noch mehr zerstört zu haben, doch dann blinzelte sein Gegenüber und die Gleichgültigkeit verwandelte sich in die allgegenwärtige Trauer.  
  
"Heero...", flüsterte Duo erstickt und eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange herunter.   
  
"Ja, Duo....ich bin es", murmelte der japanische Pilot erleichtert und lächelte kurz.   
Duo hob langsam den Blick und wandte sich nach links, um dort auf zwei vollkommen verwirrte Gesichter zu treffen, von denen er einem erst nach ein paar Sekunden begegnen konnte und sich ein kleines Lächeln abrang.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid....Zechs....", er stockte und schluckte den allzu groß gewordenen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. "Ich hätte nicht....."  
  
Duo spürte plötzlich eine warme Hand, die sich beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte und sah auf, um dann Heeros ruhigem Blick zu begegnen, der ihm zu sagen schien:  
  
~ Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen ~   
  
Der amerikanische Pilot nickte leicht zitternd und murmelte dann:  
  
"Ist schon okay, Heero. Ich werde versuchen, damit klarzukommen...."  
  
Heero betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick und setzte sich dann wieder zu ihm, direkt Wufei und Zechs gegenüber.  
  
"Also....was genau stellst du dir darunter vor? Wieso willst du mit uns zusammenarbeiten?", fragte er den Tallgeesepiloten kurz angebunden.   
  
Der erwiderte seinen Blick verständnislos und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd:  
  
"Hatte ich das nicht schon vorgestern erklärt?"  
  
Nun war es an Heero, sich einen Moment zu besinnen und darauf zu kommen, dass dem tatsächlich so war, dass er nur überhaupt keine Details dieser Konversation in Erinnerung hatte.   
  
Nachlässig!, schnaubte die Stimme verächtlich. Das ist dein Tod, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!  
  
Und wenn...., hielt Heero gleichgültig dagegen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Zechs zu.  
  
"Das mag sein", antwortete er auf den stillen Vorwurf. "Aber die Umstände vorgestern haben meine anderweitige Konzentration gefordert."  
  
Der Prinz sah ihn zweifelnd an, enthielt sich jedoch jedes Kommentars und holte tief Luft, bevor er begann:  
  
"Ich möchte genau wie ihr den Krieg beenden und OZ die Macht entreißen. Ich weiß, was sie mit dem Sanc Kingdom gemacht haben, kenne die brutale Ermordung meines Vaters auf Befehl von OZ-Offizieren. Wenn du so willst, will ich Rache. Ganz einfach. Und....", erzögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr:  
  
"Und ich habe es Wufei bei meinem Blut versprochen. Ich will ihn nicht immer nur nachts sehen dürfen, wenn uns keiner sieht, wenn keine Gefahr besteht, dass wir entdeckt werden und er verhaftet wird. Ich will, dass diese Erschaffung von Feindbildern endlich aufhört, Yuy! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"  
  
"Edle Motive, Milliardo Peacecraft, edle Motive. Und wie ist es mit den Beweisen?"  
  
Heero sah auf seinen Kommentar hin, wie Wufeis Gesicht sich vor Wut verfärbte und er bereit war, aufzuspringen und daraufhin aber von Zechs zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
"Du hast Recht, Heero. Aber ist Duos Rettung nicht Beweis genug? Hat Duo denn nicht danach meinen langjährigen Vertrauten getötet? Wieso hätte ich ihn retten sollen, wenn ich immer noch mit OZ zusammenarbeiten würde?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot wandte unbewusst seinen Kopf in Duos Richtung und sah, wie sein Partner zusammenzuckte und sich sein eingefallenes Gesicht vor Schock auf Zechs richtete.  
Er wollte dem langhaarigen Jungen gerade beruhigend zusprechen, als dieser sich anscheinend wieder fing und nun seinerseits anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Wenn...er....wie du sagtest, dein langjähriger Vertrauter war, wieso hast du mich ihn dann töten lassen?", fragte er leise und doch bestimmt.  
  
Zechs sah Duo einen Moment fest in die Augen, dann antwortete er in der gleichen Intonation:  
  
"Weil ich herausgefunden habe, wer den Mord an meinem Vater befohlen hat."  
  
Violette Augen trafen auf eisblaue, hielten dem schmerzdurchsetzten Blick Zechs´ stand.  
  
"Er....", murmelte Duo fast unmerklich und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Ja, Treize Kushrenada", erwiderte Zechs deutlich und musterte sein Gegenüber mit einem prüfenden Blick. Doch dieses Mal schaffte es Duo, sich absolut gar nichts anmerken zu lassen und ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Wie sollen wir mit deiner Hilfe den Krieg beenden?", unterbrach Heero das stumme Duell der Beiden.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Zechs überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass er gemeint war und wandte seinen Blick von Duo auf Heero.  
  
"Jetzt, wo Treize tot ist, ist OZ seiner Führungsspitze beraubt, da Lady Une nicht dazu fähig sein wird, die Leitung zu übernehmen. Also..."  
  
"Warum ist sie das nicht? Sie erschien mir immer als sehr kompetente Person, was die Angelegenheiten OZ´ anging", unterbrach Heero den Prinzen des Sanc Kingdom schroff.   
  
Zechs nickte bedächtig und erwiderte:  
  
"Sie ist sehr kompetent darin, Grausamkeit zu üben und andere Personen unter Druck zu setzen, das stimmt. Dich es gibt da ein anderweitiges, viel schwerwiegenderes Problem, zumindest aus OZ´ Sicht."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Schizophrenie."  
  
Wufei sah auf, als ihn zwei ungläubige Augenpaare trafen.  
  
"Schizophren?!", fragten Heero und Duo wie aus einem Munde und der chinesische Pilot nickte.  
  
"Sie hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. Zum einen die grausame Lady, mit ihren zugegebenermaßen kindlichen Zöpfen, dann die Pazifistin mit langen, glatten Haaren", brummte er widerwillig und schnaubte.   
  
Duos Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Er hatte diese ominöse Frau schon öfter im Fernsehen gesehen, hätte aber NIE gedacht, dass ausgerechnet SIE Lady Une war.   
Daher also kam ihm die OZ-Offizierin so bekannt vor.  
  
"Und wenn Une nicht in Frage kommt, was dann? Was macht OZ ohne Führungsspitze?", mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein und fand zum ersten Mal den Mut, Zechs lange und ohne Zögern in die eisblauen Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Genau das ist ja das Problem. Es ist schon jemand für Treizes´ Posten vorgesehen. Es steht noch nicht fest wer, aber wir können es darauf anlegen, dass er noch grausamer sein wird, als der General es je war."  
  
"NOCH grausamer?", warf Duo bitter ein und schnaubte zynisch. "Dann können wir uns ja freuen!"   
  
Heero runzelte die Stirn. Im Moment wusste er nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, dass Duo nicht mehr mit solch einer panischen Angst auf seinen Namen reagierte, oder ob er geschockt sein sollte, dass er so zynisch und hasserfüllt darüber dachte.  
  
Der Hass lässt ihn nur wieder zu diesem gefühlskalten Monster mutieren, das ohne zu zögern den Offizier verstümmelt und getötet hat. Und auch wenn ich ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus mache, ich möchte nicht, dass er so wird. Ich will nicht, dass er so gefühlskalt wird.  
  
Hm..., etwa so gefühlskalt wie du selbst?, fragte die Stimme in seinem Inneren zuckersüß lächelnd. Edler Vorsatz, mein Lieber, edler Vorsatz. Du wärst ein tapferer Edelmann geworden, hättest du im Mittelalter gelebt.  
  
Halt. Den. Mund, presste Heero lautlos zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Du brauchst mir gar nichts zu sagen, denn du bist ja schließlich ICH! Oder etwa nicht?  
  
Ja, da könnte man sagen. Aber ich bin der menschliche Teil in dir, das ist der Unterschied. Ich bin die Gefühle, die Doktor J nie geschafft hat, auszurotten. DU hingegen bist das Produkt seiner Erziehung.   
  
Das ist nicht wahr!!!, fuhr Heero die unwillkommene Kritik in seinem Kopf an, wütend, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das.  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als er Duo hörte, der beinahe entsetzt seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Er sah auf und erkannte drei erschrockene Gesichter, die allesamt kalkweiß waren und ihn verständnislos anstarrten.  
  
"Was ist?", knurrte er abweisend und sah, wie Duo sich fast augenblicklich verkrampfte und mühsam antwortete:  
  
"Es...du warst plötzlich so abwesend und hast dann `Das ist nicht wahr!` gerufen...."  
  
Heero Ärger schmolz augenblicklich angedenk Duos geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck dahin. Mehr noch. Es tat ihm furchtbar leid, seinen Freund so angefahren zu haben.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Duo", folgte dann auch schon die Entschuldigung und er versuchte sich an einem winzigen Lächeln, das der amerikanische Pilot mit Erleichterung aufnahm.  
Er wollte gerade noch etwas nachsetzen, als ein Räuspern die Beiden störte und sie zu Zechs und Wufei hinüberblicken ließ.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber ich hätte doch ganz gerne gewusst, was hier los ist", sagte der Tallgeesepilot säuerlich und fügte seinen Worten eine einladende Geste hinzu.  
  
Er wusste, dass die Gundampiloten nicht ganz normal waren, hatte es schon immer gewusst. Welche JUNGEN würden denn auch freiwillig ihr Leben dafür riskieren, für eine Horde von noch verrückteren Wissenschaftlern Aufträge auszuführen. Und dann noch Yuy. So ehrenhaft der japanische Pilot auch sein mochte, was Zechs gerne zugab, fragte er sich doch allen Ernstes, was diesen kaltherzigen, unnahbaren, egozentrischen Jugendlichen dazu antrieb, aus dreißigsten Stockwerken zu springen, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit sein Leben zu riskieren und den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus seines Gundams auszulösen. Und sich dann noch bitter zu beschweren, dass er den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus nicht eingebaut hatte, als er Wing für den Kampf in der Antarktis repariert hatte.  
  
Gut, ich muss zugeben, dass sie ihre Kolonien beschützen, und das auch mit Erfolg, und dennoch....  
Außerdem, wo kam denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel des japanischen Piloten her? Nach Wuffies Angaben konnte er doch den immerzu quatschenden Amerikaner kaum eine Stunde aushalten, und nun schien es, als ob sie ein Paar wären.  
  
Zechs schoss plötzlich eine kleine Erinnerungssequenz durch den Kopf und er runzelte die Stirn.  
Konnte es sein, dass....? Nein, es konnte nicht nur, es war auch so! Die Vertraulichkeit, mit der Heero seinem Partner über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, den Schutz, den er ihm stumm und doch allzu präsent angeboten hatte. All das waren deutliche Anzeichen darauf, dass zwischen den Beiden mehr lief, als es auf den ersten Blick schien.  
  
Aber wie...?  
  
"....nichts, Zechs", drang eine Stimme durch seinen Gedankengang und riss ihn abrupt ab.  
  
Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, was Heero sofort verstand und seinen Blick finster erwiderte, während er mit Betonung den Satz wiederholte:  
  
"Es ist nichts, Zechs. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
"Ah. Das sehe ich."  
  
Heeros Blick wurde noch eine Stufe intensiver.  
  
"Oder sagen wir es so: Es ist nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde", setzte er kalt nach und wollte damit das Thema beenden. Doch Zechs ließ sich mit dieser Erklärung nicht abfertigen.  
"Also geht es um Duo und dich", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt und begegnete Heeros feurigem Blick mit Gelassenheit. "Also DAS ist es."  
  
Heero knurrte guttural und war bereit, seine Vorsätze, Zechs nicht zu töten, allesamt fallenzulassen. WIE konnte dieser....BASTARD....es wagen, SO über Duo zu sprechen, mit solch einer Dreistigkeit die Gefühle seines Partners in den Staub zu treten? Er hatte doch verdammt noch mal Duos schlechten Zustand gesehen, wie wagte er es.....  
  
"Wenn du es wagst....", begann er drohend, als Duo aufstand und ihm somit das Wort abschnitt. Der amerikanische Pilot warf seinem Partner einen ruhigen Blick zu, während er auf den OZ-Offizier fast lautlos zuging, sich vor ihn stellte und ihm schließlich eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.  
  
Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war in irgendeiner paradoxen Weise ohrenbetäubend. Sowohl Heero als auch Wufei klang immer noch das Geräusch des Schlages in den Ohren, der so heftig war, dass Zechs´ Wange sich mittlerweile schon ins bläuliche verfärbte und ihm Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Und mitten in die Stille hinein tönte bedrohlich Duos hasserfüllte Stimme:  
  
"Wie wagst du es, von Dingen zu sprechen, von denen du nicht das GERINGSTE Fünkchen von Ahnung hast?! WIE kannst du es wagen, so über mich und Heero zu sprechen? Wie kannst du es wagen, hier einfach aufzukreuzen und SO ETWAS zu sagen?!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ ruckartig den Raum, laut die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.  
Zechs kam langsam wieder zu sich. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Und schon gar nicht mit solch einer Heftigkeit. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass sein Kommentar bezüglich Duos und Heeros Beziehung wohl doch nicht sehr intelligent gewesen war. Er verstand jedoch nicht, warum der langhaarige Junge so aufgebracht reagiert hatte. Und dann diese Mordlust in den violetten Augen, als Duo sich umgedreht und den Salon verlassen hatte.  
  
Was ist nur mit ihm los?, fragte Zechs sich stirnrunzelnd. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er ein recht lockerer Mensch war und auch gut mit solchen Kommentaren umgehen konnte. Doch diese jetzige Reaktion, die wirklich starke Ohrfeige....  
  
Unbewusst fuhr sich der blondhaarige Mann über die geschwollene Wange und stöhnte leicht auf. Wenn er morgen nicht ein Hämatom in Form von einer Hand hatte, würde er sich wundern. Zumindest im Moment musste man deutlich die Spuren von Duos Handschrift erkennen können.  
  
Dann wurde er sich der Stille im Raum wieder bewusst und sah sich beinahe scheu um. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber auf einmal fürchtete er sich fast, dem Blick des japanischen Piloten zu begegnen, den klaren Vorwurf darin zu erkennen. Und dennoch richtete er seinen Augen auf die des Wingpiloten und erkannte darin Wut. Außerordentliche Wut, dass er es gewagt hatte, Duo so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen.   
  
"Heero...ich...", begann er verwirrt, doch der schnitt ihm mit einer knappen Geste das Wort ab.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du ein ehrenhafter Soldat bist und dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, wärst du jetzt tot. Und ich hätte keine Rücksicht auf Wufei genommen!"  
  
Damit stand der japanische Pilot ebenfalls auf und verließ mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Salon um hinter sich zu hören, wie Zechs ein fragendes Geräusch von sich gab und Wufei ihm etwas antwortete.  
  
Doch das interessierte Heero nicht. Sein einziges Augenmerk bestand darin, den langhaarigen Jungen zu finden ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen.  
  
Denn auch wenn Heero nicht genau wusste, wieso, sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass wieder etwas passieren würde. Genauso wie vor ein paar Tagen, als Duo sich die Arme aufgeschnitten hatte, nur um den Schmerz, die Wut, die Verzweiflung, die diese Männer in ihm hinterlassen hatten, zu komprimieren. 


	10. ask10

Der japanische Pilot hastete eilig nach oben. Er hoffte, dass er seinen Partner dort treffen würde, wurde jedoch nach einer kurzen Suche in den Zimmern enttäuscht. Der Deathscythepilot schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.  
  
Nein!, stöhnte Heero in Gedanken verzweifelt auf. Wo ist er? Wo zum Teufel ist Duo?   
  
"Master Yuy?"  
  
Der kurzhaarige Junge wandte sich bei dieser tiefen Stimme ruckartig um und fragte überrascht:  
  
"Rashid? Was ist?"  
  
Der große Araber nickte nur kurz und sagte dann scheinbar gleichgültig:  
  
"Wenn Sie Master Maxwell suchen...er ist draußen...gerade an mir vorbeigerannt......ich dachte, ich benachrichtige Sie lieber."  
  
Heero war kurz davor, Rashid erleichtert um den Hals zu fallen, verkniff es sich dann jedoch und erwiderte leicht nickend:  
  
"Danke Rashid, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen!"  
  
Dann rannte er wieder die Marmortreppen herunter und aus dem Gebäude hinein in den Wald, wo er Duo am Ehesten vermutete.  
  
Und schließlich, nach einer schier endlosen Suche, fand er seinen Partner auch, wie er vollkommen außer sich mit seinen Fäusten auf einen mächtigen Baum einschlug und lauthals Verwünschungen schrie.  
Heero näherte sich ihm lautlos und legte ihm dann eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er leise sagte:  
  
"Du....."  
  
Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da sich sein Partner jetzt ruckartig umdrehte, laut "Mistkerl!" brüllte und seine Faust mitten auf Heeros Wange platzierte, sodass dieser vollkommen überrumpelt und konfus nach hinten stolperte, über einen Ast fiel und mit dem Hinterteil unsanft auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Für einen Moment konnte er den amerikanischen Jungen nur anstarren, dann fuhr eine Hand zu seiner brennenden Wange und er gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.  
  
"Duo?", flüsterte er ungläubig, doch der langhaarige Junge schien nicht zu bemerken, wen er vor sich hatte, so wutentbrannt leuchteten seine Augen.  
  
"Mist....kerl....!", presste er mit kaum unterdrückter Wut hervor und kam bedrohlich nahe. "Allesamt! Jeder von euch!"  
  
"Duo, ich bin es! Heero!"  
  
Ein Fauchen war das einzige, was er als Antwort bekam, so versuchte der japanische Pilot sich auf die Knie hochzukämpfen, was jedoch effektvoll durch einen weiteren Schlag verhindert wurde, der Heero zurück auf den Boden schickte.  
  
"Ihr...werdet...dafür...büßen......!", zischte sein Gegenüber gefährlich ruhig und lächelte grausam.   
  
Du solltest etwas tun, schlug ihm die Stimme in seinem Inneren weise vor. Du weißt, dass er dich sonst umbringt.  
  
Gut gemerkt!, knurrte Heero mehr als wütend und wich einem weiteren, heftigerem Schlag aus.  
  
"Maxwell, komm zu dir!", brüllte er laut und kam mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. "Verdammt, ich bin es, Heero! Ich bin NICHT Treize!!"  
  
Wie in den letzten Tagen auch hatte der Klang von Treizes Namen eine sofortige Wirkung auf Duo. In diesem Fall kam er ruckartig wieder zu sich und sah sich verschreckt um, als sein Blick dann schließlich auf Heero fiel und er verständnislos fragte:  
  
"Was machst du da?"  
  
Na was wohl, ich lasse mich von dir umbringen, antwortete Heero seinem Partner in Gedanken knurrend, blieb nach außen hin aber ruhig und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht, weil du so plötzlich aus dem Zimmer gestürmt bist. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
Die Wut in Duos Blick war nun vollkommen verraucht und wich erneut dieser stetigen Angst, die er anscheinend in sich trug. Der amerikanische Pilot senkte schließlich den Kopf und flüsterte:  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Heero....ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten....."  
  
Diese so leise und so demütig gesprochenen Worte ließen Heero auf der Stelle seine Wut vergessen und mit einem Satz bei seinem Partner sein.  
"Es ist alles okay, Duo, keine Sorge...du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen!"  
  
Violette Augen sahen hilfesuchend auf, krallten sich in stahlblaue und hielten ihren Blick gefangen.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Duo schüchtern und brachte dann etwas zustande, was Heero noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte: ein ehrliches, offenes, wenn auch schüchternes Lächeln, voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung. Zuneigung, der Heero sich plötzlich nicht würdig fühlte.  
  
Wie wahr, wie wahr....gab seine innere Stimme jetzt auch noch seinen Zweifeln recht. Du tötest Menschen, kaltblütig, hast ihn schon so oft abserviert und dennoch liebt er dich, genauso wie du ihn.   
  
Heero konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber irgendwie jagte ihm dieses Gefühl einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Duo...", murmelte er sanft und strich mit einem Finger über die weiche Wange seines Freundes. "Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte er darauf und kam sich einen Moment wie ein vollkommener Idiot vor, weil er genau wusste, dass noch lange nichts in Ordnung war und dass es vielleicht auch nie so sein würde. Nicht, nachdem Duo so etwas angetan wurde.  
  
"Es wird werden", erwiderte dieser immer noch scheu und sein Blick wanderte von Heeros Augen hinunter, während er erschrak.  
  
"Heero!", rief er bestürzt. "Deine Wange!"  
  
Dabei berührte er vorsichtig die mittlerweile schon blau anschwellende Wange des Wingpiloten und keuchte entsetzt auf.  
  
"War....war ich das? Aber...."  
  
Heero zuckte ungewollt bei der doch etwas schmerzhaften Berührung zurück und lächelte schief.  
  
"Ist schon okay, Duo. Hat nur halb so weh getan wie es jetzt aussieht."  
  
Lüge, Lüge, trällerte eine wohlbekannte Stimme in ihm. Es tut VERDAMMT weh, doch wir sind zu stolz, um es zuzugeben. Und was ist mit unserer anderen Wange? Lass mich raten, der Bluterguss dort hat die Form einer gesunden Hand mit fünf Fingern? Schönes Muster, wirklich.  
  
Heero schüttelte unwillig den Kopf um dieses nervige zweite Ich zu vertreiben und tauchte dann aus seinen Gedankengängen wieder auf, nur um direkt in Duos besorgte Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Heero.....ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlimm...", bemerkte er bestürzt, als er auch noch die andere Wange zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
Der japanische Pilot lächelte gezwungen und bewegte tastend seinen Unterkiefer. Gebrochen war also nichts, zum Glück nicht.  
  
Wird man etwa rot werden? Aber nicht doch!  
  
Jetzt halt endlich deinen Mund!, fuhr Heero sein imaginäres Gegenüber, von dem er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was es eigentlich genau war, an und knurrte unwillig.  
Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Duo und fragte:  
  
"Sollen wir wieder zurück gehen oder willst du noch ein wenig draußen bleiben und Bäume zusammenschlagen, obwohl das", Heero deutete mit einem kurzen Nicken auf Duos blutige Handknöchel "Nicht gerade nützlich für deine Gesundheit wäre."  
  
Duo, sich selbst noch nicht ganz der Folgen seines Handelns klar geworden, sah nun die blutigen Schrammen und bemerkte verwundert:  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dann strich er sich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung einige Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr zurück und nickte schließlich.  
  
"Lass uns reingehen, es wird bald regnen."  
  
Und wie auf Kommando fing es erst leicht an zu tröpfeln, dann immer stärker, bis die Beiden endlich klatschnass im Hauptgebäude wieder ankamen.  
  
"Ich liebe schottisches Wetter!", knurrte Heero fast bösartig und sah zu seinem Partner herüber, der jedoch seinen Blick auf etwas anderes gerichtet hatte, was ihn anscheinend vollkommen zu beanspruchen schien. Als Heero den starren violetten Augen folgte, sah er auch, was oder besser gesagt, wer es war: Zechs.  
  
Heero trat vorsichtig an seinen Freund heran und murmelte unsicher:  
  
"Duo? Was ist mit dir? Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen."  
  
Doch der beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern erwiderte nur stumm den fragenden Blick aus den eisblauen Augen und löste sich schließlich aus seiner Starre.  
  
Auch in dem Tallgeesepiloten schien eine ähnliche Verwandlung vorgegangen zu sein, denn er schritt nun langsam auf die Beiden zu und blieb dann kurz vor ihnen stehen.  
"Duo...", begann er zögernd, straffte dann aber sichtbar seine Schultern und fuhr fort:  
  
"Wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt haben sollte, tut es mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich, und auch Yuy so damit verletzt habe. Ich bitte also noch mal darum, dass du mir das nicht nachträgst", schloss er förmlich und Duo hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass der blonde Mann sich gleich vor ihm verneigen würde.  
  
Komm schon Maxwell, schalt er sich selbst. Er ist nicht.....nicht ER. Und obwohl er sein Vertrauter war, hasst er ihn genauso wie du. Er wird es ganz bestimmt nicht wissen und hat deshalb leichtfertig etwas gesagt. Los, sag schon, dass du ihm verzeihst!  
  
Duo entspannte seine gesamte Körperhaltung und merkte plötzlich, WIE angespannt er eigentlich gewesen war.   
  
Natürlich hatte sein rationales Ich recht, das musste er zugeben, doch leider sah es in der Realität etwas anders aus als in der Theorie. Jemanden zu sehen, mit dem...ER.... befreundet gewesen war, der ebenfalls zu OZ gehörte, das war schon beinahe unerträglich für den amerikanischen Piloten. Und dann noch dazu zu glauben, dass dieser Mann wirklich den Krieg beenden wollte. OZ´ bester Soldat wollte gegen sie handeln, sie verraten. Das war so unheimlich unglaubwürdig.  
  
Dann tu es um des Friedens Willen. Wufei liebt ihn und Heero scheint auch von seiner Ehrlichkeit überzeugt zu sein. Vertrau ihm, weil Heero ihm vertraut, wie wäre das?  
  
Duo seufzte unterdrückt und nickte dann leicht. Gut, das war ein Argument. Er wusste, wenn einer ihn nicht enttäuschen würde, dann wäre das der japanische Pilot.  
  
Er hat mich schon so oft gerettet. Wie auch dieses Mal, nur dass er mich dieses Mal vor mich selbst bewahrt hat.   
  
"Es ist okay, Zechs....", begann er dann zögernd und leise. "Wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach nur überreagiert....."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich keine Antwort erwartend um und lief die marmorne Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hoch. Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie Heero noch etwas zu Zechs sagte und sich ihm dann anschloss.  
Heero sprintete hinter Duo die Treppen hoch und holte ihn schließlich bei seiner Zimmertür ein. Als der amerikanische Pilot ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte Heero nur mit den Schultern und lächelte dann leicht.  
  
Wusstest du, meldete sich eine hämische Stimme plötzlich in seinem Kopf, dass du die Missionsberichte nun schon seit zwei Tagen hast links liegen lassen? Das wird Dr. J aber gar nicht freuen, mein Lieber.  
  
Der Wingpilot zuckte ob dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis zusammen und stöhnte auf. DAS hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen!   
  
"Was ist?", kam es auch prompt fragend von seinem Partner und Heero sah verwirrt auf.   
  
"Die Missionsberichte", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und atmete laut aus. "Dr. J wollte sie schon vor zwei Tagen, doch ich habe sie vollkommen vergessen."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der amerikanische Pilot seinen ruhigen Blick von Heeros Augen abwandte und sich leise räusperte.  
  
"Danke, Heero", sagte er schlicht und wandte sich dann zu seiner Zimmertür, um sie aufzuschließen und das abgedunkelte Zimmer zu betreten.  
  
"Ich werde duschen gehen. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ja Dr. J beruhigen und ihm diese Berichte schicken."  
Heero war ob dieses Satzes ehrlich erstaunt. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Duo die Einmischung in sein Leben, diese plötzliche Gebundenheit so einfach akzeptierte, doch nun schien er es sogar vorauszusetzen, dass der japanische Pilot ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens war, dass er bereit war, sich um ihn zu kümmern, für ihn seine sonst so undurchdringliche Fassade aus Kaltherzigkeit und Apathie aufzugeben.  
  
Er liebt mich.  
  
Dieser Satz tauchte so plötzlich in Heeros Gedanken auf, wie er auch schon verschwunden war. Und dennoch hinterließ er in dem kurzhaarigen Jungen eine Welle sanften Glücks, kaum beschreibbar, kaum erfassbar. Ein Gefühl, dass er nie zuvor hatte erfahren können, und das ihn jetzt wirklich glücklich machte. Was ihn glücklich machte, obwohl Duo es ihm nicht gesagt hatte, es noch nicht mal angedeutet hatte, und dennoch wusste er es. Nicht einmal Relena war in der Lage gewesen, ihn mit ihren ewigen Liebesschwüren so ein Gefühl in ihm auszulösen. Wie auch? Er liebte sie ja nicht.   
  
Weil ich ihn liebe.  
  
Auch dieser Satz war so ungewohnt für seine Gedanken, so neu und unverbraucht. Wie ein Schwur, eine geheime Botschaft drang er zu ihm vor. Wie lange habe ich geglaubt, keine Gefühle zu haben? Wie lange habe ich gedacht, ohne sie auszukommen? Zu lange. Und dennoch, irgendwie hat er mich gerettet, so komisch und kitschig es auch klingen mag, aber dieses Gefühl wärmt mich auf, lässt mich mich selbst menschlich fühlen.  
  
Und dennoch.....vielleicht wird es nie ein Happyend für uns geben. Nicht nachdem das geschehen ist.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot hob ruckartig den Kopf, als er von einer sanften Stimme aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen wurde.  
  
Er sah seinen Partner verständnislos an und fragte sich insgeheim, ob er etwas verpasst hätte, doch der langhaarige Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr fort:  
  
"Du bist zuviel in Gedanken."  
  
Dann lächelte er leicht und ließ den amerikanischen Piloten draußen im Flur stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Heero begriff, was Duo damit gemeint hatte, doch dann ging auch er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich mit einem leisen Fluch an den PC, um dort mit einem nicht minder wütenden Dr. J zu sprechen, der ihm eine geschlagene Stunde lang Vorwürfe über sein unprofessionelles Verhalten machte und ihm im Falle eines Falles die härtesten Strafen androhte. Heero kannte diese Strafen und zuckte innerlich zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und ging mit seiner obligatorischen Gleichgültigkeit daran, die Missionsberichte zu schreiben, was ihn auch noch eine Stunde kostete.  
  
Als er dann fertig war, streckte er sich gähnend und rümpfte schließlich die Nase, als er bemerkte, dass er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geduscht hatte. Ein Umstand, den er unmöglich so lassen konnte, so zog er sich mit einer fließenden Handbewegung aus und stieg dann bibbernd unter die Dusche, sich innerlich vormerkend, dass er doch langsam die Heizung anstellen sollte.  
  
Heero drehte das Wasser auf heiß, als ihm einer von Duos scherzhaften Kommentaren einfiel, den er ihm bei der letzten Mission praktisch an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
"Kein Handgriff zuviel, Yuy!", hatte Duo gescherzt, als Heero sich ausgezogen hatte. Als er den brennenden Blick seines Gegenübers auf sich gespürt hatte, war Duo dann noch fortgefahren:  
  
"Ist das in allen Lebenslagen so bei dir?"  
  
Dabei lag die Betonung so eindeutig auf "Lebenslagen", dass Heero punktgenau gewusst hatte, was Duo meinte, und es hatte ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben, worauf er sich mit einem Knurren abgewandt und seine übliche Drohung ausgesprochen hatte, während der amerikanische Pilot sich glucksend auf das Bett geworfen hatte.  
Was würde er jetzt, genau in diesem Moment darum geben, dass Duo diese Fröhlichkeit wiedererlangen würde? Alles, die ganze Welt, das ganze Universum, nur um diesen einen Jungen wieder lachen zu sehen, wieder ernsthaft und ernstgemeint lachen zu sehen.  
  
Vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch, mischte sich die Stimme ein.  
  
DU! Willst du dich wieder über mich lustig machen? HAST du nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet? Willst du mich jetzt auch noch verspotten?  
  
Nein, ich meine es ernst. Es liegt in deiner Macht, dieses Wunder zu vollbringen. Nutze sie, und du wirst erstaunt sein, was selbst DU erreichen kannst.  
  
Na, dankeschön. Sehr aufmunternd. Wie gut, dass ich so etwas wie Minderwertigkeitskomplexe nicht kenne.   
  
Immer gerne geschehen, erwiderte die Stimme galant und Heero hätte schwören können, dass sie leicht und ironisch knickste.  
Heero griff nach seinem Duschgel und schrubbte sich unwirsch den Dreck von der Haut, mehr aus Wut auf die Stimme als auf sich selbst. Aber was wollte man machen? Er konnte sich höchstens bedanken, dass er "nur" die Stimme hörte und nicht gleich so schizophren wie Lady Une war.  
Als er sich abgespült hatte, schnappte er sich brummend ein Handtuch und rubbelte seine Haut trocken, bis auch das kleinste Tröpfchen Nass verschwunden war, wobei er aber immer wieder an sein lädiertes Gesicht stieß und die Zähne zusammenbiss. Duo hatte einen sehr starken Schlag wenn er wollte.  
  
Oder wenn er in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen ist und sich verzweifelt gegen diese Männer zu Wehr setzt, fügte Heero dem noch in Gedanken hinzu, zog sich dann bedächtig eine neue Jeans und einen warmen Pulli an, verstaute die alten, schmutzigen Sachen in dem Wäschekorb im Bad und räumte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten aus der Tasche. Dr. J hatte ihm nämlich verkündet, dass sie bis auf weiteres kein Mission zu erfüllen hatten und sich somit entspannen sollten. Dass Zechs nun praktisch dazu gehörte, hatte Heero vorerst einmal verschwiegen. Dr. J würde sich nur unnötig darüber aufregen und zudem wollte Heero selbst entscheiden, was nun weiter geschah oder nicht.  
  
Heero drehte sich aufatmend um und besah sich sein Ebenbild im Spiegel. Die Stimme hatte Recht behalten, es war tatsächlich ein wunderhübscher Bluterguss in Form einer Hand zu erkennen, und das sogar mehr als deutlich.  
  
Na wunderbar!, seufzte Heero ergeben. Das wird mir den Spott des gesamten Teams bringen.  
  
Dann straffte er seine Schultern, zupfte seinen Pullover zurecht und verließ sein Zimmer, um kurz darauf vor Duos Tür zu stehen, anzuklopfen und schließlich, als er ein "Herein" vernommen hatte, einzutreten und neben Duo auch Quatre auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot lächelte kurz und kaum merklich, bevor er in seiner mittlerweile gewohnten Ausdruckslosigkeit sagte:  
  
"Komm rein. Quatre kam gerade zu mir und hat mich gefragt, ob wir nicht Lust hätten, herunterzukommen und uns mit den anderen zu treffen. Er meinte, es könnte nach so einer anstrengenden Mission nicht schaden. Was meinst du?"  
  
Heero nickte stumm und fragte dann:  
  
"Jetzt sofort?"  
  
Der arabische Pilot nickte und stand schließlich auf, bewegte sich schwunghaft in Richtung Tür, worauf ihm die anderen Beiden folgten.  
*  
"Soll ich wirklich nicht bei dir schlafen?", fragte Heero, als sie nach einem sehr entspannenden Nachmittag und einem amüsanten Abend vor Duos Zimmertür standen, beide vollkommen müde und erschöpft. Doch der amerikanische Pilot schüttelte den Kopf, zwang dann ein Lächeln auf sein Lippen und brachte mit unsicherer Stimme hervor:  
  
"Nein....ich denke, ich schaffe es auch so. Ich denke es...."  
  
Heero war zwar keinesfalls davon überzeugt, doch er enthielt sich eines Kommentars und nickte schließlich stumm. Er konnte sich Duo ja nicht aufzwingen, in keinster Weise.  
  
"Wie du möchtest, Duo. Und wenn du es dir anders überlegst....ich lasse meine Zimmertür unabgeschlossen. Du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen."  
  
Der langhaarige Junge blickte seinem Freund aus schimmernden violetten Augen entgegen und drehte sich dann um, um in seine Räume zu gehen.  
  
"Gute Nacht", murmelte er und war schon verschwunden, wobei er einen nachdenklichen Heero zurückließ.  
  
Ich bin keinesfalls davon überzeugt, dass das gut gehen wird. Was, wenn er sich wieder versucht selbst zu verletzen? Was wenn er sich wieder mit einer Rasierklinge diese Wunden zufügt? Und ich nicht da bin, um es zu verhindern?   
Aber ich kann ihn auch nicht ewig bemuttern. Er braucht seine Freiheit, sein eigenes Leben. Es fordert doch schon immenses Vertrauen, dass er sich mir anvertraut hat, dass er sich geöffnet hat. Ich kann und darf ihn nicht bemuttern!  
  
So ging auch Heero mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zu Bett.  
*  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Er hatte Angst, spürte sie ganz deutlich, wie eine Spinne, die langsam ihren Weg über seine Haut kroch, wie ein Schleier, der sich über ihn legte, wie eine zweite Haut, immer stetig, immer präsent.   
  
Dann gleißend helles Licht.   
  
Im ersten Moment beruhigend, doch dann die Gestalt im Eingang. Groß, breitschultrig, Offizier.   
  
Duo kannte ihn nicht, weder von Fernsehauftritten noch von vorherigen Verhören. Also ein unbedeutender Soldat.   
  
Er wartete unbewegt auf die erste Bewegung des Offiziers und sah somit den ersten Schlag weder kommen noch konnte er ihn rechtzeitig abblocken.  
  
Nein, nein....nicht....das darf nicht sein....nicht schon wieder!, stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt, schrie auf, konnte die Grausamkeit, mit der der Soldat vorging, nicht begreifen.   
  
Dann stoppten die Schläge und Duo fragte sich benebelt, was dieser Bastard jetzt vorhatte, obwohl ein Teil in ihm es bereits wusste.   
  
Nicht....aufhören....  
  
Das Geräusch reißenden Stoffes, eines Reißverschlusses brachte den amerikanischen Piloten mit voller Wucht in die Realität zurück.   
Verweigerung ergriff jeden Muskel seines Körpers, bemächtigte sich seinen Sinnen. Er musste sich wehren, das durfte er nicht zulassen! Doch...wie....? Er versuchte es. Und scheiterte. Der Mann war einfach zu stark und hielt ihn fest, während er ihn umdrehte.  
  
Nein.....nein....  
  
Plötzlicher Schmerz, stärker als andere. Sein Unterleib brannte, während er selbst jedes kleine Detail mitbekam, in sich aufnahm. Die Stille der Zelle, der kalte Steinboden, das gleißend helle Licht der Neonlampen, das Stöhnen und höhnische Lachen des Bastards, seine eigenen Hände, hilflos zu Fäusten geballt, die Knöchel weiß vor Anspannung, und der allgegenwärtige, fast untragbare Schmerz der ihn entzwei spaltete.   
  
Doch auch das nahm ein Ende, sein Peiniger ließ von ihm ab. Duo erwachte aus seiner verzweifelten Starre, versuchte, sich aufzurichten, in einem sinnlosen Akt gegen diesen Mann zu kämpfen, ihn umzubringen, doch der blockte lachend ab und fragte spöttisch, ob er noch nicht genug habe.   
  
Was hast du getan?! Er wird nochmal.....er wird nochmal über dich herfallen.  
  
Wimmernd versuchte Duo den Mann wegzustoßen, hatte aber keinerlei Erfolg bei diesem Vorhaben.  
  
Er wird....nein.....  
Plötzlich zuckte ein schier atemraubender Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er krümmte sich zusammen. Das Gesicht des Mannes veränderte sich, wurde durch ein anderes ersetzt, fein geschnitten, fast weiblich, aber nur fast.....  
  
Treize......, hallte es durch Duos Geist, doch der Schmerz nahm nicht ab, im Gegenteil. Es kam noch neuer dazu, stärker als der Alte, auf seinem Rücken, in seinem Unterleib. Er litt höllische Qualen, wand sich in ihnen, konnte ihnen nicht entkommen, nicht vor ihnen fliehen. Verzweifelt warf er sich herum, versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch dann veränderte sich das Gesicht erneut, erst undeutlich, dann immer klarer, präziser. Die Konturen gewannen an Form, an Schärfe und ließen ihn aufschreien.  
  
Zechs!   
Duo fuhr mit einem lauten Schrei aus seinem Bett hoch und starrte leeren Blickes aus dem hohen Fenster seines Zimmers.   
  
Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, als er nach Luft schnappend keuchte und eine Hand an sein rasendes Herz legte.  
  
Vorbei, es ist vorbei....., versuchte Duo sich zu verdeutlichen, als er spürte, wie sich diese zweite Haut, dieser ständige Begleiter aus Schmerz, dieser Filz sich über ihn legte, ihn einwickelte.  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht, nicht schon wieder!", murmelte Duo, während ihm bittere Tränen über die Wangen liefen.   
  
Vollkommen aufgelöst brachte er es fertig, sich aus dem Bett zu schälen und ins Badezimmer zu wanken, wo er das Licht anschaltete und einen Blick auf sein Ebenbild warf, dass ihn mit entsetzten, ängstlichen Augen und eingefallenen Wangen anstarrte.  
  
Es tut wieder so weh.....ich kann es nicht anders...ich muss es tun....der Schmerz muss weg....soll aus mir heraus....  
  
Immer noch mit tränennassen Wangen griff er mit zitternden Fingern zu einer der Klingen, die er vor Yuy versteckt hatte und betrachtete kurz sein kleines Spiegelbild in der noch neuen Klinge. Dann führte er sie zu seinen Armen und drückte sie gegen das weiße, vernarbte Fleisch, fast sofort den willkommenen scharfen Gegenschmerz spürend und die rote Blutspur erkennend, die unter der Klinge hervorquoll.  
Es tut mir leid, Heero. Wirklich. Aber es geht nicht anders, ich muss es tun, muss den Schmerz herauslassen. Sonst frisst er mich auf, zerstört mich bis ins Innerste.  
  
Immer wieder die Rasierklinge über die Haut ziehend, stöhnte er plötzlich auf und ließ den scharfen Gegenstand fallen.   
  
Nein...nein....das ist falsch...es bringt keine Heilung...kein Lindern des Schmerzes, nur neuen Schmerz....und dennoch...wieso fühle ich mich dann....besser...?  
  
Duo bemerkte die Tränen, die ihm die Wangen hinunterliefen, erst, als er sie in seinem Mundwinkel schmeckte und sie überrascht abwischte.   
  
"Ich will nicht mehr", murmelte er lautlos und schlich dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich seine dünne Decke nahm, sie um seine Hüften wickelte und schließlich in Richtung Tür ging.  
  
Ich muss hier raus, ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen! Diesen Raum, diese Erinnerungen....  
  
Er stürzte praktisch aus der Tür, knallte sie hinter sich zu und lief dann ohne genau auf die Richtung zu achten den Gang entlang, bis er vor einer Tür stehenblieb. Unbewusst, nur seinen Instinkten folgend stieß er die nur angelehnte Tür auf und sah Heero, der in seinem Bett lag, die Decken weit von sich gestoßen, ein nacktes Bein halb über dem Bettrand.   
  
Duo stockte der Atem in Erinnerung an das Geschehene, er selbst zog irrationale Schlüsse und hielt sich davon ab, Heero als einen dieser Bastarde zu erkennen.  
  
Nein, er ist mein Freund, er will mir helfen, will mich nicht verletzen. Ich bin sicher bei ihm, kann mich bei ihm gehen lassen. Er kennt mich, vertraut mir. Und ich vertraue ihm auch. Mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Weil ich.....weil ich ihn geliebt habe.....bevor DAS passiert ist. Bedingungslos geliebt. Doch nun scheint es, als ob ich nichts außer Hass und Angst empfinden kann. Hass, Angst und Schmerz sind mein täglicher Lebensinhalt geworden, aus dem nur Heero mich herausbringen kann.  
  
Duo tat einen Schritt nach vorne und fühlte, dass es genau das Richtige war. Keine Angst vor Schmerzen, die der japanische Pilot ihm zufügen könnte. Weil er es nicht tat.   
  
Er wird mich vor den Dämonen, die mich heimsuchen, beschützen, richtig?  
  
Ja, sagte er zu sich selbst. Das hat er mir versprochen.  
  
Noch einen Schritt, dann noch einen, schließlich der Bettrand.  
  
Duo sah, dass Heero wach war und ihn nun mit besorgten Augen anblickte.  
  
"Duo, alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er leise und wollte sich gerade hastig aufrichten, als der amerikanische Junge in mit einer minimalen Geste zum Schweigen und auch zum Erstarren brachte, sich dann in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit zu ihm auf das Bett gleiten ließ, unter die Decke kroch und sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte.  
In die verwunderten stahlblauen Augen schauend, flüsterte Duo leise:  
  
"Danke."  
  
Dann zog er die Knie an, rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und schloss die Augen, während er leise seufzte und sich langsam Heeros Oberkörper näherte, schließlich mit Hautkontakt stoppte und spürte, wie der japanische Junge leicht einen Arm um ihn schlang.   
  
Nein, er würde ihm nicht wehtun. Nie.  
  
Duo rollte sich noch tiefer zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlief dann nach einigen Minuten erlösten Atmens beruhigt ein, ohne Alpträume und ohne die Furcht vor den Geistern, die ihn immer noch heimsuchten und ihn quälten.  
  
Doch dieses Mal blieben sie aus. 


	11. ask11

Heero wachte mit einem Gefühl vollkommenster Zufriedenheit auf. Es war warm, sie hatten keine Mission, er konnte sich noch enger in sein Kissen kuscheln.  
  
Kissen?, bemerkte es da schon hämisch und Heero schreckte auf.  
  
Duo!  
  
Der japanische Pilot riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah erst nur eine wirre Haarmasse vor sich, bis er dann Duos friedliche Gesichtszüge entdecken konnte, die bis vor kurzem noch an seine Brust gepresst waren.  
  
Er sind wunderschön aus, wenn er schläft, entfuhr es Heero in Gedanken verträumt und er seufzte leise.   
  
Denn auch wenn es im Moment so friedlich schien, würde spätestens beim Aufwachen diese Stille vorbei sein. Dann würde das Leid zurückkehren, Duo würde sich wieder übergeben müssen, würde wieder in seinen alten Zustand verfallen.  
  
Gott....warum habe ich all diese Gefühle nicht früher erkannt? Warum musste er so leiden?  
  
Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Heero.  
  
Ach nein? Ich hätte ihn eher retten müssen, hätte ihn davor bewahren können! Ich bin es doch, der gewartet hat, nachdem Duo mir die Daten überspielt hatte. Ich war es, der gedacht hat, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sei. Und da soll ich nicht schuldig sein?  
  
Heero sah erneut auf seinen Partner herab und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie eng sie eigentlich beieinander lagen. Duo hatte seine Fötalstellung von der vorherigen Nacht aufgegeben und sich nun eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt, die Hände wie zum Schutz vor seiner Brust, den Kopf gesenkt, die Gesichtszüge friedlich und entspannt. Nichts von der doch sonst so allgegenwärtigen Angst war zu sehen oder zu spüren.  
Ein Bein des Deathscythepiloten hatte sich mit Heeros verfangen, sodass der kurzhaarige Junge die kleinen Härchen spürte, die ihn an seinem Bein kitzelten. Bei diesem Gefühl musste er unwillkürlich lächeln und drückte seinen Freund etwas enger an sich, was dieser mit einem leisen Laut quittierte und sich dann leicht bewegte, woraufhin er schließlich aufwachte.  
  
Erst seine Umgebung, dann seinen Partner verwirrt anschauend, richtete Duo sich schließlich ein wenig auf und fragte :  
  
"Wie bin ich hierhin gekommen?"  
  
Heero seinerseits runzelte die Stirn und antwortete leise:  
  
"Du hattest anscheinend einen Alptraum und bist dann in mein Zimmer gekommen. Ist das nicht okay?"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern schüttelte der amerikanische Pilot seinen Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Nein....nein....es ist nur......dieser fürchterliche Traum.....ich hatte solche Angst.....Heero...solche Angst.....", flüsterte Duo, während ihm plötzlich Tränen angesichts der Erinnerung über die Wangen liefen. "Und dann....dachte ich mir....dass ich bei dir sicher sein würde...."  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
  
"Und...und das war ich auch....du hast mich vor meinen Alpträumen beschützt, Heero!"  
  
Der Wingpilot sah auf seinen Partner herab und bemerkte, dass Duo lächelte. Er lächelte tatsächlich! Wenn auch schwach, aber dennoch! Und obwohl dieses Lächeln so gar nicht zu den Tränen passte, faszinierte diese kleine Muskelbewegung den Japaner von Grund auf.  
  
Selbst in diesem wunderbaren Zauber gefangen, löste Heero eine Hand und strich damit zärtlich über Duos Wange, für ewig dieses ehrliche, stille Lächeln einfangen wollend.   
  
Er ist wunderschön, bemerkte ein Teil in Heeros Seele verwundert. So schön, dass es schon fast schmerzt. Wie kann nur jemand dieses Wesen zerstören wollen? Wie kann jemand es so verletzen?  
  
Er löste dann seine Hand von dieser zarten Wange und ersetzte sie mit seinen Lippen, um dem langhaarigen Jungen blitzschnell einen kaum spürbaren und dennoch präsenten Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, was mit einem leisen Seufzen belohnt wurde.  
  
Er vertraut mir, sagte Heero erleichtert zu sich selbst. Er zuckt nicht zurück. Nach all dieser Zeit und all diesen Ereignissen gibt er seine selbstgewählte Isolierung auf und vertraut mir.   
  
Heero lächelte glücklich und strich Duo dann ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, nur um hoffnungsvollen, blau schimmernden Augen zu begegnen.  
  
"Du lächelst viel in letzter Zeit, Heero", stellte der amerikanische Pilot verwundert fest. "Ganz anders als früher."  
  
"Früher?"  
  
Duo legte leicht den Kopf schief und musterte seinen Partner dann prüfend.  
  
"Früher warst du so....kalt....so abweisend...."  
  
Das stimmt, antwortete Heero mehr sich selbst als Duo in seinen Gedanken und stellte dann fest, dass es das erste Mal in den vergangenen Wochen war, dass Duo so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Das ihm die Veränderung in Heeros Wesen aufgefallen war.   
  
Soll das bedeuten, er kommt mehr und mehr aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus und interessiert sich wieder für seine Umwelt?  
  
Heero nahm eine von Duos Händen und hauchte einen feinen Kuss auf die wunden Knöchel.   
  
"Und nun bin ich es nicht mehr?", fragte er neckend, worauf ein minimales Kichern ertönte und den amerikanischen Piloten ein Schauder des Entzückens durchlief.  
  
"Zu mir nicht", erwidert Duo und bewegte spielerisch seine Finger in Heeros Hand.  
  
"Du bist auch etwas Besonderes."  
  
Die Finger gaben ihr bezauberndes Spiel auf und entspannten sich.   
  
"Du bist der Erste, der das zu mir sagt", erwiderte Duo plötzlich ernst und sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. "Und der Erste, dem ich es glaube."  
  
Heero wusste sofort, was für eine ungeheure Bedeutung diese Worte hatten und er nickte ruhig.  
  
"Duo, du bist das Wichtigste auf der Welt für mich und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Ich werde dir nie wehtun, versprochen!"  
  
Duo senkte den Kopf und schauderte leicht, doch dieses Mal aufgrund des Versprechens, das Heero ihm gegeben hatte.   
  
Was ist, wenn er es nicht hält? Wenn er dich genauso missbraucht? Was dann?, schrie seine innere Stimme panisch, doch er schüttelte nur ruhig den Kopf.  
  
Nein, ich WEIß, dass er das nicht machen wird. Er liebt mich, er ist bereit, mir zu helfen, auch wenn es heißt, dass er dafür seine Bedürfnisse zurückstellen muss.  
  
"Danke Heero", erwiderte er schlicht und wollte sich gerade wieder entspannt zurücklehnen, als der Griff um seine Finger sich festigte und er hörte, wie sein Gegenüber scharf die Luft einzog.  
  
"Heero?", fragte Duo vorsichtig und wollte seine Hand der festen Umklammerung entziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang und ihm einen gewissen Stich von Panik versetzte.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt hatte der japanische Junge?   
  
"Duo....warum?"  
  
Es lag soviel Unverständnis in dieser kleinen Frage, dass es Duo beinahe das Herz einschnitt.  
  
Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Heero genau auf die Schnitte auf seinen Armen starrte. Die frischen Schnitte.   
  
Stahlblaue, ungläubige Augen sahen auf, blickten in violette, tränenverschleierte.  
  
"Heero...ich musste es tun....", brachte Duo plötzlich kaum mehr hervor und rückte ein Stück von seinem Partner ab, immer noch seine Hand in Heeros gefangen.  
  
"Der Schmerz.....wenn ich nicht rauslasse...Heero. Er bringt mich um, zerstört mich......"  
  
Die plötzliche Zärtlichkeit in Heeros Augen brachte ihn mehr zum Schweigen als der Finger auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Wir werden eine andere Lösung finden, Duo. Versprochen", antwortete er ruhig und beschwichtigend, während er schnell aufstand und in seiner Tasche kramte.  
  
Duo sah ihm erschrocken dabei zu, wagte es jedoch nicht, sich zu rühren oder irgendetwas zu sagen.  
  
Was meinte der Wingpilot damit und viel schlimmer, was hatte er vor?  
  
"Das ist es!", rief Heero plötzlich triumphierend und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Partner, leicht lächelnd und ein kleines Kästchen von der Größe einer Schatulle hochhaltend.  
  
Duo zuckte unwillkürlich zurück und betrachtete wachsam den Gegenstand in Heeros Hand, als dieser wieder auf ihn zukam, sich vor niederkniete und die Schatulle öffnete.  
  
Ein Verbandskasten?, stellte der langhaarige Pilot überrascht fest, als er verschiedenste Salben, Medikamente und Bandagen erkannte, während Heero seinen linken Arm nahm, ihn gründlich säuberte, mit einer Wundheilsalbe einrieb und schließlich bandagierte. Das gleiche machte er dann mit dem entgegengesetzen Arm und lächelte seinen Partner zum Schluss ruhig an.  
  
"So, fertig. War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"  
  
Duo schüttelte stumm den Kopf und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Zeit, die die beiden in dem kleinen Apartment nach Duos Befreiung durch Heero und Flucht verbracht hatten. Da hatte Heero ihn auch verarztet und ihn gefragt, ob es schlimm gewesen sei. Damals hatte Duo nichts darauf erwidert, war zu sehr in seinen eigenen schmerzvollen Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen, um das Mitleid und die Hilfsbereitschaft des Wingpiloten auch nur ansatzweise zu bemerken. Doch heute wusste er, wie es gemeint war und war glücklich darüber. Er wusste, dass Heero ihm helfen würde, die Erinnerungen zu bewältigen und sie zu überwinden. Er musste nur Vertrauen haben.  
  
Wie ein Blitz tauchten plötzlich Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit vor seinen Augen auf und ließen ihn schmerzerfüllt zusammenzucken. Bilder, die ihn schon seit Wochen quälten und ihn nicht mehr losließen.  
Duo spürte die beinahe schon vertraute Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er hochfahren und aus dem Bett ins Bad stürzen wollte, wobei er jedoch von seinem Partner zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
Aufschreckend sah er in Heeros besorgte Augen und hörte:  
  
"Duo, kämpfe dagegen an! Ich bitte dich, versuch ruhig einzuatmen! Du darfst dem nicht nachgeben! Bitte Duo!"  
  
Doch der langhaarige Junge schüttelte panisch den Kopf, wehrte sich gegen Heeros unnachgiebigen Griff und rief dann verzweifelt:  
  
"Nein! Lass mich los, Heero! Bitte, ich kann nicht! Es geht einfach nicht!"  
  
Heeros Blick härtete sich ein wenig, als er eisern erwiderte:  
  
"Nein! Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen, Duo! Du musst stark sein!"  
  
"Aber ich war nie stark!", schrie Duo plötzlich und starrte seinen Partner verzweifelt an, während er leise hinzufügte:  
  
"Und ich werde es nie sein."  
  
Heero unterdrückte das starke Bedürfnis, Duo für diesen Satz eine ordentliche Ohrfeige zu geben und begnügte sich damit, sich langsam zu beruhigen und zu erwidern:  
  
"Duo, du BIST stark! Mehr als jeder andere Mensch! Sag nie wieder, du wärest schwach! Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst, die Erinnerungen zu besiegen! Und dazu brauchst du Stärke! Stärke, die du in dir trägst!"  
  
Duo glaubte, diese Übelkeit nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Er würgte trocken, versuchte noch verzweifelter, sich von Heero loszumachen. Dann spürte er plötzlich, wie der japanische Pilot ihn sacht in seine Arme zog und sanft wiegte.  
  
"Shhht.....versuch dich zu beruhigen, Duo. Vertrau mir, es wird weggehen, wenn du nur ruhig einatmest und ausatmest."  
  
Duo gab es auf, sich zu wehren und lauschte der beruhigenden Stimme, während er unbewusst genau das befolgte, was Heero ihm gesagt hatte und merkte, wie das akute Brechgefühl verschwand und durch eine leichte, aber zu ertragende Übelkeit ersetzt wurde.   
Langsam wagte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen und tiefer zu atmen bevor er Heero direkt in die Augen und in ein erleichtertes Stahlblau sah.  
  
"Duo....?", begann Heero fragend, nicht in der Lage, das auszusprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, angesichts dieses hoffnungsvollen Blickes.  
  
"Es geht, Heero", flüsterte der amerikanische Junge fast lautlos. "Ich muss nicht....."  
  
Erleichterte löste Heero seinen engen Griff um den Deathscythepiloten und ließ ihm somit Raum, sich umzudrehen und aufzurichten.  
  
Duo merkte, wie nach und nach auch das leichte Unwohlsein nachließ und atmete auf. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er dieses Gefühl hatte aufhalten können, wie er sich davor hätte schützen können. Doch nun hatte er es geschafft und wusste, dass er es wieder schaffen konnte. Weil Heero ihm geholfen hatte. Durch seine Sturheit und seinen Willen hatte er Duo dazu gebracht, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Gedanken wieder zu erringen.  
  
Duo lächelte. Das war ein guter Anfang.  
  
"Wollen wir nach unten gehen, Duo? Zu den Anderen?"  
  
Überrascht ob diesem plötzlichen Themawechsel sah der langhaarige Pilot seinen Freund an und erwiderte nach einer kurzen Pause zögernd:  
  
"Wenn du es möchtest...."  
  
Doch Heero schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und sagte fest:  
  
"Nein, Duo! DU musst es wollen! Es geht um DEINE Meinung!"   
  
Duo seufzte leise und senkte seinen Blick, während er leise hervorbrachte:  
  
"Ja....aber...aber ich habe keinen Hunger...."  
  
Duo sank in Erwartung einer strengen Antwort in sich zusammen und verknotete seine Finger ineinander, um dann angestrengt auf die mittlerweile schon weißen Knöchel zu starren.  
  
"Es ist okay, Duo."  
  
Der amerikanische Junge hob überrascht seinen Blick und begegnete einem ehrlichen, ruhigen Lächeln.   
  
"Wenn du es nicht willst, Duo, kann und werde ich dich nicht dazu zwingen. Aber du wirst sehen, dass Essen doch etwas sehr Schönes an sich haben kann."  
  
Duo lächelte schief ob diesem Kommentar.  
  
"Das weiß ich jetzt auch schon, Heero."  
  
Ein wohlgemeintes Schulterzucken war das Einzige, was er darauf als Antwort vermerken konnte, so stand er auf, griff sich seine Sachen und ging ins Bad, um sich dort anzuziehen und wenigstens kurz frisch zu machen.  
  
Du siehst schrecklich aus, sagte ihm sein blasses Spiegelbild, als er sich seine lange Mähne durchkämmte und dabei immer wieder das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, wenn er auf Knoten und sonstige Hindernisse traf.  
  
Das weiß ich selbst!, erwiderte Duo gehässig und fluchte nun schon zum zehnten Mal, weil die Bürste sich in einem ganzen Nest von Knoten verfangen hatte.  
  
Wie wär´s, wenn du Heeros Rat befolgst? Komm schon, früher hast du auch schon alles in dich hineingestopft, was du bekommen konntest.  
  
Nein! Nicht jetzt! Ich habe KEINEN Hunger!, schimpfte Duo wütend und fuhr sich mit der Bürste besonders resolut durch die Haare, wobei er- wie konnte es auch anders sein- dieses Mal nicht nur ein Nest an Gewusel erwischte und sich beinahe ein Büschel von Haaren herauszog.  
  
Ahhh.....Schmerz!, fauchte er mittlerweile schon mehr als wütend und schmiss die Bürste weit von sich in die nächste Ecke, während er laut mehr zu seinen Haaren als zu sich selbst fluchte:  
  
"Jetzt reicht´s! Ihr seid ab! Wenn ich eine Schere finde, könnt ihr was erleben!"  
  
Duo wühlte in allen Schränken und Fächern nach dem begehrten Objekt, immer noch die Haare und deren Knoten verwünschend, als er sich plötzlich triumphierend aufrichtete und schadenfroh bemerkte:  
  
"Ha! So...das habt ihr nun davon!"  
  
Duo wollte gerade schon mit der Schere ansetzen, als er Heeros Bild im Spiegel sah und bemerkte, dass dieser ihn entsetzt bis ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
"Duo....?", fragte er geschockt und war mit einem Satz bei seinem Partner, um ihm die Schere abzunehmen und sanft auf ihn einzureden:  
  
"Mache nichts, was dir später leid tun könnte, Duo! Bitte!"  
  
Doch der amerikanische Pilot knurrte nur böse und erwiderte wütend:  
  
"Da wird mir gar nichts leid tun! Ich habe es satt, mich mit diesem....Monster auseinandersetzen zu müssen!"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Heero in der Lage war, darauf zu reagieren, doch dann überzog eine Schicht von Schalk seine besorgten Augen und er sagte lachend:  
  
"Dann werde ich dich kämmen!"  
  
Die Wut aus Duos Blick wich fast augenblicklich Erstaunen und einer gehörigen Spur Misstrauen.  
  
"DU? Du willst MICH kämmen?"  
  
Heero nickte.  
  
"Hast du früher mit Puppen gespielt, Heero?", fragte Duo skeptisch und erntete sich so einen entrüsteten Blick von Seiten Heeros ein.  
  
"Darf ich denn nicht?"  
  
Duo seufzte.   
  
Komm schon, Duo. Du hast schon andere Foltermethoden überstanden, da wirst du Heero doch auch gegenüberstehen können! Nutze deine innere Stärke, bemerkte seine innere Stimme schadenfroh grinsend.  
  
Gut..., gab Duo schließlich nach und erinnerte sich, als Heero einmal versucht hatte, seine Haare auseinander zu klamüsern. Damals war er eine lange Zeit krank gewesen, und während der japanische Pilot sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, musste er feststellen, dass die Haare seines Gegenübers vollkommen verfilzt und verknotet gewesen waren. Was Heero natürlich nicht hatte zulassen können und sich somit die Bürste geschnappt um Duos Mähne zu bearbeiten.  
  
Es war das grausamste Erlebnis, das Duo abgesehen von ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten je hatte.  
  
Hoffentlich würde der perfekte Soldat dieses Mal seine Mission etwas sanfter als beim letzten Mal verfolgen um an sein Ziel zu kommen.  
  
Duo seufzte erneut und ging dann ergeben ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und darauf wartete, dass Heero mit der Bürste aus dem Bad kam und anfing. Was auch zwei Sekunden später geschah.  
  
Duo wollte schon beim ersten Bürstenstrich zusammenzucken, als er merkte, dass Heero sanft und auf das Äußerste darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wehzutun, durch seine Haare fuhr, dabei leise brummte und ganz versunken in seine Tätigkeit war.  
  
Auch Duo lullten die beruhigenden Bewegungen nach und nach ein, er ließ sich von den leisen Geräuschen Heeros immer weiter wegtreiben, bis er merkte, wie das Ziehen an seinen Haaren wieder stärker wurde.  
  
Duo öffnete die Augen und bemerkte nach und nach, dass der japanische Pilot seinen Haare wieder zum Zopf flocht und mit einem zufriedenen "Fertig!" die Masse wieder freigab.  
  
Duo stand auf, ging dann zum Spiegel um sich das Meisterwerk anzusehen und stellte schließlich fest, dass Heero wohl doch mit Puppen gespielt haben musste, um so einen Zopf hinzubekommen. Doch das sprach er lieber nicht aus, sondern lächelte nur kurz dankbar, worauf Heero elegant mit den Schultern zuckte und erwiderte:  
  
"Das wollte ich immer schon mal machen!"  
  
Duo erwiderte nichts, sondern ging kopfschüttelnd und immer noch lächelnd aus dem Zimmer, seinen Freund dicht hinter ihm um die anderen Piloten unten im Salon zu treffen.   
  
Die anderen Piloten und Zechs.  
  
Duo zuckte zusammen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Zechs! Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen! Wie konnte er dem OZ-Offizier gegenübertreten? Nach so einem Traum? Genaugenommen hatte er Angst. Angst vor dem blonden Mann selbst, vor der Tatsache, dass er zu OZ gehörte, und davor, dass er Treizes´ Freund gewesen war.  
  
Kushrenada......  
  
Duo schlang plötzlich hilfesuchend die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.   
  
Bitte nicht schon wieder! Nicht schon wieder die grausamen Erinnerungen daran! Ich will endlich in Frieden leben, ohne diese Angst, ohne diese Träume!  
  
"...uo?"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot fuhr hoch und sah Heero entsetzt an.  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Duo?", wiederholte dieser seine Frage und machte besorgt einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, der fast augenblicklich zurückwich und verstört den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nichts, nichts, Heero, alles okay", brachte er zitternd hervor, während er versuchte, die Gedanken und Erinnerungen auszusperren und nicht an sich heranzulassen.   
  
Hure! Du bist mein Spielzeug! Nichts weiter!  
  
Nein, schrie Duo verzweifelt in seinen Gedanken. Nein, niemals!   
  
"Duo!!", durchbrach Heeros Stimme erneut die finsteren Gedankengänge des Deathscythepiloten, worauf Duo entsetzt auffuhr und aufschluchzte.  
  
"Heero....ER ist es......Ich komme davon nicht los!"  
Heero sah, wie sein Freund praktisch vor ihm zusammenbrach und in seine Erinnerungen verfiel.  
  
Gott, ich muss ihm helfen! Aber wie, verdammt, wie kann ich das erreichen?, fragte er sich beinahe verzweifelt und wartete darauf, dass IRGENDETWAS kam. Doch nichts passierte. Nicht einmal die Stimme in ihm antwortete.  
  
Verflucht seiest du! Sonst mischst du dich immer ein, doch nun...warum schweigst du ausgerechnet jetzt?!  
  
Nichts...nur Stille und Duos verzweifeltes Schluchzen. So tat der japanische Pilot das Einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel: er schritt schnell auf seinen Partner zu, nahm ihn dann eng und schützend in seine Arme und wiegte ihn sanft, während er immer wieder murmelte:  
  
"Ist gut, das wird vorbei gehen. Du musst nur stark sein. Beruhige dich, Duo, shhh....ganz ruhig."   
  
Und so geschah es dann auch. Nach und nach hörte das Zittern und Schluchzen auf und Duo kam langsam wieder zu sich, wurde sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst.  
Schließlich sah er mit geröteten Wangen zu seinem Partner auf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, sich an einem winzigen Lächeln versuchend.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte er beinahe lautlos und rückte dann ein Stück von Heero ab. "Es...es wir gehen..."  
  
Heero zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen.  
Er war nicht davon überzeugt, dass Duo mit der Situation so schnell fertig geworden war und besonders die Tatsache, dass Zechs wahrscheinlich unten im Salon war, gab ihm kein gutes Gefühl, ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
"Duo.....sollen wir wirklich nach unten gehen? Wir müssen nicht, wenn du nicht willst!", erwiderte er skeptisch, doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte plötzlich entschlossen den Kopf.  
  
"Nein...ich kann nicht ewig vor ihm davon laufen. Das muss mal ein Ende haben!"  
  
Heero sah auf und direkt in die von einem starken Willen gekennzeichneten violetten Augen seines Partners. Er wusste, Duo würde schon alleine aufgrund seiner Sturheit schaffen. Und das beruhigte Heero ungemein.  
  
"Wollen wir?", fragte Duo und wandte sich zur Treppe, Heero dicht hinter ihm.   
  
Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut, dachte er, als er die Hand auf die Türklinke des Salons legte, sie hinunterdrückte und dem amerikanischen Piloten folgte.  
"Guten Morgen!", rief Quatre wie immer strahlend, als Duo und Heero eintraten, was die beiden mit einem weniger fröhlichen "Morgen" retuschierten.   
  
"Setzt euch!", fuhr er lächelnd fort und schnappte sich die Kaffeekanne. "Kaffee?"  
  
Ein zweifaches kurzes Nicken war die Antwort und Quatre verzweifelte langsam. In der letzten Zeit war der Gemütszustand sowohl von Duo als auch von Heero sehr beunruhigend. Duo, der sonst so fröhliche junge Mann war auffallend still und traurig geworden und Heero, im Gegensatz zu vorher, fürsorglich und schon beinahe zärtlich dem Deathscythepiloten gegenüber.  
Duo sah auf und bemerkte, dass wirklich alle anwesend waren. Sowohl die fünf Piloten als auch....Zechs. Der amerikanische Pilot schluckte und beschwor sich selbst, nicht in Panik zu geraten, sondern die Situation nüchtern und realistisch zu sehen. Das, was er vergangene Nacht geträumt hatte, stimmte in keinem Fall mit der Realität überein. Zechs hatte ihn nicht....  
  
Duo schluckte.  
  
So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, dieses Wort konnte und wollte er nicht hervorbringen. Zu viele schmerzvolle und grausame Erinnerungen hingen daran.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot bemerkte, wie der Blick des blonden Mannes besorgt und sanft auf ihm ruhte und brachte sich dazu, ein kleines Lächeln hervorzubringen, um sich schließlich hinzusetzen und Quatres dargebotene Tasse Kaffee anzunehmen.  
  
Was auch das Einzige war, das er diesen Morgen zu sich nehmen konnte.  
  
*  
"Hast du Dr. J schon davon berichtet?", fragte Zechs nachdem sie alle gefrühstückt hatten und der Tisch abgeräumt worden war.   
  
"Nein, es hätte ihm nicht gefallen."  
  
"Was, dass ich übergelaufen bin?"  
  
Heero nickte langsam und sah in die Runde.  
  
"Ich will auch nicht, dass er es in der vorläufigen Zeit erfährt, da wir nicht wissen, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Das gilt auch für die anderen Wissenschaftler, habt ihr das verstanden?"  
  
Die anderen Piloten nickten kurz und stumm, so fuhr Zechs mit seinem Bericht fort:  
Die anderen Piloten nickten kurz und stumm, so fuhr Zechs mit seinem Bericht fort:  
  
"Ich habe streng geheimen Berichten zufolge gehört, dass General Quinze die Nachfolge von Treize übernommen hat. Ich kenne ihn, er ist ein mehr als grausamer Mann, der alles daran setzten wird, die Verräter zu fangen und zu exekutieren, was es auch kostet. Sagen wir, er ist das männliche Gegenstück zu Lady Une. Was aber am Schlimmsten ist: er weiß, dass ihr von den Kolonien kommt und wird sie somit als Druckmittel gegen euch einsetzen. Sollte das Menschenleben kosten, würde ihn das nicht interessieren. Ich habe Vorlagen, dass er verstärkt OZ-Soldaten auf den Kolonien platzieren will, um sie dann nachher mit Sprengstoff zu versehen und wenn möglich in die Luft zu sprengen. Er wird euch damit erpressen. Entweder ihr liefert euch ihm aus, oder ihr habt den Tod Millionen von unschuldigen Menschen zu verantworten. Und genau das gilt es zu verhindern. Wir müssen sein Versteck ausfindig machen, ihn umbringen, und was noch wichtiger ist, wir müssen versuchen, die wichtigsten OZ-Offiziere auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Es nützt nichts, wenn wir nur ihn töten, er ist ersetzbar. Wir müssen dem Ganzen die Basis entziehen."  
  
Zechs schaute sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass ihn alle anderen Piloten ernst ansahen, jeder zu sehr in dem Schreckensszenario der ihnen bevorstehenden Zukunft versunken. Nur Duo schaute ihm mit klaren, aber hasserfüllten Blick in die Augen.  
  
"Und wie sollen WIR mit OZ-Offizieren kooperieren? Wir sind Gundampiloten! WIR kämpfen für die gute Seite!"  
  
Jeder von ihnen hörte genau die Worte heraus, die Duo nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Jeder wusste, wie sehr er Abneigung gegen OZ hegte, auch wenn nur Heero den wahren Grund dafür kannte.   
  
"Darum kümmere ich mich", erwiderte Zechs gelassen. "Und glaube mir, Duo, es gibt mehr gute OZ-Offiziere, als du glauben magst."  
  
"So? Nenn mir welche!"  
  
"Mich."  
  
Dieser mit solcher Selbstsicherheit ausgesprochene Satz schien Duo in gewisser Weise zu überzeugen, denn für einen Moment sah er dem blonden Mann nur prüfend in die Augen, dann nickte er jedoch langsam und erwiderte:  
  
"Schon mal einer. Das ist ein Anfang."  
  
Zechs lächelte und wollte noch etwas sagen, als Heero sich leise aber bestimmt räusperte und somit das Gespräch auf sich lenkte.  
  
"Und WIE genau sollen wir ihn töten?"  
  
Zechs lachte kurz und freudlos auf.  
  
"DAS muss ich mir erst noch zurechtlegen und ich wäre dankbar, wenn du mir dabei helfen würdest. Ihr seid die Spezialisten im Infiltrieren, ihr müsst wissen, wo man an welche Informationen herankommt."  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte bedächtig.  
  
"Ja, das dürfte sich zwar als schwierig herausstellen, aber nicht als unmöglich. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."   
  
"Es gibt nur noch ein Problem."  
  
Heero runzelte besorgt die Stirn.  
  
"Und das wäre?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Wie wollt ihr die Missionen, die euch von den Wissenschaftlern gestellt werden, mit dieser vereinbaren?"  
  
Das saß. Das hatte noch niemand berücksichtigt. Und es war eine gute Frage. Eine Frage, auf die es im Moment anscheinend noch keine Antwort gab. Selbst Heero betete ja schon für einen längeren freien Zeitraum, damit er Duo helfen konnte, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er große Angst davor, dass Duo eine neue Mission nicht überstehen würde, eher psychisch als physisch. Die Art, wie er auf OZ reagierte, ließ Heero nichts Gutes ahnen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Zechs", gab Heero ehrlich zu und seufzte. "Aber ich werde das regeln. Irgendwie."  
  
"Das sieht dir aber nicht ähnlich, Yuy", mischte sich Wufei stirnrunzelnd ein und sah dem Wingpiloten kritisch in die Augen. "Normalerweise weißt du immer vorher, was du tust und musst es dir nicht noch überlegen!"  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte der japanische Pilot scharf und wollte gerade noch etwas nachsetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine der Bediensteten eintrat, während sie zögerlich hervorbrachte:  
  
"Master Yuy, Besuch für Sie. Er wartet im Studierzimmer."  
  
Heero hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Für MICH?", fragte er misstrauisch. "Wer ist es?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Mir wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass Sie Besuch erwartet, sonst nichts."  
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte und nickte dann ergeben.  
  
"Gut, ich komme."  
  
Mit den Worten wollte er schon aufstehen und dem Dienstmädchen folgen, als er eine federleichte Berührung auf seinem Arm spürte du überrascht sah, dass Duo ihn beschwichtigend anschaute.  
  
"Es ist bestimmt wieder Relena. Lass dich nicht verärgern."  
  
Erstaunen überzog die Gleichgültigkeit der stahlblauen Augen und Heero nickte erleichtert.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht", erwiderte mit einem minimalsten Lächeln und verließ dann den Raum, um sich dem ominösen Besuch zu stellen.   
  
*  
Heero schluckte, als er sah, dass es nicht Relena war, die ihn erwatet hatte. Nein, noch viel schlimmer. Es war jemand, dem er jetzt überhaupt nicht begegnen wollte, doch wie es das Schicksal sah, musste er es anscheinend.  
  
Keinen Meter vor ihm entfernt stand Dr. J, wütend, zornesbleich und anscheinend schon über die Geschehnisse bescheid wissend.  
  
"Dr. J", bemerkte Heero kalt und musterte seinen Vorgesetzten ohne jede Regung. "Was führt Sie hierher?"  
  
Hoffentlich weiß er noch nichts über Zechs, betete er insgeheim. Dann wird er ausrasten.  
  
Was er auch tat.  
  
"BIST DU VOLLKOMMEN ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?!", brüllte der Wissenschaftler ihn außer sich vor Wut an. "DU HAST JA WOHL DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN!"  
  
Heero runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts, was den älteren Mann noch mehr zu verärgern schien.   
  
"Wie kommst du dazu, dich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzen, dich über EIN PAAR TAGE nicht mehr zu melden und dann noch ein OZ-OFFIZIER NAMENS ZECHS MARQUISE in eines unserer wichtigsten Hauptquartiere mitzunehmen?!", schrie er und kam bedrohlich auf Heero zu, der immer noch regungslos dastand und gelassen antwortete:  
  
"Ich hielt es für richtig. Sogar für das einzig Richtige, was ich tun konnte."  
  
*  
Duo seufzte leise in die Totenstille hinein, als er plötzlich ein lautes Schreien und Poltern von Nebenraum her hörte.  
  
Was zum Teufel?! Und diese Stimme.....woher kannte er sie? War es etwa.....DR. J?!  
  
"Dr. J!", wiederholt er laut und sah die anderen Piloten erschrocken an, als sein Blick auf Zechs hängenblieb. Duo überlegte keine Sekunde, bis er hastig zu dem Tallgeesepiloten sagte:  
  
"Raus hier, er darf dich auf keinen Fall hier sehen!", und dann selbst aus dem Zimmer stürmte, um seinem Freund Hilfe zu leisten, falls dieser welche benötigte.  
  
*  
Heero hörte nur ein merkwürdiges Zischen, als er auch schon benommen auf dem Boden landete. Zuerst war er gar nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war, doch dann überkam es ihn mit schrecklicher Klarheit: Dr. J war gerade dabei, ihn grün und blau zu schlagen und er konnte, durfte sich noch nicht einmal wehren. Wenn er es doch täte.....  
  
Heero erschauderte, als er ein paar Jahre zurückdachte.  
  
Weitere Schläge folgten, und wie nebenbei bemerkte der japanische Pilot, wie immer mehr der kostbaren Inneneinrichtung zu Bruch ging.   
  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieser schmächtige Mann so stark ist, dachte er benommen und war schon nahe an der Bewusstlosigkeit, als er hörte wie die Tür aufging und jemand hineingestürmt kam.  
  
"AUFHÖREN!", schrie Duo außer sich, als er sah, wie Dr. J den Wingpiloten geradewegs ins Gesicht schlagen wollte und der Wissenschaftler stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung.  
  
"Raus, Maxwell! Du hast damit nichts zu tun! Verschwinde von hier!"  
  
Duo knurrte abgrundtief und schüttelte wild den Kopf.  
  
"NEIN! Lassen Sie ihn los! Er hat NICHTS getan!"  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen antwortete ihm.  
  
"Er hat mir den Gehorsam verweigert! Und das muss bestraft werden!"   
  
Duo zog scharf die Luft ein und wollte gerade einen Satz auf den schmächtigen Mann zu machen, als er die Präsenz der anderen Piloten inklusive Zechs hinter sich spürte.  
  
"Sie haben kein Recht, ihn dafür zusammen zu schlagen! Außerdem hat er nach eigenem Gewissen gehandelt, was auch gut so war! Ich vertraue ihm und das sollten Sie auch!"   
  
"Vertrauen? In ein Kind? In einen perfekten Soldaten, der plötzlich Gefühle hat? Dass ich nicht lache!", schnaubte er verächtlich und kam bedrohlich nahe auf Duo zu. "Gefühle, die er wegen dir hat, Maxwell! Nur wegen deiner LÄCHERLICHEN Vergewaltigung hat er seine Professionalität aufgegeben! DU bist an allem Schuld! Du....."  
  
Die Welt blieb stehen. Zumindest in Duos Augen. WAS hatte er da gerade gesagt? Woher....woher wusste er das? Woher....konnte er das wissen....? Lächerlich? Die Vergewaltigung war lächerlich? Und ER sollte Schuld an Heeros Zustand sein?   
  
Vage war sich Duo bewusst, dass die anderen Piloten hinter ihm entsetzt aufkeuchten.  
  
Jetzt wissen sie es auch. Jeder weiß es.  
  
Der amerikanische Junge bemerkte kaum, wie er rückwärts taumelte, hörte nur nebenbei Heeros verzweifelten Schrei nach ihm, fühlte sich dann merkwürdig taub, als er an den anderen Jungen vorbei und nach oben stürmte, wo er sich in seinem Zimmer einschloss, ins Bad flüchtete und sich übergab.   
*  
Heeros Herz hatte bei dem so wütend ausgesprochenen Satz des Wissenschaftlers einen Moment ausgesetzt. WAS hatte er gesagt? Woher in aller Welt wusste er von dem, was Duo passiert war? Wie konnte er es wissen?  
  
Nicht auf seinen eigenen angeschlagenen Körper achtend, kämpfte der Wingpilot sich mit eisernem Willen von Boden hoch, stieß seinen Mentor ohne Rücksicht zur Seite und jagte seinem Freund hinterher nach oben, immer wieder scharf die Luft einziehend.  
  
Oh Gott, Duo.....bitte, mach nichts Unüberlegtes! Ich flehe dich an!, rief er verzweifelt in Gedanken und erreichte das Zimmer des Deathscythepiloten.   
  
Abgeschlossen!  
  
"Duo! Duo, mach die Tür auf! Ich bin es, Heero! Komm schon!", rief der japanische Junge laut und schlug mit der Faust gegen die robuste Eichentür, doch nichts tat sich.   
  
Er wird doch nicht etwa.......?  
  
Heero überlegte nicht lange, sondern rannte in sein Zimmer und fand nach einigem Suchen den Dietrich, mit dem er schon Tage zuvor in Duos Zimmer eingebrochen war.   
Zurück vor Duos Tür, schaffte er es innerhalb von einer Minute, das Schloss zu knacken und hastig ins Zimmer zu stürmen, wo sich jedoch keine Spur des langhaarigen Jungen fand.   
Heero wollte gerade schon wieder hinauslaufen, als er aus dem Bad unterdrücktes Würgen und Schluchzen hörte.  
Er stürmte auf die Tür zu und musste zu seinem Horror feststellen, dass sie abgeschlossen war und dass er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, das Schloss aufzubrechen, da sich die Badtür nur von innen abschließen ließ.   
  
"Oh Gott, Duo! Mach die Tür auf!", rief Heero ängstlich und versuchte, sich der Sinnlosigkeit wohl bewusst, wieder und wieder die Tür zu öffnen. "Duo...ich bin es, Heero! Ich flehe dich an, lass mich dir helfen!"  
  
Die Geräusche hörten für einen Moment auf, dann vernahm der japanische Pilot ein wütendes:  
  
"Verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich ungläubig angesichts dieser Worte und er schluckte den großen Kloß, der sich auf einmal in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter.  
  
"Duo?!", fragte er verständnislos, doch nur ein Schluchzen antwortete ihm.  
  
*  
Duo stürmte ins Bad und verschloss mehrfach die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Niemand sollte ihm hierher folgen. Niemand.  
  
Er beugte sich über die Toilettenschüssel und erbrach sich, während ihm unzählige Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.   
  
Wieso zum Teufel wusste Dr. J davon? Woher konnte er es wissen? Oder war es etwa....?  
  
Duo zuckte zusammen angesichts dieser Erkenntnis. Es gab nur eine einzig wirklich plausible Erklärung, wie es der Doktor hatte erfahren können: durch Heero!  
  
Oh Gott nein! Das darf nicht sein! Heero würde so etwas nie tun! Oder....?  
  
Und wenn doch?, antwortete eine spöttische Stimme in ihm. Was, wenn er der perfekte Soldat ist und es seinem Vorgesetzten gemeldet hat? Hinter deinem Rücken? Wenn er dich belogen hat? Seine Gefühle für dich vorgespielt hat? Was dann? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?  
  
Duo presste verzweifelt seine Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
HÖR AUF! Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht sein!  
  
Natürlich kann es das! Oder hast du eine andere Erklärung dafür?  
  
Duo schwieg stumm. Nein, die hatte er nicht, wenn er es ehrlich zugab. Und wenn er es wirklich überdachte, war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie es der Wissenschaftler hätte erfahren können, Heero Yuy.  
  
Und ich hatte geglaubt, er liebt mich, dachte Duo bitter und sank gegen die kalte Fliesenwand, immer noch Tränen auf seinen Wangen.  
  
Er spürte, wie Hass in ihm aufstieg. Sowohl auf sich selbst als auch auf den Jungen, der ihn so bitter verraten hatte.  
  
Nie wieder!, schwor er sich. Nie wieder......  
  
"Duo!", durchbrach da plötzlich die Stimme eben dieses Piloten seine Gedanken und Duo sah verschreckt auf.  
  
Nein! Geh weg! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!  
  
Und genau das warf er seinem Partner jetzt laut an den Kopf, sich selbst für die Tränen, die ihm dabei über die Wangen liefen verfluchend. Duo hörte das geschockte Aufkeuchen seines Freundes und presste die Hände vor den Mund um nur ja kein verräterisches Schluchzen entkommen zu lassen.  
Anstelle dessen entschied er sich, genau das auszusprechen, was er dachte.  
  
"DU warst es, Yuy! DU hast ihm gesagt, was sie mit mir gemacht haben! Wie konntest du nur? WIE?!", schrie er verzweifelt und krümmte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen.   
  
*  
  
Heero erstarrte, als er diesen ungeheuren Vorwurf hörte.  
  
Wie um alles in der Welt kam Duo darauf, dass ausgerechnet ER Dr. J das gesagt hat?  
  
"Duo, das ist nicht war! Niemals! Er weiß es nicht von mir, das musst du mir glauben! Oh Gott, Duo, so etwas würde ich nie machen! So glaub mir doch, bitte!"  
  
"NEIN!", schrie Duo hysterisch und schluchzte verzweifelt. "DU warst es! Du!"  
  
Heero spürte die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen traten erst, als sie seine Wangen benetzen. Das alles war zuviel für ihn. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Duo sich von ihm abwendete, ihm die Schuld gab und ihm nicht einmal mehr die Chance ließ, das Gegenteil zu beweisen.  
  
Noch während er das dachte, hörte er, wie Duo hektisch in einer Schublade kramte, anscheinend etwas fand und dann....  
  
Heero keuchte entsetzt auf.  
  
Er war schon zu lange Soldat, als dieses kleine, fast unhörbare Geräusch nicht zu kennen. Als er begriff, was Duo sich gerade antat, schlug er verzweifelt mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür und schrie:  
  
"Duo, NEIN! Nicht, bitte! Lass mich zu dir! Oh Gott, ich flehe dich an, leg die Klinge weg!!!"  
  
Doch der amerikanische Pilot hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern fuhr immer weiter damit fort, sich tiefe Verletzungen an seinen Unterarmen zuzufügen.  
  
Heero suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, die Tür aufzubrechen, irgendwie zu seinem Partner durchzukommen, doch er fand rein gar nichts. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wirklich hilflos und vollkommen klein. Er wusste, er musste Duo helfen, sah aber keine Möglichkeit, als die anderen um Rat zu fragen. Zum ersten Mal musste er sich auf andere verlassen, konnte mit seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten nicht weiter kommen.  
  
Heero wandte sich ruckartig um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Im Moment konnte er sowieso nichts für den amerikanischen Piloten tun, also musste er die anderen Piloten um Hilfe bitten.  
Heero war grenzenlos erleichtert, als er sie am Treppenansatz fand, jeder von ihnen bleich und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen. Sie hatten ohne Zweifel mitbekommen, was oben geschehen war und sahen ihn nun erschrocken an.  
  
Nicht auf seinen eigenen schlimmen Zustand achtend, rief Heero vollkommen außer sich:  
  
"Verdammt, steht nicht so rum und helft mir! Duo wird sich etwas antun!"  
  
Damit stürmte er wieder nach oben, zurück in Duos Zimmer und ein paar Sekunden später standen auch die anderen Gundampiloten neben ihm.   
  
"Was ist mit Duo?", fragte Quatre besorgt und griff sich mit einer Hand an sein Herz.  
  
"Er...er denkt, dass ich....ich es Dr. J gesagt habe......", brachte Heero niedergeschlagen hervor, straffte sich dann aber und fuhr die anderen Jungen an:  
  
"Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, ich muss ins Bad, aber....aber....es geht nicht......Duo hat sich eingeschlossen....."  
  
Und plötzlich begriffen sie.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte Quatre entsetzt und stürmte nach draußen. "Ich hole Rashid!"  
  
Heero seufzte beinahe erleichtert. Ja, Rashid würde ihnen helfen können.   
Kurze Zeit später kehrte der arabische Pilot auch schon mit seinem Leibwächter zurück, der ein ebenso besorgtes Gesicht trug wie alle anderen im Raum. Anscheinend hatte Quatre ihm schon das, was er selbst wusste, erzählt, denn der große Mann stellte keine Fragen, sondern machte sich sofort daran, die Tür aufzubrechen, indem er sich immer wieder gegen sie warf und schließlich Erfolg hatte mit dem, was er tat.  
  
Sobald der Weg frei war, stürzte Heero in das kleine Bad und sah seinen Partner am Boden liegen. Inmitten von Blut und kastanienbraunen Haarsträhnen, die wie ein Schleier über ihn selbst und die kalten Fliesen verteilt waren.  
  
"Duo, nein!", rief Heero geschockt und prüfte mit klopfendem Herzen, ob der amerikanische Pilot mit irgendeinem der Schnitte die Pulsadern getroffen hatte. Gott sei Dank war das nicht so. Die Verletzungen waren zwar stellenweise gefährlich tief, doch nie bestand die Gefahr, dass Duo verbluten würde. Dafür machte Heero etwas anderes Sorgen: als er die Stirn seines Partners streifte, merkte er, wie hohes Fieber der langhaarige Junge hatte. Und das war im Moment viel bedenklicher als die Schnittwunden auf den Unterarmen.  
  
Heero hob seinen Freund vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Er brauchte medizinische Versorgung und das dringend. Das Problem war jedoch, dass sie den Deathscythepiloten in kein Hospital bringen konnten, da die Gefahr einer Entdeckung zu groß war. Also musste Heero seinen Partner selbst versorgen, hatte aber wie nie zuvor Angst, es zu tun, irgendetwas falsch zu machen, das Leben seines Freundes zu riskieren.  
  
Er atmete tief ein und schälte Duo dann aus seinen klammen Sachen, schließlich vorsichtig eine Decke über ihn ausbreitend und sich an Trowa wendend.  
  
"Trowa, sieh nach, ob Paracetamol vorhanden ist. Wenn nicht, fahr in die Stadt und besorg welches, egal wie und woher! Duo braucht es! Dringend!"  
  
Der Heavyarmspilot nickte wie gewohnt stumm und verließ dann das Zimmer um schließlich mit dem Jeep Richtung Edinburgh zu fahren.  
Hoffentlich beeilt er sich, dachte Heero bange, als er die ungesunden Rotfärbung im Gesicht seines Partners wahrnahm. Mit einem schnellen Berühren der Wange merkte er, dass das Fieber erneut gestiegen war und der amerikanische Pilot sich in Träumen unruhig hin und herwarf.  
  
"Halt durch, Duo! Du schaffst das! Ich stehe dir bei", flüsterte Heero erstickt und ergriff die Hand seines Partners, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn hörte.   
  
"Heero...", ertönte es da plötzlich hinter ihm und der Wingpilot fuhr ruckartig herum, beruhigte sich dann jedoch, als er Quatre bemerkte.   
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Ist....ist das wirklich wahr....? Das, was Dr. J gesagt hat?", fragte der blonde Araber, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. "Ist das der Grund, warum ihr beiden euch so verändert habt?"  
  
Für einen Moment starrte Heero sein Gegenüber nur wortlos an und erwiderte dann mit niedergeschlagenem Blick:  
  
"Ja. Ist es."  
  
Quatre schluchzte unterdrückt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Menschen in der Lage waren, anderen so etwas grausames und brutales anzutun. Er selbst war in einer Welt voller Liebe und Zuneigung aufgewachsen und wusste erst durch die Tätigkeit als Gundampilot, dass es solche Grausamkeit und solchen Hass gab. Aber SO ETWAS? Und dann noch Duo.....der sonst so fröhliche Junge......nein, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
"Wer war es?", mischte sich da Zechs ein, der unbemerkt von Heero und Quatre den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Heero lächelte bitter.  
  
"Zum einen Treize und zum anderen ein OZ-Offizier."  
  
Zechs starrte seinen sonstigen Rivalen sprachlos an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und murmelte:  
  
"Zwei? Er wurde von zwei....? Und dann noch Treize?", fragte er ungläubig und Heero nickte kurz.  
  
"Und deswegen hatte er auch solch eine Angst vor mir?"  
  
Wiederum nickte der Wingpilot stumm und wandte sich wieder seinem Partner zu.   
  
Stille beherrschte den Raum. Keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein Wort. Sie alle waren zu gefangen in den schrecklichen Erkenntnissen und den Sorgen um ihren Freund. Nur Duo gab hin und wieder leise Laute der Verzweiflung von sich, worauf Heero ihm jedes Mal beruhigend über die Wange strich und leise, besänftigende Geräusche von sich gab.  
  
Es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit, bis Trowa abgehetzt wiederkam und Heero die Medikamente reichte. Als der japanische Pilot dankbar nickte, sagte Trowa allerdings ernst:  
  
"Sie hatten das Paracetamol aber nicht als Tabletten da, Heero."  
  
Heero runzelte verständnislos die Brauen und besah sich dann das Medikament etwas genauer.  
  
"Zäpfchen?", fragte er ungläubig und Trowa nickte. "Es war das Einzige, was ich bekommen konnte."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Heero aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte und abwesend nickte.  
  
"Würdet...ihr wohl bitte den Raum verlassen", bat er leise und die anderen drei Piloten taten, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Als Heero schließlich alleine war, seufzte er hilflos auf. Zäpfchen war das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte. Sowohl Duo als auch er, denn Heero war überzeugt, dass sein Partner, obwohl in Fieberträumen und bewusstlos, mitbekommen würde, was er hier tat und das würde nicht gerade zuträglich für sein Wohlbefinden sein.  
Außerdem war ihm selbst nicht ganz wohl dabei, denn Heero hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet, geschweige denn hatte er selbst irgendwann einmal Zäpfchen gebraucht.   
  
Und wenn er sich es ehrlich zugestand, trieb ihm schon der Gedanke, dieses Medikament einzuführen, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.   
  
Ach ne, denkst du, beim Sex ist es anders, oder was?, meldete sich da schon eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und Heero knurrte unterdrückt.  
  
Natürlich nicht! Es ist nur.....beim Sex wissen beide Partner, was passiert....doch Duo weiß im Moment nicht, dass ich es bin.....er wird mich für einen der Männer halten, die....., entgegnete Heero unsicher und senkte leicht den Kopf.   
  
Für einen Moment starrte er die fiebergeschüttelte Gestalt auf dem Bett stumm an, dann straffte er jedoch entschlossen seine Schultern und sagte zu sich selbst:  
  
"Aber irgendjemand muss es machen. Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?"  
  
Heero wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als eine ihm sehr bekannte Frauenstimme einwarf:  
  
"ICH könnte es machen, wie wär´s damit?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot drehte sich ruckartig um und fragte überrascht:  
  
"Sally?!"  
  
Die ehemalige OZ-Offizierin nickte lächelnd und kam ein paar Schritte näher.  
  
"Warst du so in Gedanken, dass du mich nicht gehört hast?", fragte sie erstaunt und ihr Gegenüber nickte, so fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Wufei hat mich angefunkt, ob ich auf der Erde wäre und ihm helfen könnte. Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte ihn zwar gerne dafür umgebracht, dass er mich aus einer....wichtigen Besprechung hat rufen lassen, doch er meinte, dass es absolute Priorität hätte, da es um Duo und seinen Zustand ginge."  
  
Heero konnte nichts anders machen, als nur wieder stumm zu nicken und auf das Bett zu deuten.  
  
"Er hat hohes Fieber und Schnittwunden an den Unterarmen. Trowa hat schon Paracetamol besorgt, allerdings in Zäpfchenform."  
  
Die Ärztin lächelte und stellte ihre Tasche neben das Bett.  
  
"Nun...wenn du es nicht fertig bringst, kann ich es gerne machen. Ich habe Erfahrungen damit, Patienten Medikamente auf diesem Weg zu verabreichen."  
  
Und zu Sallys Überraschung nickte der japanische Pilot fast augenblicklich.  
  
"Gut", schloss sie lächelnd und griff in ihre Tasche, um dann ein Paar medizinischer Latexhandschuhe herauszuholen und überzuziehen, sich schließlich ein Zäpfchen schnappend.  
  
"Heero, würdest du Duo bitte auf den Bauch drehen und ihm seine Boxershorts ausziehen", wandte sie sich an den Wingpiloten und dieser befolgte gehorsam den Befehl, wenn auch mit nun wieder sehr brennenden Wangen. Er hatte Duo noch nie zuvor nackt gesehen und ihm war absolut nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass dies das "erste Mal" sein sollte, zumal Duo auch nichts davon bewusst mitbekam.  
  
Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!, sagte er sich selbst streng, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und Sally ausdruckslos ansah.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal", sagte sie zuversichtlich und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Doch wie Heero es erwartet hatte, schien es Duo sehr unangenehm zu sein, denn sobald sie das Zäpfchen einführte, wurde er unruhig, warf seinen Kopf hin und her und murmelte verzweifelt Phrasen, die weder sie noch Heero verstehen konnten.  
  
Die Brauen besorgt zusammenziehend, beeilte Sally sich mit ihrer Arbeit fertig zu werden, was ihr auch schließlich gelang, die Unruhe des Deathscythepiloten jedoch keineswegs milderte.   
  
Sie zog sich die Handschuhe aus, wandte sich dann an Heero und fragte stirnrunzelnd:  
  
"Heero, was soll das? Was hat er?"  
  
Der Wingpilot zögerte zu antworten. Konnte er es zulassen, dass noch mehr Menschen von Duos Trauma erfuhren? Der amerikanische Pilot hätte das bestimmt nicht gewollt, doch hatte er irgendeine Wahl? Sally war Ärztin und darauf ausgebildet, Menschen zu helfen und sie zu heilen.   
  
Er atmete schwer aus und sah dann hoch.  
  
"Er...er wurde vergewaltigt......"  
  
Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war schon beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Das Einzige, was man hin und wieder vernehmen konnte, waren Duos Schluchzer und sein unruhiges Umherwerfen.  
  
"Wer?", fragte Sally erstickt und richtete ihren Blick instinktiv auf die bewusstlose Gestalt.  
  
"Treize....und....und....ein anderer Offizier....."  
  
Die Ärztin schluckte schwer.   
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Vor anderthalb Monaten."  
  
"Hat er ärztliche und psychologische Hilfe bekommen?"  
  
Heero schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und fühlte sich plötzlich mehr als schuldig. Was maßte er sich eigentlich an? Die Situation besser als ein Psychologe handhaben zu können?   
  
Aber...er wollte keine fremde Hilfe!, warf Heero schwach ein. Selbst meine Hilfe hat er ja erst nach einigem Zögern angenommen.   
  
"Er...wollte keine Hilfe", wiederholte Heero kläglich seine Gedanken und sah das wütende Funkeln in Sallys Augen.  
  
"Das heißt doch nichts! Manchmal wissen die Menschen nicht, was gut für sie ist! Ebenso Duo! Er hätte SOFORT Hilfe bekommen müssen!"  
  
"Die hat er!", warf Heero heftig ein, wurde dann jedoch ruhiger. "ICH helfe ihm und wir werden es schaffen!"  
  
Die Wut ins Sallys Blick schien jeden Moment überzukochen, so dunkel waren ihre Augen bereits, doch dann hob sie erstaunt eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise und Heero nickte, so seufzte sie leise und drehte sich dann von ihm weg zu der unruhigen Gestalt auf dem Bett.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du kannst ihm helfen."  
  
Sally strich Duo beruhigend mit einer Hand über die Wange, als der Deathscythepilot heftig zusammenfuhr, sich krümmte und schmerzvoll schrie. Die Ärztin zuckte ob dieser Reaktion kurz zurück, dann beugte sie sich erneut vor und flüsterte leise und beruhigend:  
  
"Shhh.....es wird alles gut, Duo. Ich bin ja da. Niemand wird dir etwas tun!"  
  
Und es schien, als ob es funktionieren würde, denn nach und nach beruhigte der langhaarige Junge sich, nur noch ein Wimmern und die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen blieben zurück.  
  
"Mama.....bist du das?", flüsterte er rau und warf seinen Kopf in Sallys Richtung, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen.  
  
"Ja, ich bin hier, Baby. Ruh dich aus", gab Sally im gleichen Ton zurück und strich ihm erneut eine der verschwitzten Fransen aus dem Gesicht, worauf der amerikanische Junge hilfesuchend die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und weinend hauchte:  
  
"Lass mich bitte nicht allein, Mama. Nicht schon wieder! Ich brauche dich doch!"  
  
"Ich bleibe bei dir, mein Schatz!", erwiderte Sally zärtlich und wandte sich dann lautlos an Heero.  
  
"Es ist komisch, aber die meisten Waisen richten sich in Fieberträumen an ihre Eltern. Ich habe so etwas schon oft erlebt", erläuterte sie flüsternd, immer noch Duos Hand und seine heiße Wange streichelnd.  
  
Der Wingpilot nickte kaum merklich. Auch ihm war überhaupt nicht wohl zu mute, auch er hatte das Gefühl, gleich in Tränen auszubrechen, so sehr gingen ihm die ganzen Ereignisse zu Herzen.  
  
Und so straft sich das Bildnis vom perfekten Soldaten, bemerkte eine Stimme in ihm und er musste ihr Recht geben.   
  
"Willst du übernehmen?", durchbrach Sallys Stimme seine Gedanken und er nickte stumm, so tauschten die Beiden die Plätze und Heero nahm Duos Hand zärtlich in die seine.  
  
"Das Fieber wird, wenn nichts Unerwartetes dazwischen kommt, morgen oder übermorgen gefallen sein. Bis dahin würde ich vorschlagen, dass du oder einer von den anderen Piloten bei ihm am Bett bleibt und über ihn wacht, wenn er wieder unruhig wird. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Paracetamol in Form von Tabletten besorgen, die er dann pünktlich alle vier Stunden einnimmt. Und Heero, achte darauf, dass er viel trinkt!"  
  
Damit nickte sie kurz, verschloss ihre Tasche wieder und begab sich dann in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Heero seufzte kurz, als er wieder allein war und ließ seinen Blick dann über die schlafende Gestalt vor sich gleiten.   
  
Duo, was machst du bloß?, fragte Heero sich hilflos und berührte leicht die verbundenen Arme. Was tust du dir bloß an? Und wieso glaubst du, ich wäre es gewesen, der dich verraten hätte? Warum hast du kein Vertrauen in mich?  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken glitt Heero vom Stuhl, nicht auf seinen eigenen, angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand achtend und legte seinen Kopf neben Duos Arm auf die Matratze, darauf wartend, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass der amerikanische Junge wieder aufwachte und mit ihm sprach.  
Ich werde es ihm erklären müssen, wenn er wieder aufwacht...., dachte Heero schwach und schloss seine Augen um dann schließlich in einen halb bewusstlosen Schlaf zu fallen, der jedoch immer wieder von Duos Alpträumen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
*  
  
Heero gähnte ausgiebig und streckte seine mittlerweile schon fast unerträglich schmerzenden Glieder.   
  
Es war nun schon zwei Tage her, dass Duo im Bad zusammengebrochen war und er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Obwohl sein Schlaf sich beruhigt hatte und die Temperatur fast bis auf 38° gesunken war, war der amerikanische Pilot immer noch nicht aufgewacht. So war es dann, dass Heero die vollen zwei Tage an dem Bett seines Partners gesessen, ihm bei Alpträumen gut zu geredet und immer wieder beruhigend gestreichelt hatte, die eigenen Schmerzen wie so oft einfach nicht beachtend.  
Von Dr. J hatte er nichts mehr gehört, wusste aber von Quatre, dass der Wissenschaftler noch da war. Anscheinend wollte er sich gedulden, bis Heero das Zimmer verließ, um ihn dann erneut zusammenzuschlagen. Wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.  
  
Der Wingpilot seufzte unterdrückt.  
  
Ach Duo, wenn du doch endlich aufwachen würdest!, bat er nun schon zum hundertsten Mal stumm und strich seinem Partner über die trockene, seidig weiche Wange.  
  
Ich will mich endlich den Vorwürfen stellen können, die er mir gemacht hat!  
  
"Heero........"  
  
Der japanische Junge schreckte auf und starrte die schlafende Gestalt vor sich an.  
  
"Duo?", fragte er ungläubig und sein Gegenüber stöhnte leise auf.  
  
"Heero....hilf mir!"  
  
Dieser hilfesuchende, fast verzweifelte Satz ließ etwas in Heero zerbrechen, wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen, denn vieles, was der Deathscythepilot in seinen Träumen gesagt hatte, hatte seinen Partner tief verletzt. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Duo schien auch einige Träume gehabt zu haben, in denen er selbst ihn......  
  
"Duo...komm zu dir! Ich bin hier! Du musst nur aufwachen!"  
  
Ein mutloser Laut entwich Duos Kehle und er warf seinen Kopf herum.  
  
Er träumt wieder, zerstörte Heero seine Hoffnungen selbst und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Der Satz, so ungewöhnlich klar ausgesprochen, veranlasste den Wingpiloten, überrascht den Kopf zu heben und in ungetrübte, blau-violette Augen zu sehen, die ihn fragend anschauten.  
  
"Duo, du bist wach!", rief er erfreut und nahm eine Hand seines Partners, um sie freudig zu streicheln.   
  
Die blauen Augen verdunkelten sich angesichts dieser Geste und Duo fragte kalt:  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
Heero wusste zuerst nichts mit Duos plötzlichem Stimmungswechsels anzufangen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihr letztes Gespräch, den Streit und an das, was Duo ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat.  
  
"Duo....", begann Heero zögernd, wurde dann jedoch sicherer. "Ich war es nicht. ICH habe es Dr. J nicht gesagt, bitte glaube mir das!"  
  
"Ach, tatsächlich?", war die kalte Antwort und Heero zuckte unter dem nun eisigen Blick zusammen. Er nickte schwach und wollte sich gerade verteidigen, als eine Stimme in seinem Rücken ruhig bemerkte:  
  
"Er war es wirklich nicht, Duo. Dafür gibt es sogar Beweise."  
  
Beide, sowohl Duo als auch Heero, drehten sich erschrocken zu der Stimme um und sahen Zechs, wie er gelassen im Türrahmen stand und leicht lächelte. Er kam zu ihnen, stellte dann die für Duo gedachte Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich an Heero:  
  
"Würdest du uns wohl bitte kurz alleine lassen?"  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern und einem erstaunten Blick tat Heero das, was man vom ihm verlangt hatte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand stützend und dem stillen Haus lauschend.  
  
*  
  
"Hallo Duo!", sagte der blonde Mann freundlich und setzte nahm den Stuhl, der an Duos Bett stand, um sich neben dem amerikanischen Piloten zu setzen, während er immer noch im Plauderton fortfuhr:  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Duo reagierte, dann fragte er kalt:  
  
"Was willst du, Zechs?"  
  
Der Tallgeesepilot lächelte kurz und freudlos.  
  
"Ich habe mit Dr. J gesprochen. Über dich."  
  
Zechs bemerkte, wie sich darauf die Wut in den violetten Augen ins beinahe Unermessliche steigerte.  
  
"Du hast WAS?", zischte der Jüngere und richtete sich mühsam auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Knöchel vor Anspannung weiß. Doch Zechs ging darauf nicht ein, sondern fuhr gelassen und unbeirrt fort:  
  
"Heero hat es dem verrückten Alten nicht verraten, das schwöre ich dir. Es ist vielmehr...."  
  
Duo war bei dem letzten Satz hellhörig geworden und sah nun direkt auf Zechs´ niedergeschlagene Augen.  
  
Heero war es nicht gewesen?, dachte er benommen, nicht fähig, diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten, doch als er es endlich geschafft hatte, breitete sich ein wohltuendes Gefühl von Erleichterung in ihm aus. Jedoch Erleichterung mit dem Stich, wer es denn sonst gewesen sein könnte.   
  
"Wer dann?", sprach Duo seine Gedanken aus und wartete einen Moment, bevor Zechs ihm stockend antwortete:  
  
"Es...es gibt ein Tape....von einer Überwachungskamera....von der Zelle...."  
  
Duo fuhr zusammen.   
  
Nein....nein...nicht auch noch das....das durfte nicht sein....., dachte er schwach und spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er schlug verzweifelt eine Hand vor den Mund, um den Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, der sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen wollte.  
  
"Wer....wer hat es gesehen? Die....Wissenschaftler...? Die anderen Piloten....? Du? Und etwa....etwa....HEERO?"  
  
Der blonde Mann schüttelte sanft den Kopf.   
  
"Soweit ich weiß, niemand von ihnen außer Dr. J selbst. Er hat gesagt, dass er es niemandem sonst gezeigt hätte."  
  
Duo schluchzte verzweifelt und gleichzeitig erleichtert auf. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, könnte ihre Blicke voll von Mitleid nicht ertragen, ihre hilflosen Versuche, ihm zu helfen.   
  
Er kauerte sich zusammen, immer noch schluchzend und sich hin und her wiegend, bis er plötzlich starke Arme spürte, die ihn umschlangen und sanfte Worte hörte, die Zechs ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, so als ob er ein Kind beruhigen würde. Und so sehr sich Duo darüber wunderte, so sehr half es, denn nach und nach wurde er ruhiger, das Zittern ließ nach, während ihm nur noch stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"Soll ich schauen, ob Yuy noch da ist?", fragte Zechs leise und sah, dass Duo nickte, kaum sichtbar, fast unmerklich, aber er nickte.  
  
Oh Gott, ich hoffe, dass er mich nicht verlassen hat.....   
  
*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte Heero, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Zechs heraustrat.  
  
"Am Besten, du gehst wieder zu ihm", bemerkte er schlicht und verschwand dann in Richtung Wufeis Zimmer.  
  
Heero folgte Zechs´ Rat und betrat das vom Krankengeruch geprägte Zimmer, seine Augen an   
dem weinenden Deathscythepiloten geheftet.   
  
"Duo...was ist los?", fragte er besorgt und sein Gegenüber hob überrascht den Kopf.  
  
"Du bist noch da?", fragte Duo überrascht und Heero nickte perplex.  
  
"Warum sollte ich nicht?"  
  
"Ich dachte....ich hatte Angst, du wärst weg.....oh Heero...es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte der langhaarige Junge. "Ich wollte dich nicht verdächtigen! Ich wollte nicht...aber es erschien so logisch....so verdammt logisch!"  
  
Heero war mit einem Satz bei seinem Freund und nahm ihn beschützend in seine Arme.  
"Ist ja gut, niemand sagt etwas. Ich am Wenigsten. Du hattest alles Recht dazu, Duo! Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen!"   
  
"Zechs hat mir alles erzählt!", brachte er vollkommen aufgelöst hervor. "WIE Dr. J es erfahren hat. Er...er meinte....es gibt ein....Tape....von einer Überwachungskamera...."  
  
Heeros Herz blieb stehen.   
  
Nein, NEIN! Wieso zur HÖLLE musste der langhaarige Junge immer noch so leiden?! Warum, verdammt?!  
  
"Duo....wir werden das Tape finden und es zerstören, damit es keiner sieht!", versuchte der japanische Pilot seinen Partner zu beruhigen, hatte aber wenig Erfolg damit.  
  
"Aber....aber es haben schon so viele gesehen! Sie alle haben gesehen, wie ich....wie er mich...."  
  
"Shhhhh...Duo...ganz ruhig. Ich verspreche dir, es werden nicht viele sein, und wenn, dann werden wir sie finden und dafür büßen lassen!"  
  
Heero wusste nicht, ob dieses lächerliche und kaum durchführbare Versprechen eine Wirkung auf seinen Partner haben würde, doch nach und nach versiegten die Tränen und der amerikanische Junge sah hoffnungsvoll lächelnd auf.  
  
"Wir können es versuchen", flüsterte er und sank schwer gegen die Arme seines Partners, der im ersten Moment schon befürchtete, dass Duo einen weiteren fiebrigen Anfall hätte, doch dann eines besseren belehrt wurde, als er seine Atemzüge und Temperatur prüfte und feststellte, dass alles normal und im ungefährlichen Bereich war.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Heero auf, hob die Bettdecke an und legte sich zu seinem Partner unter die kuschelig weiche Decke, um dann schließlich mit um ihn geschlungenen Armen ebenfalls friedlich und erlöst einzuschlafen. 


	12. ask12

Das Erste, was Heero spürte, als er aufwachte, war Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper. Nicht stechend, sondern dumpf, pulsiv. Das Zweite, dessen er sich gewahr wurde, war ein merkwürdiges Kitzeln an seinen Unterarmen und seiner Brust.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf. Und stutzte gleichermaßen überrascht und fasziniert.  
  
Duo hatte sich während des Schlafes halb auf ihn gerollt, die langen weichen kastanienbraunen Strähnen lose über sie beide gebreitet, die Beine mit seinen verwoben und gab nun kleine schnuckende Schlafgeräusche von sich.  
  
Heero blickte in das friedliche Gesicht seines Freundes und eine Welle der Erleichterung und des Glücksgefühls durchfuhr ihn. Er hob vorsichtig eine Hand, um dem amerikanischen Jungen eine der widerspenstigen Fransen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, immer darauf bedacht, diesen Engel nicht aufzuwecken, ihn weiter so sanft und friedlich schlafen zu lassen.  
  
Könnte es doch immer so sein, seufzte Heero in sich hinein. Das Paradies...ja, so stelle ich mir das Paradies vor...  
  
Die kleinen, wohligen Schlafgeräusche nahmen zu und Heero warf einen Blick hinunter. Er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, als er feststellte, WAS diese Laute ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Er nuckelt an meinem Daumen?!, fragte der japanische Pilot sich schon beinahe geschockt. An MEINEM Daumen?!  
  
Dann lachte Heero, zuerst unterdrückt, kaum merklich, nach einiger Zeit jedoch immer deutlicher. Nicht laut, eigentlich nur als Beben seines Brustkorbes erkennbar, doch er lachte, so frei wie seit langem nicht mehr. Dennoch schien Duo diese unwillkommene Störung nicht zu gefallen, denn Heeros Finger rutschte zwischen die Backenzähne, wo Duo seine Kiefer kräftig aufeinander trieb, was dem Wingpiloten noch zusätzlich zu seinem Lachanfall vor Schmerzen die Tränen in die Augen trieb.   
  
"Duo....", flüsterte er sanft und strich dem Deathscythepiloten sanft über die Wange, worauf der Finger wieder ein Stück freigegeben wurde und der langhaarige Junge leise schmatzte.  
  
Heero wischte sich mit einem immer noch breitem Lächeln die Tränen aus den Augen und verlagerte unmerklich sein Gewicht, damit Duo jetzt nicht mehr so sehr auf ihm lastete.   
  
Oh Gott, wenn er hier so liegt, so unschuldig, so rein.....wenn er wüsste, wie erotisch er aussieht....., dachte Heero benommen und betrachtete die kastanienbraunen Haarsträhnen, die sanft das einfallende Sonnenlicht wiederspiegelten.   
  
Zeit für die Hormooooone!!!!  
  
Heero fluchte stumm ob der gehässigen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und bemerkte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, wie diese "Hormone" sich auch schon bemerkbar machten.  
  
Nein!, rief er wütend seinem ES zu. Nicht jetzt, nicht bei Duo! Wenn er jetzt aufwacht, wenn er das sieht, dann......  
  
Das soll er auch! Was meinst du, was der ganze Sinn der Sache ist, mein Lieber?, war die hämische Antwort und Heero kämpfte mit aller Macht darum, seine Selbstkontrolle zu behalten und möglichst unschöne Gedanken zu denken.  
  
Worauf er schließlich bei Relena und ihren Annäherungsversuchen landete.  
Gute Wahl, bestätigte der japanische Pilot sich selbst, als er merkte, dass langsam aber sicher alle unerwünschten Gefühle zurückkehrten und einem beruhigenden friedlichen warmen Pulsieren Platz machten.  
  
So es ist schon besser, seufzte Heero zufrieden auf und schloss seine Arme hauchzart um seinen schlanken Partner.   
  
"Duo, ich liebe dich, werde es immer tun. Und egal wie lange es dauert, ich werde auf dich warten, werde dich zu nichts zwingen, nie, Duo. Das schwöre ich dir!"  
  
"Ich danke dir, Heero."  
  
Heeros Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und er sah seinen Partner ruckartig an.  
  
"Du bist WACH?", fragte er beinahe entgeistert und der amerikanische Pilot lächelte leicht.   
  
"Ja, schon seitdem du gelacht hast."  
  
Heero spürte, wie sich eine Schicht leichter Röte über sein Gesicht legte und er verlegen hustete.  
  
"Duo....ich...."  
  
"Ich weiß Heero", unterbrach der langhaarige Junge seinen Partner und legte das Kinn auf Heeros Brust. "Aber du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, habe es zwar zuerst nur gehofft, doch jetzt weiß ich es. Und das..." Duo ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen, sodass Heero das zarte Fleisch seiner Wange an seiner nackten Haut spüren konnte. "...gibt mir Kraft, lässt mich vergessen, was geschehen ist....lässt es langsam verschwinden...."  
  
Heero durchrann ein Schauer des Wohlbehagens. Wie sehr hatte er sich darum bemüht, den anderen Jungen dazu zu bringen, diese schrecklichen Ereignisse hinter sich zu lassen und zu überwinden. Und wie schön war es jetzt, die ersten Früchte dieses Bemühens sehen zu können. Sehen zu können, dass der amerikanische Pilot keine Angst davor hatte, ihn zu berühren, seine Wange auf seine Brust zu legen. Und genau wie dieses würde auch langsam das Vertrauen des Deathscythepiloten stärker werden.  
  
Der japanische Pilot strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange seines Partners und lächelte dann leicht.  
  
"Das ist schön, Duo....das ist schön....."  
  
Auch der langhaarige Junge lächelte darauf und schloss seine Augen um schließlich friedlich zu murmeln:  
  
"Irgendwann, Heero....irgendwann....."  
  
*  
  
Quatre seufzte leise und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, machte er sich große Sorgen um Heero und Duo, besonders um Duo. Was der amerikanische Pilot hatte ertragen müssen, war ihm immer noch ein Greul. Wie bei Gott konnten Menschen anderen so etwas antun? Wie nur?  
  
Ich habe Angst, dass Duo sich etwas antut, seufzte Quatre lautlos und resümierte damit seine Gedanken. Er hat sich so verändert in der letzten Zeit, dass es mir Angst macht. Ich hoffe, Heero passt auf ihn auf.   
  
Der arabische Pilot blieb stehen und legte sein Ohr an die hölzerne Tür. Da war nichts, keine Geräusche. Was Quatre erhebliche Sorgen machte, so klopfte er leise und öffnete dann die Tür, nur um gleich darauf zu erstarren.  
  
Heero lag auf dem Bett, Duo auf ihm, vertrauensvoll die Wange auf seine Brust gelegt, beide schienen ihren Frieden gefunden zu haben, so entspannt sahen sie aus. Doch jetzt, wo Quatre eintrat, fuhren zwei Köpfe ruckartig in seine Richtung und sahen den Sandrockpiloten milde geschockt an. Schließlich war es Heero, der zuerst seine Sprache wiederfand und fragte:  
  
"Was willst du hier, Quatre?"  
  
Der blonde Junge schluckte hörbar und erwiderte heiser:  
  
"Ich...habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht und wollte sehen, wie es euch geht."  
  
Ein kurzes Nicken war das Einzige, was er von Heero als Reaktion bekam, während Duo leicht lächelte und sagte:  
  
"Danke Quatre, es geht. Wir kommen gleich runter!"  
  
Der blonde Pilot nickte darauf kurz und verschwand mit einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung aus dem Zimmer.   
  
*  
  
Duo seufzte kurz als Quatre das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als ob wir wirklich aufstehen sollten", murmelte er und glitt von Heero herunter um aufzustehen, wurde dann jedoch von seinem Partner festgehalten.  
  
"Duo....du bist noch zu schwach, du solltest noch liegen bleiben!", sagte dieser ernst und sah ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.  
  
"Es geht schon, Heero. Mir geht es bestens, ich bin wieder gesund und nicht so schwach wie du denkst", erwiderte Duo plötzlich verstimmt darüber, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden und Heero atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
  
"Duo, du warst zwei Tage lang bewusstlos, du musst dich wirklich ausruhen!"  
Der amerikanische Pilot sah seinen Partner einfach nur an, dann bemerkte er den eisernen Willen, ihn nicht aus dieser Tür gehen zu lassen und nickte schließlich.  
  
"Gut, wie du willst, Heero."  
  
Der kurzhaarige Junge nickte knapp und stand dann auf, um sich anzuziehen und über seine Schulter zu rufen:  
  
"Ich hole etwas zu essen", bevor er das Zimmer verließ und einen nachdenklichen Duo Maxwell zurückließ.  
Sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, verschwand auch der letzte Rest eines Lächelns von Duos Gesicht.  
  
Während des kurzen Gespräches mit Heero vorhin hatte er sich an alles erinnert. An alles, was vor seinem Zusammenbruch passiert war.  
  
Sie alle wissen, was sie....was sie mit mir gemacht haben...., dachte er abwesend und fröstelte. Ich kann sie schon spüren, die Blicke voller Mitleid, voller Sorge, kann die Fragen hören, die sie mir stellen werden. ´Geht es dir gut, Duo?´, ´Ist alles in Ordnung, Duo?´, ´Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Duo?´. Aber ich will das alles nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich weiter kämpfen will. Ich habe Angst davor, panische Angst und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen machen soll. Ich habe ehrlich Angst davor, dass Dr. J sagt, wir hätten eine neue Mission. Infiltration, Beobachtung, dann das Zuschlagen, der Kampf gegen die Soldaten.  
  
Ohne dass Duo es sich weiter bewusst war, sank er immer tiefer in seine Erinnerungen zu dem Tag, an dem er von Soldaten gefangengenommen und in diese dunkle, kalte Zelle gesperrt wurde, an dem Tag, als....als er....  
  
Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über Duos Wangen, erzeugten kleine Geräusche als sie auf die Decke auftrafen. Kleine nasse Kreise auf madeirablauem Satin.  
  
Und Duo hörte wieder die Stimmen, die ihn fast jede Nacht verfolgten, verhöhnten, seine Demütigung noch mehr vorantrieben.  
  
Wie hat es meinem Spielzeug gefallen?  
  
Nein, NEIN!, keuchte der amerikanische Junge entsetzt. Es hat mir nicht gefallen! Nie!  
  
Hure! Nichts weiter! Das ist es, was du bist!  
  
Oh Gott.....das ist nicht wahr!  
  
Du solltest deine Haare offen tragen, offen und in Locken, meine kleine Hure!  
  
Duo stöhnte verzweifelt auf und hielt sich seinen Kopf.   
  
Immer mein, das ist es, was du bist!  
  
Duo schrie wütend auf.  
  
Nie, NIEMALS! Du bist tot und ich lebe! Ich habe dich umgebracht, ich bin nicht mehr dein! Ich gehöre dir nicht, niemandem, ich gehöre MIR!, fuhr er seinen imaginären Feind an und knurrte böse. Niemand wird mich je besitzen!  
  
Er bemerkte plötzlich, wie rasend sein Herz und sein Atem ging und bemühte sich, sich langsam zu beruhigen, die Gedanken zu verdrängen, die ihm soviel Schmerz bereiteten.  
  
Heero hat gesagt, dass ich es überwinden soll. Und genau das werde ich auch versuchen. Sie sind tot, sie können mir nichts mehr tun!, versuchte er sich selbst Mut zu machen, worauf ihm jedoch prompt eine hämische Stimme antwortete:  
  
Aber andere Soldaten nicht, die genauso böse sind.  
  
Duo erstarrte und versuchte, das Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief, zu unterdrücken.  
  
Ich werde sie nicht an mich heranlassen! Ich werde den Kampf vermeiden!  
  
Kannst du das denn?  
  
Duo wimmerte auf. Er wusste, er konnte es nicht, würde es nicht verhindern können, wenn sie ihn erneut gefangennehmen würden. Er würde genauso wehrlos sein, wie....wie beim ersten Mal.   
  
Ich will nicht mehr! Nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht mehr mit aller Kraft versuchen, den Krieg zu beenden, ich will keine Menschen mehr töten, nicht mehr selbst leiden! Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?  
  
Du bist ein Gundampilot. Du weißt, was deine Pflichten sind und dass du dich ihnen nicht entziehen kannst. Du musst durchhalten, bis es vorbei ist!  
  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr den Willen dazu habe?  
  
Dann lass dich von ihnen töten, beende dein ach so jämmerliches Dasein doch! Ich denke, du bist eine Kämpfernatur! Was ist aus dir geworden? Willst du denen wirklich den Sieg überlassen? Nachdem du sie getötet hast? Bist du so bemitleidenswert?  
  
Duo schüttelte blind den Kopf.   
  
Nein, nein, ich bin nicht schwach! Ich kann kämpfen....werde kämpfen....aber wenn sie....  
  
Verhindere es! Lass sie nicht an dich herankommen!   
  
Die Stimme schwieg eine Weile, ließ die Worte auf Duo wirken, bevor sie fortfuhr:  
  
Und du hast Hilfe. Du musst sie nur akzeptieren. Du hast Yuy.  
  
Duo nickte und lächelte leicht. Warum war ihm erst gerade aufgefallen, was der japanische Pilot alles in den letzten Tagen für ihn getan hatte? Hatte er nicht sogar seine stoische Maske aufgegeben, seinen Schutz, damit er Duo helfen konnte? Hatte er nicht alles getan, um Duo vor den Dämonen zu schützen? Hatte er das alles nicht aus LIEBE getan?  
  
Gott, wie oft habe ich mich danach gesehnt, dass er meine Gefühle erwidern würde? Wie oft habe ich ihn bis zum Äußersten gereizt, nur um IRGENDEINE Reaktion zu bekommen? Doch nun, wo er tatsächlich die gleichen Gefühle für mich hegt, wie ich für ihn, kann ich sie nicht erwidern. Aus Angst, aus Verzweiflung, aus was weiß ich auch immer. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass er warten wird. Solange es auch dauern mag. Er hat mir ein Versprechen gegeben. Ein Versprechen, das er auch einlösen wird.  
  
Duo seufzte leicht und sah dann auf, um stirnrunzelnd festzustellen, dass Heero schon über zehn Minuten weg war. Erstaunt über diese Ungewohntheit, machte Duo sich daran, Heeros Rat nun doch nicht zu befolgen und aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und langsam und unsicher nach unten zu schleichen.   
  
*  
"Maxwell!"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu der strengen Stimme um, Wufei erblickend, der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vor ihm stand und gerade die Arme verschränkte.  
  
"Was machst du hier unten? Ich denke, du solltest im Bett bleiben!"  
  
Duo grinste schief und erwiderte spöttisch:  
  
"Seid wann bist du so eine Glucke, Wuffie? Ist das alles Zechs´ Einfluss?"  
  
Der chinesische Junge zog verärgert über Duos Worte die Augenbrauen zusammen und kam dann ein Stück auf ihn zu, bis er kurz vor ihm stehenblieb und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, wobei er noch einige Zentimeter größer als der langhaarige Pilot war.  
  
"Das ist niemandes Einfluss, mein lieber Duo. Das nennt man Sorge!"  
  
Duos Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich plötzlich und er sah das bestätigt, was er gerade befürchtet hatte. Sie alle begannen, sich anders ihm gegenüber zu benehmen, ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Sie versuchten das Leid, das ihm widerfahren war, zu kompensieren, indem sie ihn bemutterten.  
  
"Danke, Wufei, aber mit geht es bestens. Und wage es nicht", fuhr er energisch fort, als er merkte, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge Einspruch erheben wollte. "mir irgendetwas aufzwingen zu wollen. Ich sagte schon, mir geht es gut und damit basta. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen!"  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bevor der Shenlongpilot sich leise räusperte und ebenso gedämpft erwiderte:  
  
"Duo, du brauchst damit nicht alleine fertig zu werden. Wir können dir helfen, wenn du diese Hilfe nur annehmen würdest."  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ich WILL aber keine Hilfe, ich will nicht, dass ihr mich behandelt, als wäre ich ein rohes Ei, dass ihr mich verhätschelt und bemuttert nur um eure Schuldgefühle zu befriedigen! Das brauche ich nicht und will es auch nicht! Außerdem habe ich Hilfe...ich werde damit fertig, okay?"   
  
Das sonst so ernste Gesicht seines Mitpiloten glättete sich auf einmal, während Wufei leicht lächelte und den Kopf beugte.  
  
"Yuy ist diese Hilfe, nicht wahr? Er ist es, dem du dich anvertraust, habe ich recht?"  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre?", gab Duo schnippisch zurück, immer noch wütend über diese unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm seitens des anderen Piloten zuteil geworden war.  
  
"Dann ist es gut", fuhr Wufei unbeirrt fort, immer noch mit diesen so seltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Er ist in der Lage, dir zu helfen, da bin ich mir sicher. Gemeinsam werdet ihr beiden es schaffen!"  
  
So kitschig und verklärt romantisch sich dieser Satz auch anhörte, Duo wusste, was für eine Bedeutung dahinter steckte. Der amerikanische Pilot war sich bewusst, was Wufei damit meinte und es brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
  
"Danke, Wufei", flüsterte er leise und fuhr dann etwas fester fort:  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Heero? Er wollte nur kurz etwas holen und dann wieder nach oben kommen, doch nun ist er schon seit fünfzehn Minuten verschwunden und ich beginne mir langsam Sorgen zu machen."  
  
Die Stirn des chinesischen Jungen legte sich erneut in Falten und er deutete auf den kleinen Empfangsraum.  
  
"Dr. J hat ihn abgefangen und ist mit ihm da rein gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was die Beiden machen, aber im Moment ist es erstaunlich still."  
  
Duos Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer aus Angst. Was, wenn Heero sich erneut dem Wissenschaftler widersetzen würde? Was hatte Dr. J ihm schon angetan?   
  
Der amerikanische Pilot nickte seinem Partner kurz zu und ging dann auf den kleinen Raum zu, verharrte einen Moment vor der Tür um dann einen Moment zu lauschen, bevor er lautlos die Tür öffnete und ins Zimmer schlich.  
"Das ist nicht wahr!!", hörte er Heero wutentbrannt sagen und drückte sich noch enger gegen die Wand um möglichst unsichtbar zu bleiben.  
  
"Natürlich!", donnerte der Professor mit seiner hohen Stimme, die Duo eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper trieb. "Du bist unprofessionell geworden, du vernachlässigst deine Pflichten! Das ist eine Tatsache! Und alles nur wegen Maxwell! Er ist an allem Schuld! Er hat dich soweit gebracht!"  
  
Duo schluckte schwer. Da war es wieder, dieses hämische Gefühl, an allem Schuld zu sein, nichts richtig gemacht zu haben, die Quelle des ganzen Ärgers zu sein.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Duo hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!", erwiderte der japanische Pilot ebenso aufgebracht und funkelte seinen Mentor bösartig an, so wie Duo es aus seinem Versteck erkennen konnte.   
  
"Ach ja? Dann kannst du es ja auf der neuen Mission beweisen!", bemerkte Dr. J nun knurrend und Duos Herz blieb stehen.   
  
Eine neue Mission? Für wen? Nur für Heero? Oder auch für die anderen Piloten, für ihn?   
  
Nein, nein, das darf nicht sein, ich kann das nicht, flehte Duo stumm und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um den Entsetzenslaut, der sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte, aufzuhalten. Doch zu spät, Heero hatte dieses winzige Geräusch bereits gehört und fuhr ruckartig um, entdeckte Duo kurz darauf in einer verborgenen Ecke an der Tür und erstarrte.  
  
"Duo?!", fragte er schließlich ungläubig und der amerikanische Pilot merkte, wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunterfloss.  
  
"Eine neue Mission?", flüsterte er benommen und kam auf die Beiden zu. "Jetzt? So plötzlich?"  
  
Dr. J, der die ganze Zeit nur unbewegt dastand, nickte nun kurz und fuhr unbeirrt fort:  
  
"Ja, und zwar für euch Beide."  
  
Duos Herz hörte erneut auf zu schlagen und er spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein, das war nicht möglich. Er wollte es nicht mehr, konnte es nicht mehr, und nun sollte er wieder auf eine Mission? Schreckliche Bilder kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis, Bilder der vorletzten Mission, des OZ-Gefängnisses, der...   
  
Duo keuchte entsetzt auf und schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
  
"Nein...nein....das kann ich nicht...nie mehr....", flüsterte er bestürzt und sah zu Heero, der besorgt auf ihn zustürzte und ihn in seine Arme nahm.  
  
"Du wirst!", erwiderte der Wissenschaftler hart und unnachgiebig. "Ihr Beiden werdet euch nicht noch einmal meinem Befehl widersetzen!"  
  
Doch Duo schüttelte wieder und wieder panisch den Kopf und verbarg zitternd seinen Kopf in Heeros Armen.   
  
"Ich kann das nicht...ich kann das nicht...", flüsterte er wie eine Litanei, ein Gebet um Frieden, um Heilung seiner eigenen, geschändeten Seele und schluchzte dann verzweifelt auf.  
  
Oh Gott, genau das hatte ich befürchtet!, dachte Heero, als er seinen weinenden Partner fest in seinen Armen wiegte und ihm beruhigende Phrasen zusprach, ganz die Anwesenheit des Doktors vergessend. Er wird das nicht überleben, dazu ist er noch nicht stark genug. Aber was soll ich tun? Wenn wir uns ihm verweigern, wird er alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen und sich an uns rächen. Doch ist das den Preis wert, den Duo bezahlen müsste, wenn er sich jetzt wieder dieser Gewalt aussetzt? Nein, eigentlich nicht!  
  
Und uneigentlich?, mischte sich da eine wohlbekannte Stimme ein und Heero zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen.  
  
Was willst du? Über mich spotten? Mich auch noch verhöhnen?, erwiderte er aufgebracht, doch nur ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm.  
  
Nein, dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Ach, und was dann?  
  
Du musst deine Prioritäten festlegen, musst entscheiden, was wichtiger für dich ist. Der Gehorsam Dr. J gegenüber oder deine Liebe zu Duo? Danach musst du entscheiden, was du jetzt gedenkst zu tun.  
  
Meine Liebe zu Duo, antwortete Heero fast augenblicklich und straffte unbewusst seine Schultern. Er...er hat mir so vieles gegeben, mir so vieles gezeigt. Er hat mich zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht und nun möchte ich ihm helfen.   
  
"Wir werden nicht auf diese Mission gehen", erwiderte Heero plötzlich ruhig und bestimmt, während er Duo beruhigend über den Hinterkopf strich, als er spürte, wie dieser sich versteifte und schließlich ungläubig aufsah.  
  
"Heero?", fragte Duo mit bebenden Lippen und löste sich von seinem Freund. "Meinst...meinst...du das ernst?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot nickte und sah dann mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen zu seinem Mentor hinüber.  
  
"Es geht nicht, Duo schafft das noch nicht. Suchen Sie sich jemand anderen für diese Mission, wir beide werden nicht gehen."  
  
Die Augen des Doktors verengten sich ruckartig und er zischte unkontrolliert, während er auf Heero zuging und drohend bemerkte:  
  
"Du willst mir also wieder den Gehorsam verweigern, ja? Bist du dir auch der Konsequenzen, die das für euch beide haben wird, bewusst? Glaubst du nicht, ich wüsste, wie man mit einem rebellischem Soldaten umgeht?"  
  
Heero lächelte verächtlich.  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das, Sie haben es mir oft genug gezeigt. Aber glauben Sie mir, dieses Mal werde ich mich nicht Ihrem Willen beugen! Ich werde das tun, was für Duo am Besten ist, und das wäre garantiert nicht diese Mission."  
  
Das Funkeln in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers nahm gefährlich zu, als er scheinbar ruhig erwiderte:  
  
"Was glaubst du, zerstörst du mit deiner Verweigerung? Glaubst du, das ist einfach so eine normale Mission? Nur so zum Spaß? Verdammt, das ist unsere beste Chance, Quinze zu vernichten, bevor er zuviel Macht bekommt und OZ zu noch mehr Kontrolle über die Erde UND den Kolonien gelangt. Du zerstörst mit deiner Weigerung die Chance auf einen Frieden, den du niemals gekannt hast! Soll ich dir sagen, woran die anderen Wissenschaftler und ich über zwei Jahrzehnte gearbeitet haben? Wir wollen keine Kämpfe mehr, kein Sterben unschuldiger Menschen! Und das zerstörst du ALLES mit deiner Weigerung! Ist es das, was du willst? Weiter Krieg führen? Weiterhin in Angst leben, jeden Moment verhaftet oder getötet zu werden? Ist es das, ja? Willst du das auch um Duos Willen?"  
  
Die Stille, die nach Dr. Js verzweifelt ausgesprochenen Worten auf dem Raum lastete, war beinahe erdrückend. Keiner von ihnen wagte es ein Wort zu sagen, nur das heftige Atmen des Wissenschaftlers war zu vernehmen. Doch schließlich war Duo der Erste, der sich leise räusperte und fragte:  
  
"Gibt es denn keine andere Lösung? Keinen Plan B? Müssen wir denn unbedingt jetzt gehen?"   
  
Der Doktor sah ihn undeutbar an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiderte beinahe niedergeschlagen:  
  
"Nein, es gibt keine. Wir haben alles Szenarios durchgespielt und sind darauf gekommen, dass ein Zögern unserer Seite uns Zeit kosten würde, wertvolle Zeit. Wir würden Monate, Jahre warten müssen, bis uns die Gelegenheit erneut in den Schoß fällt. Jetzt hat sich Quinze noch nicht vollständig als Führer von OZ bewiesen, noch nicht das ganze Vertrauen der Streitkräfte. Darum wird er jetzt auch verschiedene OZ-Basen bereisen, mit deren Kommandanten sprechen, sich Alliierte schaffen. Alles, was ihr tun müsst, wäre, ihn zu töten, um den Rest kümmern Zechs und ich uns schon."  
  
"Basisinfiltration...", murmelte Duo fast unhörbar und schluckte schwer.   
  
"Für Heero; für dich sähe die Mission anders aus."  
  
Die beiden Piloten sahen überrascht hoch und Dr. J fuhr nun allmählich wieder sicherer fort:  
  
"Du würdest an eine Universität versetzt werden und dort Daten ausspionieren. Nichts weiter. Nichts, das dich unnötig in Gefahr bringt."  
  
Zunächst herrschte wieder Stille in dem kleinen Raum, als jeder der beiden Piloten seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
Nichts, was mich unnötig in Gefahr bringt. Diese Mission ist die einzige Chance auf einen vorzeitigen Frieden, reflektierte Duo nochmal die Worte des Wissenschaftlers und seufzte lautlos. Gott, alles in mir sträubt sich, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten und erneut gegen OZ-Soldaten zu kämpfen. Aber was soll ich tun? War es nicht immer mein Traum, frei und in Frieden zu leben? Die Kolonien in Sicherheit zu wissen? Kann ich um meines privaten Glückes Willen das alles hinwerfen und mich abwenden? Heero, den perfekten Soldaten davon abhalten, seine Mission zu erfüllen? Kann ich das, darf ich das?  
  
Du weißt, dass bei Schulinfiltrationen normalerweise nichts schief geht, flüsterte ihm da eine Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf zu und ließ ihn unbewusst zusammenzucken. Du weißt, dass du es schaffen kannst. Du kannst dieses Trauma überwinden, doch dazu musst du stark sein. Bist du es? Ich frage dich, bist du stark genug dafür?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht, gab Duo kläglich zu. Ich will es nicht, aber die Aussicht auf einen Frieden, ohne Angst getötet, inhaftiert oder gefoltert zu werden....das würde es für mich wert machen, es zumindest zu versuchen.  
  
"Kann einer der anderen Piloten nicht Duos Part übernehmen?", fragte Heero plötzlich mitten in die gespannte Stille hinein und zog damit zwei erstaunte Augenpaare auf sich.  
  
"Nun, theoretisch wäre es möglich, doch praktisch ist Duo die effektivste Wahl. Er hat nun mal ungelogen Fähigkeiten, welche die anderen Piloten nicht haben."  
  
"Und die wären?", hakte der japanische Pilot stirnrunzelnd nach.  
  
"Spionage, Aufklärung, Einbruch. Alles Dinge, in denen sich Duo besser als jeder Andere von euch auskennt und die wirklich wichtig für die Missionen sind."  
  
Heero seufzte leise und wandte sich dann zu seinem Partner.  
  
"Duo, du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst dich weigern, lasse dich zu nichts zwingen!"   
  
Blauviolette Augen sahen emotionslos auf, trafen stahlblaue, hielten sie in einem unnachgiebigem Griff fest. Heero konnte praktisch die Zweifel in diesen ausdruckslosen Tiefen sehen und wusste, dass Duo ablehnen würde. Es konnte einfach gar nicht anders sein, nachdem er so etwas erlebt hatte. Duo war zwar stark, das stimmte auf jeden Fall, doch er war noch zu traumatisiert, um erneut die Kaltblütigkeit und Souveränität aufzubringen so eine Mission hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Und dennoch...  
  
"Ich...werde es versuchen...."  
  
Diese so leise geflüsterten Worte waren für beide, sowohl Dr. J als auch Heero eine vollkommene Überraschung. Ungläubig zog der japanische Pilot seine Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er zögernd erwiderte:  
  
"Duo...willst du das wirklich? Wie gesagt, du musst nicht...."  
  
Der amerikanische Junge sah plötzlich entschlossen auf und lächelte kurz, bevor er fest sagte:  
  
"Doch, Heero, ich muss. Um der Kolonien und des Friedens Willen muss ich dieses Opfer bringen! Außerdem...außerdem.....werde ich es schaffen....ich brauche ja nicht eine Basis infiltrieren....."  
  
Stille beherrschte für einen Moment den Raum, bevor Dr. J leise ausatmete und leicht lächelte.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du dich richtig entscheiden würdest, Duo, und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür", bemerkte er schon beinahe erleichtert und wandte sich dann zum Tisch, um in seinen Unterlagen nach einem Dokument zu suchen.  
  
"Nun, da Duo sich entschlossen hat, an dieser Mission teilzunehmen, denke ich, dass du es auch machen wirst, habe ich recht?", fragte er Heero, ohne seinen Blick von dem Blatt Papier zu nehmen, das er gerade gefunden hatte.  
  
Der japanische Pilot brummte nur kaum merklich zustimmend als Antwort, er war noch zu sehr in seinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken versunken.  
  
Ich glaube nie und nimmer, dass er das heil übersteht, dachte er grimmig. Duo ist so traumatisiert von der vorletzten Mission, dass er nicht in der Lage sein wird, mit einem klaren Kopf und wirklich rational zu handeln. Und ich kann es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Er wurde von diesen Männern, von OZ-Offizieren auf brutalste Weise misshandelt. Dass das Narben auf seiner Seele hinterlässt, ist nur zu verständlich. Gott, ich habe solche Angst um ihn, er ist so zerbrechlich. Im Moment mag es ihm zwar wieder einigermaßen gut gehen, doch ich glaube diesem Frieden nicht. Er hat doch immer noch jede Nacht Alpträume, er verletzt sich doch immer noch selber....Das sind doch deutliche Anzeichen dafür, dass ich ihn nicht alleine lassen darf, dass ich ihm helfen muss! Was, wenn wir morgen auf diese Mission müssen? Was dann?  
  
Heero tauchte mit einem großen Unbehagen aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und fragte Dr. J dann bestimmt:  
  
"Wann beginnt die Mission?"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler sah einen Moment lang verwirrt auf, dann fing er sich jedoch und antwortete:  
  
"In zwei Wochen, auf den Tag genau."  
  
Heero nickte kurz und versank dann wieder in seine Gedanken.  
  
Zwei Wochen....viel zu wenig Zeit, fand er. Viel zu wenig Zeit, um dem amerikanischen Jungen sein Vertrauen in seine Mitmenschen und sein Selbstbewusstsein wiederzugeben, ihm dabei zu helfen, über das Erlebte hinwegzukommen. Heero schnaubte verächtlich. Nein, zwei Wochen würden bei weitem nicht ausreichen. Aber es war immerhin schon mehr Zeit als ein oder zwei Tage.   
  
Ich sollte mich eigentlich glücklich schätzen, bemerkte der japanische Pilot ironisch und zog kritisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es ist Duos Wahl, seine alleinige. Er hat gesagt, dass er an dieser Mission teilnehmen will.   
  
Und ich kann ihn nicht davon abhalten.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Duo, alles okay?", fragte Heero besorgt, als sie schließlich den kleinen Empfangsraum verließen und er bemerkt hatte, dass der amerikanische Pilot außergewöhnlich blass schien. Kein Wunder jedoch nach den neuen Wendungen der Ereignisse.  
  
Duo nickte kaum merklich und erwiderte dann leise:  
  
"Ist schon okay, ich fühle mich nur noch ein bisschen schwach, das ist alles."  
  
Heero hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als er die schwachen Worte seins Partners hörte. Natürlich musste der langhaarige Junge sich unwohl fühlen, er hatte schließlich zwei Tage lang hohes Fieber gehabt und war nun schon mit so einer Nachricht konfrontiert worden.   
  
"Komm Duo, ich bringe dich ins Bett", erwiderte er sanft und berührte den amerikanischen Jungen leicht am Arm, worauf dieser zusammenfuhr und seinen Partner mit großen Augen ansah. Heero schluckte hörbar, während er plötzlich unsicher fragte:  
  
"Duo....alles in Ordnung? Ich...ich wollte dir nichts tun...."  
  
Der langhaarige Pilot sah ihn für einen Augenblick lang undeutbar an, dann versuchte er sich in einem kleinen Lächeln und erwiderte scheinbar unbeschwert:  
  
"Geht schon, Heero. Ich war nur in Gedanken."  
  
Und ich weiß auch ganz genau, in was für welchen, antwortete Heero ihm traurig in Gedanken. Traurig darüber, dass der amerikanische Pilot ihm nicht vertraute, sich ihm nicht anvertraute.  
  
"Duo...wenn es dich bedrückt, kannst du es mir erzählen", bemerkte er sanft und sah in die violetten Tiefen vor sich, die sich bei seinen Worten verdächtig verdunkelten.  
  
"Ich....ich möchte dich nicht damit belasten, Heero.....", brachte Duo schließlich flüsternd hervor. "Du hast genug Schwierigkeiten und dann komme ich und belaste dich auch noch mit meinen Sachen. Es tut mir leid, Heero, es tut mir so leid!"  
  
"Duo, nein!", erwiderte Heero entsetzt und sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an, während er leicht eine Hand auf Duos Schulter legte. "Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, weil du nichts gemacht hast! Du belastest mich doch nicht damit, oh Gott, Duo! Bitte hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben!"  
  
Heero sah, wie klare Tränen die Wangen seines Partners hinunterliefen und er wollte Duo gerade in eine tröstende Umarmung ziehen, als dieser leise murmelte:  
  
"Bitte.....fass mich nicht an......"  
  
Geschockt gehorchte der japanische Pilot der verzweifelten Bitte und rückte ein Stück von der nun zitternden Gestalt ab.  
  
Es ist das Schlimmste auf der Welt, wenn man sieht, wie der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben leidet. Und das kann ich nicht ertragen! Es ist mir egal, wie sehr ich leide, doch den leiden zu sehen, den ich liebe.......nein, das kann ich nicht!  
  
"Duo...bitte sprich mit mir! Sag mir, was dich bedrückt, rede darüber! Lass mich dir doch helfen!", bat Heero verzweifelt und war nicht gewillt, die Tränen, die sich jetzt in seinen Augen ansammelten, gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Wieso....wieso denke ich....dass deine Berührung mir Schmerzen zufügt? Wieso....wieso habe ich Angst vor dir? Wieso liebe ich dich und bin doch nicht in der Lage es zu zeigen? Wieso....Heero?", schluchzte Duo verzweifelt, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und die Hände zu krampfhaften Fäusten geballt.  
  
Heero schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, nicht länger fähig, seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten und schluckte hart.   
  
"Duo....ich weiß es nicht.....", flüsterte er lautlos. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich dir helfen möchte, es zu überwinden....."  
  
"Wird....wird es denn aufhören......?"  
  
Heero schluckte. Gott, wie konnte er Duo diese Frage beantworten, wo er doch selbst die ganze Zeit nach der Antwort suchte? Würde Duo je aufhören, sich Vorwürfe deswegen zu machen? Sich deswegen zu quälen? Würden je die Alpträume aufhören, die ihn fast jede Nacht heimsuchten?  
  
Und dennoch....  
  
"Ja, Duo, das wird es!", brachte Heero leise hervor. "Vertrau mir, ich werde dir helfen!"  
  
Wie kannst du das?, schrie eine Stimme in ihm verzweifelt. Wie kannst du ihm Hoffnung machen? Nur um sie danach zu zerstören? Wie kannst du das tun??  
  
Heero wimmerte innerlich. Ich werde ihm diese Hoffnung nicht zerstören! Das darf ich nicht und werde ich auch nicht tun!   
  
Und wie willst du das machen?  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Beide, sowohl Heero als auch Duo fuhren aufgrund der fürsorglichen Stimme hoch und erkannten Quatre, der besorgt in dem großen Hausflur stand und jetzt auf sie zukam.   
  
"Oh Duo....", flüsterte der arabische Pilot bedrückt und nahm den zitternden Jungen in seine Arme, worauf dieser ein leises Wimmern von sich ließ.  
  
"Duo, es tut mir so leid! Shhh....", flüsterte er immer noch beruhigend und wiegte seinen Mitpiloten vorsichtig hin und her, immer wieder über sein kastanienbraunes Haar streichend.   
  
Heero sah, wie es der blonde Junge mehr und mehr schaffte, Duo zu beruhigen und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Oder war es einfach nur Duos so tiefe Verbundenheit zu dem arabischen Jungen, die zuließ, dass er ihn berührte, ihn wiegte und ihn schließlich auch beruhigte.  
  
"Duo...es wird alles gut......"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot sah mit tränennassen Wangen hoch und verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das jedoch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Grimasse hatte.  
  
"Wird es das, Quatre?", fragte er und rückte ein Stück von seinem Mitpiloten ab, um dann die Schultern zu straffen.  
  
Beide, sowohl Heero als auch Quatre waren über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung des langhaarigen Jungen nicht minder überrascht und bedachten ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken, als er fortfuhr:  
  
"Es geht schon wieder. Macht euch keine Gedanken."  
  
Natürliche mache ich mir die!, schrie Heero in Gedanken seinem Freund entgegen. Wie sollte ich auch nicht? Gott, Duo, merkst du denn nicht, dass du uns nicht täuschen kannst? Warum willst du unsere Hilfe nicht?  
  
"Duo?", ertönte da Quatres fragende Stimme neben ihm und Heero konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der amerikanische Pilot die marmorne Treppe nach oben ging, und schließlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss.  
  
Nicht auf den entsetzten Blick Quatres achtend, folgte Heero seinem Freund nach oben, blieb jedoch vor der geschlossen Tür stehen, bevor er nach einigen Augenblicken anklopfte und leise fragte:  
  
"Duo? Darf ich hineinkommen?"  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bevor Heero dann vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und Duo zusammengekauert am Fenster sitzen sah.  
Bei dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hatte der amerikanische Junge den Kopf zu Heero gewandt um ihn nun aus ausdruckslosen Augen anzuschauen.  
  
"Würdest...würdest du mich wohl bitte alleine lassen, Heero", brachte er leise hervor, die Arme noch enger um seine Knie schlingend und den Kopf darauf bettend.  
  
"Duo...bist du sicher...."  
  
"Ja, bin ich", unterbrach der langhaarige Junge seinen Partner. "Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein. Bitte, Heero....."  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor der japanische Pilot nickte und sanft erwiderte:  
  
"Wenn etwas ist...ich bin unten...."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ niedergeschlagen den Raum um sich auf die Terrasse zu setzen, die direkt an den Salon angeschlossen war.  
  
Das wird in einer Katastrophe enden, dachte Heero abwesend. Duo ist noch nicht fähig, diese Mission zu bestreiten, egal, was er behauptet. Er wird dem psychischen Druck nicht standhalten können.   
  
Er ist ein Gundampilot. Er kann das.  
  
Nein, davon bin ich nicht überzeugt. Das, was er erlebt hat, ist zu tiefgreifend, als dass es ein überlegtes und kaltes Handeln möglich macht.  
  
Dann muss er es wieder lernen.  
  
Ach, wie denn?, fragte Heero aufgebracht zurück. Hast du irgendwelche Lösungen? Vorschläge? Ich nicht!  
  
Glaube mir, er wird es schaffen.  
  
Natürlich....  
  
Habe Vertrauen in ihn. Helfe ihm dabei.  
  
Heero seufzte und richtete seinen Blick auf die bunten Herbstblätter der Bäume, die sich sanft ihm Wind wiegten.  
  
Ich versuche es mit allem, was ich habe. Doch wird es genug sein? 


	13. ask13

Der japanische Pilot ließ sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel auf der Veranda nieder und zog seine Beine an. Seufzend richtete er seinen Blick in die Ferne, auf nichts Genaues, er starrte einfach nur auf die vorüberziehenden, schweren Wolken am Himmel, die sich zu monströsen Türmen aufwallten, skurrile Formen annahmen und ihm vorgaukelten, so stabil und konstant zu sein, dass man auf ihnen laufen könnte, sich in ihnen fallen lassen könnte.  
  
Wie oft habe ich als kleiner Junge an meinem Fenster gesessen und habe mir gewünscht, auf einem unsichtbaren Weg zu eben diesen Wolken, diesen Luftschlössern einer anderen Welt zu gehen? Wie oft habe ich diese unerträgliche Sehnsucht in mir verspürt und sie unterdrückt? Und nicht nur sie habe ich unterdrückt, auch alles andere, was mich hätte verletzen können, was mich hätte schwach wirken lassen können. Ich habe Angst vor dem Spott der Anderen, ja. Das kann ich heute ehrlich zugeben. Durch Duo. Durch dieses Energiebündel an Leben, das sich selbst den Gott des Todes nennt. Durch den Jungen, den ich mit aller Kraft lieben und beschützen möchte. Doch ich kann es nicht. Es ist unmöglich, ihn vor allen Übeln dieser Welt zu beschützen. Ich konnte ihn nicht davor retten, vergewaltigt zu werden und genauso wenig kann ich es verhindern, wenn ihm auf dieser Mission etwas passiert. Ich frage mich, ob ich etwas ändern könnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. So ist der Kreislauf, unser Leben. Wir sind Gundampiloten, wir müssen damit rechnen zu sterben, das hat mir Dr. J eingetrichtert, bis ich an nichts anderes mehr geglaubt habe. Und nun....nun ist diese Schutzmauer aus Gleichgültigkeit um mich herum verschwunden. Ich leide, sehe Leid, füge anderen Leid zu. Und es tut weh. So weh. Mein Herz zieht sich zusammen, wenn ich Duo leiden sehe, wenn ich sehe, wie er sich mit den Erinnerungen quält. Und dennoch....wenn ich die Wahl hätte, ein Leben ohne Gefühle zu leben oder ein erfülltes, dann würde ich mich jetzt für das Letztere entscheiden. Kompromisslos, ohne Einschränkungen.  
  
Die ersten Regentropfen benetzen die Glasscheiben der Veranda, vermehrten sich dann zahlreich, bis der kristallene Schutz vor den Naturgewalten nur noch ein einziger, fließender Strom war. Der ganze Himmel verdunkelte sich in Sekundenschnelle und bald schossen grell zuckende Blitze den Horizont hinab auf die Erde, Donner folgte ihnen in regelmäßigen Abständen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich mag ich Schottland deshalb so sehr. Es erinnert mich an die Luftschlösser, an die Träume, die ich hatte, an die Gefühle, die so lange in mir unterdrückt waren. Und nun sind sie frei. Frei wie die Blitze, die sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken gebahnt haben und nun mit voller Wucht in der Erde einschlagen.  
  
Er legte sein Kinn auf ein angezogenes Knie, kurz die Augen schließend und tief durchatmend.  
  
Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt einfach hinausginge, mich dem Regen stellen, mich von ihm läutern lassen würde? Was wäre dann? Ich weiß es nicht. Also sollte ich es herausfinden, oder? Das ist doch der Instinkt des Menschen, die Neugier zu befriedigen, das zu erleben, was Erleuchtung, was Vergeben bringt.  
  
Die stahlblauen Seen wieder der Welt enthüllend, stand Heero langsam auf, öffnete dann die Veranda, begrüßte den frischen, kalten und nassen Wind, der ihm entgegenwehte und tat dann einen Schritt vor. Zuerst einen, dann einen zweiten, dann noch einen. Bis er schließlich ganz in den tobenden Naturgewalten des schottischen Herbstes stand, sich ihnen begrüßend und willkommen entgegenstellte, ihre unzähligen Boten seinen Körper benetzen ließ.  
  
Heero lächelte und schauderte unmerklich bei dem kalten Regen, der seine Haut reizte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern breitete er leicht wie eine Feder seine Arme aus, reckte sie zum Himmel empor, nach mehr flehend, nach Erlösung suchend. Er öffnete seine Lippen, ließ die willkommene Flüssigkeit hinein. Er drehte sich langsam um sich, spielerisch, schwebend. Das Nass mit der einen Hand auf seinem anderen Arm verwischend reckte er seine Arme zum Himmel empor, streckte seine Finger, ließ sie in einem spielerischen Tanz einander verknoten und wieder lösen, ließ sie Figuren formen, Figuren aus Luft, nur beschrieben durch die Bewegung seiner Hände, seiner Arme. Und das alles mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mit einem fremden, doch nun wieder ebenso vertrauten Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das Duo ihn gelehrt hatte.  
  
Das einzige Geräusch, was er vernahm, war das stetige Hinabfallen der Tropfen auf den getränkten Erdboden, das Donnern und das Rauschen der wilden Brandung unter ihm. Das Einzige, was er spürte, war die sanfte, jedoch beharrliche Berührung der Natur und ein Seufzen auf seiner Haut.  
  
Heero öffnete leicht die Augen und glaubte nicht, was er dort sah.   
  
Duo stand vor ihm, ein ebenso kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ein neuer Glanz in den rotgeränderten Augen. Eine Hoffnung in dem vertrauensvollen Blick. Heero wollte seine Arme sinken lassen, doch im gleichen Moment hob der langhaarige Junge die Seinen, ebenso so federleicht wie grazil. Seine Hände berührten Heeros, hinterließen brennende Spuren des Wohlbehagens, verwoben sich dann mit seinen Fingern, zart, weich, vertrauensvoll. So passend. Und zwischen ihnen die Erlösung der Naturgewalten, der läuternden Reinheit.  
  
Heero schloss die Augen und ließ sich mit Duo im sanften Rhythmus davon treiben, die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihnen ihre Hände, so warm ineinander, so vertraut. Und dennoch genug um sich der Präsenz des Anderen bewusst zu sein. Um sich der Geborgenheit bewusst zu sein.  
Immer noch fest ineinander verwoben, beschrieben die Arme sanfte Wellen, als sie hinabsanken, sich um die Beiden rankten. In stiller Übereinkunft wussten sie, wohin sie den Anderen führten, welche Bewegung der Andere gerade vornahm.  
  
Heero spürte, wie das Symbol ihre Verbundenheit an seine Brust gelegt wurde, wie sich warme Finger aus seiner Umarmung lösten, seine Handrücken entlang strichen, die Regentropfen verwischten, die sich an seiner Haut abperlten.  
  
"Heero....", seufzte eine federleichte, zarte Stimme, die Hände wanderten weiter zu seinem Gesicht, fuhren jede Linie nach, das Kinn, die Wangenknochen, die geschlossenen Lider, die Nase, den Haaransatz.   
Innerlich erschauernd vor dieser Sinnlichkeit, bewegte er seine Hände fast unmerklich, ließ sie über den zarten Brustkorb des Anderen nach oben gleiten, spürte das Kinn, die weiche Haut, die Lippen, benetzt vom Regen, die spitzen Wangenknochen, das durchtränkte, schwere Haar.  
  
Heero lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und murmelte leicht Duos Namen. Immer wieder, nicht fordernd, nicht verlangend, wie eine Litanei, ein Gebet, eine Glaubensbekundung seiner Gefühle, seiner Liebe.  
  
Und dann fehlten die zarten Finger, die sein Gesicht abtasteten, wurden durch etwas viel engelsgleicheres ersetzt. Heero seufzte leise, als er die federleichten Lippen Duos auf den Seinen spürte, ein Schauer des Wohlbehagens durch seinen Körper rinnend. Und auch die Lippen bewegten sich, hinterließen brennende Manifeste auf seiner sensiblen Haut, wanderten von seinen Lippen zu seinen geschlossenen Lidern, zu seinem Nasenrücken, deren Spitze, seinen Wangenknochen, und kehrten schließlich wieder zurück, um seine Lippen zu versiegeln, zu beschützen, in ihnen Zuflucht zu suchen.  
  
Das Schutzbedürfnis mit seinem ganzen Körper aufnehmend, hob Heero seine Arme und schlang sie Duo federleicht um die Schultern, nichts fordernd, nichts verlangend, nur Schutz darbietend. Schutz, den Duo bereit war anzunehmen.   
  
Und so standen sie da, nur sie selbst, die Welt für einen Moment vergessend, nur sich und den Regen habend, die Wärme des Anderen genießend. Eine Ewigkeit, Äonen.   
  
Der Himmel lichtete sich, wurde müde, seine Gabe auszuschütten und ließ die Naturgewalten sich wieder beruhigen. Langsam aber sicher versiegten die Tränen der Wolken, verschwanden schließlich ganz, ließen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durch die verhangenen Wolken entkommen, die wie ein Weg auf die Erde fielen, wie ein Strahl auf einen bestimmten Punkt zeigten, das Meer unter ihnen erhellten.  
  
Und Duos Lippen ruhten immer noch auf Heeros, ein stiller Kuss, sanft, scheu, ein Vertrauensbeweis, eine Liebeserklärung. Das einzig Gültige in diesem Moment.   
  
  
  
"Duo?" Sanft, ein Flüstern, sich nicht sicher, die Magie des Augenblickes nicht zerstören wollend.  
  
Vertrauensvolle, amethystfarbene, schier endlose Seen der Natur sahen auf, hielten Heeros Blick fest.  
So viele Fragen standen in den stahlblauen, an die Moderne erinnernden Augen.   
  
"Ich habe dich gesehen, Heero. Ich saß an meinem Fenster und habe dich gesehen, wie du im Regen standest und da.....da....."  
  
Der langhaarige Junge stockte, wusste nicht, wie er seien Entscheidung hinunterzukommen begründen sollte. Wie er das plötzliche Vertrauen, die plötzliche Zärtlichkeit in die durchnässte Figur am Fuße seines Fensters erklären sollte. Duo war sich nicht sicher, was er überhaupt in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, als er die Naturgewalten beobachtet hatte, dann die sanften Bewegungen seines Freundes, diese Erlösung, diese Erleichterung gespürt hatte.  
  
Die Magie dieses Augenblickes, seine Finger verwoben mit denen seines Partners, wie zwei Teile des gleichen Puzzles, perfekt ineinander passend, sich in jeder Weise ergänzend. Harmonie in vollster Linie, das war es, was Duo gespürt hatte. Das war es, wonach er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Und es war ihm geschenkt worden. Gerade, dieser kleine, wertvolle Augenblick hatte ihm seine innere Zerrissenheit genommen, seine Persönlichkeit zusammengefügt, sie mit Heeros zusammengefügt.  
  
So, als ob wir uns schon ein Leben lang kennen, schoss es dem langhaarigen Jungen durch den Kopf. Als würden wir füreinander bestimmt sein.  
  
Er strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Heeros Wange, spürte dessen Hände beschützend, nicht fordernd auf seinem Rücken. Er schreckte nicht vor der Zärtlichkeit in Heeros Augen zurück, sah darin keine Bedrohung. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah er in der Nähe anderer Menschen keine Bedrohung mehr.  
Heeros Hände wanderten nach oben, glitten unbemerkt, hauchzart zu seinen Wangen, umfassten sie, strichen regenschwere Strähnen aus dem ebenmäßigen, schmalen Gesicht, erkundeten jeden Fleck, bis sie schließlich nur noch die Lippen unberührt ließen.  
  
Die Frage, die in Heeros Augen schwebte, bejahte Duo mit einem einzigen Seufzen, erteilte seinem Partner die Erlaubnis. Gab ihm sein Einverständnis, seine Lippen engelsgleich in Besitz zu nehmen, sie vor der Luft zu schützen.   
  
Und dieses Mal waren es Duos Hände, die sich auf Heeros Rücken legten, ihn sanft hinauffuhren, schließlich am Nacken stehen blieben, über den Haaransatz strichen. Duos Hände waren es, die Heero beschützend umschlossen, Halt gaben.  
"Ist....ist das okay für dich?"  
  
Duo lächelte ob der Zweifel, der Angst, die in der Frage lagen.  
  
"Ja....", hauchte er gegen die Lippen seines Partners, lehnte sich an den nassen Körper des japanischen Jungen.  
  
Ja...es ist okay....im Moment ist es okay. Ich brauche dich, ich brauche deine Umarmung wie mein tägliches Brot.  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Einen Moment Stille, dann:  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Duo spürte, wie ihn ein Schauer des Glücks überrann. Es stimmte, dass er es schon einmal von Heero gehört hatte, Heero hatte ihm diesen Schwur schon einmal gegeben. Und dennoch war er noch nie so real, so von Bedeutung wie in diesem Augenblick. In diesem Moment ohne Angst, ohne Alpträume, ohne Erinnerungsfetzen, ohne Stimmen, die ihn verfolgten. Das alles war ausgesperrt, verbannt für einen Augenblick. Einen Augenblick der Ewigkeit.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Stahlblaue Saphire sahen auf, trafen auf Amethyste, versanken darin, ertranken, wurden gerettet durch das Funkeln des Lebens in ihnen, durch die Freude, die ihnen zuteil war. Ein seltener Funke in der letzten Zeit und dennoch unleugbar da, präsent.   
  
Dann ruhte Duos Kopf wieder still an Heeros Brust, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Der langhaarige Junge summte leicht, wiegte sich mit seinem Partner dazu im Takt.  
  
Frieden. Das Versprechen auf Frieden, das wir einlösen werden. Die Hoffnung vieler Menschen auf eine Zukunft ohne Krieg. Sie werden nicht betrogen, denn wir haben die Möglichkeit, ihnen diese Hoffnung zu geben. In unseren Händen liegt es und wir werden es schaffen. Wir sind eine Einheit, ein Kosmos, wir sind stark. In unseren Händen liegt das Schicksal des Universums....   
  
  
  
*  
"Hier...sonst wirst du wieder krank!"  
  
Duo nahm immer noch lächelnd das ihm dargebotene Handtuch an und rubbelte damit seine Kopfhaut ordentlich ab.  
  
Nachdem sie noch einige Zeit friedlich aneinander gelehnt draußen gestanden hatten, hatte Heero die vollkommen durchnässten Sachen Duos bemerkt und erschrocken gesagt, dass sie hineingehen müssten um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.   
Was sie dann schließlich auch getan hatten und Duo nun in seiner schwarzen Trainingshose und einem weiten, weinroten Cashmeerepulli auf Heeros Bett saß, sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.   
  
Heero, der sich ebenfalls umgezogen hatte nun in dunkelblauer Jeans und cremefarbenen Rollkragenpullover vor ihm saß, erwiderte dieses Lächeln freundlich und offen, während er sich an Duos Seite niederließ, seine wirren Strähnen versuchte zu glätten und dabei leise Schmerzeslaute von sich gab.  
  
Au, verdammt, das tut weh!, fluchte er nun schon zum zehnten Mal stumm, als seine Hand auf ein ganzes Nest von Knoten traf und den Kampf gegen sie verlor. Wie es erst wohl Duo gehen mag?   
  
Heero fiel sogleich die Unbeschwertheit auf, mit der er an seinen Freund, an den amerikanischen Piloten gedacht hatte.   
  
Wenn es doch nur immer so wäre..., seufzte er stumm und ein wohliger Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als er sich an die vergangenen Momente erinnerte.   
  
Duos Vertrauen, sein Glück, diese intime Berührung, hauchzart.....  
"...., nicht wahr Heero?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot blinzelte erschrocken, als er merkte, dass er soweit in Gedanken war, dass er alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Mal wieder.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Duo?", fragte er irritiert und der amerikanische Junge lächelte leicht, als er seine Bemerkung wiederholte:  
  
"Du liebst den Regen, hatte ich dich gefragt. Den Regen und die Wolken."  
  
Heero nickte erstaunt. Ja natürlich stimmte das.  
  
"Weißt du, früher hätte ich es dir nicht geglaubt, hättest du es mir gesagt. Ich habe zwar schon immer vermutet, dass da mehr hinter der ach so kalten und gefühllosen Fassade steckt, doch solche irrationalen Gefühle...."  
  
"Ist...ist das schlimm, Duo?", fragte Heero plötzlich unsicher und schlug ein Bein unter, das andere zur Stütze seines Kinns umfunktionierend, während Duo den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nein...nein, es hätte mich nur mehr als andere erstaunt. Doch nun...", er warf einen kurzen Blick in Heeros Augen. "...erstaunt mich gar nichts mehr."  
  
Eine Augenbraue hob sich erstaunt, während Duo ernst den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nein....nichts mehr", wiederholte er und starrte auf seine Hände, die das Handtuch in seinem Schoß hielten. "Seit du mich gerettet hast....die Tage, die wir in diesem Apartment verbracht haben....Als wir spazieren gegangen sind.....Deine Sorge um mich....Weißt du, das alles habe ich erst nachher so richtig realisiert, ich war zu sehr mit meinem Schmerz beschäftigt, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie sehr du zu einem Menschen geworden bist. Doch jetzt, jetzt weiß ich es und es macht mich glücklich zu sehen, dass du nicht der eiskalte Killer bist, für den ich dich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gehalten habe.  
  
"Eiskalter Killer....?", wiederholte Heero nachdenklich und Duo lächelte ein wenig.  
  
"Naja...", gab er schließlich zu. "Als ich dich sah, wie du Relena bedroht hast und dann noch nach meinen Kugeln in deinem Körper so handeln konntest....ich habe geglaubt, du wärest der Teufel persönlich...."  
  
"Der Teufel persönlich....?", wiederholte Heero erneut und sah seinen Partner beinahe flehend an. "Aber...aber jetzt doch nicht mehr, oder?"  
  
Duo brachte ein offenes Lächeln zustande.  
  
"Nein....jetzt bist du viel mehr für mich, Heero, viel mehr", erwiderte er sanft und senkte kurz seine Augen, das Handtuch zwischen seinen Fingern knetend.  
  
"Viel....mehr...."  
  
Heero lächelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über Duos Oberarm.   
  
"Weißt du, Duo, dass ich dich am Anfang regelrecht gehasst habe. Gehasst dafür, dass du so alles warst, was ich nie sein konnte, nie sein durfte...du warst die Freundlichkeit und Güte in Person, ein Engel unter uns Soldaten. Du warst in der Lage, deine Fröhlichkeit beizubehalten, auch wenn es wirklich nicht mehr amüsant war...."  
  
"Heero....", wollte der langhaarige Junge seinen Partner unterbrechen, doch Heero kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Und ich weiß, dass das alles nur eine Fassade war, Duo. Habe es gemerkt, als wir beide die Zeit in dem Apartment verbracht haben. Duo....wenn dir nicht zum Lachen ist, brauchst du es auch nicht. Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen."  
  
Und das sagt gerade Mr. High-frozen-perfect-Soldier Heero Yuy? Alle Achtung!  
  
Ach, halt den Mund! Du weißt wohl besser als ich, dass ich gelernt habe, Gefühle zu zeigen! Du hast mich ja immer und immer wieder darauf aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
"Du hast aber auch nicht gerade viele Gefühle gezeigt!", durchfuhr Duos Stimme da auch schon mit einem humorvollen Unterton seine Gedanken und der japanische Soldat seufzte.  
  
"Alles Vergangenheit", brummte er und wandte sich wieder direkt zu Duo, die verfilzten Strähnen bemerkend, die seinem Partner wirr um das Gesicht hingen.  
  
"Nun....ich weiß, was wir jetzt machen!", sagte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und Duo wich leicht zurück angesichts dieses ungewohnten Ausdrucks.  
  
"Ich werde dir jetzt erst mal deine Haare auskämmen!", bemerkte Heero schon fast hämisch und knackte erwartungsvoll mit seinen Fingerknöcheln, was Duo einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte.  
  
Heero triumphierend mit einem Kamm in den Händen sehend, schluckte Duo schwer und brachte unsicher hervor:  
  
"Hee.....Heero....."  
  
Doch da war es schon zu spät. Der perfekte Soldat hatte sich an sein Opfer herangepirscht und war nun dabei, seine Mission zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen.  
  
*  
  
"So, fertig!", sagte Heero stolz und betrachtete sein Werk voller Zufriedenheit.  
  
Duo, der bisher misstrauisch auf dem Bettrand gesessen und die Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen hatte, sah nun mit leicht verschwommenem Blick auf. Zu sehr hatte er sich von Heeros sanften Strichen und Massagen seiner Kopfhaut in ein Stadium leichter Schläfrigkeit versetzen lassen. Er räusperte sich kurz und streckte dann seine ebenfalls eingeschlafenen Glieder, um den kleinen Spiegel zu ergreifen, den Heero ihm hinhielt.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot blinzelte, als er das Gebilde sah. Einmal, zweimal. Als es beim dritten Mal immer noch nicht verschwunden war und somit relativ sicher zur Realität gehörte, wagte er einen genauen Blick auf das prachtvolle Kunstwerk, das Heero aus seinen Haaren gemacht hatte.  
  
Eigentlich war es ja nur ein normaler Zopf. Wären da nicht die einzelnen Strähnen gewesen, die der japanische Junge am Anfang ausgelassen und dann mit eingeflochten hatte, was dem ganzen eine wahrhaft edle Note gab. Und so perfekt.....  
  
Duo lächelte leicht und anerkennend, während er sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte und die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich davon überzeugt, dass du mit Puppen gespielt hast, Heero! Komm schon, du kannst es nicht verleugnen!"  
  
Stahlblaue Kugeln funkelten ihn spielerisch erbost an, während der Wingpilot leicht knurrte.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", behauptete er fest, wurde aber durch Duos überzeugtes Kopfschütteln unterbrochen.   
  
"Ach komm schon, Heero.....ich weiß es doch...du kannst es mir doch sagen!"  
  
Wieder ein Seufzen, dieses Mal noch hilfloser.  
  
"Aber ich habe doch nicht....."  
  
"Natürlich hast du! Ich sehe es in deinen Augen! Dafür braucht man sich doch nicht zu schämen!"  
  
Heero senkte besiegt seinen Kopf. Nein, er hatte nicht mit Puppen gespielt, nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war....nur Zufall gewesen, dass er einmal ein Buch darüber gefunden hatte und es gelesen hatte.....weil ihm langweilig war! Nichts weiter!  
  
"....Buch drüber gelesen...", murmelte der japanische Junge fast unhörbar und Duo beugte sich vor, um wenigstens den letzten Teil des Satzes zu verstehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Information in seinem Hirn verarbeitet worden war, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht und er fragte ungläubig nach:  
  
"Du hast das aus einem BUCH?!"  
  
Heero nickte kaum merklich und Duo strich ihm plötzlich sanft über den Arm. Eine Geste voller Zuneigung und Scheu.  
  
"Ist doch nicht schlimm", murmelte er.  
  
Heero sah angesichts dieser Zärtlichkeit auf und verzog leicht die Lippen.   
  
"Okay", hauchte er und sackte wieder zu Duo auf die Bettkante, schwieg dann für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Partner fragte:  
  
"Was möchtest du denn heute machen, Duo? Ich meine, wir haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit, um uns auf die Mission vorzubereiten..."  
  
Für einen Moment erwiderten blauviolette Seen seinen Blick überrascht, doch dann gewannen sie ihre Ruhe zurück und Duo erwiderte zögernd:  
  
"Ich habe noch nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. In....in der letzten Zeit plane ich nie soweit voraus....."  
  
Heero wurde still. Er wusste ganz genau, was Duo ihm gerade nicht sagte, was er ihm verschwieg. Heero kannte genau die Schmerzen, die Duo plagten, die Angst vor der Erinnerung, die Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Anderen. Und davon musste er den amerikanischen Piloten abbringen.  
  
"Nun....", begann der japanische Junge mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, einer Geste, die ihm in den letzten Tagen wirklich leicht gefallen war. "Dann sag, auf was du gerade in diesem Moment Lust hast."  
  
Violette Augen weiteten sich überrascht und wurden dann wieder weich, als sie kurz überlegten und schließlich zu stahlblauen zurückkehrten.  
  
"Bummeln."  
  
Heero hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und erwiderte dann halbwegs verständnislos.  
  
"Bummeln?"  
  
Duo nickte, ließ somit die Ponyfransen auf seiner Stirn sanft hin und herschwenken.  
  
"In der Stadt. Der alte Markt, der jeden Freitag stattfindet. Heute ist doch Freitag, oder?", wandte er sich zu seinem Partner, nicht mehr ganz so sicher. "Ich habe irgendwie das Zeitgefühl verloren....Es scheint mit wie eine Ewigkeit her, seitdem......"  
  
Duo stockte. Ja, was hatte er eigentlich gerade sagen wollen? Seitdem er Kushrenada getötet hatte? Seitdem er sich Heero anvertraut hatte? Seitdem Heero ihn vor Selbstmord bewahrt hatte?  
  
Alles. Alles trifft zu.....Seit er mir hilft, scheint Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben.....  
  
Eine Hand auf seiner Wange ließ Duo in die reale Welt zurückkehren und er begegnete Heeros zärtlichem Blick.  
  
"Also gehen wir bummeln!", meinte sein Partner und Duo zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. So stand Heero auf, reichte dem amerikanischen Piloten die Hand und sagte gespielt höflich:  
  
"Darf ich den Gnädigsten bitten, mir unauffällig zu folgen."  
  
Auf das kleine Spiel gerne eingehend, neigte Duo hoheitsvoll seinen Kopf und erwiderte ebenso förmlich:  
  
"Ihr dürft, mein Ritter. Ich werde Euch gerne folgen!"  
Somit verließen die Beiden das Zimmer und gingen über die große Marmortreppe nach unten, nur um dort Zechs zu begegnen, der gerade aus dem Trainingsraum kam und nach oben in Wufeis Zimmer wollte.  
Heero spürte, wie Duo sich unmerklich versteifte und wandte den Blick besorgt zur Seite, worauf der amerikanische Pilot ihn kurz ansah, sich dann aber entspannte.  
  
Er kann sich immer noch nicht an Zechs´ Präsenz gewöhnen, dachte Heero und erntete dafür wieder ein inneres Schnauben.   
  
Natürlich nicht! Zechs war ja auch der Vertraute von Treize, falls Mr. Perfect Soldier das schon vergessen haben.  
  
Heero fauchte in Gedanken und erwiderte schon beinahe schnippisch:  
  
Das weiß ich! Außerdem hör auf, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen!  
  
DEINE Angelegenheiten? Vergiss nicht, mein Lieber, ich bin ein Teil von dir.  
  
Ein Teil, den ich am Liebsten zur Hölle schicken würde!  
  
Nana.....jetzt werden wir aber gemein.....und undankbar! Muss ich dir denn erst all die Situationen aufzählen, in denen du ohne mich niemals zurechtgekommen wärst?  
  
Heero knurrte wütend, erwiderte aber nichts. Er wusste, diese....Stimme...hatte recht. Zumindest in diesem Punkt. Besonders als es Duo noch so abgrundtief schlecht ging, hatte ihn sein "ES" wirklich unterstützt.   
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut, Heero?", durchbrach da eine besorgte Stimme seine Gedanken und der japanische Pilot fuhr irritiert hoch.  
  
"Was...?", begann er stirnrunzelnd, merkte aber dann, dass Zechs vor ihm stand, ihn mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah und sich nun leicht zu Duo drehte, der den blonden Mann immer noch vorsichtig und angespannt beäugte.  
  
"Ich...ich war nur in Gedanken....", gestand Heero mehr sich als seinem Gegenüber ein und wandte sich dann ebenfalls an den langhaarigen Amerikaner.  
  
"Wollen wir, Duo?", fragte er lächelnd und sah, wie die Spannung in den Schultern seines Partners abnahm und dieser erleichtert nickte.  
  
"Entschuldige uns", wandte Heero sich schließlich knapp an seinen ehemaligen Rivalen und verließ mit Duo das große, prächtige Gebäude.  
*  
  
"Sie haben WAS?!"  
  
Zechs nickte leicht, als Wufei ihn fassungslos anstarrte und schluckte.  
  
"Das kann dieser....Mann....nicht tun!", fluchte der chinesische Pilot wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischkante. "Wie soll Duo das denn überstehen?! Er...er ist doch noch so...DAVON....traumatisiert, wie soll er da eine solche Mission bestreiten? Und dazu noch so eine schwierige?"  
  
Zechs betrachtete das zornesrote Gesicht seines Partners und seufzte leicht. Noch nie, selbst am Anfang ihrer weiß Gott nicht leichten Beziehung, hatte er Wufei so wütend gesehen, so außer sich.  
  
"Wufei....", wollte er den aufgebrachten Jungen beruhigen, doch dieser nahm überhaupt keine Notiz von ihm, sondern fuhr weiter fort, wie ein Tiger- ein sehr wütender Tiger- im Käfig auf und ab zu laufen, Flüche auf den impertinenten Wissenschaftler auszustoßen und sich selbst in Rage zu reden.  
  
"Sieht er denn nicht, wie schlecht es Maxwell geht? Wie sehr er darunter leidet?", unterbrach er Zechs ungehalten. "Wie kann er ihm so eine Mission aufhalsen? Wie nur? Das ist ungerecht!!"  
  
Auch wenn Zechs ein Mann von Geduld war, so war diese doch nach einer gewissen Zeit ausgeschöpft, besonders, wenn er konstant ignoriert wurde.  
  
"Wuffie Mäuschen", flötete er daher ungeniert und erntete dafür einen mehr als tödlichen Blick und konnte sich jetzt sicher sein, dass sich Wufeis gesamte Wut nun zum größten Teil auch auf ihn richtete.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen...", kam es da auch schon gepresst von seinem Gegenüber, dessen Gesicht eine gefährliche Rotfärbung angenommen hatte und dessen Augen Blitze verschossen, die, wären sie in der Lage gewesen, Zechs ins Jenseits zu befördern, dies auf eine möglichst grausame und langsame Weise getan hätten. "....bei so einem ernsten Thema WITZE zu machen? Dich über Maxwell lustig zu machen! Geht es dir denn so wenig nahe, was ihm geschehen ist?"  
  
Zechs blaue Augen verengten sich plötzlich angesichts dieses Vorwurfs und er knurrte wütend.  
  
"Ob es mir nicht nahe geht? OB ES MIR NICHT NAHE GEHT? ICH habe meinen langjährigen Freund und Vertrauten getötet, um das Leben des Gundampiloten zu retten! Und ICH habe nachher erfahren, dass er eben diesen Piloten brutal misshandelt und vergewaltigt hat, eine Tat, die ich für äußerst verabscheuungswürdig und niederträchtig halte und bei der ich mich frage, wie sehr man sich in einem Menschen irren kann! Ich muss mit meinem Gewissen umgehen. Einem Gewissen, das mir sagt, ich hätte einem Verbrecher gedient, der auch MEINE Familie ermordet hat, hätte meinen eigenen Ideale in den Staub getreten, sie verraten! Und bei Gott, ich hasse Treize dafür, dass er Duo so etwas angetan hat! Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein so scheinbar ehrenhafter Mann so etwas tun konnte! Ich kann es nicht! Und das geht mir nahe, glaub mir, Wufei, das geht es!", warf er seinem Partner wütend an den Kopf, der ihn nun schweigend anstarrte.  
  
Natürlich hatte Wufei von der engen Verbindung zwischen Treize und Zechs gewusst, doch nie war es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass der blonde Mann so unter dem Verrat seines Vertrauten leiden würde. Dass er ihn hasste....das war natürlich, aber dass er darunter litt....  
  
Wufei schüttelte in Gedanken stumm den Kopf. Nein, das war ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
  
"Milliardo....es tut mir leid....."  
  
Zechs sah auf und begegnete schweigend dem Blick seines Gegenübers. Er wusste, Wufei nannte ihn nur äußerst selten Milliardo, eine Art Kosename, ein Vertrauensbeweis, ein Stück Intimität. Er wusste, was Wufei mit dem Gebrauch seines Namens beabsichtigte und es war ihm recht. Der chinesische Pilot wollte sich für sein Unverständnis entschuldigen und Zechs nahm diese Entschuldigung gerne an.  
  
Der blonde Mann nickte daraufhin leicht und schwieg eine Weile, bevor er plötzlich bemerkte:  
  
"Ich habe das Tape gesehen."  
  
Wufei verstand nicht, was sein Partner damit sagen wollte und zog fragend die Brauen zusammen.  
  
"In Duos Zelle war eine Überwachungskamera", fuhr er fort und der chinesische Junge verstand plötzlich.  
  
"Sie....sie haben es aufgenommen.....?", fragte er bestürzte und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, während er versuchte, nicht auf die Übelkeit zu achten, die in ihm aufstieg.   
  
Zechs nickte leicht und fuhr dann leise fort:  
  
"Dr. J hat es mir gezeigt....ich weiß nicht wieso....Gott, Wufei, es war so grausam...."  
  
Der chinesische Junge war mit einem Schritt bei seinem Partner und umarmte ihn stark und beschützend, denn auch wenn Zechs nach außen hin immer so stark und unnachgiebig wirkte, so war es doch nur eine Fassade, hinter der ein verletzter, durch den Mord an seiner Familie gekennzeichneter junger Mann steckte, der Zeit seines Lebens um Stärke und Rache gekämpft hatte.  
  
"Shhhh.....Zechs...ist ja gut......", versuchte er den Kronprinzen des Sanc Kingdom zu beruhigen und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. "Du kannst nichts dafür, gib dir nicht die Schuld!"  
  
Mit der Stirn auf der Schulter seines Freundes ruhend, murmelte Zechs leise und kaum hörbar:  
  
"Doch.....ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen.....ich hätte es verhindern müssen...."  
  
"Wie denn? Wie um alles in der Welt hättest du verhindern können, dass das passiert?"  
  
Wufei merkte, wie Zechs´ Körper sich anspannte, bevor er stockend antwortete:  
  
"Ich war kurz zuvor noch bei Treize, habe mit ihm gesprochen.....habe mit ihm über die Gundampiloten gesprochen...."  
  
Wufei erstarrte gleichermaßen und fragte kaum hörbar, seine Stimme getränkt in Unglauben:  
  
"Du....hast...mit ihm gesprochen....über uns...?"  
  
Der chinesische Pilot spürte ein Nicken an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Und....und Treize wollte immerzu über Duo sprechen....alles über ihn wissen.....er hat gefragt, was ich über ihn wüsste....."   
  
"Und du hast ihm geantwortet...."  
  
"Ja....". Es war nicht mehr, als ein verzweifeltes Hauchen, ein Flüstern, was Zechs zustande brachte. "Ich habe ihm alles erzählt....alles, was ich wusste....."  
  
Für einen Moment beherrschte Stille den luxuriösen Raum, bevor Wufei leise und sanft murmelte:  
  
"Du kannst nichts dafür, wirklich nicht! Du wusstest nicht, was er Maxwell antun wollte! Mach dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe!"  
  
"Aber....."  
  
"Shhhhh....nichts aber.....du bist nicht Schuld!"  
*  
"Es ist eindeutig zu kalt!"  
  
Heero wandte seinen Blick nach rechts und begegnete der dick vermummten Gestalt des Deathscythepiloten, der fröstelnd die Schultern hochzog und seine Nase noch tiefer in dem anderthalb Meter langen und nun um seinen Hals geschlungenen Schal verbarg, sodass nur noch die Augen zu sehen waren, die eine ruhige Präsenz ausstrahlten, jedoch nichts mehr von ihrer alten Überschwänglichkeit und Heiterkeit innehatten.   
  
Erst als ein Frösteln seine Wirbelsäule hinunter wanderte und Heero die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen spürte, war er sich bewusst, was Duo gerade gesagt hatte und er nickte bestätigend. Auch er hatte sich in einen dicken Wintermantel gehüllt, trug jedoch keinen Schal, da er Duo eben diesen gegeben hatte.   
  
Heero spürte, dass die ruhige Präsenz des langhaarigen Jungen ehrlich gemeint war, dass er ihn nicht belog oder seine Maske aufbehalten hatte. Und auch wenn Heero froh über diese Wendung war, wenn er sich freute, dass Duo mit seinen Erinnerungen fertig wurde, so wusste er auch, dass es nicht von Dauer war. Es war ein Gewitter an Emotionen, die auf den amerikanischen Piloten einströmten. Einmal war er ruhig und ausgeglichen, nicht an das Vergangene denkend und dann überrannte es ihn förmlich, ließ ihn unter den Wellen der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes zusammenbrechen. Heero wusste nicht, ob es jemals aufhören würde, ob Duo jemals in der Lage war, darüber hinwegzukommen und ein normales Leben zu führen.   
  
Normal?, tönte es da aus seinem Hinterkopf. Er wird so oder so nie normal sein, mein Lieber! Er ist ein Gundampilot, er hat von klein auf gelernt zu töten. Er ist genauso traumatisiert von seiner Erziehung wie ihr anderen auch.  
  
Ich bin nicht traumatisiert!, protestierte Heero empört, doch die Stimme schüttelte mental ihren Kopf und lächelte traurig.   
  
Du warst bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal in der Lage, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen zu führen geschweige denn zu lieben. Du WUSSTEST einfach nicht, was es bedeutet, weil es dir dieser Bastard von Wissenschaftler nie beigebracht hat. Wie auch? Du warst für ihn nur eine gewissenlose Killermaschine, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigt hat. Nichts weiter. Doch nun lebst du, liebst du, bist menschlich geworden. Dein Trauma wirst du jedoch immer mit dir herumtragen.  
  
Heero schwieg gedanklich. Natürlich stimmte das.   
  
Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht damit zurechtkomme.  
  
Du wirst. Davon bin ich überzeugt.  
  
Und wie?  
  
Ich bin ja noch da.  
  
Heero zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das war jetzt eine Antwort, die er beim besten Willen nicht erwartete hatte.   
  
Und du willst mir helfen, ja?, erwiderte er nun doch leicht amüsiert. Kannst du das denn mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, da du mich doch sonst immer nur niedermachst.   
  
Ein imaginäres Schnauben antwortete ihm.  
  
Erstens, mein Liebchen, BIN ich dein Gewissen und werde demzufolge selbst keins haben. Zweitens, Mr. Perfect Soldier, mache ich dich nicht nieder, wie du dich so gewählt auszudrücken vermagst, sondern HELFE dir. Aber anscheinend bist du zu engstirnig, das zu erkennen.  
  
"Na klaaaar!", schnaubte Heero und merkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass er es laut gesagt hatte.  
  
Ups....das war dumm!   
  
Ach halt doch den Mund!  
  
"Heero, führst du immer Selbstgespräche?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte bei diesen Worten unbewusst zusammen und seine blassen Wangen nahmen eine leicht rötliche Färbung an. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Wie sollte er denn Duo erklären, dass er mit seinem "Es" stumme Zwiegespräche führte, sich jedoch im Moment mit seiner inneren Stimme darüber stritt, ob er Hilfe bräuchte oder nicht. So entschied er sich für die Wahrheit und erwiderte lächelnd:  
  
"Manchmal schon, ja."  
  
Violette Augen sahen ihn ungläubig an und wurden dann von feinen Lachfältchen umschlossen, als der langhaarige Junge lächelte und sagte:  
  
"Du bist menschlich geworden, Heero."  
  
Wahaaa......da haben wir es! Siehst du! Er denkt es auch!   
  
Ja, brummte Heero verstimmt. Aber bei ihm verspüre ich nicht das Verlangen, ihn umzubringen, wenn er mir so etwas sagt.  
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte leise und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann dem kleinen Dorf vor sich zu. Duo und er hatten beschlossen, das Stück bis zur nächstgelegenen Siedlung zu laufen und waren jetzt einigermaßen durchgefroren am Ziel angekommen, vor ihnen der Dorfeingang und die alten, kleinen aber hübschen Häuser, die so gar nichts von der modernen Welt zu wissen schienen. Noch mit Backsteinen gebaut, die Wege noch nicht zubetoniert sondern einfach naturbelassen, so stellte sich Heero die Vergangenheit vor, und so war sie hier auch.  
Und zwischen den Häusern überall kleine Gässchen, die zu den Hinterhöfen oder in eine andere Straße führten, wovon es wahrlich nicht viele gab.  
  
Als der japanische Pilot seinen Blick zu Duo schweifen ließ, bemerkte er erstaunt, dass dieser mit der gleichen Faszination um sich sah und hier und da an kleinen Lädchen oder anderen Reliquien längst vergangener Zeiten hängen blieb, sie bestaunte und sich dann zum nächsten wandte.  
  
"Schön hier, nicht wahr?", fragte Heero lächelnd, worauf Duo stumm und mit leuchtenden Augen nickte.  
  
"Sieh mal, da vorne ist der Markt!", bemerkte er und deutete nach rechts, worauf hin Heero seinem Blick folgte. "Wollen wir?"  
  
Der japanische Junge nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie auf der feuchten und lehmigen Dorfstraße zu dem großen Platz, an dem an verschiedensten Ständen sowohl Nahrungsmittel als auch Werkzeuge und Tiere verkauft wurden.   
  
"Das ist ja....", sagte Duo mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie schließlich durch die Stände gingen, hier und da kleine Naschsachen probierten oder sich Antiquitäten ansahen.  
  
"Toll?", fragte Heero lächelnd, als er den glücklichen Ausdruck in Duos Augen sah.  
  
Wann war Duo das letzte Mal so gelassen gewesen? So offensichtlich glücklich? So ehrlich?  
  
Noch nie, du hast ihn noch nie so gesehen.  
  
Heero seufzte. Wenn er sich genau überlegte, stimmte es sogar. Er hatte Duo nur als den psychopathischen Jungen kennengelernt, der sich über alles lustig machte und, wenn er dazu Lust hatte, auch mal die Gundams künstlerisch verschönerte.  
Der japanische Pilot hob leicht indigniert eine Augenbraue, als er sich an das blökende Kuhgesicht erinnerte, das ihm die Zunge herausstreckte, als er eines Morgens seinen Gundam reparieren wollte. Oh...er hätte Duo dafür umbringen können. Nein....nicht umbringen, das wäre zu gnädig gewesen....  
  
Heero knurrte unbewusst, als er an die Gesichter der anderen Piloten und dann noch den Spott von Zechs angesichts dieser "Verschönerung" dachte, da es leider Gottes keine abwaschbare Farbe gewesen war, mit der Duo seinen Gundam angemalt hatte. Wie hatte ihn Zechs damals verspottet......  
  
Plötzlich stieg ihm ein weihnachtlicher Duft in die Nase und Heero tauchte ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf, um sich direkt mit einer Tüte gebrannter Mandeln konfrontiert zu sehen, die der amerikanische Junge vor seiner Nase schwenkte und dabei fragte:  
  
"Na, möchtest du?"  
  
Heero sparte sich die Antwort und entwand seinem Partner in einer schnellen und gewohnt präzisen Bewegung die kostbaren Mandeln, bewusst dessen protestierenden Aufschrei ignorierend und sie vor Duo in Sicherheit bringend.  
  
"Yuy, das nennt man unfaire Kriegsführung!", beschwerte Duo sich und stemmte die Hände locker in die Hüften, alles in allem ein sehr erotisches Bild, mit den geröteten Wangen, der geröteten Nase und dem übergroßen Schal, befand Heero und schüttelte schon beinahe boshaft den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist die Rache dafür, dass du mir eine Kuh auf meinen Gundam gemalt hast!", erwiderte Heero und pickte genüsslich eine der Mandeln heraus.  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
Doch der japanische Pilot reagierte nicht darauf, sondern drehte sich um und ignorierte scheinbar seinen Freund. Was ein großer Fehler war.  
  
"AUA!", rief Heero entsetzt, als ihn etwas mustriges, hartes am Allerwertesten traf und er fuhr ruckartig herum, um dieses Objekt zu identifizieren.   
  
Und sah Duo, der mit einem riesigen Teppichklopfer vor ihm stand, die Augen boshaft leuchtend und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wenn du mir die Tüte nicht gibst, jage ich dich durch den ganzen Markt mit diesem netten...Accessoire...und wenn ich dich zu fassen bekomme....."  
  
Heero schluckte und überlegte. Wenn er seine Rache gegen Duos Drohung aufwog....die Aussicht, vor allen Leuten mit einem Teppichklopfer gejagt zu werden, ließ ihn erschauern, und schon alleine das Versprechen, ihn mit diesem Monstrum zu bearbeiten, ließ Heero seine Gedanken an Rache verschwinden und misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend wies er auf den bastenen Gegenstand in Duos Hand.  
  
"Erst wenn du das weglegst!"  
  
Die violetten Augen sprühten Feuer, als der amerikanische Pilot langsam auf ihn zukam und dabei drohend sagte:  
  
"Erst die Mandeln, dann den Teppichklopfer....Yuy...."  
  
Heero schluckte und beschloss dann, dass er Duo vertrauen konnte, so reichte er seinem Freund das Objekt seiner Begierde und beobachtete genau, wie der bezopfte Junge seine Waffe wieder dorthin stellte, wo er sie aufgegabelt hatte.   
Dann kam er wieder zu seinem Partner zurück und lächelte kurz.  
  
"Wollen wir weiter?"  
  
Heero nickte fasziniert und so marschierten sie Seite an Seite durch das kleine, schon fast verschlafene Dörfchen, um hier und da in einem alten Laden zu stöbern oder einfach nur die herrliche Aussicht der schottischen Küste genießend. Es war ein ruhiger Tag.  
*  
"Trowa! Hör auf, das kitzelt! TROWA!"  
  
Quatre quiekte fröhlich, als sein Partner ihn spielerisch umarmte und seine Nase prustend in dessen Halsbeuge versenkte. Der arabische Pilot versuchte verzweifelt, dieser Folter zu entkommen, scheiterte jedoch, als Trowa auch noch seine Hände in den Seiten seines Freundes vergrub und sich auch hier an seine Mission machte.  
  
"Nein...nein.....bitte.....", brachte der blonde Junge atemlos vor Lachen hervor und versuchte zum wiederholten Male, seine empfindliche Haut aus dem Einzugsbereich seines Partners zu bringen, jedoch wiederum vergeblich, der grünäugige Junge war einfach zu stark!  
  
"Menno.....das ist gemein....!"  
  
"Ich BIN gemein!", erwiderte der Heavyarmspilot dunkel und lächelte grausam, während er seinen Partner mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf das Sofa beförderte, sich über ihn beugte und ihn nun gnadenlos auskitzelte, dem gequälten Quieken und Schreien einfach keine Beachtung schenkend.   
  
"Du....Sadist.....!", keuchte Quatre mit einem eindeutig roten Gesicht und versuchte sich mit Mühe daran zu erinnern, was diese Folter eigentlich ausgelöst hatte, was ihm jedoch angesichts diverser hindernder Umstände sichtlich schwer fiel.  
  
Das Fernsehprogramm....das war es, reimte er sich zusammen und kicherte haltlos, als sein Bauchnabel mit Trowas neckendem Atem in Verbindung kam.  
Dieser lachte leicht und leise, als ein plötzliches Räuspern die Beiden in die Realität zurückbrachte. Sie fuhren ruckartig hoch und sahen Heero, der mit ausdruckslosem Blick im Türrahmen stand und Duo, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, dessen Blick aber keinesfalls als ausdruckslos zu bezeichnen war, sondern eher als geschockt und verängstigt.  
  
Trowa rappelte sich schnell hoch und räusperte sich ebenfalls, ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wo wart ihr?", fragte er ausdruckslos und Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
  
"Auf dem Markt im Dorf", war die kurze Antwort, bevor Heero einen Blick in die Richtung seines Partners warf und fortfuhr:  
  
"Wir...wollten fragen....ob ihr heute Abend schon etwas vorhabt, oder ob wir etwas zusammen machen wollen..."  
  
Quatre, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgerappelt hatte, schluckte den Kloß, den er bei Duos Anblick in seinem Hals hatte, mühsam hinunter und entgegnete leise:  
  
"Wenn ihr möchtet, machen wir gerne etwas zusammen....."  
  
Heero nickte darauf kurz und drehte sich dann entgültig um, mit Duo nach oben gehend.  
"Trowa?"  
  
Der braunhaarige Pilot drehte sich abrupt zu seinem Partner um und begegnete dessen sorgenvollem, smaragdgrünem Blick.   
  
"Hast du gesehen, wie Duo geguckt hat? Hast du diese Angst in seinem Blick gesehen?"  
  
Trowa nickte leicht. Auch ihm war wie in den letzten Tagen die beschützende Rolle Heeros Duo gegenüber aufgefallen, auch schon lange bevor er wusste, was dem amerikanischen Piloten angetan worden war. Doch nun wurde es ihm mit aller Macht bewusst. Duo hatte gesehen, wie sie getobt hatten und hatte für sich Rückschlüsse auf seine traumatische Vergangenheit bezogen. Hatte es auf die Vergewaltigung bezogen.  
  
"Trowa...ich möchte ihm so gerne helfen....so gerne....aber ich weiß nicht, wie! Ich bin so hilflos....."  
  
Der Heavyarmspilot nahm seinen Freund liebevoll in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, während er ihm beruhigende Phrasen ins Ohr flüsterte. Auch er wollte dem amerikanischen Jungen helfen, auch er wusste nicht wie, doch es belastete ihn nicht so wie Quatre, denn auch wenn der blonde Araber immer vorgab, so stark zu sein, so war es im Endeffekt nicht. Natürlich war er mental stabil, das konnte man ihm nicht abschreiben, er war nur an diese Grausamkeit keinesfalls gewöhnt, kannte sie vielleicht nicht einmal.   
  
"Wir werden sehen, Quatre. Vielleicht renkt sich alles mit der Zeit ein", beruhigte er sanft sein Gegenüber.  
  
Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. 


	14. ask14

"Alles in Ordnung, Duo?", fragte Heero besorgt, als er den ausdrucklosen Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners bemerkte.  
  
Natürlich ist es das NICHT!, mischte sich da seine innere Stimme ein. Oder bist du blind?  
  
Heero schluckte leicht. Nein, natürlich war es das nicht. Er sah, dass die stille Fröhlichkeit, die Duo über den ganzen Nachmittag so geprägt hatte, plötzlich verschwunden war, aufgelöst in einem Nichts. Stattdessen trug er wieder seine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit, das beste Zeichen, das etwas garantiert nicht in Ordnung war. Und Heero wusste auch was.  
  
"Waren es Trowa und Quatre?", fragte der japanische Junge zögernd und sah, wie der Kopf seines Gegenübers hochfuhr und violette Augen ihn mit einem Schimmer von Angst ansahen.  
  
"Wie...wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete Duo unsicher und schluckte.  
  
Heero sah, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und kam langsam auf seinen Partner zu, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verschrecken, ihm zu zeigen, dass er Schutz von Heero verlangen konnte, wann immer er wollte.  
  
"Duo....", begann der Wingpilot leise. "Bitte sei ehrlich......die Wahrheit tut nicht weh, Duo..."  
  
Die langhaarige Gestalt spannte sich bei diesen Worten gänzlich an und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Doch....das tut sie", erwiderte Duo fast unhörbar und ein Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper, was Heero bestürzt aufnahm und sofort darauf reagierte, indem er sein Gegenüber zärtlich in den Arm nahm und ihm leise, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Doch auf den amerikanischen Pilot wirkten sie alles andere als beruhigend, ganz im Gegenteil. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich von seinem Partner loszumachen und Abstand zu gewinnen, was er auch schließlich schaffte und angespannt bis zum Äußersten zu Boden sah, die Hände zu weißen Fäusten geballt, die Fingernägel in schmerzhaften Halbmonden ins Fleisch schneidend.  
  
"Lass mich...Heero.....ich will keine Hilfe.....jetzt nicht...."  
  
Der japanische Pilot schluckte den großen Kloß, der sich mittlerweile gebildet hatte, hinunter und erwiderte rau:  
  
"Aber...denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen? Dich MIR anzuvertrauen? Duo.....ich werde dich niemals verletzen, das musst du mir glauben!"  
  
Violette Augen fuhren ruckartig hoch, als der langhaarige Junge verzweifelt erwiderte:  
  
"Bei Gott, das weiß ich doch! Aber.....aber.....ich brauche einfach Abstand......ich kann nicht anders.....bitte, lass mich jetzt einfach alleine...."  
  
Heero kämpfte verbissen Tränen der Hilflosigkeit und Wut hinunter. Nein, er würde nicht verzweifeln! Er musste stark sein! Für sich, für Duo, für ihr Wohl. Und er musste akzeptieren, dass er Duo noch nicht gänzlich helfen konnte, dass er es vielleicht nie würde können. Er musste akzeptieren, dass er nicht unfehlbar war, dass er resignieren musste. So wie gerade.   
  
  
  
"Gut, ich werde in meinem Zimmer sein, wenn du mich brauchst", erwiderte er scheinbar entschlossen und verließ Duos Raum, um dann Zechs über den Weg zu laufen, der ihm mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick maß und kurz nickte.  
  
Heero war gerade dabei das Nicken zu erwidern, als seine Gedanken von Duo zu dem blonden Mann wanderten und er feststellte, dass er die Fragen, die ihn quälten, noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte.  
  
"Hast du einen Moment Zeit, Zechs?", fragte er leise, aber bestimmt und der Tallgeesepilot drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Sicher, worum geht es denn?"  
  
"Können wir das wohl woanders und nicht hier auf dem Flur besprechen?"  
  
Der blonde Mann nickte und zusammen gingen sie in Heeros Zimmer, wo der japanische Junge seinem gegenüber einen Platz anbot, sich jedoch dann auf das Thema konzentrierte und fragte:  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass Dr. J und du die Differenzen, die ihr hattet, beigelegt habt? Wieso akzeptiert er auf einmal, dass du zu uns übergelaufen bist?"  
  
Zechs seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück. Die Frage hatte er schon erwartet und ehrlich gesagt war er erstaunt darüber gewesen, dass ihn der japanische Pilot nicht schon viel früher drauf angesprochen hatte.  
  
"Nun....das weiß ich auch nicht so ganz. Nachdem Duo im Bad zusammengebrochen ist und du bei ihm geblieben bist, hat er mich um ein Gespräch gebeten und hat mich dann über meine Motive ausgefragt. Er wusste, dass ich Duo vor Treize gerettet habe, Heero. Er wusste auch, dass ich mit in euer Quartier gekommen bin. Und er wusste, was mit Duo passiert ist."  
  
Schweigen fiel zwischen die Beiden, bis Heero plötzlich fragte:  
  
"Duo hat mir gesagt, dass es ein...Tape gibt.....hat er es?"  
  
Zechs atmete tief aus und nickte langsam.  
  
"Und ich auch."  
  
Die Stille, die jetzt eintrat, war geladen und gespannt bis zum Äußersten. Zechs konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Wut des Wingpiloten sich ins Unermessliche steigerte. Nicht die Wut auf ihn, sondern auf den Wissenschaftler, der es gewagt hatte, so etwas zu tun. Und obwohl Zechs genau wusste, dass er sich nicht erklären musste, tat er es doch, in der vagen Hoffnung, den japanischen Jungen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Heero...ich wusste vorher nicht, was er mir zeigen wollte...ich habe es erst erkannt, als es schon zu spät war, glaub mir!"  
  
Heero sah auf, seine stahlblauen Augen voller Wut und Hass.  
  
"Warum hast du dich nicht geweigert?"  
  
Das saß.  
  
Ja, warum hatte er es nicht? Warum hatte er diesem schrecklichen Treiben keinen Einhalt geboten? Warum hatte er diesen verrückten Alten nicht davon abgehalten, sein Spiel zu spielen?  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Heero", gab Zechs ehrlich zu. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Mag sein, dass es mich zu sehr geschockt hat, dass ich zu sehr in dieser Grausamkeit gefangen war, um mich dagegen zu wehren...ich kann es dir nicht sagen...."  
  
Heero nickte, ein Zeichen, dass er Zechs´ Aussage anerkannte.  
  
"Wo ist diese Tape jetzt?"  
  
"Er hat es wieder mitgenommen."  
  
Wieder ein Nicken, doch dieses Mal mit einem feurigen Blick des Hasses.  
  
Zechs war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Heero seinen Mentor so hasste, so abgrundtief verabscheute. Doch da war auch schon wieder dieser harte Ausdruck gewichen und Heero besann sich auf die anderen Fragen, die noch offen waren.  
  
"J hat gesagt, dass Duo und ich uns um die Mission kümmern sollen, während ihr beide den Rest erledigt. Was ist dieser Rest?"  
  
"Ich werde in zwei Tagen nach L2 fliegen und dort meinen Dienst auf der Basis antreten, sozusagen undercover. Bisher bin ich krank gemeldet und werde dann ab übermorgen genesen in den Dienst des neuen Generals eintreten um euch somit wertvolle Informationen zukommen lassen zu können. Dr. J wird dann alles verwerten und euch schicken. Das ist der Plan."  
  
Heero nickte langsam und bedächtig und erwiderte dann mit undurchdringlichen blauen Augen:  
  
"Schick ihm die Informationen, sende jedoch jede Datei, die du ihm schickst, gleichzeitig auch mir."  
  
"Du traust ihm nicht?"  
  
"Das auch. Aber ich will nicht verraten werden. Ich nehme die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand."  
  
Zechs nickte zur Anerkennung und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Heero ihn durch eine Handbewegung davon abhielt und fragte:   
  
"Wieso hat er dir das Tape gezeigt?"  
  
Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, schrie alles in Zechs plötzlich verzweifelt. Diese Frage kann ich ihm nicht ehrlich beantworten!  
  
"Nun?" Der Ton war fordernder, befehlender, keinen Widerstand duldend. Der blonde Mann schluckte und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, um die in seinem Kopf durcheinander schreienden Stimmen zu beruhigen. Er hatte keine Wahl, er konnte Yuy nicht anlügen, konnte diese Tatsache nicht verheimlichen.  
  
"Er...wollte, dass ich es mir angucke und ihm sage, ob Duo noch in der Lage sein wird, Missionen zu fliegen. Ich sollte meinen Eindruck von jetzt mit dem Ereignis damals vergleichen und ihm sagen.....ob Duo noch tauglich dafür wäre......", brachte er leise hervor, kaum fähig, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Doch nur ein einziges Zischen war die Antwort. Heero schrie ihn nicht an, er fluchte nicht, er ging nicht auf ihn los. Er stand da, starrte Zechs an und sagte gar nichts.   
  
Schließlich hob der blonde Mann seinen Blick und bemerkte die angespannten Knöchel an Heeros Fäusten.   
  
"Er...er wollte, dass du ein Urteil über Duo fällst? Er wollte, dass du über ihn richtest? Dafür bringe ich ihn um, diesen Bastard! Dafür wird er sterben!"   
  
"Heero....", wollte Zechs beruhigend beginnen, doch der japanische Pilot winkte diesen Versuch mit einer unwirschen Geste ab.  
  
"Wag es ja nicht, mich davon abzuhalten! Niemand....niemand darf so etwas tun! Auch nicht er! Schon gar nicht er! Niemand wird Duo irgendeinen Schaden zufügen, und wenn doch, dann wird er sich vor mir zu verantworten haben......"  
  
Der blonde Mann seufzte leicht und nickte dann resignierend.  
  
"Mach, was du für richtig hältst, Heero. Doch beachte, es gilt, eine Mission zu erfüllen...eine Mission, deren Erfolg den Frieden der Erde und der Kolonien garantieren wird. Stell dir vor, Heero, wir werden in einer Welt leben, in der es so etwas wie das tägliche Bangen um sein eigenes Leben nicht mehr gibt. In dem es keine Kämpfe mehr gibt."  
  
Der Wingpilot sah verwirrt auf. Eine Welt, in der es keine Kämpfe mehr gibt.....wie oft in den letzten Jahren hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass dieser Krieg nie zu Ende gehen würde. Weil er nicht wusste, was er danach machen sollte, weil er dachte, dass er nicht für den Frieden geboren wurde. Doch dann hatte er Duo kennen gelernt, und nach und nach hatte ihn dieses ewig redende Energiebündel dazu gebracht, die Welt und deren Bewohner mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sich selbst mit anderen Augen zu sehen, sich selbst zu achten, einen Sinn im eigenen Leben zu sehen. Und nun bot sich ihm die Chance, dieses neue Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben ohne Krieg, ohne Feinde.  
  
"Und um das zu erreichen, muss Duo sein Trauma überwinden....", murmelte Heero leise, nicht beabsichtigt, dass Zechs es hörte, was aber dennoch geschah.  
  
"Heero....vertraue ihm...er ist stark....."  
  
Der kurzhaarige Junge sah bitter auf, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.  
  
"Er mag stark aussehen, Zechs, doch in seinem Inneren ist er es nicht. Du weißt nicht, was für einen Schaden Treize und dieser Soldat in ihm angerichtet haben....."  
  
Eisblaue Seen voller Mitleid trafen die seinen, wollten Trost schenken, wollten das Vergangene ungeschehen machen.  
  
"Ich... habe drei Tage mit ihm in einem Apartment gewohnt, als wir geflohen sind", fuhr Heero mit zu Boden gerichteten Blick fort, einen minimalen Fleck auf dem Teppich fixierend. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich hasste. Er schien mir so unerreichbar, so abgeschottet, so stark.....Doch das war alles nur Fassade, Selbstschutz, wenn du so willst. Als...als du ihn dann gerettet hast....als wir im Hangar standen, habe ich ihn drauf angesprochen und er hat so unglaublich wütend reagiert.....Doch dann habe ich ihn an einem Selbstmordversuch gehindert und er hat sich mir anvertraut.....sie haben ihn zerstört....alles an ihm...seine Fröhlichkeit, seinen Optimismus....nur um ihre eigenen Triebe zu befriedigen, haben sie ihn missbraucht....das alles zerstört..."  
  
Heero wusste nicht, warum er dem blonden Mann, seinem Rivalen, das alles erzählte. Er fühlte nur die große Erleichterung, die sich seiner Seele bemächtigte, als er die Worte aussprach, die ihn so sehr quälten. Es tat so gut, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, zu wissen, dass jemand genauso fühlte wie man selbst.  
  
"Heero...." Zechs Stimme war nicht mehr als ein sanftes Flüstern, ein Trost, ein Bekenntnis der Schuld und dennoch half es dem japanischen Piloten.  
  
"Zechs.....ich habe solche Angst um ihn....Ich glaube, dass es noch viel zu früh ist, eine solche Mission anzusetzen! Er wird daran scheitern! Und dann bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Oh Gott, ich habe solche Angst davor!"  
  
Der Tallgeesepilot starrte sein Gegenüber einfach nur an, konnte es auch gar nicht anders. Das war aus Heero Yuy, dem perfekten Soldaten geworden? Er war menschlich geworden, sicher, doch das hatte Zechs schon viel früher erkannt. Doch mit dieser Menschlichkeit waren auch die Verzweiflung, das Gefühl, einem anderen Menschen nicht helfen zu können, gekommen. Trauer, Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung, all das fühlte Heero jetzt und es tat weh, ihn leiden zu sehen.   
  
Der blonde Mann tat einen Schritt nach vorne, um dann leicht seine Hand auf Heeros Schulter zu legen und seinen eisblauen Augen einen warmen Glanz zu geben.  
  
"Hab Vertrauen, Heero. Das ist wichtig! Vertraue Duo. Auch wenn es dir so erscheint, als ob er schwach wäre, so hat er doch schon einiges durchgemacht...er ist ein Kind des Krieges, er hat seine Liebsten verloren, Menschen, die ihm alles bedeutet haben, und er ist damit fertig geworden. Es mag zwar sein, dass er im Moment Schutz braucht, doch es wird auch die Zeit kommen, in der er wieder in der Lage ist, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und sein Schicksal wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."  
  
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer spiegelte sich in Heeros stahlblauen Augen wieder, klein und fast nicht erkennbar, aber dennoch präsent.  
  
"Ich hoffe es, Zechs....", flüsterte er. "Ich wünsche es mir so...."   
  
"Es wird werden....hab Vertrauen....", entgegnete der blonde Mann, drückte noch einmal sanft und ermunternd Heeros Schulter und verließ dann den japanischen Piloten.  
  
*  
  
Heero klopfte zaghaft an Duos Zimmertür und fragte leise:  
  
"Darf ich hereinkommen?"  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor ein ebenso leises "Ja" ertönte und Heero erleichtert die Klinke hinunterdrückte.  
  
Er betrat den abgedunkelten Raum, der nur durch eine einzelne Kerze auf der Mitte des kleinen Tisches vor dem Sofa erleuchtet wurde und das ganze Zimmer in ein dämmeriges und angenehmes Licht tauchte.  
  
Und vor der Kerze saß Duo, der mit langsamen, fast andächtigen Bewegungen Rosenblätter in die Flamme gab, zusah, wie sie verbrannten um sich dann erneut die schwarz getrocknete Rose zu nehmen, die neben ihm lag und ein weiteres Blatt zu pflücken, was er ebenfalls den Flammen übergab.  
  
Heero beobachtete die schon surreal wirkende Szene stumm und beinahe fasziniert, als Duo anfing, leise zu sprechen.   
  
"Weißt du, was Treize am Meisten mochte, Heero?", fragte er sanft, fast verträumt und überließ ein weiteres Rosenblatt den tödlichen Flammen.  
  
Der japanische Pilot zuckte zusammen. Sowohl der vertraulichen Anrede von Kushrenada als auch Duos Intonation wegen.  
  
"Rosen."  
  
Dieses Wort, so einfach und steril gesagt, ließ Heeros Blick sofort zu der schwarzen Blume in Duos Hand gleiten und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Nun erinnerte er sich auch wieder, woher sie ihm so bekannt vorkam....Als Heero vor ein paar Wochen in Duos Zimmer nach Beweisen gesucht hatte, war ihm diese einzelne Rose ins Auge gestochen, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, was er damit anfangen sollte. Doch nun war ihm alles klar. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr sich Duo damit quälte, wie wenig er sein Trauma verarbeitet hatte.  
  
"Als er sich an mir vergangen hat", fuhr der langhaarige Junge ruhig, beinahe träumerisch fort. "Als ich mir gewünscht habe zu sterben, habe ich überall den Geruch von Rosen bemerkt....und dabei ist es doch so ein schöner Duft...."  
  
Er pflückte ein weiteres Blatt und gab es in die bläuliche Flamme.  
  
"Als er mich auf seinem Bett hat liegen lassen....seine Laken getränkt mit meinem Blut.....hat er eine Rose neben meinem Kopf gelegt....."  
  
Die schwarze Rose bestand fast nur noch aus der Knospe.  
  
"Er hat mir gedankt..."  
  
Heero wagte es nicht, seinen Freund zu unterbrechen, obwohl die grausamen Erinnerungen ihm selbst einen Schauer über den Rücken trieben und eine schwere Übelkeit hochstiegen ließen, die seinen Hass auf den toten General noch mehr nährten.  
  
Duos zarte Finger umschlossen die Knospe mit einem Griff und rissen sie abrupt vom Stiel, um sie sich dann vor Augen zu halten und verträumt anzulächeln.  
  
"Doch er ist tot. Und ich lebe noch."  
  
Die Finger übergaben die Knospe gnadenlos dem Feuer, hielten sie bis zuletzt, bis die zuckende Flamme auch das letzte Leben verschlungen hatte.  
  
"Das ist gut. Oder?"  
  
Heero wagte nicht, seinem Partner auf diese Frage zu antworten. Er stand nur stumm da, die Augen auf Duo gerichtet, der immer noch in die spärliche Lichtquelle starrte, vollkommen gefangen in seiner eigenen, schmerzvollen Gedankenwelt.  
  
"Denn ich habe ihn umgebracht..."  
  
Nein! NEIN!, schrie Heero innerlich und stürzte ohne zu überlegen auf seinen Freund zu, ihm die Arme um die Schultern schlingend und ihn an sich drückend.  
  
"Duo...shhh....belaste dich damit nicht mehr. Es ist Vergangenheit!", flüsterte der kurzhaarige Junge seinem apathischen Partner in sein Ohr, sein Atem ein warmer Hauch auf der kalten und blassen Haut Duos. "Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, also bitte, quäle dich nicht mehr damit!"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot stieß leicht seinen Atem aus, schnaubte, was sogar für Heero deutlich zu spüren war. Dann wurden seine Züge weich und Duo antwortete leise:  
  
"Ich weiß....deswegen habe ich auch die Rose verbrannt, weil es Vergangenheit ist. Weil er...tot ist...."  
  
Duo lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, seine Haare ein weiches Polster auf Heeros Schulter.  
  
"Heero?", fragte er immer noch leise, mit geschlossenen Augen, welche die violetten tieftraurigen Seen vor der Welt verbargen, in sich selbst Schutz suchten und der japanische Junge hauchte ein kaum hörbares "Ja" als Bestätigung.  
  
"Mach das es aufhört. Ich will nicht mehr diesen Schmerz spüren!"  
  
"Duo...", entfuhr es Heero und er vergrub seinen Kopf in dem kastanienbraunen, langen, weichen Haaren.   
  
Oh Gott! Ich kann nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich bin so hilflos! Ich kann ihm nicht helfen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm diesen Schmerz nehmen kann, obwohl ich ihn um alles in der Welt trösten, ihm Schutz spenden möchte!   
  
"Wie kann ich.....wie kann ich dir helfen...?", versuchte Heero es nocheinmal, nicht in der Lage, seine Trauer und Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Tu...mir nicht weh....."  
  
Der Kopf des Wingpiloten schoss in die Höhe, als er in die stur geradeaus gerichteten, tränengetränkten Augen des amerikanischen Jungen sah und seinen beschützenden Griff um die Schultern seines Partners instinktiv verstärkte.  
  
"Ich würde dir nie wehtun, Duo! Das musst du mir glauben!"   
  
Die Augen quellten über und zwei einzelne, verlorene Tränen liefen über die Wangen des langhaarigen Jungen nach unten, tropften auf dessen Pullover.  
  
"Ich....ich glaube dir....."  
  
Dieser so leise und so zaghaft ausgesprochene Satz veranlasste Heero dazu, mit seiner Hand sacht über die Strähnen kastanienbraunen Haares zu streichen, Duo die Ponyfransen aus der Stirn zu kämmen und ihm immer wieder beruhigende Laute ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
Und dann, nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, hörte der Fluss der Tränen auf, der fast schon zerbrechliche Körper des amerikanischen Jungen beruhigte sich wieder und Heero spürte mehr als dass er sah, dass sein Partner lächelte. Ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln, doch es war da und es galt ihm, ihm allein.   
  
Heero vergrub seinen Kopf erneut in dem braunen Haarfall und ließ nun seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Auch wenn er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, war er zu solchen Gefühlen fähig. Durch Duo. Durch das, was ihm passiert war.  
  
"Heero....?"  
  
Der japanische Pilot sah auf, sich nicht die Mühe und Sorge machend, die Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu trocknen.  
  
"Ich....ich möchte nicht hier bleiben....nicht in diesem Raum.....lass uns bitte nach unten gehen....zu den Anderen...."  
  
Erstaunt über diesen Wunsch, starrte Heero seinen Freund für einen Moment nur an, dann nickte er jedoch und löste sich ein wenig von Duo.  
  
"Wenn du es möchtest...."  
  
Der amerikanische Junge nickte leicht und stand dann ein paar Sekunden später unsicher auf.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Heero besorgt, doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es...es sind nur die Nachwirkungen von...."  
  
Er wischte mit den Händen durch den Raum vor ihm, eine Geste, die alles einschloss, was in den letzten Minuten, Stunden passiert war. Heero verstand die Bedeutung hinter den nicht gesprochenen Sätzen und nickte wiederum stumm.  
  
Dann reichte er Duo ruhig seine Hand, ließ dem Deathscythepiloten die Wahl, ob er sie ergriff oder nicht.  
  
Und Duo ergriff sie, federleicht, kaum spürbar, zaghaft. Und dennoch, er suchte Kontakt zu Heero, suchte seinen Schutz.  
  
So gingen sie Hand in Hand die großen, marmornen Treppen hinunter zum Salon, aus dem schon laute Unterhaltung drang, welche die Beiden als Trowa, Quatre, Wufei und Zechs interpretierten. Sie traten ein und sahen sich mit plötzlicher vollkommener Stille konfrontiert.  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden!", brachte Quatre als Erster hervor, sich aus seinem Schrecken und seiner Erstarrung lösend.   
  
Er wusste zwar nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch es musste ernst sein, denn dieses Mal schien nicht nur Duo geweint zu haben, sondern auch Heero. Man sah es ihm ganz genau an, die rotgeränderten Augen ein klares Zeichen für die Trauer, die der Wingpilot noch vorher empfunden hatte.  
  
Duo versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, so nickte er nur stumm und setzte sich an den Tisch, die Augen fest auf die Platte gerichtet und starr, sodass Heero sich plötzlich fragte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wär, wenn sie NICHT zu den Anderen gegangen, sondern alleine geblieben wären.  
  
Der japanische Pilot setzte sich neben seinen Freund, unter dem Tisch sanft die Hand des Anderen drückend und ihm somit seine Hilfe versichernd. Duos Blick schoss angesichts dieser Geste hoch und er sah seinen Partner dankbar an.  
  
"So....", brach Trowa die wieder angebrochene Stille. "Ich nehme an, ihr wollt auch mitspielen?"  
  
Sowohl Duo als auch Heero sahen ihn verständnislos an und der Heavyarmspilot lächelte leicht.  
  
"Wir spielen Tabu."  
  
"Was brauchen wir?"  
  
"Einen Irrenhausaufenthalt?"  
  
Heero brummte und sah Wufei strafend an. DAS war NICHT die Antwort, die er benötigt hatte.  
  
"Eine Gehaltserhöhung?"  
  
Dieses Mal ging der Blick rechts neben ihn an Duo.   
  
"Das auch, aber das ist es NICHT!", klagte Heero und seufzte, war jedoch insgeheim höchst erfreut darüber, dass der amerikanische Pilot nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung sich doch entschlossen hatte, mitzuspielen, anstatt nur zuzuschauen und sich nun aktiv am Spiel beteiligte. Nun, aktiv war vielleicht das falsche Wort, er war längst nicht so ausgelassen wie früher, doch die Fortschritte, die der langhaarige Junge gemacht hatte, ließen Heeros Herz vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer machen.   
  
"Dann gib uns doch noch einen Tipp!", grollte Zechs augenrollend und schenkte sich noch ein Glas von dem köstlichen Rosé ein, von dem er sich schon den ganzen Abend bediente.  
  
"Gna.....na gut.....wir waren vor einiger Zeit auf Hawaii....."  
  
"Hey, das ist fies! Da kann ich nicht mitreden!", beschwerte Zechs sich nun lautstark, was jedoch durch einen schon leicht getrübten aber dennoch tödlichen Blick Wufeis abgeblockt wurde.  
  
"Och Wuffie Mäuschen......"  
  
Die restlichen fünf Piloten starrten den blonden Mann einfach nur sprachlos an und warteten dann auf die Explosion, die darauf folgen würde und auch in Form einer enorm roten Welle, die über Wufeis Gesicht hinwegwusch stattfand.  
  
"Das gibt Rache!", knurrte der Shenlongpilot nur und wandte seinen Blick zu Heero, während er ihm seelenruhig antwortete:  
  
"Urlaub."  
  
Der japanische Junge nickte kurz und wollte schon eine weitere Karte einlegen, als die Sanduhr komplett durchgelaufen war und er die Box an Quatre weitergab.  
  
"Nicht schlecht, zwei Begriffe in der KURZEN Zeit!", meinte Trowa zuckersüß zu Heero und handelte sich damit ebenfalls einen Blick ein, der ihn auf der Stelle aufgespießt hätte. Hätte, wohlgemerkt, schließlich war der Wingpilot nicht Catherine.  
  
"Fertig?"  
  
"Ja", antworteten die anderen Jungen im Chor und Quatre deckte die erste Karte auf.  
  
Und starrte auf das kleine Stück Papier.  
  
Und hustete.  
  
Und starrte noch einmal angestrengt auf die kleine Karte in seinen Händen.  
  
"Vibrator", meinte Trowa in seinem üblich ruhigem Ton und Quatres Blick fuhr auf, während er seinen Partner nur dankbar ansah und mit geröteten Wangen lächelte  
  
"Unfair", murmelte Wufei und brummte zum Zeichen seiner Unzufriedenheit. "DA konnten wir nicht mitreden!"  
  
"Wär auch schlimm, wenn", säuselte Zechs und bedachte seinen Partner mit dem charmantesten Lächeln, das er vorzuweisen hatte.   
  
Was diesen jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.  
  
"Du bist auf dem besten Weg, es dir zu verscherzen, Zechs", brummte der chinesische Pilot und seine onyxschwarzen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
  
Ein Ausdruck, den der blonde Mann äußerst attraktiv fand und der ihn an die kommende Nacht denken ließ, mit all ihren Vorzügen.  
  
"Nicht doch, mein Honigbärchen! Nun sei doch nicht so, ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht!"  
  
Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten wurde es vollkommen still in dem großen Salon, denn Zechs hatte Wufei zum zweiten Mal mit einem Kosenamen belegt, den der Shenlongpilot höchstens hinter verschlossenen Türen gebrauchen würde. Wenn überhaupt.   
  
Honigbärchen!, schnaubte der schwarzhaarige Junge. Ich bin doch keine FRAU! Und schließlich sind wir nicht auf unserer Hochzeitsreise!  
  
"DU schläfst heute Nacht NICHT in meiner Nähe!", knurrte Wufei erbost und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Quatre zu, der ihn aus großen, blau-grünen Augen ansah, dann jedoch schnell den Blick senkte und die nächste Karte aufdeckte.  
  
"Duo hat das", begann er und schaute in die überraschten Augen des Deathscythepiloten.  
  
"Die Fähigkeit, aus jedem aufgeräumten, ordentlichen Raum ein komplettes Chaos zu veranstalten?"   
  
Violette Augen schossen tödliche Blick in Richtung schwarzer, gleichzeitig jedoch mit einer gewaltigen Portion Belustigung.  
  
"Den größten Magen, den die Welt je gesehen hat?"  
  
Nicht mehr....., dachte Duo und die Belustigung in seinen Augen schwankte etwas, blieb jedoch noch präsent.  
  
"Es gibt da ein Märchen...", setzte Quatre zu einem erneuten Versuch an.  
  
Mööööööp.  
  
"Das verbotene Wort", murmelte Trowa leise und deutete auf "Märchen", welches als erster Begriff auf der Karte stand.  
  
Der blonde Pilot seufzte und sagte dann:  
  
"`Rapunzel´ wäre es gewesen."  
  
Jeder der Piloten gab unbestimmte Laute der Zustimmung oder Ablehnung von sich. Jeder, bis auf Duo, der seinen Blick senkte und leise murmelte:  
  
"Rapunzel, die von einem starken Prinzen vor einer bösen Hexe gerettet wurde....."  
  
So unverfänglich dieser Kommentar auch schien, so genau war jedem in dem Salon klar, was Duo gemeint hatte. Und wenn man es nicht an den Worten hätte erkennen können, dann an Duos Blick, der nun hochfuhr und denen der anderen Piloten trotzig begegnete, als der langhaarige Junge fortfuhr:  
  
"Ist doch so, oder etwa nicht? Wir kennen doch alle das schutzlose Rapunzel, das auf die Hilfe ihres Prinzen angewiesen ist!"  
  
Keiner wagte es, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Sie alle waren zu sehr in der Bitterkeit, mit der Duo diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, gefangen, sie alle waren zu hilflos, zu überfordert, als dass sie in diesem Moment darauf etwas erwidern hätten können.  
  
Und Duo...Duo stand auf und lächelte dann kurz und emotionslos.  
  
"Das ist es, was ihr denkt, nicht wahr? Ihr bedauert mich, bedauert das, was sie mir angetan haben....Doch ich will es nicht! Ich will so weiterleben, wie vorher! Ich will nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden!"  
  
Damit drehte der langhaarige Junge sich ruckartig um und verließ den Salon, fünf verwirrte Blicke in seinem Rücken.   
  
  
  
Ich muss ihm folgen, schoss es Heero durch den Kopf, als er den kastanienbraunen Zopf durch die Tür verschwinden sah und ob des lauten Knalls zusammenzuckte. Er wird sich etwas antun, wenn ich ihn nicht daran hindere.  
  
Damit stand er auf und nickte kurz den Anderen zu, verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Partner.  
  
Verdammt, wir hätten das nicht machen dürfen. Ich hätte Duo nicht dieser Belastung aussetzen dürfen, fluchte Heero still vor sich hin, als er die große, marmorne Treppe nach oben ging. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es früher oder später zu solch einer Konfrontation kommt!  
  
Kurz vor Duos Zimmertür verlangsamte der japanische Pilot seinen Schritt und blieb schließlich für einen Moment stehen.  
  
Oh mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn daraus bringen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann, sein Trauma zu verarbeiten, damit zurechtzukommen.  
  
Heero tat einen Schritt auf den verschlossenen Raum zu.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber irgendwie muss ich ihm helfen. Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!  
  
Seine Hand lag auf der Klinke, einem messingbeschlagenem, kunstvoll verzierten Gegenstand, der sich genauso kalt in seiner Hand anfühlte, wie er aussah.  
  
"Duo", rief er sanft und ohne Nachdruck, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, so drückte er leicht die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Heero betrat lautlos den dunklen Raum und musste feststellen, dass er außer dem durchdringenden Geruch von Wachs vollkommen leer war, dass Duo nirgendwo zu finden war.  
  
Wenn er hier nicht ist, wo kann er dann hingegangen sein?, fragte Heero sich nun mit steigerndem Unwohlsein und ging zögernd die Treppe hinunter, am Salon vorbei.   
  
Wo könnte Duo um diese Uhrzeit, bei diesem Wetter hingegangen sein?  
  
Lass ihn allein.  
  
Heero zuckte ob der plötzlichen Einmischung in seine Gedanken zusammen und runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
  
Das kann ich nicht. Er braucht meine Hilfe, erwiderte er seiner imaginären Stimme.  
  
Nein, nur für heute. Er braucht Zeit für sich allein, um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Und die musst du ihm geben.  
  
Aber...., wollte der Wingpilot widersprechen, wurde jedoch durch ein- wie er jetzt zu spüren meinte- energisches Kopfschütteln unterbrochen.  
  
Nichts aber. Lass ihm Zeit. Er kann nicht immer nur auf deine Hilfe angewiesen sein.   
  
Natürlich nicht, gab Heero plötzlich indigniert zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber ich spüre, dass er JETZT meine Hilfe braucht. Genau in diesem Moment.  
  
Ein unhörbares Schnauben antwortete ihm.  
  
Gut, dann versuche es. Lass ihn entschieden, was er will oder auch nicht. Aber sage mir nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.  
  
Heero erwiderte nichts und wurde plötzlich von seinem Instinkt nach draußen geleitet. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er den langhaarigen Jungen hier finden würde, dass Duo die Abgeschiedenheit der schottischen Wälder der Gesellschaft der anderen Piloten vorgezogen hatte.  
  
Einen kurzen Blick auf die Veranda werfend, beschloss Heero, den eisigen Wind, der ihn fast augenblicklich umgab, zu ignorieren und tiefer in den nachtschwarzen Wald vorzudringen, von einem unbestimmten Gefühl geleitet, Duo genau hier zu finden.  
  
Und er musste feststellen, dass sein Instinkt Recht behalten hatte, denn er fand Duo nicht unweit von der Stelle, an der er seinen Partner schon einmal gefunden hatte. Damals jedoch war der langhaarige Amerikaner vor Zechs weggelaufen, nicht vor seinen Freunden, nicht vor Heero selbst.  
  
Damals?, fragte der japanische Pilot sich jetzt, als er merkte, was für eine Präposition er gebraucht hatte. Ist denn wirklich schon so lange her? Es können doch nicht mehr als ein paar Tage sein, die vergangen sind, oder? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich seit diesem Vorfall mein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren habe, dass alles unwichtig erscheint. Alles, bis auf Duo, dem mein ganzes Interesse gilt.   
  
Nur den Schemen seines Partners erkennend, kam Heero näher, darauf bedacht, seinen Freund nicht zu erschrecken, ihn nicht zu verängstigen.  
  
"Duo", begann Heero sanft und erreichte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die sich an den Stamm einer uralten Eiche zusammengekauert hatte.   
  
Ein violett-blaues Augenpaar sah hoch, ängstlich, verschreckt, genauso, wie Heero es nicht geplant hatte. Beschwichtigend die Hände von sich streckend, ließ er sich langsam auf den Boden nieder, hockte sich neben seinem Partner und sah die zitternden Glieder seines Gegenübers.  
  
Ist es vor Furcht oder Kälte?, fragte Heero sich unwillkürlich und erwiderte für einen Moment stumm den Blick des Deathscythepiloten, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und Duo vorsichtig über die Wange strich.  
  
"Heero....", flüsterte Duo fast lautlos und zuckte dann vor der Hand zurück, die ihn plötzlich viel zu intim zu berühren schien. "Bitte..."  
  
Der japanische Pilot verstand den Wunsch seines Partners und nickte stumm.  
  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sah Heero dann zu Boden und fragte ruhig:  
  
"Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?"  
  
"Heero....es ist nur Unsinn.....nichts Wichtiges...", erwiderte Duo mit diesem ausdrucklosen Klang in der Stimme, der dem Wingpiloten kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Doch! Duo, das ist es! Alles, was dich betrifft, ist wichtig!", fuhr Heero geschockt hoch und starrte in die leeren Augen seines Partners, die sich plötzlich mit Zorn füllten.  
  
"Ja, weil ich ein bemitleidenswertes Studienobjekt bin, das ihr studieren, dem ihr helfen könnt. An dem ihr eure Menschlichkeit ausleben könnt! DAS ist es, was ihr wollt!"  
  
Heero starrte Duo geschockt an, nicht fähig, diesen ungeheuerlichen Vorwurf zu verneinen, Duo das Gegenteil zu versichern. Nicht, weil der amerikanische Pilot recht hatte, nein, das auf keinen Fall. Sondern weil Heero gespürt hatte, wie ernst es Duo damit meinte. Wie sehr er davon überzeugt gewesen war.  
  
Wie soll ich ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen?  
  
"Duo....", begann Heero, in dem nutzlosen Versuch, sich selbst zu erklären, seine Motive vor Duo darzulegen, dem Deathscythepiloten zu versichern, dass es nicht Selbstsucht war, die ihn dazu antrieb, seinem Partner zu helfen.   
  
Nicht Selbstsucht, aber auch nicht Wohltätigkeit. Nein, keins von Beiden. Sondern Liebe. Liebe zu einem Wesen, das alleine für das Vergnügen zweier Männer zerstört wurde, dessen Leben vernichtet wurde.  
  
"Ich....ich liebe dich, Duo.....", brachte Heero erstickt hervor, seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. "Du bist für mich kein Studienobjekt!"  
  
"Liebe?", fragte Duo betäubt, dann richteten sich die blau-violetten Augen direkt auf Heeros, verankerten sich darin. "Und was ist, wenn ich dich nicht liebe?"  
  
~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	15. ask15a

15a  
  
Und was ist wenn ich dich nicht liebe?  
  
Diese Frage hallte wieder und wieder in Heeros Kopf, hinterließ brennende Spuren der Verzweiflung und Leere.  
  
Konnte es sein...konnte es sein, dass Duo.....  
  
Seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?  
  
"Duo....warum sagst du das? Wieso...?", begann Heero verständnislos und Duo fuhr wütend und verzweifelt auf.  
  
"Weil es stimmt! Weil es verdammt noch mal stimmt! Du...du begehrst mich.....willst mich...doch ich kann das nicht, kann es nicht mehr...ich habe ANGST davor, geliebt zu werden! Habe Angst vor den Schmerzen! Habe Angst davor, noch einmal.....dass du, du auch....Was ist, wenn ich dich nicht so liebe, wie du mich?"  
  
Heeros Augen waren schreckensgeweitet, als er Duos Worten lauschte, als er der stummen Anklage zuhörte. Er hat Angst, ich würde ihn auch vergewaltigen? Würde ihn bedrängen?   
  
Nein! NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr, hörst du, Duo! Das stimmt nicht!, schrie er dem amerikanischen Jungen gedanklich entgegen.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie bedrängen, Duo. Ich werde warten, wenn es sein muss, ewig, doch ich will dich nicht verlieren, weil ich dich liebe! Weil ich dich in erster Linie liebe und NICHT begehre. Ich würde es nie zustande bringen, dich zu verletzen, oder dich......"   
  
Ein Schluchzen unterbrach Heero und er sah, dass Duo verzweifelt die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte.  
  
"Liebe bedeutet auch...für jemanden da zu sein....jemandem zu helfen, wenn er verzweifelt ist.....Liebe heißt, jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen und einfach zu halten, wenn er es braucht. Liebe ist nicht nur der intime körperliche Kontakt, den du so scheust, Duo."  
  
Heero wusste selbst nicht, woher er diese Worte hatte, doch sie schienen logisch, sowohl für ihn als auch für den verzweifelten Jungen vor ihm.  
  
"Du....du...würdest dich damit zufrieden geben...? Nicht mehr wollen...?", fragte dieser erstickt und sah auf, die violetten Augen voller Hoffnung und Schmerz zugleich.  
  
"Ja, Duo. Das würde ich", erwiderte Heero ernst und breitete seine Arme aus, eine Geste ohne Nachdruck, ohne Zwang, die Duo jede Möglichkeit offen ließ, sie abzulehnen oder anzunehmen.  
  
Und er nahm sie an.  
  
Den warmen, zitternden Körper seines Freundes sanft in seinen Armen haltend, wiegte Heero Duo und sich sacht hin und her, flüsterte dabei beruhigende Phrasen. Und allmählich ließ das Zittern nach, die Tränen wurden weniger, trockneten schließlich und Duo lehnte seine Stirn erschöpft gegen Heeros Brust.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Heero", flüsterte er fast unmerklich. "Es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht zweifeln....nicht an dir....."  
  
"Shh...schon gut, es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte der japanische Pilot ruhig und rieb seine Nase leicht an Duos Haar.   
  
"Es...es ist nur so, dass ich...dass ich solche Angst davor habe.....", begann Duo wieder und zog sich noch mehr in sich selbst zurück, krümmte sich zusammen, bis er schließlich nur noch ein elendes Bündel in Heeros Armen war. "Ich kann einfach nicht anders......"  
  
Der japanische Junge strich langsam mit seiner Hand über die weichen Haare seines Gegenübers und murmelte leise:  
  
"Das ist okay, Duo. Es genügt. Ich möchte nur bei dir sein, dir helfen, mit dir leben. Das ist alles, was ich möchte, nichts weiter."  
  
Heero spürte plötzlich, wie zwei schlanke Arme seine Taille umfassten, ihn an den Körper seines Partners pressten. Den Schutz, den sie verlangten, in sich selbst aufnehmend, lächelte der Wingpilot leicht und legte den Kopf des amerikanischen Jungen behutsam an seine Brust, während er ihm leise zuflüsterte:  
  
"Wir werden es schaffen, Duo. Und wenn wir dafür die ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen, wir schaffen das!"  
  
"Ja", hauchte Duo zart und Heero meinte fast das minimale Lächeln zu spüren, welches auf den Lippen seines Partners lag, als er sich schließlich völlig beruhigte und sich in den Armen seines Freundes entspannte.  
  
"Es ist kalt", murmelte Duo nach einiger Zeit und sah hoch, sodass Heero schwach das Glühen in den violetten Augen sehen konnte, soweit es die Dunkelheit zuließ.  
  
"Sollen wir hineingehen?", schlug der kurzhaarige Junge lächelnd vor und Duo nickte leicht.   
  
"Es könnte wirklich kalt werden", erwiderte er mit einem minimalen Versuch, seiner Stimme etwas Ungezwungenes, Fröhliches zu geben.   
  
Heero, der sich wohl bewusst war, welche Anstrengung das für den langhaarigen Piloten bedeutete, erwiderte diese in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich gewordene Geste und bemerkte sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Partners hauchend:  
  
"Ja, das wird es ganz bestimmt."   
  
Damit richtete er sich langsam auf, streckte seine eingeschlafenen Glieder und half Duo hoch, der seine Hand mit einem kleinen Lächeln ergriff und dann zusammen mit dem japanischen Jungen gen Haus ging.  
  
*  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass es okay ist, Duo?", fragte Heero besorgt, als die Beiden vor der Zimmertür des amerikanischen Piloten standen und Duo schon eine Hand auf der Klinke hatte.  
  
"Ich muss es schaffen, Heero. Ich muss es ganz einfach hinter mich bringen. Du kannst nicht immer bei mir sein."  
  
"Aber bis zu unserer Mission...."  
  
Eben diese Hand von der Klinke lösend, überbrückte der langhaarige Junge den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen und flüsterte leise und sanft:  
  
"Ich bin dir dankbar, Heero Yuy....für alles, was du für mich getan hast...für alles, mit dem du mir geholfen hast....doch letzten Endes muss ich mich zusammenreißen können."  
  
"Duo...."  
  
"Es ist nur eine Nacht, Heero. Nur eine Nacht, die ich überstehen muss. Die ich überstehen werde."   
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte unhörbar und nickte dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
"Wenn irgendetwas ist, Duo. Dann komm zu mir, ruf mich.....nur bleib nicht allein. Lass dir helfen, damit fertig zu werden, versprochen?"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge nickte leicht und drehte sich dann wieder um, mit einem letzten Abschied in sein Zimmer verschwindend.  
  
Hoffentlich machst du das Richtige, dachte Heero, als er auf die geschlossene Eichentür blickte, die sich hinter dem Deathscythepiloten geschlossen hatte. Hoffentlich bereust du deinen Entschluss nicht, die Nacht alleine in diesem Zimmer zu verbringen. Hoffentlich kannst du mit den Geistern, die dich wieder und wieder heimsuchen umgehen, sie besiegen.   
  
*  
  
Duo atmete beinahe zitternd ein, so kalt war es inzwischen geworden. Um den Wachsgeruch, der sein ganzes Zimmer ausfüllte, zu vertreiben, hatte er alle Fenster, die es in dem Raum, den er hier bewohnte, gab, aufgerissen und stand nun leeren Blickes am Fenster, den vollen Mond direkt vor sich, wie ein Anker in der Dunkelheit, wie die Sonne der Finsternis.  
  
Es ist nur eine Nacht, eine Nacht, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Es muss klappen. Es muss einfach. Wie soll ich sonst die Mission überstehen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal dazu in der Lage bin, eine Nacht ohne Heeros Hilfe auszukommen? Ich muss stark sein, um der Mission Willen, um des Friedens Willen.  
  
Sein Blick glitt nach oben, setzte sich direkt dem hellen Mondlicht aus.  
  
Hilf mir, bat er stumm. Sei mein Begleiter. Schütze mich vor den Dämonen, die mich heimsuchen. Hilf mir, so wie du mir damals nicht helfen konntest.  
  
Duo konnte nicht sagen, ob die Worte an den Mond, oder an Heero gerichtet waren. An Heero, der sich so um ihn bemüht hatte, versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen, selbst, als er noch dachte, er wäre stark genug, um das alleine durchzustehen. Als er noch dachte, Heero würde ihn aufgrund seiner Schwäche hassen.  
  
Doch was mache ich, wenn Heero nicht mehr da ist? Wenn er stirbt?  
  
Eine stille Träne rann bei diesem Gedanken über Duos Wange. Nur eine einzige, die von dem Verlust zeugte, den Duo erleiden würde, wenn Heero etwas zustoßen würde.  
  
Nein, ich würde verzweifeln, wenn ich alleine wäre, wenn man mir das nähme, was mir so wichtig ist, was mein Leben ausmacht.  
  
Duo befühlte seine Wange, spürte die einsame Träne, die sich an sein Kinn davongestohlen hatte. So viele Tränen in so kurzer Zeit. Nicht einmal als die Maxwell Kirche abgebrannt ist, habe ich soviel geweint. Nicht einmal da. Und dabei habe ich doch Pater Maxwell und Schwester Helen genauso geliebt wie Heero, oder nicht?   
  
Nein, habe ich nicht......  
  
Heero liebe ich intensiver, er bedeutet mir mehr. Er ist mein Leben, meine Bestimmung. Als OZ die Kirche niedergebrannt hat und Schwester Helen in meinen Armen gestorben ist....ich konnte mit der Trauer leben, konnte sie verarbeiten, doch Heeros Tod könnte ich nie....nein, dann würde ich auch sterben. Wahrscheinlich nicht körperlich, aber mein Herz, meine Seele, all das, was auf ihn vertraut, würde mit ihm gehen, würde nicht hier auf dieser kalten Erde bleiben wollen.  
  
Nein, nicht, wenn ich das Kostbarste verliere, was ich je in meinem Leben besessen habe: ein Zuhause, eine Hoffnung auf Frieden, ein Versprechen auf Liebe und Verzeihen.  
  
Doch ich muss mich nur trauen, ich muss es wagen, ihn an mein Herz zu lassen. Ich muss ihm vertrauen, dass er es nicht zerbricht.  
  
Duo schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ließ sich das Mondlicht auf das Gesicht scheinen und schien für einen Moment den verräterischen Schimmer der Wärme zu spüren. Wärme, die gar nicht verstrahlt werden konnte, nicht von einem das Leben widerspiegelndem toten Planeten, der die Erde umkreiste. Und dennoch war er für einen Moment erfüllt von einer Ruhe, einer Glücksseligkeit, die er zum ersten Mal seit...seit....  
  
Duo brach den Gedankengang ab, nicht fähig, dieses eine Wort zu denken oder gar auszusprechen, was ihm angetan worden war. Zu groß war die Furcht, die Scham, die darauf unweigerlich folgen würde.  
  
Er öffnete langsam seine Lider und fixierte einen kleinen Punkt auf dem ruhigen Meer, einen Punkt am Rande des Horizonts. Es war nichts Bestimmtes, nur etwas, was Duo faszinierte, seine Gedanken nur auf diese Kleinigkeit lenkte. Und so beobachtete er das ruhige Wellenspiel, die dunkelblaue Reflektion des Mondes in den schottischen Tiefen der See.  
  
"Luceo, non uro", flüsterte er gedankenverloren. Ich leuchte, aber ich brenne nicht.   
  
Wie passend für den Mond, den hellen Wegweiser in einer Zeit voll Dunkelheit und Irrwegen.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen wandte der langhaarige Junge sich ab, öffnete seinen langen Haare und ließ sie frei über seinen Rücken schwingen. Schließlich entledigte er sich auch seinen Kleidungsstücken und stieg, letztendlich im Pyjama, in das große, weiche Bett, das Fenster weit geöffnet und das hereinfallende Mondlicht willkommen heißend.  
  
Sei hier, wenn mich die Dunkelheit überkommt, bat Duo stumm und schloss seine Augen.  
  
"Hey Duo! Duo...wach auf!"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot kam langsam wieder zu sich und öffnete nur widerwillig die Augen um zu sehen, wer ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
  
In ein stahlblaues Augenpaar blickend, murmelte er brummend:  
  
"Heero...es ist noch viel zu früh.....lass mich noch schlafen.....es ist ja noch nicht einmal hell..."  
  
"Duo...steh auf, wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen!"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken kam ihm komisch vor. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, Heero, ich mach ja schon!", brummte er missmutig und kämpfte sich aus dem weichen und verlockenden Himmel, in dem er bis eben gerade noch gelegen hatte, hoch. Sich anziehend, stapfte er immer noch wütend über den Wingpiloten ins Bad, besah sich da missmutig sein Spiegelbild, das ihm vollkommen fertig entgegenstarrte und senkte dann seinen Kopf nach unten, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten, was in ungefähr seine Müdigkeit vertrieb.  
  
"Duo, verdammt, bist du noch nicht fertig?!"  
  
Schnauze, Yuy!, fauchte der amerikanische Pilot in Gedanken, sprach es aber nicht aus, teilweise aus Vorsicht, teilweise aus gesundem Menschenverstand, denn niemand fuhr Heero Yuy, den perfekten Soldaten, so an.   
  
Und wieder schien es Duo, als ob irgendetwas an dem Gedanken nicht stimmte. Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde er auch schon von eben diesem japanischen Soldaten aus dem Bad mit nach unten gezogen, wo schon die Anderen warteten.  
  
"Heero, was ist denn so wichtig, dass du so ein Theater machst?", fragte Duo jetzt doch schon leicht genervt und bekam, wie erwartet, keine Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
"Yuy....", begann er nocheinmal und stemmte seine Fersen in den Boden, Heero jetzt doch einigen Widerstand bietend.   
  
"Wir haben eine Mission, im Salon!"  
  
Duo stutzte. Im Salon? Was war das denn für eine Mission? Was bitteschön war denn so Wichtiges im Salon, dass Mr. Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy ihn morgens persönlich weckte?  
  
Heero ging vor und stieß mit einem ungeduldigen Brummen die schwere, schmiedeeiserne Tür auf. Als Duo den Raum betrat, musste er für einen Moment innehalten. Wie....wie war das denn möglich? Wie konnte......?  
  
General Kushrenada saß in einem der großen Sessel, die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen, in seiner Hand ein bauchiges Glas Weinbrand, bester Jahrgang.  
  
Und zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen hatte Duo das Gefühl, vollkommen neben sich zu stehen, vollkommen falsch zu sein. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Malen intensivierte sich das Gefühl bis ins Unendliche, es steigerte sich mehr und mehr, je näher er dem General kam.  
  
"Heero?", fragte Duo unsicher, doch der Wingpilot sah ihn nur ruhig an. "Was soll das, Heero?"  
  
Doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, sondern nur stumme, ihn direkt fixierende Gesichter. Und dann, nach einigem Schweigen, begann Quatre:  
  
"Hier ist dein Mann, Duo. Ihr habt geheiratet!"  
  
Duos Blick ruckte ungläubig zu den grün-blauen Augen des arabischen Piloten und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es ihn traf. Plötzlich WUSSTE er, was falsch war, was er die ganze Zeit angezweifelt hatte.  
  
"Nein...nein.....", begann er panisch mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. "Ich...wir....sind nicht verheiratet! Das ist ein Irrtum...Nein....er hat mich...hat mich....."  
  
"Was hat er, Duo?", fragte Heero ausdruckslos und Duo sah seinen Partner hilfesuchend an.   
  
"Bitte Heero...beschütze mich vor ihm...er darf mir das nicht noch einmal antun......Heero..."  
  
"Duo", erwiderte der japanische Pilot mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, als würde er ein kleines Kind zurechtweisen, das nicht wusste, was es falsch gemacht hatte und gerade darüber aufgeklärt wurde. "Er hat dich nicht vergewaltigt. Es war rechtens, was er gemacht hat, denn ihr seid verheiratet."  
  
"NEIN!", schrie der langhaarige Pilot plötzlich entsetzt. "Das ist nicht WAHR! Wir sind nicht verheiratet!!! Er...er hat mich.......Gott, warum helft ihr mir denn nicht?!"  
  
Er sah panisch in die Runde und fand nur bedauernde Blicke, die sich auf richteten, als wäre er geistig verwirrt und nicht in der Lage für sich selbst zu denken.   
  
"Armer Duo", murmelte Quatre und kam auf ihn zu, um ihn beruhigend in die Arme zu nehmen und hin und her zu wiegen. "Aber Treize wird dir schon zeigen, dass du ihn liebst!"  
  
Duo löste sich ruckartig aus der Umarmung des Sandrockpiloten, oder versuchte es zumindest, denn der Griff des arabischen Piloten schien plötzlich um einiges stärker als sonst.   
  
"Nein...nein...", brachte Duo hervor und spürte die immer größer werdende Panik in sich aufsteigen. "Lass mich los, Quatre...lass mich bitte los!"  
  
Doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.   
  
Und dann stand Treize auf, ging auf die beiden Piloten zu und lächelte charmant.  
  
"Hallo meine Braut", begann er sanft und strich Duo über die Wange, was diesem zu einem verzweifelten Wimmern trieb.  
  
Und dann spürte Duo, wie etwas hartes, metallisches um seine Handgelenke zuschnappte. Sein Blick fuhr ruckartig nach unten, als er mit neuem Horror Handschellen entdeckte, die Heero ihm angelegt hatte.  
  
"Heero?!", flüsterte er ungläubig und der Wingpilot lächelte.  
  
"Nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Duo. Wir wollen doch, dass du deine Hochzeitsnacht genießt!"  
  
"Nein...nein...bitte, hört mir zu! Wir sind nicht verheiratet!!", kämpfte Duo verzweifelt gegen die ausdruckslosen Blicke an. "Er wird mir wehtun! Ich will nicht, bitte helft mir doch!"  
  
Doch seine Bitten wurden durch ein Paar zarter Lippen abgeschnitten, die sich brutal auf die Seinen legten.  
  
Duo stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die dann unkontrolliert seine Wangen hinunterflossen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein...das durfte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht schon wieder geschehen!  
  
"Komm", flüsterte Treize sanft und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. "Jetzt werden wir unsere Heirat gebührend feiern!"  
  
Oh Gott nein......, flehte Duo stumm, blieb dennoch ungehört. Er wird mich wieder....und keiner hilft mir.....ich kann mir noch nicht einmal selbst helfen.....bitte, so helft mir doch!  
  
Duo spürte, wie Treize ihn sanft auf das Bett legte und langsam, Stück für Stück auszog, den Duft von Rosen überall hinterlassend, auf jedem Hautfleck, den er berührte, jeden Zentimeter, den er mit dem Mund abtastete.  
  
"Nein....bitte nicht...", flüsterte Duo verzweifelt, seine Sicht verschwommen durch panische Tränen, die unkontrolliert seine Wangen hinunterflossen, um schließlich von Treizes gierigem Mund aufgefangen zu werden.  
  
"Du bist mein!", schnurrte der General und ließ seine Hand, die bisher Duos Bauch liebkost hatte, tiefer gleiten, immer tiefer, bis er schließlich das gefunden hatte, was er wollte und mit einem Ruck eindrang.  
  
Duo wimmerte entsetzt auf und wand sich unter dem älteren Mann, damit jedoch nur erreichend, dass er sich selbst noch mehr Schmerz zufügte.  
  
"Meine kleine Hure...", gurrte Treize und küsste den widerspenstigen Mund. "Du bist immer noch meine kleine Hure...."  
  
Nichts antwortete ihm, nichts, außer einem vollkommen geschockten Blick des Jungen, den er vergewaltigt hatte, dessen Leben er zerstört hatte.  
  
"Ich werde dir zeigen, wie gerne du es magst", flüsterte er weiter und ließ seine Finger aus Duo gleiten.  
  
Die Augen des amerikanischen Piloten weiteten sich in blankem Horror, als Treize sich über sein Opfer beugte und rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang.  
  
Duo nahm seinen Schrei erst wahr, als er durch den großen Raum hallte, an den Wänden wiederkehrte und zu ihm zurückgetragen wurde, ein endloser Kreislauf, ein Teufelskreislauf, aus dem kein Entrinnen gab, genauso wenig, wie der Schrei verstummte, stoppte Treize seinen Missbrauch, sein Vergehen an dem geschockten Körper unter ihm.  
  
"NEIN!!!"  
  
Duo fuhr ruckartig aus dem Bett und stand zitternd im Raum. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es stockdunkel war und er hastete unkontrolliert zum Lichtschalter um mit dem dritten Versuch die rettende Wärme- und Lichtquelle anzumachen und schluchzend nach Luft schnappend mit dem Rücken an die Tür gepresst zu stehen.  
  
Ein Traum, ein Traum...das war nur ein Traum...nichts weiter......, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, wusste aber genau, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Nein...die Vergewaltigung nicht. Nur....nur...dass die anderen ihn ausgeliefert hatten, das war ein Traum gewesen.....  
  
Oder?  
  
Duo schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schluchzte nun unkontrolliert. Das...konnte doch nicht sein....wieso.....?  
  
Und dann kam der Schmerz, dieser gewaltige, alles in ihm verzehren wollende Schmerz der ihn schier auseinander riss. Dieser Schmerz, der erst besänftigt sein würde, wenn man ihn mit sich selbst bekämpfte.  
  
Duo hastete zu seinem Schrank und kramte verzweifelt in den unteren Schubladen nach dem Gegenstand, den er jetzt so verzweifelt brauchte. Und schließlich fand er, wonach er begehrte: ein scharfes Messer, das er vor Heero versteckt hatte, in dem Wissen, es noch einmal zu gebrauchen.  
  
Zitternd richtete der langhaarige Pilot sich auf und hielt die Waffe ins Mondlicht, schon beinahe fasziniert von dem bläulichen Schimmer, der sich in der Klinge reflektierte.  
  
Erlösung, Qual und Vergebung in einem, so lockte seine Stimme ihn dazu, das Messer zu gebrauchen, sich damit tiefe Wunden zuzufügen.  
  
Einen unsicheren Schritt zum Fenster hin machend, setzte sich Duo auf den Fenstersims, nicht den Blick von dem klaren Dolch in seiner Hand lassend.  
  
Erlösung.  
  
Qual.  
  
Vergebung.  
  
Sein Lebensinhalt. Sein Dogma.   
  
Duo schloss die Augen und setzte die Klinge an die weiße Haut seines Unterarmes, bereit, Blut hervorzubringen, den Schmerz zu empfangen.  
  
Aber ich bin nicht stark.  
  
Die Klinge erstarrte zitternd.  
  
Wenn...wenn ich es nicht mache, bin ich noch schwächer.  
  
Die Hand um den Griff war weiß vor Anstrengung, die zarte Haut spannte über die Knöchel.  
  
Und wenn du es machst, wenn du dich verletzt, was ist dann? Was hast du gewonnen? Was?  
  
Erlösung.  
  
Nein! Das ist nur vorübergehend. Wähle den anderen Weg und deine Erlösung wird ewig sein.  
  
Aber...das kann ich nicht! Es geht nicht! Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug!  
  
Das weißt doch gar nicht, du hast es noch nicht ausprobiert.  
  
Doch! Immer wieder! Immer wieder! Aber...ich scheitere.....sie sind zu stark.  
  
Ja.....du warst nie etwas wert...immer nur das billige Stück Fleisch, das ich mir angeeignet habe. Ich habe dich in Besitz genommen!  
  
Nein.....NEIN!  
  
Doch, du gehörst mir, NUR mir! Auch jetzt bist du mein! Du kommst nie von mir los!  
  
Das ist nicht wahr!  
  
Und ob! Mein bist du, mein ganz allein!  
  
Nein.....  
  
Duo spürte, wie sein Widerstand gegen die inneren Stimmen, die Dämonen immer schwächer wurde. Bald würde er wieder zur einzigen Methode greifen, die ihm noch offen blieb. Er würde Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen, seine Peiniger mit Schmerz zum Schweigen bringen, jedoch nur temporär.  
  
Der schlanke Dolch in seiner Hand erzitterte, als er seine Finger noch stärker darum schlang.  
  
Komm, nur einen Schnitt, nur einen einzigen, dann sind wir weg. Dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe.  
  
Duo erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte unentwegt auf die blitzende Klinge.  
  
Du mochtest es, nicht wahr? Hast den Schmerz geliebt, den ich dir zugefügt habe.  
  
Ein Zucken, nichts weiter.  
  
Wieder und wieder hast du gestöhnt, um mehr gebettelt, gefleht.  
  
Duos Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen.  
  
Du wolltest meine Hure sein, wolltest benutzt werden!  
  
Die Klinge glitt tiefer ins Fleisch, jedoch noch nicht tief genug, um die Haut zu ritzen, geschweige denn, Erlösung hervorzurufen.  
  
Kämpfe dagegen an, meldete sich eine leise, jedoch beharrliche Stimme in seinem Inneren, flüsterte ihm Erlösung zu, entgültige Reinigung, und dennoch war Duo weit davon entfernt, dieser Stimme auch nur genügend Beachtung zu schenken um sich aus seinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken führen zu lassen. Zu gefangen in dem Kampf gegen sein Trauma nahm er alles Äußere nicht wahr, litt viel zu sehr unter seinen inneren Qualen.  
  
Du hast dich hingegeben wie eine billige Hure, nichts weiter!  
  
Duo zuckte unter dem erneuten Angriff wie verbrannt zusammen, die Klinge in seiner Hand für einen Moment vergessen, sodass sie nun doch in sein Fleisch ritzte, eine minimale Blutspur hervorbrachte. Und Duo....Duo fuhr zurück, ließ den Dolch auf das Fensterbrett fallen, vorerst aus seiner Reichweite, doch noch lange nicht weit genug entfernt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die Waffe erneut zu ergreifen und gegen sich selbst einzusetzen.  
  
Ich bin keine billige Hure!, versuchte er sich gegen die imaginären Dämonen zur Wehr zu setzen, versuchte, einen nach seinen eigenen Maßstäben aussichtslosen Kampf zu gewinnen.  
  
Schau, du hast dich schon geschnitten, die Wunde ist da. Der Beginn der Erlösung. Nun musst du nur die Klinge aufheben und es vollenden, es hinter dich bringen, flüsterten sie ihm verführerisch umgarnend zu, doch Duo hatte immer noch einen kleinen Restwiderstand in sich, den er verteidigte.  
  
Nein, es ist aus Versehen passiert, nicht weil du es wolltest, erwiderte eine ruhige, angenehme Stimme sanft, beruhigte Duos zum Zerreißen gespannte Nerven.  
  
Nicht absichtlich.....  
  
Immer und immer wieder hallten diese beiden Wörter durch die Leere des Raumes, der Duo umgab. Der amerikanische Pilot wusste nicht genau, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen war, bis er einen bewussten Blick auf den Himmel und damit auf den grauen Streifen am Horizont warf. War...war es etwa schon so lange her? War er etwa die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben und hatte sich diesen Qualen ausgesetzt? Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kamen auch all die anderen körperlichen Empfindungen, die er nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die bleierne Müdigkeit, die schweren Augen, der quälende Durst und die allgemeine Erschöpfung, die sich nun alle Bahnen durchbrechend auf ihn hinabstürzte.  
  
Auch wenn es wenig war, was diese ruhige, besänftigende Stimme ihm geboten hatte, war es doch genug. Genug, um für den Moment Frieden zu finden, um mit sich selbst zu harmonieren.   
  
Und so schloss Duo nach einer langen Zeit die Augen, gestatte sich die Übermüdung, die ihn dazu trieb, tief ins Traumreich hinabzugleiten.  
  
*  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	16. ask15b

15b  
  
"...uo.....Duo......"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot erwachte aus seinem unruhigen, aber dennoch alptraumfreien Schlaf und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Die letzte Nacht war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen, nein, vielmehr hatte sie tiefe Furchen in seiner Psyche hinterlassen, die ihn auch nun nicht loslassen wollten.  
  
Die Augen gepeinigt schließend, stützte er den Kopf auf seine Hände, vergrub seine Hände krampfhaft in seinen Haaren. Das, was die Stimmen zu ihm gesagt hatten, das, was er geträumt hatte, ließ ihn nicht los, auch jetzt nicht, nicht bei Tag, nicht im Schutze des Sonnenlichts, das ihn doch sonst so unheimlich beruhigt hatte.   
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn ruckartig zusammenfahren.  
  
"Duo...darf ich hereinkommen?"  
  
Heero.....  
  
Heero?!  
  
Nein, nein! Das durfte nicht, das konnte er nicht! Er durfte ihn in diesem Zustand nicht sehen, durfte seine Verzweiflung nicht sehen. Duo hatte versprochen stark zu sein, es alleine zu schaffen und war gescheitert! Was in aller Welt würde Heero von ihm denken, wenn er ihn so am Ende seiner Kraft sah?  
  
"Duo?", kam es zum dritten Mal von der Tür, nun jedoch ernstlich besorgt und sanft.  
  
Heero....er hat mir die Handschellen angelegt, fuhr es Duo plötzlich durch den Kopf und er zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Er hat mir nicht geholfen, als ich ihn brauchte.  
  
Duos Augen wollten sich mit Tränen füllen, als er sie verbissen zurückkämpfte. Nein, solch eine Schwäche würde er sich nicht geben! Außerdem war das ein Traum gewesen, nichts weiter! Schließlich war es doch Heero, der ihn nun unterstützte, wo er konnte, der ihm half, darüber hinwegzukommen. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Duo selbst glaubte nicht daran, nein, vielmehr verzweifelte er immer mehr, sank immer tiefer in diesen unendlich scheinenden Kreislauf aus schlaflosen Nächten, Wahnvorstellungen und der Angst, diese Erinnerungen für immer in sich tragen zu müssen.  
  
"Lass mich bitte alleine...Heero", brachte Duo mit eiserner Kraft fest hervor und schloss die Augen, stählte sich gegen den Kampf, der jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Duo...nein...das kann ich nicht! Ich weiß doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht! Lass mich dir doch helfen!", hörte er auch schon den besorgten Ton Heeros und spürte, wie nun auch seine letzte Kraft aus ihm wich.   
  
Duo kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das übermenschliche Bedürfnis an, sich in Heeros Arme zu werfen, ihm die Schlacht gegen die Dunkelheit zu überlassen, sich einfach helfen zu lassen. Doch Duo wollte es nicht, jetzt nicht mehr. Er wollte alleine damit fertig werden, wollte niemandes Hilfe annehmen. Er konnte schließlich auch nicht auf Heeros Hilfe vertrauen, wenn er die Mission bestreiten musste- alleine. Nein, er musste jetzt lernen, damit umzugehen. Ohne Heero.  
  
"Bitte geh weg, Heero. Ich werde alleine damit fertig. Nur dieses eine Mal, ich bitte dich!"  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann hörte er ein simples, entschlossenes:  
  
"Nein. Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen, nicht, wenn du meine Hilfe so dringend brauchst."  
  
Duos Augenbrauen zogen sich in plötzlichem Ärger zusammen. Gestand Heero ihm denn nicht zu, dass er es alleine schaffte? Dass er in der Lage dazu war, sich selbst zu heilen? Selbst damit fertig zu werden?   
  
Der amerikanische Pilot stand auf, bewegte sich auf unsicheren Beinen in Richtung Tür und schloss sie auf, um mit einem letzten, zitternden Atemzug seinem Partner und Freund gegenüberzustehen und ihm fest in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Ich will das alleine schaffen, Heero. Also lass es mich versuchen!", erwiderte er und starrte den japanischen Jungen ausdruckslos an. Der jedoch erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Sanftheit und Güte, dass es Duo fast ein Schwert durch das Herz trieb, ihn so behandeln zu müssen. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, er konnte die ihm dargebotene Hilfe nicht annehmen.  
  
"Bist du dir wirklich sicher...?", begann der Wingpilot fragend, wurde jedoch durch eine ruckartige Handbewegung Duos abgeschnitten.   
  
"Lass mich allein, Heero!"  
  
Für einen Moment verhakten sich stahlblaue Augen in violette, hielten dem eisernen und undurchdringlichem Blick stand, dann jedoch senkte Heero den seinen. Während er mit einer Hand zart und ohne Nachdruck über Duos Arm strich, erwiderte er leise:  
  
"Alles, was du willst, Duo. Alles, was du willst."   
  
Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer, schloss die schwere Eichenholztür hinter sich und seufzte leise und verzweifelt. Den Kloß, der in seinem Hals saß, nur mit Mühe hinunterschluckend, machte der japanische Pilot sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer.  
  
Nein, die anderen Piloten konnte und wollte er noch nicht sehen. Zu sehr waren seine Gedanken mit seinem langhaarigen Partner beschäftigt, als dass er Kommunikationsversuche mit den Anderen betreiben wollte.  
  
*  
  
Und Duo....Duo atmete zitternd ein, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und wandte sich wieder zum Fenster, wo sein Blick auf das Messer fiel, dass er letzte Nacht so achtlos auf das Fensterbrett hatte fallen lassen.  
  
Warum nur siehst du so harmlos aus, fragte er in Gedanken und hob den scharfen Gegenstand auf, um ihn sich vor sein Gesicht zu halten. Duo sah, wie sich Ausschnitte seines Gesichtes in dem blanken Metall wiederspiegelten, ein Zeugnis davon abgaben, wie schlecht und abgemagert er doch geworden war. Die runde Form seines Gesichtes schien nun endgültig den schmalen Zügen eines gepeinigten Menschen gewichen zu sein, das Leid schien nur zu sichtbar in seinen violetten Augen zu stehen.  
  
Wie erbärmlich.....  
  
Duo schloss die Augen und ließ sich plötzlich auf den Teppich fallen.  
  
Ja, ich bin erbärmlich.....  
  
Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die dicken Fasern des Teppichs und dem Griff des Messers.  
  
Lasse mich hier zerstören von Bastarden, die schon längst tot sind, die durch MEINE Hand gestorben sind.  
  
Die Finger waren weiß vor Anspannung.  
  
Und kämpfe nicht dagegen an. In keinster Weise.   
  
Tränen flossen ihm die Wangen hinab.  
  
Was bin ich doch für eine erbärmliche Gestalt.  
  
Den großen Kloß der Verzweiflung in sich spürend, presste Duo fest die Lider zusammen, und rief seinem eigenem Ich schließlich in Gedanken zu:  
  
NEIN! Das darf nicht sein! Ich darf nicht so über mich denken! Dann kann ich nicht normal werden, wenn ich so von mir denke. Ich muss positiv denken!  
  
Doch leichter gesagt als getan.  
  
Und dennoch.....  
  
Duo stand auf, mühsam, unter Schmerzen und Erschöpfung leidend und ging ins Bad, stolperte dabei über Handtücher und Duschgels, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.  
  
Wenn Heero und ich mal zusammenleben, sollte ich das wegräumen, sagte er sich selbst und stockte dann.  
  
WAS hatte er gerade gedacht? Oder vielmehr....worüber hatte er sinniert? Über die Zukunft mit Heero? Über eine glückliche Zukunft? Für sie beide? War das denn möglich?  
  
Heiße Tränen schossen aus seinen Augen, als Duo lächelte. Kaum zu glauben, aber es war ein glückliches Lächeln. Die Zukunftsvision von Heero und ihm gefiel dem amerikanischen Piloten. Es war das, was er sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, noch bevor.....  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Jetzt wollte er es wieder. Wollte ein normales Leben führen, insofern das überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Mit eben diesem Lächeln begann er, die Sachen, die so unordentlich auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, aufzuheben, einzuordnen oder aufzuhängen, die Bewegungen zuerst mechanisch und mit starrem Blick, dann immer elanvoller und überzeugter. Schließlich richtete Duo sich auf und besah sich sein Werk.  
  
Ja....das würde er können. Er würde dieses Leben leben, dieses einfache, normale Leben, was all die anderen Zivilisten führten. Er würde kochen, lachen, putzen, vergessen, ausgehen.  
  
Und lieben?  
  
Duo stockte kurz.  
  
Lieben.....er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals wieder konnte. Das, was die Männer ihm angetan hatten, hatte sich so tief in seine Seele eingebrannt, dass ein Vergessen, eine Übertünchung dieser Erlebnisse unmöglich war. Zu groß war die Angst, noch einmal so verletzt zu werden, diese Agonie spüren zu müssen, diese Hilflosigkeit einem anderen Mann gegenüber.  
  
Denn obwohl er Heero liebte, würde er niemals mit seiner anfänglichen Unbedarftheit an diese Beziehung herangehen.  
  
Nein, zu stark war die Angst vor Verletzungen und Schmerzen, zu groß das Misstrauen.  
  
Und dennoch spürte Duo, dass der klägliche Rest, der ihm von seinem alten Ich noch geblieben war, dass dieses Fleckchen Vertrauen und Zuneigung Heero liebte und das um alles auf der Welt.  
  
Ja, er liebte den japanischen Piloten.  
  
Duo blieb stehen und betrachtete noch einmal sein Werk. Ja, alles hing an seinem Platz, jeder Gegenstand, jedes Handtuch. So sollte es sein, das war es, was er wollte.  
  
Kein Chaos, kein Spiegelbild seiner Seele, sondern eine Ruhe, eine Ordnung, in der er sich zurechtfand, in der er sich selbst finden wollte.  
  
Die Ordnung war Heero, der perfekte Soldat.  
  
Duo lächelte und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über die Wangen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, ob er jemals wieder in der Lage wäre, jemandem zu vertrauen oder diesen Schmerz zu vergessen, doch er würde dafür kämpfen und wenn er verlöre, dann wenigstens mit erhobenem Kopf. Nein, niemand durfte ihn bezwingen, das, was geschehen war, durfte sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen.  
  
Und wenn es geschieht, werde ich daran sterben.  
  
Das weiß ich.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge raffte sich auf und straffte seine Schultern, um aus dem Bad heraus in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Das Messer lag auf dem weichen Teppich, in der Morgensonne glänzend, Duos Blick einfangend. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte der Deathscythepilot auf den scharfen Gegenstand, dann beugte er sich hinab, hob es auf und hielt es sich vor Augen, nur um eine winzige Blutspur der vergangenen Nacht auf der Klinge zu erkennen.  
  
Nie wieder, schwor Duo in Gedanken.  
  
"Nie wieder wird DAS meine Erlösung sein."  
  
Damit ging er aus seinem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang, stieg die breite, schon fast erschlagende Treppe hinunter in den Salon, wo er auf die anderen Piloten traf. Nun, eigentlich nur auf Trowa und Quatre, die ihm nun bei seinem eintreten besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, die Augen dann jedoch vorsichtig neutral hielten.  
  
"Duo...wie geht es dir?", fragte der blonde Junge sanft, als er einen Blick auf das Messer in der Hand des amerikanischen Piloten warf, dabei leicht zusammenzuckte.  
  
Duo bemerkte es, sagte aber weiter nichts, während er dem Araber erwiderte:  
  
"Besser, Quatre, danke der Nachfrage. Wo ist Heero?"  
  
"Er ist heute noch nicht zu uns gestoßen. Vielleicht ist er noch oben, in seinem Zimmer."  
  
Duo nickte kurz und ging dann ohne einen weiteren Kommentar wieder nach oben. Er musste mit Heero sprechen! Unbedingt!  
  
Schritt für Schritt seinem Partner näherkommend, verlangsamte Duo seine Bewegungen.  
  
Wie würde Heero reagieren, wenn er jetzt einfach so zu ihm kam, nachdem er ihn vor einiger Zeit weggeschickt hatte. War der japanische Pilot wütend, dass Duo seine Hilfe abgelehnt hatte, war er enttäuscht? So sehr Duo auch versuchte, die Situation einzuschätzen, so wenig konnte er es.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge stand vor Heeros Tür, zögerte, legte dann eine Hand unsicher auf die Klinke, nur um sie einen Augenblick später wieder zurückzuziehen.  
  
Wieso bin ich so unsicher? Warum gehe ich nicht einfach hinein und sehe, was dann passiert?  
  
Duo streckte noch einmal seine Hand aus, bemerkte, dass sie zitterte.  
  
Was...?, begann er verwirrt und schaute dann ruckartig auf, als sich die besagte Tür vor ihm öffnete und eben jener japanische Pilot herauskam.  
  
"Duo?", begann Heero überrascht und der langhaarige Amerikaner gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, unfähig zu antworten, sich plötzlich einem wie wild schlagendem Herzen ausgesetzt gesehen.  
  
"Heero...ich....", krächzte er, brachte aber nichts anderes zustande.  
  
Der Wingpilot betrachtete seinen Partner für einen Augenblick stumm, dann fiel sein Blick auf das Messer, welches Duo in seinen Händen hielt.   
  
Er...er wird doch nicht....?, fragte sich Heero plötzlich geschockt und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
  
"Duo...hast du dich verletzt? Hast du wieder....?"  
  
Es sollte nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen, doch in Duos Ohren war es einer.   
  
"Warum...sagst du das so, Heero?", flüsterte er und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
  
Und Heero dämmerte es langsam, was er falsch gemacht hatte, so fasste er den amerikanischen Piloten plötzlich aber sanft am Handgelenk und zog ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort mit in sein Zimmer um dann hinter sich und Duo die Tür zu schließen und den Deathscythepiloten zärtlich anzuschauen.  
  
"Duo...es war nicht als Vorwurf gemeint. Ich sorge mich um dich, das ist alles!"  
  
Duo schluckte den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, als er spürte, wie ein gewaltiges Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Heero wollte ihn also nicht kritisieren, er war nicht wütend auf ihn.  
  
Der amerikanische Junge lächelte leicht und senkte dann seinen Kopf um flüsternd hervorzubringen:  
  
"Ich habe es geschafft, Heero...Ich...."  
  
Damit legte er das Messer beiseite und entblößte seine unverletzten Arme, nur um dann mit unsicherem Blick wieder in die stahlblauen Saphire vor sich zu schauen, in denen jetzt jedoch nichts Hartes vorzufinden war, sondern einfach nur Liebe und Wärme.   
  
"Duo, das ist wundervoll!", flüsterte Heero.  
  
Duo nickte leicht und ging dann zu einem der großen, bequemen Sessel, um darin zu versinken und mit aus dem Fenster gerichtetem Blick leise fortzufahren:  
  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum, Heero. Ich habe geträumt, wie ER mich wieder....", Duo stockte kurz, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fuhr dann mit einer etwas zitternden Stimme fort " Und ihr habt ihm geholfen. Ihr habt gesagt, wir wären verheiratet....er hätte jedes Recht dazu, mich zu benutzen, mit mir...."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, in der Heero Duo nur geschockt anstarrte, dann fragte er heiser:  
  
"Wer ist "ihr"?  
  
Den Blick immer noch auf die mächtigen, mit plötzlich rasender Geschwindigkeit vorbeiziehenden Wolken gerichtet, antwortete Duo mechanisch:  
  
"Wufei...Zechs...Trowa.....Quatre....und du."  
  
Heero reagierte zu spät und konnte das Keuchen, das ihm nun entfuhr, nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Duo...du weißt, dass wir so etwas nie tun würden, dass ICH dir so etwas nie antun würde!", erwiderte er heftig und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Partner zu, der ihn plötzlich aus starren, geweiteten Augen ansah, ihn alleine damit auf der Stelle hielt.  
  
"Ich...habe die ganze Nacht gekämpft...habe versucht, mit ihnen fertig zu werden, Heero. Und ich habe es geschafft, ich höre sie nicht mehr, die Stimmen, die Dämonen, die mich so quälen...wenn ich nicht daran denke, dann....dann...."  
  
Duo verstummte und schloss seine Augen, nur für einen Moment, für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Doch das reichte Heero, um zu seinen Partner zu gehen, sich neben ihm zu knien und eine Hand vorsichtig auf Duos Wange zu legen.  
  
"Duo...du hast wundervolle Fortschritte gemacht! Du hast jedes Recht, stolz darauf zu sein, hörst du?", fragte er eindringlich und der stille Junge vor ihm nickte zaghaft. "Du kannst es schaffen, kannst gegen diese Dämonen ankommen! Du bist ein Kämpfer!"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge lächelte leicht und öffnete dann wieder seine Augen, um den Wingpiloten ruhig und fragend anzusehen.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Heero."  
  
Der japanische Junge spürte ganz genau, welche Dankbarkeit in diesen leisen Worten lag und es schmerzte ihn. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre es dem amerikanischen Jungen nicht im Traum eingefallen, ihm für so etwas zu danken, nein, er hätte nur einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben und wäre dann an seine tägliche Arbeit gegangen. Doch nun....   
  
Nun war alles anders.   
  
Sowohl ihre ganze Lebensart als auch Duos Charakter. Von der ursprünglichen Fröhlichkeit war nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Gar nichts! Nur Verzweiflung, Angst, das war es, was dem lebenslustigen Deathscythepiloten geblieben war.  
  
Doch Heero würde alles auf der Welt tun, um seinem Partner Glück und Freude zu schenken.  
  
Die Hand auf Duos Wange bewegte sich leicht, Finger strichen hauchzart über die weiche Haut, beruhigten Duo.  
  
Duo, der nun voll Vertrauen aufschaute, der zum ersten Mal seit Tagen keine Angst vor einer jeglichen Art von Berührung verspürte, der wusste, dass - obwohl so ganz entgegen seines Traumes - er Heero vertrauen konnte, dass sein Partner ihm niemals etwas antun würde.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg, zum Zeichen, dass er die Berührung seines Partners mehr als billigte. Heero bemerkte diese Geste der Zuneigung und lächelte leise. Dann beugte er sich herunter und hauchte Duo einen engelszarten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Schließlich gewann er wieder ein wenig Abstand zu seinem Partner und wartete geduldig auf Zeichen seines Gegenübers, sei es Abneigung oder Zustimmung.   
  
Und die bekam er schließlich auch.  
  
"Heero?", fragte Duo fast flüsternd, kaum hörbar.   
  
Heero lächelte und strich mit einer letzten, zärtlichen Bewegung über die Wange seines Partners.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Duo. Egal, wie schwer es auch sein mag, ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich nie zu etwas zwingen, dich nie bedrängen. Das ist mein Versprechen, Duo."  
  
Die Lippen des Deathscythepiloten schwangen sich unmerklich nach oben, als er nur mit seiner Mimik erwiderte, wie wichtig ihm diese Worte waren, wie sehr er sie brauchte.  
  
*  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinab.   
  
Duo hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und schien vollkommen in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt zu sein, wie Heero mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite feststellte.   
  
Woran denkt er?, fragte sich der japanische Pilot, bekam aber ein ironisches Schnauben zur Antwort.  
  
Na, an was wohl? Woran denkt er denn schon die ganze Zeit?, erwiderte seine innere Stimme spöttelnd und Heero zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen.  
  
Natürlich...warum kam er nicht selbst darauf? Warum musste ihn immer sein imaginärer Gegenspieler darauf bringen?  
  
Imaginärer Gegenspieler?, äffte eben dieser den Wingpiloten gehässig nach. Wenn ich dein Gegenspieler wäre, Schätzchen, dann würde ich dir nicht helfen, sondern alles daran setzen, dass du wieder und wieder ins Fettnäpfchen trittst!  
  
Ach nein....was tust du denn, bitteschön? Wann hast du mir geholfen?  
  
Ein lautloses Lachen ertönte. Das Zeichen, dass die imaginäre Stimme sich gerade köstlich über das Gedachte amüsierte.  
  
Du glaubst, ich hätte dir nicht geholfen? Dann frage ich dich, WIE oft hast du Duo durch MEINE Hilfe helfen können, hm?   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war Heero sprachlos...mental sowohl wie auch physisch.  
  
Ja, sein zweites Ich hatte Recht. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das.  
  
Wenn diese ewig präsente innere Stimme nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätte Heero Duo nicht vor dessem Selbstmord bewahren können, dann hätte er nicht verhindern können, dass sich der amerikanische Junge die Arme aufschlitzte.   
  
Na siehst du, ich habe also Recht.  
  
Der japanische Pilot seufzte und nickte leicht, worauf er sich einen fragenden Blick von Duo einfing, den er aber keinesfalls wahrnahm.  
  
"Du führst Selbstgespräche, Heero", versuchte es der langhaarige Junge daraufhin und merkte, wie sein Partner aus seinen Gedanken hervorzuckte.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Duo?"  
  
Violette Augen schienen für einen Augenblick ruhig über die Gesichtszüge Heeros zu streichen, bevor sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen legte und Duo den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
"Nichts Wichtiges", erwiderte er.  
  
"Alles, was du sagst, ist wichtig", entgegnete Heero leise und berührte sacht den Oberarm seines Partners, was seinem Gegenüber ein leises Glucksen entlockte.   
  
"Schön gesagt, Hee-chan!"  
  
Der japanische Pilot stutzte. WIE hatte Duo ihn gerade genannt? Innerlich schlug er bei der nun folgenden Erkenntnis die Hand vor den Mund um den Schrei der Freude, der in ihm aufsteigen wollte, zu unterdrücken.   
  
Hee-chan....der Name, mit dem Duo ihn zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, bevor.... Der Kosename für den japanischen Jungen, den Duo, wie Heero in der vergangenen Zeit festgestellt hatte, nicht nur dazu benutzt hatte, um ihn zu ärgern, sonder um seine Zuneigung zu ihm auszudrücken.  
  
Er ist auf dem Wege der Besserung, schoss es Heero durch den Kopf und er spürte förmlich, wie  
  
die Freude über ihn hinwegwusch. Ja...es wird besser, auch wenn es noch lange nicht gut ist.   
  
Die Beiden kamen vor dem Salon zum Stehen und Heero sah Duo fragend an.  
  
War der amerikanische Pilot wirklich schon bereit, den anderen Jungen gegenüberzutreten? Auch entgegen seiner zaghaft keimenden, neu gewonnenen, körperlichen Stärke? Auch wenn Heero es sich nicht eingestand, machte er sich große Sorgen deswegen. Alles, was er wollte, war, den amerikanischen Piloten glücklich und ohne Angst zu sehen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Duo vor seinen Freunden, die ihm vor den schrecklichen Ereignissen so viel bedeutet hatten, nun fürchtete.   
  
So auch ihn bis zu einem gewissen Punkt fürchtete.  
  
Wenn nicht sogar mehr als alle anderen, denn Heero war der, der ihn liebte, der ihn verletzten konnte, wenn er sich ihm hingab.  
  
Auch wenn Duo das nicht sagte, so war es doch deutlich durch seine gesamte Körpersprache präsent, durch das minimale Zurückzucken am Anfang bis hin zum vorsichtigen Abstand, den der amerikanische Junge immer noch hielt, wenn sie alleine waren.  
  
Nein....ganz stimmte das auch nicht. Duo schwankte zwischen zwei Extremen. Zum Einen suchte er die Nähe, den Schutz und zum Anderen brauchte er den Abstand, der ihn davor bewahrte, verletzt und missbraucht zu werden.  
  
Und obwohl Heero sich und Duo geschworen hatte, dem amerikanischen Jungen niemals weh zu tun, so verstand er auch Duos Einstellung ihm gegenüber. Und er respektierte sie. Die Zeit würde die Wunden heilen, welche die beiden Männer in Duos Seele hinterlassen hatten.  
  
"Sollen wir hinein, Heero?"  
  
Der Wingpilot nickte nach einem kurzen Zögern und öffnete dann die Tür, nur um ein volles Bild auf Quatre und Trowa zu haben, die gerade in einen innigen Kuss vertieft waren, sich nun jedoch abrupt voneinander lösten, als sie sahen, wer gerade eingetreten war. Und genauso wie Heeros Blick richteten sie ihre auf Duo, der die Beiden schweigend anstarrte, sich schließlich räusperte und fragte:  
  
"Wenn wir euch alleine lassen sollen, müsst ihr es nur sagen. Wir wollen euch nicht stören."  
  
Selbst erstaunt über die Kraft, mit der er das Gesagte hervorgebracht hatte, bemerkte er, wie die beiden Mitpiloten ihn erst überrascht, dann jedoch ruhig ansahen. Schließlich schüttelte Quatre den Kopf und erwiderte zart:  
  
"Entschuldige, Duo. Nein, und ihr braucht uns nicht alleine zu lassen."  
  
Der langhaarige Junge bewegte sich daraufhin in einem leicht schwebenden Gang auf das Paar zu und ließ sich dann ihnen gegenüber nieder. Dann wandte er sich zu Heero um und bedeutete ihm, dass er sich neben ihn setzen sollte.  
  
Sobald sein Partner neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, griff der langhaarige Junge nach der Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich eine große Tasse ein, die er schwarz und ohne einmal abzusetzen hinunterschluckte.  
  
"Wie steht es mit der Mission, Heero?", fragte Trowa über die Stille hinweg, plötzlich unsicher, wie er das Verhalten des Deathscythepiloten deuten sollte.  
  
"Ich habe noch nichts geplant", erwidert der auch wahrheitsgemäß und ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zu Duo gleiten, der sich nun seine zweite Tasse einschenkte und auch diese mehr als hastig hinunterstürzte.   
  
"Duo...möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte Quatre, der ebenfalls gesehen hatte, was der langhaarige Junge gerade tat.  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene, wenn nicht gespannte Stille, dann schüttelte Duo den Kopf und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich...habe keinen Hunger, aber trotzdem danke, Quatre..."  
  
Wieder beherrschte peinliches Schweigen den Raum, schien in einer paradoxen Weise von den Wänden reflektiert zu werden. Jeder der vier anwesenden Piloten wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen, die Stille zu lösen. Jeder von ihnen war aufgrund des gestrigen Abends so sehr gehemmt, dass sie es nicht wagten, eine normale Konversation anzufangen.  
  
Und dennoch waren es dann Quatre und Duo, die das Schweigen brachen und gleichzeitig begannen:  
  
"Wegen gestern Abend...."  
  
Violette Augen trafen auf grün-blaue, sahen sie unsicher und schüchtern an, dann senkte Duo seinen Blick und murmelte leise:  
  
"Ich...ich habe gestern überreagiert. Es...tut mir leid....."  
  
"Nein...nein", erwiderte der blonde Junge sanft und langte über den Tisch, um eine Hand federleicht auf Duos zu platzieren. "Du hast schon recht, Duo....wir sorgen uns um dich, machen uns große Sorgen...weil du uns am Herzen liegst, weil du unser Freund bist. Wir wollen damit nicht unseren Mutterinstinkt befriedigen! Wir wollen dir helfen, weil wir dich lieben...wie einen Bruder lieben!"  
  
Violette Seen sahen langsam auf, suchten nach Wahrheit in den Auge seines Gegenübers, fanden sie, fanden Bestätigung der Worte, die gerade ausgesprochen worden waren.  
  
"Danke....ich danke euch, Quatre...aber...aber genau damit lasst ihr es mich nicht vergessen, haltet mir immer wieder vor Augen, was passiert ist, was sie mir angetan haben... Und alles, was ich möchte, ist vergessen. Ich möchte vergessen, dass das jemals passiert ist. Kannst du das verstehen?"  
  
Der blonde Pilot nickte und strich mit einer sanften Bewegung über die blasse Hand seines Gegenübers.  
  
"Natürlich kann ich das. Und jeder der anderen auch. Wir respektieren deinen Wunsch, das versprechen wir dir."  
  
Duo atmete erleichtert ein und wagte zum ersten Mal, den Blick von Quatre zu Trowa gleiten zu lassen, der ihn ruhig und doch ohne jede Emotion ansah. Er wusste, auch der Heavyarmspilot würde seinen Wunsch respektieren, er wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.  
  
Er wusste, dass sein Traum nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle gewesen war.   
  
Ein Hirngespinst, von seinem Gehirn ausgespuckt.  
  
Nicht die Realität.  
  
Nur Illusion.  
  
Duo verzog die Lippen zu einem minimalen, ehrlichen Lächeln und wandte sich dann seinem Partner zu, dessen Gesicht voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu sein schien.  
  
Ich kann es schaffen, sprach Duo sich selbst Mut zu.  
  
Nein...  
  
Ich werde es schaffen!  
  
*  
  
"Gute Nacht, Duo!", lächelte Heero sanft und strich seinem Partner leicht über den Arm, was dieser mit einem hauchdünnen Kuss auf die rechte Wange seines Gegenübers quittierte und leise murmelte:  
  
"Dir auch, Heero."  
  
Damit wandte er sich ab, ging in sein Zimmer und machte sich daran, die zweite Nacht alleine in seinem Raum zu verbringen. Wie gerne würde er Heero in seiner Nähe wissen, wie gerne die Anwesenheit des Wingpiloten spüren, doch er musste das durchstehen.   
  
Sie hatten geredet. Den ganzen Tag. Nach dem Frühstück hatte Heero vorgeschlagen, am Strand spazieren zu gehen und Duo hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt. So waren die beiden Jungen zum größten Teil in ruhigem Schweigen nebeneinander hergegangen, hatten der Melodie des Windes, dem Rauschen der Wellen zugehört, dem Spiel der Wolken zugesehen, die in eigenartigen Gebilden an ihnen vorbeizogen.  
  
Ein paar Mal hatte Duo gelächelt und auf einen der Wolkenberge gedeutet, dabei erwähnt, was sie für ihn darstellten und Heero jedes Mal ein überraschtes "Ja?" abgerungen.  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot hatte dabei jedes Mal stumm in sich hinein gelächelt und sich eingestanden, dass es eine Sache gab, die der perfekte Soldat nicht beherrschte: Fantasie, Imagination.  
  
Aber das war auch schließlich kein Wunder, bei der Erziehung, die J ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Wie auch schon etliche Male zuvor überkam ihn ein schier unmöglicher Hass auf den Wissenschaftler, wenn er daran dachte, was der Mann einem dreijährigen Kind angetan hatte.   
  
Einen Jungen, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Eltern zu haben, die ihn liebten, die ihn in den Arm nahmen und trösteten, wenn er einmal traurig war, wenn er weinte.   
  
Und das alles hatte der Bastard ihm versagt. Hatte ihm vielmehr zu einer perfekten Killermaschine dressiert, die nichts anderes tat, als seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, und wenn er das nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigte, ihn zu bestrafen.  
  
Damit er den Fehler nicht noch einmal machte.  
  
Duo schüttelte es vor Wut, wenn er daran dachte, dass ein erwachsener Mann einen kleinen Jungen zusammenschlagen ließ, sodass er ein paar Tage lang nicht mehr sitzen geschweige denn laufen konnte.  
  
Und dennoch hatte der Wissenschaftler seinen kindlichen Soldaten dazu gezwungen, hatte ungeachtet der körperlichen Schmerzen den Jungen auf eine Mission nach der anderen geschickt, bis er aus lauter Angst vor den Schmerzen alles richtig gemacht hatte.  
  
Duo hatte es damals nur durch Zufall herausgefunden, was J Heero angetan hatte.  
  
Zu dieser Zeit schon in den Wingpiloten verliebt, hatte er in dessen Akten gestöbert um etwas mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Um seine Vergangenheit und seine Lebensumstände kennenzulernen. Er hatte wissen wollen, was für ein Mensch wirklich hinter dem kalten, unnahbaren Soldaten stand und feststellen müssen, dass Heero dieser Soldat war. Dass das Kind, das so verängstigt gewesen war, nicht mehr existierte.  
  
Und Duo hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, dem Wingpiloten zu zeigen, dass es auch noch etwas Anderes als Hass und Gewalt gab.  
  
Bis....  
  
Bis die Männer in der Basis ihn vergewaltigt hatten.  
  
Duo hatte es verstecken wollen, hatte Heero vorspielen wollen, dass er stark genug war, doch dann hatte der Wingpilot seine Schale geknackt. Hatte sich unerwartet große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Hatte Gefühle gezeigt.  
  
Und schenkte damit Duo etwas, was dieser nie vermutet hatte.  
  
Seine Liebe.  
  
Das, was Duo so dringend wollte, brauchte, benötigte.  
  
Doch der langhaarige Junge war nicht in der Lage, das zu erwidern. Jetzt nicht. Nicht nach den schrecklichen Erfahrungen, die er hatte durchmachen müssen. Und dennoch schwor er sich, dass es eine Zukunft für den japanischen Jungen und ihn geben würde. Auch wenn es ewig dauern würde. Er würde es schaffen. Und wenn die Dämonen zurückkommen würden, würde er sie bekämpfen.  
  
Um Heeros Willen.  
  
Duos Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben, als er den Wingpiloten dabei beobachtete, wie dieser angestrengt versuchte, aus der unförmigen Masse über sich seinen Gundam zu erkennen.  
  
Heero ist mein Ein und Alles. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben, schoss es Duo durch den Kopf und er richtete den Blick ebenfalls zum Himmel, deutlich Zero Wing in der Wolkenansammlung erkennend.  
  
Die kleine Stimme, die ihn fragte, was wäre, wenn der Wingpilot nicht mehr da war, wenn er durch einen Unfall sterben würde, hörte er nicht, zu sehr war er mit dem kurzen Glücksgefühl beschäftigt, dass sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, das er nach so langer Zeit wirklich frei von Sorgen genießen konnte.   
  
  
  
Sie waren weit gewandert, über Stunden hinweg, hatten über ihre Kindheiten gesprochen, über Träume, Wünsche, Zukunftspläne, über das, was sie nach dem Krieg machen wollten.  
  
"Ich möchte ein Haus am Strand...fernab von jeglicher Zivilisation, mit einem herrlichen Blick auf den Horizont und den Sonnenuntergang...", hatte Heero gesagt und dabei gelächelt, ein kleines, verzauberndes Lächeln, das Duo erst so fremd erschien, das ihm jetzt jedoch zu einer vertrauten Geste geworden war, die ihn selbst glücklich machte. "...in schönen hellen Pastellfarben...hellblau...violett...gelb...."  
  
Duo rann bei dieser Beschreibung unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Bei Gott, wie oft hatte er davon geträumt? Wie oft hatte er sich genau das vorgestellt?  
  
"Möchtest du das Haus mit mir?", hatte Duo plötzlich unsicher gefragt und hatte nicht gewagt, den Blick zu heben, bis ihm ein leises Lachen antwortete.  
  
"Natürlich Duo!", hatte Heero daraufhin mit seiner unverwechselbaren, ruhigen und wohlklingenden Stimme geantwortet und gelächelt. "Wenn du willst, werde ich alles für dich tun!"  
  
Und Duo war stehen geblieben, seine kastanienbraunen Haare strahlend in der Sonne, seine langen Strähnen wild im Wind umherfliegend. Er atmete tief den salzigen Geruch des Meeres ein, lauschte dem Schreien der Möwen und sah seinem Partner direkt in die Augen. Das Einzige, was er darin erkannte, war Liebe und Zuneigung.   
  
Und das galt ihm.  
  
Heero liebte ihn.  
  
Wie niemand zuvor.  
  
Duo hatte das Gefühl, dass zum ersten Mal in seinem verkorksten Leben etwas richtig lief. Dass er es schaffen würde, dem ewigen Teufelskreis aus Rache, Mord und Gewalt entkommen zu können.  
  
Mit Hilfe eines Jungen, der nichts anderes gelernt hatte, als zu töten und zu gehorchen.  
  
Nun aber auf eigenen Beinen stand. Gelernt hatte, sich seinem Mentor zu widersetzen.  
  
Gelernt hatte, Gefühle zu zeigen.   
  
Gelernt hatte, zu lieben.  
  
So waren sie in ruhigem Schweigen weitergewandert, bis in die späten Abendstunden hinein, um dann schließlich erschöpft zum großen Gutshaus zurückzukommen.  
  
Und nun stand Duo in seinem Zimmer, das helle Mondlicht einen leuchtenden Schein hineinwerfend und alles, inklusive dem langhaarigen Jungen in einen fast schon überirdischen Schein tauchend.  
  
Zum ersten Mal keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit habend, die ihn umgab, seufzte er leise und wollte sich in sein nun aufgeräumtes Bad begeben, als er ein Grollen vernahm.  
  
Überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, hielt Duo für einen Moment inne und wartete, ob es noch einmal kam.  
  
Kam es.  
  
In der doppelten Lautstärke.  
  
Und Duo wusste plötzlich, was genau dieses Rumpeln war und woher es kam.  
  
Nämlich direkt von ihm, beziehungsweise seinem Magen, der sich scheinbar mit aller Macht bemerkbar machen wollte.  
  
Er hatte Hunger?  
  
Duo zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?, fragte er sich stumm und bekam ein wütendes Brummen als Antwort, von dem er schon beinahe glaubte, dass Heero im Nebenzimmer es hören müsste.  
  
Kann ich es wagen? Kann ich dem Drang, etwas zu essen, nachgeben? SOLL ich ihm nachgeben?  
  
Und zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit konnte er diese Frage mit "ja" beantworten. Zum ersten Mal seit....verspürte er wieder Hunger. Nein...nicht nur Hunger, sondern vielmehr Appetit. Appetit auf Nahrungsmittel, die ihm als Luxusgüter dienten, nicht bloß dazu da waren, ihn am Leben zu halten.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sich Duo von seiner Badezimmertür ab und verließ mit einer lautlosen Bewegung sein Zimmer. Gut, eine nicht ganz so lautlose Bewegung, da sein Magen sich nun wieder lautstark zu Wort meldete und ihn protestierend daran erinnerte, dass er in der letzten Zeit fast gar nichts gegessen hatte.  
  
Eine Hand auf seinen flachen Bauch gepresst, begab sich der langhaarige Junge in die Küche und ging schließlich langsam auf den schon fast überdimensionalen Kühlschrank zu, der direkt neben dem Fenster stand.  
  
Auch nun wieder durch das Mondlicht gelenkt, öffnete der Deathscythepilot vorsichtig das Nahrungsmitteldepot und besah sich all die Köstlichkeiten, die darin aufbewahrt wurden.  
  
Ja, er hatte Hunger!  
  
Sich in einer eleganten Bewegung davor niederlassend, pickte er sich eine Schale mit Erdbeeren und Weintrauben hinaus, dazu etwas Sprühsahne und Schokolade. Er wusste, dass er das alles nicht aufbekommen würde und dennoch...es war ein Anfang, wenn er schon einen Teil schaffte.  
  
Und so machte sich Duo daran, die solange vergessenen Köstlichkeiten erneut für sich zu entdecken, sie zu kosten und zu schmecken, als wenn er sie zum ersten Male essen würde.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Heero gähnte laut und streckte seine strapazierten Muskeln vorsichtig. Sie waren den ganzen Tag gewandert, Duo und er. Sie hatten geredet, geschwiegen, gelächelt. Und Heero hatte die Hoffnung, dass Duo von seinem Trauma geheilt werden könnte, neu entdeckt. Er wusste, wie stark sein Partner war, Duo hatte es ihm heute gezeigt. Duo hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie sehr wohl eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten.  
  
Und das löste in Heero ein Glücksgefühl sondergleichen aus.   
  
Über dieses neuartige Wohlbefinden lächelnd, drehte sich der Wingpilot vom Badezimmerspiegel weg und ging in sein Zimmer um schlafen zu gehen, bis ihn ein leichtes Knurren von diesem Vorhaben abbrachte.  
  
Er hatte...Hunger?  
  
Jetzt? Um diese Uhrzeit?  
  
Zunächst runzelte Heero verwirrt die Stirn, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den ganzen Tag lang nichts gegessen hatte.  
  
Ich werde jetzt nichts mehr essen, sagte er sich selbst und wandte sich strikt zum Bett, wurde dann jedoch von einer amüsierten Stimme davon abgehalten.  
  
Tatsächlich?, fragte sie und Heero hätte schwören können, dass das da ein schadenfrohes Lächeln war, was er innerlich zu sehen glaubte.  
  
Ja, tatsächlich, erwiderte er böse und wollte sich schon hinlegen, als sein Magen mit aller Gewalt dagegen protestierte und sich lautstark beschwerte.  
  
Schau mal, da hat jemand Hunger...  
  
Nein, habe ich nicht!  
  
Ach...wirklich nicht?  
  
Ja!  
  
Dein Magen schon.  
  
Heero seufzte und wägte schließlich die Möglichkeiten ab. Gab er klein bei und besorgte sich noch kurz etwas zu essen oder ließ er es bis morgen bleiben und hatte damit keine ruhige Minute mehr?   
  
Heero entschied sich wohlweißlich für die erste Möglichkeit.  
  
Gut so, lobte ihn seine innere Stimme und Heero knurrte unwillig, sagte jedoch weiter nichts dazu.  
  
Er verließ sein Zimmer und schlich sich leise die große, marmorne Treppe hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden aufzuwecken und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Was ihm jedoch angesichts eines dauerknurrenden Magens sichtlich schwer fiel.  
  
Vor der Küche angekommen, seufzte er leise und öffnete geräuschlos die Tür, nur um sie eine Sekunde später wieder in der gleichen Lautstärke zu schließen.  
  
Da war jemand in der Küche und dieser jemand befand sich genau vor dem Kühlschrank.  
  
Still in sich hineinfluchend, überlegte Heero, welcher der Bediensteten oder gar Piloten um diese Uhrzeit noch Hunger hatte. Wenn es sich um einen seiner Freunde handelte, war es vermutlich Quatre, da Wufei niemals um diese Uhrzeit aß, Trowa einfach nicht auf sein Hungergefühl achten würde und Zechs....  
  
Es könnte Zechs sein.  
  
Stumm abwiegend, was schlimmer wäre - einer der Angestellten, der ihn dann vermutlich überrascht anschaute oder Zechs, der ihn charmant anlächeln und eine dumme Bemerkung über die Willenkraft des perfekten Soldaten verlieren würde -, nickte er schließlich entschlossen und öffnete erneut die Tür, mit der Absicht, ohne irgendein Geräusch einzutreten, was jedoch wirkungsvoll durch seinen Magen vereitelt wurde, der sich nun in voller Lautstärke präsentierte.  
  
Die Person, die bisher vor dem Kühlschrank gesessen hatte, wie Heero jetzt bemerkte, drehte sich ruckartig um und fragte überrascht:  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
"Duo?", erwiderte er dümmlich und stand erst einmal für einen Augenblick in der Tür, das Bild seines vor dem Kühlschrank sitzenden Partners in sich aufnehmend.  
  
Er isst, erklärte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Inneren unnötiger Weise und Heero nickte abwesend.  
  
Er isst?  
  
Dann dämmerte es ihm. Die Erkenntnis wusch über ihn hinweg, als er zum ersten Mal richtig realisierte, was das eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Duo aß...seit einer langen Zeit nahm der Deathscythepilot freiwillig Nahrung zu sich. Und wie es schien, tat er das mit vollstem Vergnügen.  
  
Heero lächelte ob dieser Erkenntnis immer stärker, bis seine Mundwinkel die verdächtige Form eines Grinsens angenommen hatten. Sich nicht zurückhalten könnend, fragte er leise:  
  
"Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, Duo?"  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte angenehmes Schweigen zwischen den Beiden, dann nickte der langhaarige Junge und berührte mit der linken flachen Hand leicht den warmen Boden, das Zeichen, das Heero sich neben ihn setzen sollte. Und Heero folgte der Aufforderung sofort, ließ sich neben Duo nieder und besah sich die köstliche Mischung aus Früchten, Sahne und Schokolade vor ihnen.  
  
"Das sieht köstlich aus", sprach Heero sanft seine Gedanken aus und langte nach einer Erdbeere, um sie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
  
Eine köstliche, rote, vollreife Frucht, saftig und fest, einen leichten, herben Geruch ausstrahlend. So notierte sein Gehirn die Beere und Heero wandte seinen Blick wieder Duo zu, der ihn von der Seite schweigend ansah.  
  
Und Heero....Heero schaltete all seine logischen Denkweisen aus, überließ allein seinem Gefühl die Oberhand und streckte die Hand aus, beförderte die Erdbeere in einer sanften Bewegung zu Duos halbgeöffneten Lippen, berührte sie unmerklich, strich an ihnen entlang, bis der langhaarige Junge seinen Mund plötzlich öffnete und gezielt in die Frucht hineinbiss, ohne dabei jedoch Heeros Finger zu berühren.  
  
Leise lächelnd fragte Heero:  
  
"Noch eine?"  
  
Nichts als ein verzauberndes Lächeln antwortete ihm, so nahm er die nächste Frucht, legte sie an Duos Lippen und ließ seinen Partner Stück für Stück abbeißen. Und dieses Mal berührten die zarten, eleganten Lippen seines Freundes seine Fingerspitzen, ließen Heero innerlich erzittern ob der Erotik, die in dieser einfachen Geste lag.   
  
"Jetzt bin ich dran", unterbrach die feenhafte Stimme Duos seine Gedanken und er sah, wie nun auch vor seiner Nase eine rote Frucht schwebte, begleitet vom neckischen Lächeln des langhaarigen Jungen, der sie nun vor Heeros Lippen kreisen ließ, sie zwischendurch anstupste, berührte, die Erdbeere in einer vollkommen verzaubernden Bewegung über sie gleiten ließ.  
  
Ganz der perfekte Soldat, der er einmal gewesen war, schnappte Heero sich die köstliche Frucht, saugte kurz am verführerischen Fruchtsaft, bevor er sie zerbiss und langsam kaute.  
  
Duo beobachtete die Geste lächelnd und Heero griff unsichtbar für seinen Partner nach der Sprühsahne, die er nun dazu benutzte, Duo rasch einen Klecks auf die Nase zu sprühen, was dieser mit einem leicht erschrockenen Fiepen quittierte.  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast da etwas auf der Nase", murmelte Heero nun schelmisch lächelnd und strich mit seinem Finger leicht und ohne Nachdruck über die Wange Duos, wanderte dann von den Augenbrauen zur Nase, wo er schließlich langsam und reizend dem Nasenbein in seiner eleganten Form folgte, schließlich bei der leichten Spitze ankam, die nun mit einem Sahneklecks dekoriert war und mit besagtem Finger ein wenig von dieser Sahne aufnahm, um sie selbst zu kosten.  
  
"Wunderbar...", hauchte Heero und lächelte sanft und Duo streckte ihm in einer Geste vollen Vertrauens eben dieses Körperteil entgegen, genau deutlich machend, was er wollte.  
  
Und der japanische Junge tat ihm den Gefallen.  
  
Er reckte sich leicht vor, berührte Duos Nasenspitze hauchzart mit seinen Lippen und saugte leicht an der süßen Substanz darauf.  
  
"Köstlich."  
  
Der langhaarige Pilot gluckste leise und griff zu der Schokoladenglasur, die er eben entdeckt hatte und nun sich revanchierend auf Heeros Nasenspitze verteilte.   
  
Leichte Küsse über das ganze Gesicht seines Partners verteilend, kam er schließlich dort an, hielt kurz ein und presste seine Lippen weich auf die süße Speise, sie mit all seinen Sinnen aufnehmend.  
  
Der süße Geruch und fast schon herbe Geschmack, die flüssige Substanz, das leichte Kleben an den Lippen. All das registrierte der amerikanische Junge mit einem verzückten Seufzen und wollte mehr.   
  
Er wollte, dass dieser vertrauliche Moment, dieser Stillstand der Zeit nie wieder aufhörte. Dass Heero und er sich so vertrauen könnten, dass kein Schmerz, keine Verzweiflung mehr existieren würden. Nur die vollkommene Harmonie, der Zauber einer monderhellten Nacht.  
  
  
  
So sollte das Leben sein.  
  
So vertrauensvoll sollte ihre Beziehung sein, ihr Leben.  
  
Heero schien genau das Gleiche zu denken, denn auch er sah seinen Partner mit diesem wissenden Ausdruck an, mit dieser Zufriedenheit, der Sehnsucht, dem Glück, welches sich im Moment in seinem Inneren ausbreitete.   
  
Duo schien dem Drang, den er nun in sich spürte, nicht widerstehen zu können. So sehr reizten ihn die feucht im Mondlicht scheinenden Lippen seines Gegenübers, so sehr luden sie ihn zu einem sanften Kuss ein.   
  
Und Duo folgte der Aufforderung. Ohne Angst, ohne Schmerz, ohne Verzweiflung.  
  
Nein, es war nur Glück, was er verspürte.  
  
Sanft die Lippen seines Partners mit den Seinen streichelnd, schloss er die Augen, ergab sich dem beinahe überwältigendem Gefühl dieser Nähe, spürte, wie Heero auf ihn reagierte, sich seine Lippen gegen die des amerikanischen Jungen bewegten, sich mit ihnen im Takt wiegten und doch in einer verrückten Weise zu bekämpfen schienen.  
  
Es war kein enger Kuss, nein, dafür waren sie sich noch zu fremd. Doch es war der Anfang, der Beginn eines neu aufbauenden Vertrauensverhältnisses, der zaghafte Versuch, sich aneinander zu gewöhnen, sich an eine intime Art miteinander umzugehen zu gewöhnen.  
  
Es war der schüchterne Versuch, wieder ein Stück Frieden und Glück zu finden.  
  
*  
  
"Master Quatre, Sie sollten sich das einmal ansehen!"  
  
Besagter Junge stöhnte leise gequält auf. Trowa und er hatten letzte Nacht sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen und dachten daher, dass sie wenigstens den Morgen durchschlafen könnten, was jedoch äußerst wirkungsvoll durch einen unabweisbaren, energischen Rashid vereitelt wurde, der nun in das Zimmer gestürzt kam und die beiden Jungen mit ausdrucksloser Miene musterte, sich dann jedoch ehrenvoll entschuldigte:  
  
"Oh...wenn ich Sie gestört habe, dann...."  
  
"Nein, nein, Rashid, haben Sie nicht. Wir...wollten gerade aufstehen", log Quatre in seiner typisch gutmütigen und absolut auffälligen Art, die der ältere Mann sofort durchschaute.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie mir vielmals, doch Sie sollten sich das einmal ansehen!"  
  
Quatre nickte schließlich und stieg mit einem Seufzen aus dem Bett, nachdem er den großen Mann hinausgeschickt hatte. Sich anziehend murmelte er zu Trowa, der mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in den pastellvioletten Seidenlaken lag:  
  
"Immer ich...wieso können sie dich nicht mal so früh aus dem Bett scheuchen?"  
  
"Master Trowa sollte auch mitkommen!", tönte es da laut von der Außenseite der Tür und der blonde Junge stockte für einen Moment, kicherte dann aber fröhlich und grinste seinen Partner schon beinahe schadenfroh an.  
  
"Also...wenn ich bitten darf?", lachte er und streckte dem grünäugigen Jungen die Zunge heraus, sich nur knapp vor einem Kissen, das exakt in seine Richtung zielte, retten könnend.  
  
"Du kannst so gemein sein!", schmollte der Heavyarmspilot hinreißend und verschränkte spielerisch die Arme vor Brust, was seinem Freund ein weiteres, sprudelndes Lachen entlockte.  
  
"Master Quatre!"  
  
Seufzend ob dieser Ungeduld beschleunigten die beiden Jungen nun ihr Tempo und standen schließlich halbwegs bekleidet vor dem großen Mann, der sie nun breit angrinste und sie hinunter in die Küche führte, wo sie erst einmal verdutzt stehen blieben.  
  
Quatre wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach nur verzückt auf das friedliche, schlafende Pärchen vor sich sehen sollte. Duo und Heero...am Küchenschrank gelehnt, beide noch tief schlafend, Duo mit seinem Kopf an Heeros Brust und Heero seine Arme fest um seinen Partner geschlungen, so als wollte er ihm noch im Schlaf Schutz und Wärme spenden.   
  
Und neben den Beiden ein ganzes Bataillon an Nahrungsmitteln, angefangen von Erdbeeren über Schokoladensauce bis hin zu Sahne, Kirschen, geschmolzenem Bananeneis und Honig.   
  
Was nur eine vage Vermutung darüber zuließ, was die beiden Jungen letzte Nacht getan hatten.  
  
Aber was es auch war, es schien Duo gefallen zu haben, denn der langhaarige Junge lächelte im Schlaf und gab kleine, zufriedene Geräusche von sich.  
  
Immer noch herzhaft über diesen Anblick lächelnd, sah Quatre zu seinem Partner und bemerkte, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
  
"Nun denn", bemerkte der arabische Pilot. "Dann müssen wir entweder warten, bis die Beiden aufwachen oder wir verschieben das Frühstück und begeben uns heute Mittag an das warme Essen."  
  
Damit fasste er Trowa lächelnd bei der Hand und zog ihn wieder mit sich hoch in ihr Gemach, den Schlaf ihrer gestrigen Nacht nachholend.  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	17. ask16

"Na komm....mach den Mund auf..."  
  
"Och nein....."  
  
"Doch, Schneckchen, komm, ich hab´ hier noch was!"  
  
Das "Schneckchen" schnaubte erbost und verpasste dem Absender dieser Worte einen leichten Knuff in Seite, was dieser mit einem gespielt leidenden Winseln quittierte.  
  
"Aua...nun sei doch nicht immer so grob, Liebes!"  
  
Wufei grollte bei diesen Worten noch lauter und folgte mit seinen Augen bedächtig dem Stück zartem Hühnerfleisch, das vor seiner Nase auf und ab schwebte, gehalten von seinem Partner Zechs, der ihn nun fröhlich angrinste.  
  
"Kein Hunger mehr, Wuffie? Bist du etwa schon satt?"  
  
Ein hämisches Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des chinesischen Jungen und er setzte einen koketten Blick auf, überzeugte somit Zechs vom Gegenteil.  
  
"Aber nicht doch, du weißt doch, dass ich nie satt bin!"  
  
Der blonde Mann nickte und rückte geschmeidig ein Stück näher an seinen Partner heran, ihm dabei über die Schenkel streichend.  
  
"Ja, Drache, das weiß ich. Und dafür liebe ich dich!"  
  
"Nur dafür?", schmollte Wufei, wurde jedoch gleich von einer vorwitzig weiterwandernden Hand abgelenkt, die ihm just in diesem Augenblick das Sprechen nicht unerheblich erschwerte.  
  
"Nein....natürlich nicht", hauchte Zechs, wobei seine weichen Lippen Wufeis Ohr streiften und diesem Schauer des Wohlgefühls und der Erregung bescherten. "Auch noch dafür..."  
  
Seine weichen, schon beinahe weiblichen Lippen setzten Wufeis Ohr in Brand, hinterließen Spuren von Gänsehaut auf dem gesamten Körper des chinesischen Kriegers.  
  
"Und dafür..."  
  
Die Hand strich in einer lässig lasziven Geste die Seiten der Innenschenkel nach oben zum Bauchnabel.  
  
"Und schließlich deswegen..."  
  
Zarte Finger strichen sanft über karamellfarbene Haut, fuhren die Spuren der Rippen nach und legten sich dann in einer zärtlichen Geste über das Herz, verharrten dort auf der Stelle, während eisblaue Augen hochblickten, sich in schwarzem Onyx verloren.  
  
"Ich liebe alles an dir", hauchte Zechs ernst und beugte sich noch weiter zu seinem Partner vor um ihn hauchzart auf den Mund zu küssen, die Lippen seines Partners mit den eigenen einzunehmen.  
  
Wufei seufzte leise und schloss dann die Augen, sich den Sorgen, die ihn plötzlich überkamen, hingebend.  
  
"Ich habe Angst, Zechs", gestand er schon beinahe lautlos. "Angst um dich, um uns, um alle."  
  
Der blonde Mann hielt in seinen Liebkosungen inne und sah den Jungen vor sich ernst an.   
  
"Das brauchst du nicht, Wufei", entgegnete er selbstsicher, in seinem Inneren jedoch keinesfalls von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt. "Wir werden gewinnen, Wufei. Wir werden endlich das erreichen, wovon die Erde und die Kolonien schon seit Jahren träumen: Frieden, Freiheit. Wir werden ein normales Leben leben."  
  
Wufei schnaubte plötzlich und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.   
  
"Wie sehr ich auch hoffe, dass es wahr ist, was du sagst, so sehr weiß ich auch, dass es nicht stimmt. Zechs...es ist nicht sicher, ob wir diesen Kampf alle überleben werden. Es ist nicht sicher, ob wir alle überhaupt BEREIT sind, diesen Kampf zu führen! Sieh dir doch einmal Duo an. Sieh dir an, was passiert ist. Er wurde vergewaltigt! Kannst du mir schwören, dass ihm das nicht noch einmal passiert? Kannst du mir schwören, dass er nicht noch einmal gefangen genommen wird, wenn er diese Mission hat? Kannst du mir schwören, dass er da unversehrt herauskommt? Nein...kannst du nicht. Niemand von uns kann das. Zechs....ich habe solch ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Duo sollte nicht auf diese Mission gehen. Wir alle sollten uns davon fernhalten!"  
  
Der blonde OZ-Offizier ließ seine Hand sinken.   
  
Ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, Wufei hatte Recht. Die ganze Mission war riskant. Und die Vorstellung, dass Duo noch etwas zustieß.....  
  
Zechs schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Nein, das durfte er nicht denken, er durfte kein Übel heraufbeschwören!  
  
"Nein, ich kann dir nichts schwören, Wufei, da hast du Recht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen wird oder ob wir überhaupt gewinnen werden. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass Duo nicht noch einmal leiden muss. Aber ich kann versuchen, es zu verhindern. Wir alle können das versuchen. Das ist Teil der neuen Mission. Sie zu überleben."  
  
Wufei blieb stumm. Das, was Zechs gesagt hatte, stimmte zwar und es verschaffte ihm einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, doch den Kloß, der sich in seiner Brust festgesetzt hatte, milderte es nicht. Nein, er blieb noch da, omnipräsent, erdrückend, vernichtend.  
  
Und mit ihm das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut gehen würde.   
  
Es war nun eine Woche her, seit dem Quatre Heero und Duo in der Küche gefunden hatte, vertraut aneinander gekuschelt. Eine Woche war vergangen, in der die beiden Jungen sich vorsichtig angenähert hatten. Und sogar Wufei hatte die Fortschritte gesehen, die der amerikanische Pilot machte. Langsam begann das Leben sich wieder zu normalisieren für den langhaarigen Jungen, der sich nach nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als eben ein ganz normales Leben zu führen.  
  
Wufei hatte Duo lächeln gesehen, als sie einen Nachmittag in die Stadt gefahren waren, um sich etwas Abwechslung zu gönnen. Er hatte gesehen, dass sein Mitpilot seine Angst gegenüber Zechs nach und nach ablegte, hatte bemerkt, wie sehr sich Yuy verändert hatte.  
  
Für DUO verändert hatte.  
  
Wie zärtlich und geduldig er mit seinem Partner umging.  
  
Und Maxwell.....er selbst schien mehr und mehr bereit zu sein, sich den anderen Piloten anzuvertrauen, sich ihnen zu nähern. Er gesellte sich oft abends zu ihnen, setzte sich zu Quatre oder Heero auf die Couch und hörte einfach nur zu, während die anderen Piloten über dies und das sprachen.   
  
Und obwohl er nicht lachte, sondern selten lächelte, merkte Wufei doch, dass es dem langhaarigen Jungen von Tag zu Tag besser ging.  
  
Und das wickelte das Herz des chinesischen Piloten in eine warme Umarmung, ließ ihn aufblühen.  
  
Und auch wenn er sich am Anfang nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als diese Bastarde zu töten, so sehr freute er sich jetzt, dass Duo wieder imstande war, zu lächeln, glücklich zu sein.   
  
Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Duo ihn wieder nervte, dass er ihn anschreien konnte, weil er alleine sein wollte, dass der amerikanische Pilot alle mit seinem Lachen wach halten, das ganze Haus beleben würde.   
  
Er wünschte sich, dass all die schrecklichen Geschehnisse nicht passiert wären.  
  
Und dennoch war es ein unmöglicher Wunsch.  
  
"Wufei?", durchbrach die seidig weiche Stimme seines Partners die düsteren Gedanken, jagte ihm immer wieder Schauer des Wohlbehagens über den Rücken. Eine Stimme, so männlich warm wie Brandy, goldbraun und sanft, so wohlklingend wie eine Harfe in ihrer tiefsten Tonlage, so elegant und gepflegt wie ein Aristokrat außergewöhnlichen Blutes, so erotisch wie ein geschmeidiger nackter Körper, durch gedämpftes Licht bestrahlt, in eine Aura von Übermenschlichkeit gehüllt.  
  
Das alles war Zechs, und noch viel mehr. Es gab einfach keine diesem Mann gerecht werdenden Worte.  
  
Für einen Moment musste Wufei daran denken, wie wenig er das Geschenk, das ihm mit Zehs zuteil geworden war, am Anfang geschätzt hatte. Wie wenig er den blonden Piloten respektiert und anerkannt hatte.  
  
Doch nun war er sich dessen voll bewusst, schätzte Zechs als Geliebten, als Freund und als Mann, verehrte ihn nicht nur auf eine der drei Weisen, sondern in jeglicher Hinsicht.  
  
Und er wusste, dass Zechs genauso fühlte.   
  
Wie oft hatte er ihn durch kleine und auch große Gesten zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihm alles bedeutete, dass er sein Leben für ihn geben würde.   
  
Wufei wusste, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn er diesen Schatz, diesen Mann, verlieren würde. Diesen Mann, der ihn gelehrt hatte, zu verlieren, zu gewinnen, sich selbst zu achten und zu respektieren, andere Menschen zu respektieren.  
  
Zechs hatte ihn von der Trauer um seine Frau weggebracht. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was leben bedeutete, was lieben bedeutete.   
  
"Wufei...was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut?", durchbrach eben dieser Mann mit einer Stimme wie Samt seine Gedanken nun zum zweiten Mal und legte eine elegant geschwungene Hand auf das schmale Knie seines Partners.  
  
Onyxaugen sahen auf, füllten sich mit Tränen, plötzlich von einer untragbaren Last erdrückt.  
  
"Ich habe solche Angst, dich zu verlieren, Milliardo! Ich will nicht ohne dich leben müssen!", brachte er schließlich hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht, dass du auf diese Mission gehst! Überlass das jemand anderem! Lass mich nicht alleine!"  
  
Zechs´ Herz machte bei diesen so verzweifelt ausgesprochenen Worten einen schmerzhaften Satz und er schloss seinen weinenden Partner in die Arme, um ihn dann sanft hin und her zu wiegen.   
  
"Shhh.....ist schon gut, Chang, es ist gut. Ich bleibe hier, bei dir. So lange es geht, bleibe ich bei dir. Ich schwöre dir, ich sterbe nicht. Ich werde mich nicht von diesen Dummköpfen töten lassen, hörst du? Ich bin unsterblich, weißt du? Ich habe schon einmal den Tod überlebt, ein zweites Mal werde ich es auch schaffen!"  
  
Ein ersticktes Schluchzen antwortete ihm und schmale, zierliche Hände krallten sich in sein weinrotes Hemd, Tränen benetzten es mit dunklen kleinen Seen der Verzweiflung.  
  
Er konnte sie nachempfinden. Wusste, was Wufei empfand. Wusste, welche Qualen er erlitt.  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil er die Gleichen durchlebte. Weil er ebenso fühlte und dachte wie sein Partner. Auch er hatte Angst davor, das Kostbarste in seinem Leben zu verlieren, alleine dar zustehen. Auf sich gestellt. Ohne Liebe.  
  
"Wir schaffen das!", sprach er seinem Partner und sich selbst Mut zu, strich Wufei in einer beruhigenden Geste über den Rücken und hauchte ihm schließlich fast unhörbar ins Ohr:  
  
"Weil wir stark sind und UNS haben! Deswegen werden wir sie besiegen, hörst du, Chang? Ja, wir sind stark..."  
  
Ein schwarzer Schopf erhob sich langsam und das fein geschnittene, aristokratische Gesicht des chinesischen Piloten kam zum Vorschein, umrahmt von einer Kaskade nachtschwarzen Haares, dass sich störrisch und doch sanft um eben diese Züge legte.  
  
Es war selten, dass Wufei seine Haare offen trug. Meist nur dann, wenn sie die Beiden alleine waren, unter sich und nur für sich.  
  
In solchen Augenblicken gönnte Wufei Zechs das Vergnügen, ihm durch die seidig weichen Haare zu streichen, seine Kopfhaut zärtlich zu massieren und ihn zu verwöhnen, bis Wufei nichts Anderes mehr konnte, außer wie eine zufriedene Katze zu schnurren und leise Laute des Wohlbehagens von sich zu geben.  
  
Und eben dieser Junge lächelte gerade, wischte sich langsam die Tränen von den Wangen und ließ seine zarten Finger langsam über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers streichen.   
  
"Ja...vielleicht", murmelte Wufei. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, und wir sind tatsächlich stärker als die Anderen. Zumindest können wir unser Bestes geben und es versuchen..."  
  
Zechs erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem noch strahlenderen und nickte schließlich.  
  
"Wir werden es versuchen", stimmte er zu.  
  
Und spürte, wie die Last auf seinem Herzen durch etwas übermalt wurde, was er Hoffnung nannte.   
  
Übermalt, aber nicht vollkommen ersetzt.  
  
*  
  
Duo dehnte und streckte sich gähnend und wagte es in einem zweiten Versuch, seine Augen zu öffnen und das grelle Licht hineinzulassen, welches sich ganz entgegen der herbstlichen Kälte in sein Zimmer gestohlen hatte und ihn nun erwärmte.  
  
Es war nun die siebte Nacht, die er ohne Alpträume verbracht hatte und er war dankbar dafür. Mehr als dankbar sogar. Denn ohne diese quälenden Träume, die Dämonen, die ihn geplagt hatten, war es ihm möglich, sich auf das Jetzt zu konzentrieren, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, die geschehenen Ereignisse in eine entfernte Ecke seines Bewusstseins zu drängen.  
  
Er musste nicht mehr Tag und Nacht daran denken, obwohl er oft durch kleine, scheinbar ganz unscheinbare Dinge daran erinnert wurde.   
  
Zunächst war ihm aufgefallen, dass Quatre alle Rosen hatte entfernen lassen, egal welche Mühe es ihn und seine Angestellten gekostet hatte. Und dies hatte er stillschweigend getan, ohne Duo etwas zu sagen.   
  
Der langhaarige Junge schätzte diese Geste, wusste er doch, wie sehr der blonde Araber um sein Wohl besorgt war. Und noch mehr schätzte er die Unauffälligkeit, mit der Quatre vorgegangen war. So schien er Duo zu zeigen, dass er sich um ihn sorgte, dass er aber keinesfalls wie eine Glucke über seinen Mitpiloten wachte.   
  
So auch die anderen Piloten. Trowa, zum Beispiel.  
  
Der sonst so schweigsame Pilot mischte sich nun regelmäßig in die Gespräche, die sie abends führten, ein, lachte sogar, was Duo wirklich verwundert und zuerst auch misstrauisch gestimmt hatte. Doch nun hatte er sich an das neue Gesicht des Heavyarmspiloten gewöhnt und schätzte es sogar.   
  
  
  
Und Wufei....  
  
Beim Gedanken an den chinesischen Piloten musste Duo kurz lächeln. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Wufei in der Lage war, Witze zu machen oder selbst über sich als Gegenstand gut gemeinten Spottes zu lachen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er augenscheinlich durch Zechs erworben hatte.  
  
Zechs....  
  
Duo stockte für einen Augenblick.  
  
Zechs war ein OZ-Offizier. Zechs war....sein Freund gewesen. Zechs war der Partner von Wufei.   
  
All diese Fakten beherbergte der Mann in sich, all dies war er selbst. Und obwohl er nichts als Ehrlichkeit in den eisblauen, durchdringenden und gleichzeitig sanften Augen vernahm, so konnte er ihm nicht vertrauen. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße, wie er Heero oder den anderen Piloten vertraute. Es ging einfach nicht.   
  
Aber Duo bemühte sich und kämpfte seine Angst gegenüber diesem Mann nieder, drückte sie soweit hinunter, bis er ihm in die Augen sehen, mit ihn sprechen konnte. Und mittlerweile hatte er sich an den blonden, langhaarigen Mann gewöhnt, der sich Wufei mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit widmete.  
  
Auch wenn Duo nicht wusste, unter welchen Umständen die Beiden zusammen gekommen waren, so stellten sie doch ein schönes Paar dar. Wer weiß...wenn er Zechs nicht gekannt hätte, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wer der blonde Mann war, würde er Wufei vielleicht beneiden.   
  
Der amerikanische Pilot schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, einen Rückenwirbel nach dem anderen in die richtige Fassung bringend. Immer noch in Gedanken ging er langsam ins Bad, machte schon in einer mechanischen Bewegung das Licht an, als er stockte, und auf der Stelle stehenblieb.  
  
Während der vergangenen Woche hatte er vermieden, sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Er hatte das ausgehungerte Gesicht nicht sehen wollen, die scharf hervorstechenden Wangenknochen, die schmalen, ernsten Lippen, die so im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen, fröhlichen Maske standen. Er hatte seinen geschundenen Körper nicht sehen wollen, glaubte immer noch, die Male zu sehen, die sie ihm zugefügt hatten...die Fingerabdrücke Treizes´ an seinen Hüften, die Hämatome an seinen Innenschenkeln, Zeichen der Gewalt, der Brutalität, des Hasses. Er hatte Angst, sich den Spuren der Misshandlung, die Treize ihm zugefügt hatte, zu stellen. Alles, was er wollte, war Vergessen. Und Vergessen erreichte man durch Verdrängung.  
  
Oder?  
  
Duo hob langsam seinen Blick, genau wissend, dass er sich vor dem Spiegel befand, dass er, würde er nur ein paar Zentimeter höher schauen, sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen würde. Dass er es müsste.  
  
Ich will nicht, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.   
  
Duo wich in einer hastigen Bewegung zurück und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Lichtschalter. Die Helligkeit wich sofort einem dunklen Dämmerlicht, welches Duo augenblicklich aufatmen ließ. So war es besser, viel besser.  
  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, schloss der langhaarige Junge daraufhin die Tür, hüllte sich in kompletter Dunkelheit ein. Sein Körper spannte sich an, begann zu zittern, sträubte sich gegen die Dunkelheit, und dennoch öffnete Duo die Tür nicht.  
  
Es war jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel. Sehen, wie weit seine Seele die Dunkelheit vertrug, sehen, welchen Preis sie gegen den Anblick seines Körpers aufwog.  
  
Und so wusch und duschte sich der amerikanische Junge in vollkommener Dunkelheit, machte sich und seinen Körper in hastigen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen fertig, trocknete sich ab und zog sich schließlich wieder an, nur um danach regelrecht aus dem Bad zu stürzen.  
  
Duo atmete tief durch, als er das Sonnenlicht auf seiner Kleidung sah, das helle, erlösende, Hoffnung spendende Licht.  
  
Der Spießroutenlauf war vorbei.  
  
Für heute Morgen.  
  
*  
  
"Duo? Darf ich hineinkommen?", fragte Heero, kam jedoch nicht dazu, einzutreten, da sich nun die Tür öffnete und eben dieser langhaarige Junge hinaustrat.  
  
Heero merkte sofort, dass der amerikanische Junge heute noch nervöser war als die Tage zuvor. Auch wenn Duo nach eigenen Angaben keine Alpträume mehr hatte, so war es dem japanischen Piloten doch nicht entgangen, dass der langhaarige Junge jeden Morgen nervös und unkoordiniert war. Warum, das wusste er nicht, da Duo jede Frage in diese Richtung abgeblockt hatte.  
  
"Bin schon da", gab Duo leise zur Antwort und lächelte dann minimal und künstlich, das letzte, benötigte Zeichen für Heero, um sich vollkommen sicher zu sein, dass es seinem Partner heute überhaupt nicht gut ging.  
  
"Dir geht es nicht gut."   
  
Dieser so sanft und leise ausgesprochene Satz war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, eine Aussage, wie Duo es jetzt erkannte.  
  
Und eine Dumme noch dazu.  
  
Wirklich intelligent, spöttelte eine Heero wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem Inneren. Du SIEHST, wie nervös und fertig er ist, du siehst, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, und sagst so etwas. Manchmal bist du wirklich unverbesserlich!  
  
Heero stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Natürlich...er hätte es sich denken können. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese so obligatorische Bemerkung von Grund auf falsch war. Zumindest, wenn man sie Duo Maxwell sagte.  
  
"Es geht, Heero."  
  
Natürlich. Genau das war die Antwort, mit der der japanische Pilot letztendlich gerechnet hatte. Denn auch wenn es vor einer Woche so schien, als ob es vorwärts gehen würde, als wenn Duo nun endlich sein Trauma zumindest teilweise überwunden hatte, so wusste Heero jetzt - nach einer Woche - dass dem nicht so war.   
  
Wie denn auch?   
  
Auch wenn Duo keine Alpträume mehr plagten, so hatte sich eben dies in seine Seele gebrannt, um ihn nicht mehr loszulassen.  
  
Eine Vergewaltigung ist keine Sache, die nach einem oder zwei Monaten vergessen ist, erinnerte ihn seine Stimme daran. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, wie sehr es einen Menschen, ein Opfer, belasten kann. Gerade du, Heero Yuy. Oder war all das, was du mit Duo durchgemacht hast, was er erleiden musste, nur Schau, ein Spiel, nichts, das man ernst nehmen sollte?  
  
Natürlich nicht!, protestierte Heero stumm, aber vehement. Natürlich weiß ich, wie sehr es Duo quält, doch manchmal lassen mich die guten, zufriedenen Augenblicke es vergessen, auch wenn ich weiß, wie gefährlich das ist.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht, Duo."  
  
Heero nahm den Satz erst wahr, wurde sich erst seiner vollkommenen Bedeutung klar, als er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät...nun konnte er ihn nicht zurücknehmen.   
  
Und schon waren violette Augen auf ihn gerichtet, wütend, dunkel vor Zorn, Funken sprühend.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Yuy!", fauchte der amerikanische Junge seinen Partner an. "Wie denn auch? Erklär mir, wie alles gut werden kann!"  
  
Geschieht dir recht, spöttelte sein alter Ego. Was machst du auch eine solch dumme Bemerkung.  
  
Ach...dann sag mir, wie ich es besser machen soll!, fuhr Heero die Stimme an und zog unvermittelt die Augenbrauen zusammen, was Duo sofort auf sich bezog.  
  
In seinem Zustand keine gute Lösung, um den Deathscythepiloten zu beruhigen.  
  
"Was denn?", zischte er und wandte sich ab, zerschnitt damit den Kontakt , den er mit seinem Partner hatte, lief schließlich voraus in den Salon, wo schon die anderen Piloten warteten   
  
  
  
Allen voran Quatre wünschte Duo einen guten Morgen, wobei ihm jedoch die Worte im Hals stecken blieben, als er sah, dass Duos Miene alles andere als ruhig und entspannt war und dass er ohne Heero den Salon betrat.  
  
"Duo?", fragte er daraufhin vorsichtig und handelte sich einen feindlichen Blick ein, der ihn erneut zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Lass es gut sein, Quatre", erwiderte Duo eisig, nahm sich eines der Brötchen aus dem Bastkorb und drehte sich dann auf der Ferse wieder um, stürmte aus dem Zimmer, dabei fast Heero umrennend.  
  
"Heero?", versuchte es der blonde Araber noch einmal, doch auch dieses Mal bekam er nichts als einen kalten Blick zur Antwort, als der japanische Pilot sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Tisch setzte und sich lustlos Kaffee einschenkte, den er in langsamen Zügen und tief in Gedanken versunken zu sich nahm.  
  
Schnell einen Blick mit seinem Partner austauschend, zog Quatre die Schultern hoch und stand auf, um Duo hinterher zu gehen, was jedoch durch eine emotionslose Bemerkung Heeros unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Lass es lieber. Er hat schlechte Laune heute", brachte der japanische Junge zähnknirschend hervor, dabei jedoch mehr auf sich selbst als auf Duo wütend. Wie konnte er auch auf seinen Partner wütend sein? Duo hatte nichts falsch gemacht, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Duo hatte keine unnötige Bemerkung fallengelassen. Nein, ER war es gewesen, der sich wie ein Trampel verhalten hatte.  
  
"Ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt", entgegnete Quatre höflich, aber bestimmt und verließ den Salon, um den amerikanischen Piloten zu suchen, den er auch unweit vom Haus fand.  
  
Langsam, aber geräuschvoll ging er zu seinem Freund, um ihn ja nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
"Duo?", fragte er sanft und beruhigend, was jedoch mit einem erbosten Zischen beantwortet wurde.  
  
"Was willst du?", presste der amerikanische Junge wütend hervor und violette Augen verengten sich, während schlanke Finger das Brötchen in der Hand zerpflückten.  
  
Quatre sah für einen Moment den zu Boden fallenden Krümeln nach, bevor er seinen Blick erneut hob und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Duo, bitte. Rede mit uns. Sperr dich nicht dagegen, es hilft wirklich!"  
  
Ein dunkles Grollen war das Einzige, was der blonde Pilot als Antwort bezeichnen konnte, bevor sein Gegenüber sich erneut wegdrehte, ihm somit den Rücken zukehrte und knirschend hervorbrachte:  
  
"Nein, tut es nicht! Niemand kann das verstehen. NIEMAND! Verstehst du? Ihr...ihr alle kennt es nicht, kennt nicht die Unruhe, die einen befällt. Quatre..."  
  
Duo drehte sich ruckartig um und funkelte den arabischen Jungen an.  
  
"Du hast KEINE Ahnung, wie du mir helfen kannst: Du, Trowa, Wufei und Heero. Ihr alle nicht! Heero....Heero wirft mir vor, dass ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sage. Er fragt mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist. IST ES NICHT! Es wird nie wieder so sein, verstehst du? Ich KANN nicht normal leben, es geht einfach nicht!"  
  
Quatre schwieg, wusste auch gar nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte, denn Duo hatte Recht. Keiner von ihnen konnte nachempfinden, wie es war, so verletzt und gedemütigt zu werden, niemand von ihnen war je vergewaltigt worden. Das Einzige, was sie machen konnten, war, dem amerikanischen Piloten mit den ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln beizustehen und versuchen ihm zu helfen.   
  
Was jedoch nicht mehr genügte.   
  
Ihre Fähigkeiten waren ausgeschöpft, sie konnten Duo nicht dazu bringen zu vergessen, konnten das Geschehene nicht ungeschehen machen.   
  
Nie.  
  
Quatre blinzelte überrascht, als ihn ein Laut der Verzweiflung aus seinen Gedanken holte und der amerikanische Pilot wütend seine Fäuste gegen den Stamm trieb.  
  
"Nicht...NICHT!", rief der blonde Junge entsetzt, als er sah, wie sich Duo selbst verletzte. "Bitte nicht, Duo!"  
  
Damit fasste er die Handgelenke seines Gegenübers und hielt sie eisern fest, als er mit einem animalischen Schrei konfrontiert wurde.  
  
"LASS MICH LOS! SOFORT!!", kreischte der langhaarige Junge außer sich, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit. "FASS MICH NICHT AN!"  
  
Quatre stand für einen Moment nur da, still, regungslos, nicht begreifen könnend, was gerade passierte, doch dann kam er durch einen kräftigen Ruck an seinen Händen wieder zu sich und schluckte schwer.   
  
Er ließ die schmalen Gelenke los.   
  
"Duo?", wisperte er vorsichtig. "Es...es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht...ich konnte nicht ahnen...."  
  
Ein tiefes Grollen war für einen Moment die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, doch dann presste Duo mühsam hervor:  
  
"Genau das ist es. Du weißt es nicht. Niemand weiß das. Und niemand kann mir helfen."  
  
"Auch Heero nicht?"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge wollte schon verneinen, entsann sich dann doch eines anderen. Hatte Heero ihm wirklich nicht geholfen? Hatte er wirklich nichts getan? Und wieso war dann die Angst verschwunden, die er anfänglich vor allen hatte? Vor seinem Partner seinen Mitpiloten, vor ZECHS. Hatte Heero nicht gemeinsam mit Duo eben diesen Angst bekämpft? Hatte er ihm nicht gezeigt, dass es nichts mehr gab, wovor er sich im Kreise seiner Freunde fürchten brauchte?   
  
Hatte Heero Yuy nicht all das getan?  
  
"Quatre....", begann Duo abrupt, plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürend, über das zu sprechen, was ihn seit dem Morgen quälte, was ihn nun schon seit anderthalb Monaten quälte. Er nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, ob es für die Ohren des Sandrockpiloten vielleicht zu grausam war, oder ob Quatre es überhaupt hören wollte. Nein, er handelte rein aus egoistischem Denken heraus, für ihn war es in diesem Moment eine Erlösung. "Treize war nicht brutal, als er mich....als er mir das angetan hat...nein....er ist SANFT vorgegangen! Hat sich...Zeit gelassen.....hat mich nicht genommen, wie es...wie ER es gemacht hat....GOTT! Mein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerz, brannte von seiner Grausamkeit und der des...des Offiziers, und dennoch....er hat mich gestreichelt, geküsst, liebkost, als ob ich sein Geliebter wäre! Er...er ist erst brutal geworden, als er...als er....".   
  
Duo stockte, für einen Moment nicht fähig das auszusprechen. Nicht fähig auszusprechen, was Treize ihm im Rausch seiner Lust angetan hatte, wie er ihn schließlich an den Hüften gepackt und verletzt, ihm eine bizarre Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Brutalität dargeboten hatte.   
  
"Und ich habe mich so dagegen gewehrt! Wollte nicht, dass er mir das antut! Konnte es nicht noch einmal durchstehen! Aber....aber...."  
  
Duos Stimme versagte letztendlich und er drehte sich ruckartig weg, um erneut mit seinen Fäusten auf den Stamm vor ihm einzuschlagen.  
  
NEIN!, schrie er in seinen Gedanken hilflos, wütend, hasserfüllt. Ich habe es NIE gewollt! NIE!  
  
"Duo...."  
  
Quatres Stimme war dünn. Dünn und verängstigt.   
  
"Na...ekelst du dich jetzt vor mir? Vor dem, was sie mir angetan haben? Vor dem DRECK, der auf mir liegt? Ekelt dich das an? Ja? Kein Wunder! Mich auch, Quatre, mich auch!", zischte Duo wie eine Schlange, beinahe genau so verführerisch und zerstörerisch.   
  
"Nein....das tut es nicht, Duo. Ich ekele mich nicht vor dir, das würde ich niemals tun. Weil du mein Freund bist, weil du mir etwas bedeutest, weil du es nicht verdient hast zu leiden. Und deswegen bitte ich dich auch, lass dir helfen. Lass dir von uns helfen!"  
  
"SCHEIßE! Das ist absoluter Mist, den du da erzählst, Quatre!!", fuhr der amerikanische Junge seinen Freund an und drehte sich ruckartig um, dabei beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und genau den Schmerz spürend, den seine Nägel verursachten. "Ihr KÖNNT mir nicht helfen!! Das Einzige, was mir noch nützlich ist, ist DAS!", schrie er und streckte seinen Arm aus, sich gleichzeitig tief die Nägel über die weiße, vernarbte Haut ziehend und tiefe, rote Spuren hinterlassend, aus denen nach und nach Blut hervortrat.  
  
Und Quatre....Quatre gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und war mit einem Satz bei Duo, seine Hände festhaltend, ihm dann starr in die Augen sehend. Vollkommen wider seiner sonst so friedfertigen Art, stieg in ihm nun ein Gefühl der unbändigen Wut und des flammenden Zorns auf. Und doch war es nicht gegen Duo gerichtet, zumindest nicht direkt, es war gegen alles gerichtet, was passiert war, gegen die Männer, gegen OZ, einfach gegen alles. Und so war er auch zu etwas fähig, was er vorher nie getan hätte.   
  
Er ließ mit einem Mal los und ohrfeigte sein Gegenüber.  
  
Und der Laut von Haut auf Haut treffend hallte durch den Wald, übertönte in einer paradoxen Weise auch das Rascheln der Bäume und das besänftige Rauschen der Wellen neben ihnen.   
  
"Nie! Wieder! Duo....mach das nie wieder!", keuchte der blonde Junge und funkelte Duo wütend an, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten seine ruhige und ausgeglichene Art verlierend. "Das ist der falsche Weg, damit fertig zu werden, hörst du? Ich weiß, wir alle sind nicht perfekt, wir alle können dir nicht helfen, es von heute auf morgen zu vergessen. NIEMAND kann das, niemand! Auch du könntest es aus eigener Kraft nicht. Aber wir können dich unterstützen und das werden wir auch. Alle, jeder von uns. Wir werden nicht geringer von dir denken, nur weil ein paar Schweine dir so etwas Verabscheuungswürdiges angetan haben! Nein, denn du bist immer noch Duo. Duo Maxwell.....Deathscythepilot und Beschützer der Kolonien. Du...."  
  
"Reduzierst du mich auf das?", fuhr Duo dazwischen, nicht das Brennen seiner Wange beachtend. "Bin ich für dich nur Gundampilot und Mittel zum Zweck um den Krieg zu gewinnen? Ist es das, ja?"  
  
"Bei ALLAH, NEIN!", fuhr der blonde Araber hoch und knurrte guttural. "Du bist mein Freund und jemand, den ich über alles schätze und mag! DAS bist du! Gundampilot und Held stehen an zweiter Stelle, wenn überhaupt!"  
  
Der langhaarige Junge schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts. Was sollte er auch schon sagen? Natürlich gab es Zeiten, da half es ihm einfach, seinen Freunden zuzusehen, wie sie glücklich waren, wie sie Spaß hatten. Doch gleichzeitig brachte ihn das auch immer wieder unweigerlich darauf, dass er NICHT so war. Dass er das vielleicht nie wieder sein konnte.   
  
Duo wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch ertragen sollte und konnte.  
  
"Maxwell?"   
  
Die tiefe und dennoch weiche Stimme überraschte beide, Duo und Quatre. Doch es war der amerikanische Pilot, der sich zuerst fasste und knurrend fragte:  
  
"Zechs...was willst du?"  
  
"Mit dir sprechen", gab der blonde Mann ruhig und fast schon gelassen. Dann wandte er sich zu Quatre und bat leise:  
  
"Würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen? Ich glaube....ich kann hier weiterhelfen..."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann nickte der Sandrockpilot jedoch und drehte sich mit einem beruhigenden Streichen über Duos Schulter um, mit langsamen Schritten wieder zu Haus gehend.  
  
"Lass uns hinunter an den Strand", fuhr Zechs leise fort und strich sich mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die Haare zurück. Lange Haare, so wie Duos und genauso seidig schimmernd.   
  
"Warum sollte ich?", knurrte Duo zurück und wich einen Schritt nach hinten.  
  
Der blonde Mann streckte beide Hände aus. Hände, so feingliedrig, so feminin. Hände, die IHN berührt hatten. Hände, die IHM nun Frieden versprachen.  
  
"Wie konntest du, Zechs?", zischte der Deathscythepilot. "Wie konntest du sein Freund, sein VERTRAUTER sein, wie konntest du nicht wissen, was er vorhatte? Wieso konntest du nicht einschreiten, bevor...bevor...."  
  
Duo schluckte, nicht in der Lage, das Schreckliche auszusprechen. Immer noch verweigerte ihm sein Gehirn die Bedeutung dieses einen Wortes, das so viel Leid für ihn selbst barg.   
  
"Lass uns an den Strand, da werde ich dir deine Fragen beantworten, Duo", erwiderte Zechs ruhig und deutete noch einmal auf den Bereich unterhalb der steilen Klippen.   
  
Und dieses Mal nahm Duo an.   
  
So gingen sie schweigend einen kleinen, steinigen Weg hinunter, Zechs vor Duo.  
  
Ich könnte ihn jetzt ganz leicht hinunterstoßen, schoss es dem langhaarigen Jungen plötzlich durch den Kopf, als er einen Blick auf die im Seewind wallende Mähne des Mannes warf. Er war SEIN Vertrauter...er hat es verdient zu sterben!  
  
Duo zitterte, als ihn ein kalter Wind erwischte. Oder war es doch nur der Hauch der eiskalten Rache, die ihn damals dazu getrieben hatte, den Offizier umzubringen, ihn zu verstümmeln, sich zu rächen für das, was ihm angetan worden war.....?   
  
Duo wusste nicht mehr, was er tat. Wusste nicht, dass das hier Zechs war, nicht Treize, nicht der Offizier. Wusste nicht, dass er im Begriff war, einen Unschuldigen umzubringen.   
  
War das etwa der Vorbote des Todesgottes?  
  
Des Shinigamis?  
  
Duo schlich sich näher an Zechs heran, streckte seine Arme aus.  
  
Es ist so leicht.  
  
So leicht, ihn von seinen Sünden zu erlösen....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	18. ask17

Duo lächelte.   
  
Ja, einfach würde es sein. Ein Unfall. Der Wind dafür verantwortlich. Nicht er. Niemand würde  
  
ihn dafür verantwortlich machen.  
  
"Duo?", durchbrach eine weiche, warme Stimme seine Gedanken und violett-blaue Augen sahen blind auf, nur den Feind vor sich sehend und bitter zusammenzuckend, als dessen Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte.   
  
Fass mich nicht an!, wollte er fauchen, wollte den Mann zurückstoßen, tat jedoch nichts von dem, mit einem Male abrupt wieder zu sich kommend.  
  
Vollkommen.  
  
Duo erstarrte und sah in eisblaue Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Es sah das blonde, lange Haar, das den Tallgeesepiloten wie tausende Schlangen umgab, die sich um seinen Kopf wanden.   
  
Wie eine Medusa.....  
  
Ich....ich hätte ihn die Klippen hinuntergestoßen....  
  
IHN.....  
  
"Zechs?", fragte Duo, gleichzeitig den allzu großen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterschluckend.  
  
Mein GOTT! Was hätte ich beinahe getan? Ich...ich...hätte ihn beinahe getötet!! Wie...wie IHN. Was hätte ich ANGERICHTET? Und Wufei angetan? Bei Gott......   
  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Duo? Du scheinst etwas geschockt zu sein?", fragte Zechs und verstärkte leicht den Druck auf der Schulter des langhaarigen Jungen. Dieses Mal störte es den Deathscythepiloten nicht, nein, im Gegenteil. Es bot ihm die einzige Verbindung zur Realität dar, die sich vor ein paar Sekunden wieder eingestellt hatte, ihn aus seinem kurzfristigen Irrsinn herausgeholt hatte.   
  
Zechs fragte, ob er geschockt wäre. Worüber? Über sich selbst, über die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der er gerade noch in der Lage gewesen war, den älteren Mann zu töten, ihn kaltblütig zu ermorden.   
  
"Sollen wir doch nicht hinuntergehen?", fragte eben dieser Soldat weiter, doch Duo schüttelte stumm den Kopf und erwiderte mit einer Stimme, die er sich in diesem Moment selbst nicht zugetraut hatte:  
  
"Nein...nein, lass uns gehen. Ich...ich habe nichts dagegen. Aber...", fügte er an, als Zechs nickte und sich umdrehte, um wieder voranzugehen. "...lass mich vorgehen."  
  
Es ist sicherer...für dich, ergänzte er in Gedanken und trat vor sein Gegenüber, um die weiteren, noch verbleibenden Stufen hinunterzusteigen. Auch dieses Mal zerrte und riss der Wind an seinen Sachen, doch es blieb der eisige Schauer aus, der sich vor ein paar Augenblicken seiner bemächtigt hatte.   
  
So erreichten sie schließlich den Strand, die durch den zuvor gefallenen Regen dunkle Landzunge, welche direkt an die stürmische See grenzte, die sich in einiger Entfernung in hohen Wellen auftürmte und immer mehr abnahm, bis sie schließlich klein und unruhig an den Strand gespült wurde.   
  
Duo atmete auf und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen, der scheinbar versuchte, seine Brust zu sprengen. Nicht alleine die Tatsache, dass er gerade versucht hatte, den blonden Mann umzubringen, dass er alleine schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sondern auch die Einsamkeit des Strandes machten ihm zu schaffen.   
  
Er war sich vollstens bewusst, dass er mit Zechs alleine war.   
  
Und das schien auch sein Gegenüber zu bemerken, denn der Erbe des Peacecraft-Königreiches sah ihn nun fragend und besorgt an.  
  
"Duo...wenn es dir unangenehm ist, können wir auch umkehren. Du brauchst dir das nicht anzutun!", bemerkte er und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Eine Geste, die - so hatte es Duo in der kurzen Zeit bemerkt - typisch für den Mann war, wenn er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht einschüchtern wollte.   
  
Doch der langhaarige Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf.   
  
Nein, er musste es hinter sich bringen. Er war nicht das verängstigte Opfer.   
  
Nicht mehr.  
  
Zumindest versuchte er, von eben dieser Angst wegzukommen. Und dazu gehörte jetzt, dass er Zechs soviel Vertrauen schenkte, um mit ihm alleine den Strand entlang zu gehen, um sich ihm in einem guten Teil zu offenbaren, ihm seinen Schmerz darzulegen.   
  
"Zechs....", begann Duo, schluckte schwer, den großen Kloß in seinem Hals verfluchend. Er wusste, ein Teil in ihm akzeptierte diese Schwäche ganz einfach nicht. Und eben dieser Abschnitt unterlag wieder und wieder dem, der sich vor jeglichem, menschlichem Kontakt fürchtete, der davor Angst hatte, wieder verletzt zu werden, der zu traumatisiert für eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung war.   
  
"Es tut mir leid", brachte Duo ruckartig hervor, diese Entschuldigung jedoch nicht nur an den Tallgeesepiloten gerichtet, sondern an alle diejenigen, die er mit seinem Benehmen verletzt hatte. Heero...Quatre....Trowa...Wufei...ja, und Zechs, sie alle hatten unter ihm leiden müssen, nicht nur heute. Sie alle hatten sich seine ungerechten Vorwürfe angehört, hatten sich nicht abgewandt, hatten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen.   
  
"Manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht anders", sprudelte es weiter aus Duo heraus, bevor Zechs ihn unterbrechen konnte. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich weiß nicht, warum ich so wütend reagiere. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Heero heute so angefahren habe und ich weiß verdammt noch mal auch nicht, wieso ich plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürt habe, dich....!"  
  
Er sprach nicht weiter, konnte es auch gar nicht. Konnte nicht die Abscheulichkeit aussprechen, die er beinahe begangen hätte. Und auch wenn Duo Terrorist war, auch wenn er schon mehr als ein Menschenleben genommen hatte, so widerte sein Verhalten ihn an. Wie konnte er nur daran DENKEN, einen Freund zu töten?  
  
Duo stutzte für einen Moment.   
  
Freund?  
  
Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht?  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er seinem Gegenüber vollkommen vertraute, dass er KEINE Angst davor hatte, mit ihm alleine zu sein. Vor ein paar Augenblicken hatte er noch gehofft, dass er die Kraft hatte, daran zu glauben und darauf zu hoffen, doch nun war es wirklich eingetreten.   
  
"Was ist mit mir?", hakte der blonde Mann ruhig und beinahe zärtlich nach. Aber nur beinahe. Alles, was Duo aus dieser simplen Frage erkennen konnte, war Zuneigung und Besorgnis.   
  
"Nichts!"  
  
Die Antwort kam viel zu hastig und gepresst um glaubwürdig zu wirken, doch Zechs fragte nicht weiter nach. Er würde den langhaarigen Jungen nicht unter Druck setzen, nie.   
  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden...", stimmte Zechs erneut an und Duo nickte langsam. Auch er wusste, dass das nun folgende Gespräch Stärke forderte. Von ihnen beiden. Es gab auch niemanden, der in diesem Fall mehr belastet war, nein. Sowohl für Duo als auch für Zechs war die Tat, die ein Feind und Freund verübt hatte, erschreckend, unbegreiflich, grausam und ekelerregend.   
  
"Duo...ich wusste nichts von dem, was passiert ist....wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, was er mit dir gemacht hat, bis....bis wir es durch J erfahren haben. Was...was allerdings mein Verbrechen ist, das ist die Tatsache, dass ich keinen Verdacht geschöpft habe. Treize und ich....wir haben uns unterhalten....über dich...es war einen Tag, bevor er...."  
  
Zechs stockte und suchte im Gesicht seines Gegenübers nach Anzeichen des Hasses und des Zorns, fand jedoch nicht die geringste Spur davon.   
  
Da ist nur Fassungslosigkeit, stellte er geschockt fest. Geschockt und doch nicht geschockt, weil er es in einer paradoxen Art und Weise schon vermutet hatte. Warum? Weil es zu vermuten war. Natürlich konnte Duo es nicht begreifen, konnte nicht begreifen, wieso Zechs ihm nicht geholfen hatte.   
  
Und genau das würde sich der blonde Mann auch immer vorwerfen.  
  
Hätte er Verdacht geschöpft, hätte er Duo nur zur Flucht verholfen, wäre ihm wenigstens die Vergewaltigung durch Treize erspart geblieben.   
  
Wenigstens das.  
  
"Wieso...? Wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen?", flüsterte Duo und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, die Knöchel weiß vor Anspannung.   
  
"Weil....weil ich es nicht durfte....oder meinte, es nicht zu dürfen, da sonst meine Tarnung als euer Verbündeter aufgeflogen wäre...und außerdem...außerdem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass so etwas geschehen könnte....das musst du mir glauben, Duo. Ich habe das nicht gewollt! NIE!"  
  
Er wollte den Deathscythepiloten an der Schulter berühren, doch dieser zuckte unwirsch vor ihm zurück und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Wasser zu, steif und beinahe torkelnd, so als ob er im nächsten Moment vor Schock zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
Zechs wusste, dass er auch allen Grund dazu hatte.   
  
Wie musste sich jemand fühlen, dem nach solch einer schrecklichen Tat gesagt wurde, dass zumindest eine Tortur dessen hätte verhindert werden können?  
  
"Treize....er rief mich in sein Büro...", fuhr Zechs fort, konnte nicht sagen, ob Duo ihm zuhörte oder nicht. "Er fragte mich, ob ich mehr über die Gundampiloten wüsste als er. Ob ich ihm Informationen liefern könnte. Ich habe verneint, weil ich es Wufei versprochen hatte. Da...da hat er mir gesagt, dass du in seinem Gewahrsam wärst und dass er dich am nächsten Tag verhören wolle. Ich...ich hab zu ihm gesagt, dass du ein ehrenvoller Gegner wärst und dass er dich nicht schlecht behandeln sollte...."  
  
Zechs musste den mittlerweile viel zu großen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterwürgen, um überhaupt weitersprechen zu können.  
  
"Und...und er meinte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen brauche. Dass ich wüsste, was für ein Ehrenmann er sei....ich...ich habe ihm geglaubt, Duo....ich hatte es dabei belassen, in der Hoffnung, dass Yuy dich rettet. Ich dachte, dir wäre nichts geschehen...."  
  
Duo, der in dem Moment noch zum Meer gewand stand, dessen Schultern sich in einer verkrampften Linie zusammengezogen hatten, drehte sich nun um, ruckartig, ohne Vorwarnung und sah dem älteren Mann mit tränenüberströmten Wangen an.  
  
"Er...hat gesagt, dass er mich nicht schlecht behandeln würde....?", flüsterten dunkle, violette Augen, ein bitter zusammengezogener Mund.  
  
Und damit zog Duo seinen Mantel aus, zeigte Zechs etwas, was noch nie jemand außer ihm und Heero zuteil geworden war. Er zeigte ihm die Spuren von Treizes´ ´Sanftheit´, zeigte ihm die deutlichen Male der Misshandlung, die er in den Händen des Generals erlitten hatte.   
  
"DAS hat er mir angetan, Zechs, und noch einiges mehr!", brachte Duo abrupt hervor. "Er war nicht sanft, er hat mich nicht mit Respekt behandelt! Nie!"  
  
"Das ist mir bewusst", entgegnete Zechs leise, nicht fähig, weiter in die tiefen, violetten Seen zu schauen.   
  
Stille beherrschte für einen langen Zeitraum die beiden Piloten, bis Duo sich schließlich leise räusperte und sagte:  
  
"Ich...ich verstehe, dass du mir nicht helfen konntest."  
  
Alleine dieser Satz ließ eisblaue Augen aufschrecken, ließ sie einen Augenblick tief in die gemarterte Seele des Jungen blicken, als dieser sich ihm wieder verschloss und ein trauriges Lächeln zu Tage förderte.  
  
"Ich...verzeihe dir, wenn du so willst. Ich verurteile dich nicht für das, was du getan hast. Oder nicht getan hast. Die Schuld....die Schuld trifft einzig und allein die Männer, die das getan haben....."  
  
Duo wandte sich erneut ab. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Für rein gar nichts. Es stimmte, er machte Zechs jetzt keinen Vorwurf mehr daraus. Er hinterfragte auch nicht, ob der blonde Mann die Wahrheit sagte. Warum? Weil er viel zu viel Angst vor der falschen Antwort hatte. Weil er sich davor fürchtete, erfahren zu müssen, dass Zechs alles gewusst und geplant hatte. Duo hoffte ganz einfach, dass dem nicht so war.   
  
Nur so war es ihm möglich, mit dem blonden OZ-Offizier zusammenzuleben, ihm gegenüber zu treten.   
  
Nur so war es möglich, sein eigenes, zerstörerisches Ich unter Kontrolle zu halten, es nie wieder an die Oberfläche zu lassen.  
  
Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, lauschten dem Rauschen der an den Strand gespülten Brandung, den Möwen, die sich weit über ihnen durch ihre archetypischen Rufe verständigten, nahmen den salzigen Geruch des Wassers wahr.   
  
Duo hatte seinen Blick von Zechs abgewandt, starrte nun hinaus auf das Meer. Starrte und dachte nichts, gab sich einfach der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit des Augenblickes hin. Ein Sonnenstrahl, der aus dem dichten Wolkengehänge auf das Wasser traf und es wie durch ein Wunder zum Leuchten brachte, wie tausend kleine Diamanten, so funkelte das auf den Ocean treffende Licht, ließ ihn blinzeln.   
  
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, dachte Duo zufrieden und musste ob des kitschigen Gedankens lächeln. Dafür ist es noch viel zu früh. Und dennoch...der Anfang ist getan.   
  
Duo wusste nicht wieso, doch das Gespräch mit Zechs hatte ihm eine innere Ruhe gegeben, die ihn selbst erstaunte. Vielleicht war es auch ganz einfach das Gefühl, dem blonden Mann verziehen zu haben, dass er Treizes´ Freund gewesen war, die Gewissheit, dass der Lightning Count auf seiner Seite und nicht sein Feind war.  
  
Dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.  
  
Duo brauchte Vertrauen, ja. Er brauchte Sicherheit, um seinen qualvollen Erinnerungen zu entkommen, er brauchte Geborgenheit um all dem zu entkommen.   
  
Seiner gesamten Vergangenheit.  
  
Er wollte ein neues Leben ohne Tod, Krieg und Folter. Ohne die ständigen Gedanken an Flucht, an die immer präsente Angst davor, dass OZ-Soldaten ihr Versteck entdeckten und sie verhafteten.  
  
Die ewige Angst, dass so eine Abscheulichkeit noch einmal geschah.  
  
Nur eine Mission noch. Dann war es vorbei. Wenn sie es schafften, den entgültigen, vernichtenden Schlag gegen OZ zu platzieren. Sie mussten siegen, denn nur so konnte dem Krieg ein Ende gesetzt werden.   
  
Konnten die Menschen der Kolonien und der Erde frei sein.   
  
Und obwohl Duo panische Angst davor hatte, was passieren könnte, wenn OZ ihnen zuvor kam, es schaffte, sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, so war er doch bereit, es zu versuchen. Für den ewigen Frieden zu versuchen.   
  
Ewig oder temporär....  
  
...die Frage stellte er sich in diesem Moment nicht.  
  
Wohl wissend, dass der Glaube an einen immer währenden Frieden mehr als utopisch war, nichts als Schall und Rauch, als flüchtige Fäden eines Hirngespinstes.   
  
Vollkommener Friede war irreal, es schon immer gewesen, solange Menschen die Erde und auch das All beherrschten. Zu verschieden waren ihre Interessen, ihre eigenes Streben nach Vorteilen, als dass sie keine Kriege führen würden.   
  
"Du liebst Wufei, nicht wahr?", fragte Duo aus heiterem Himmel, die schon so lang anhaltende Stille nicht mehr aushaltend.   
  
Und der blonde Mann nickte. Sich seine langen Haare zurückstreichend, lächelte er kurz und erwiderte:  
  
"Seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, spüre ich, dass er etwas Besonderes ist, was für ein wundervoller Mensch er ist. Obwohl er mich.....", Zechs schüttelte nun deutlich lachend den Kopf. "...verflucht hat. Und das nicht nur einmal. Und bei dem Verfluchen ist es auch nicht geblieben."  
  
Der Erbe des Peacecraftkönigreiches war genau wie Duo dankbar ob des abrupten Themenwechsels. Zu groß waren seine eigenen Vorwürfe, dass er das Unglück nicht hatte verhindern können, dass er dem General geglaubt hatte. Auch wenn der langhaarige Junge ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, wenn er ihm eingestanden hatte, dass er ihm nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts vorwarf, so galt es doch nicht für Zechs selbst. Er würde sich immer Vorwürfe machen.  
  
"Wieso? Was hat er denn gemacht?", fragte Duo nun interessiert und erwiderte Zechs´ Blick mit einer Neugier, die dessen Herz erwärmte. Es war schön, dass der Deathscythepilot neuen Lebensmut fand, sei es auch nur dadurch deutlich, dass er Interesse an seinem Umfeld zeigte.  
  
Der blonde Pilot musste unwillkürlich ob der Erinnerung lächeln, die Duos Frage in ihm geweckt hatte. Er befühlte unbewusst seine Wange, heute von alabastener Farbe, damals jedoch farbenfroh in grün, blau und violett, als Wufei sein Liebesgeständnis unwirsch abgelehnt und aus seinem Quartier gestürmt war, nur um Sekunden später von Soldaten aus Zechs´ Leibwache aufgehalten zu werden, die zu dem Zeitpunkt für seine Bewachung zuständig gewesen waren.   
  
Und genau das hatte Zechs dann büßen müssen.   
  
Wufei war damals Zechs´ ´Gast´ gewesen. Offiziell sein Gefangener, den er zum Verhör in seine Residenz geholt hatte, inoffiziell jedoch als Gesellschafter, den Zechs näher kennen lernen wollte. Und so hatte Wufei nach und nach seine vollkommen steife Haltung dem OZ-Piloten gegenüber aufgegeben und Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst. Für einen kurzen Zeitraum hatte er vergessen, was sie waren: nämlich Feinde, durch den Krieg dazu bestimmt, einander zu bekämpfen und - wenn es der Kampf erforderte - einander zu töten.   
  
Sie hatten sich angefreundet, wenn man das so sagen konnte, hatten viele Stunden damit verbracht, einfach nur zu reden, oder - was Zechs wie nichts auf der Welt bevorzugte - eine gute Partie Schach zu spielen.   
  
Obwohl das Spiel fast immer zu Gunsten Wufeis ausgegangen war.  
  
"Schachmatt", murmelte Zechs leise, jedoch nicht ungehört und Duo sah ihn fragend an.   
  
Sich auf Duos Frage besinnend, fuhr der blonde Mann lächelnd fort:  
  
"Als ich ihm gestand, was ich für ihn empfinde, hat er mich geohrfeigt und einen unehrenhaften Bastard genannt. Dann ist er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und wurde prompt von meinen Soldaten aufgehalten, was ihn in seinem Zustand so aufgebracht hat, dass wir uns die kommenden Minuten beinahe tot geschlagen haben. Als wir dann endlich vollkommen fertig auf dem Boden lagen und nicht mehr vernünftig sprechen konnten, was wir einzig und allein unseren geschwollen Kiefern zu verdanken hatten, hat er den Kopf zu mir gedreht und mich angelächelt. Gott...ich weiß bis heute nicht, wo er den Stift herhatte, mit dem er mir dann auf ein Blatt Papier, das irgendwo auf dem Boden lag, geschrieben hat: ´Du bist ein würdiger Gegner und Geliebter.´. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich so hinüber, dass ich es gar nicht realisiert habe, aber dann, als es mir schließlich aufgegangen ist....."  
  
Zechs stockte und blinzelte.  
  
Das Gefühl, welches ihn damals überschwemmt hatte, konnte man einfach nicht mit Worten beschreiben, es ging nicht. Zu überflutend war das Glück gewesen, der Rausch, der die anfängliche Enttäuschung fortgespült hatte. Dieser Moment war für Zechs einer der glücklichsten in seinem Leben gewesen, ungeachtet der Schwierigkeiten, die eben diesem Liebesgeständnis zur Folge waren.  
  
"Ich freue mich für euch, Zechs. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar!", unterbrach der Gundampilot sanft seine Gedanken und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, ein ehrliches, offenes Lächeln. "Anscheinend hat Wufei durch dich viel gelernt, was das Vertrauen seinen Freunden gegenüber angeht. Dafür und für noch einiges anderes danke ich dir."  
  
Zechs wollte diesen Dank zuerst abstreiten, wollte Duo sagen, dass er nicht für die positive Entwicklung in Wufeis Charakter verantwortlich war. Doch dann besann er sich und wusste, dass der amerikanische Junge Recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte.   
  
Wie oft hatte er Wufei zeigen müssen, dass es durchaus normal war, sich vollkommen entspannt in die Arme seines Gegenübers zu begeben. Wie oft hatte er ihm vorgelebt, dass er ihm vertraute und dass Wufei ihm auch vertrauen konnte. Ja, wenn er so wollte, war das sein Verdienst, eine Ehre, auf die Zechs sehr wohl stolz war. Stolz um Wufeis Willen.  
  
Zechs strich dem langhaarigen Jungen vertraulich über die Schulter und dieses Mal zuckte Duo auch nicht zurück oder versteifte sich. Nein...dieses Mal akzeptierte er die Berührung als das, was sie war: eine Geste der Freundschaft, der Zuneigung.  
  
"Danke Zechs, vielen Dank!", lächelte der Deathscythepilot und erwiderte den ihm dargebotenen Blick mit offener Freundlichkeit. Während er dem stillen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit lauschte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Partner, zu Heero.  
  
Ich muss mich bei ihm entschuldigen  
  
Ich habe ihm heute morgen Unrecht getan. Großes Unrecht. Er kann nichts dafür, dass ich leide, er hat mich nicht....er trägt keine Schuld.   
  
"Wir sollten zurückgehen", bemerkte Duo mit einem direkten Blick auf sein Gegenüber, in die eisblauen, ruhigen und freundlichen Augen, deren Begrenzungen sich nun in Falten legten, als der blonde Mann lächelte und nickte.   
  
Und wieder gingen sie still schweigend nebeneinander her, die Gedanken nur auf sich oder die Natur konzentriert, die sie nun mit beinahe malerischer Schönheit umgab. Links von ihnen hohe Klippen, durch die Jahrtausende geformt und rechts die schottische See, stürmisch und gewaltig, die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die opulenten Wolken traten, reflektierend. Dazu kam der salzige Geruch des Meeres, die Schreie der Möwen, das entfernte Rauschen der Bäume.  
  
Kein einziges Geräusch von menschlicher Zivilisation.   
  
Ein Balsam für die Seele und den Körper.  
  
*  
  
Ein Pferd.....  
  
Nein...wohl eher ein Kamel, mit den zwei Auswölbungen....  
  
Oder doch etwas ganz anderes?  
  
Gib es auf....  
  
Nein! Das ist nicht akzeptabel!  
  
Auch ein perfekter Soldat hat Schwächen.....  
  
ICH aber nicht!  
  
Natürlich.....  
  
Heero schwieg. Mental.   
  
Seit einer Ewigkeit versuchte er nun - auf der Veranda in einem der großen, gemütlichen Korbsessel sitzend - in den an ihm vorbeifliegenden Wolken Gestalten zu erkennen, seiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch irgendwie schlug es jedes Mal fehl. Jedes Mal suchte er sich Parameter, mit denen er Umfang, Volumen oder Fläche berechnen und analysieren konnte.   
  
Und er kam einfach nicht davon los!   
  
Noch einmal!  
  
Stahlblaue Augen hefteten sich an den nächst größeren Wolkenberg, nahmen ihn in sich auf und rätselten scheinbar wirr und planlos, was es denn nun sein könnte.   
  
Ein Schloss!, fuhr es Heero durch den Kopf, als er plötzlich etwas Schweres auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel spürte und er vollkommen überrascht zusammenzuckte, im ersten Moment versucht, dieses Etwas abzuschütteln. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass es kein "Ding", sondern sein Partner war, der sich an seine Seite gekniet und den Kopf nach draußen gewandt auf seinen Oberschenkel gebettet hatte.   
  
"Duo?!", brachte er überrascht hervor und war mehr als alles andere versucht, dem Deathscythepiloten über den haselnussbraunen Schopf zu streichen.   
  
"Ich...es tut mir leid, Heero", murmelte dieser leise, wandte ihm jedoch nicht seinen Kopf zu, hielt seinen Blick verborgen vor den durchdringenden, stahlblauen Augen. "Ich hätte dich heute Morgen nicht so anfahren dürfen. Du kannst wie alle anderen nichts dazu, was mir passiert ist. Niemand...niemand außer IHNEN ist Schuld....Ich...ich bitte dich...verzeih mir...."  
  
Es lag soviel Angst vor Enttäuschung in der weichen Stimme des langhaarigen Jungen, dass es Heero fast das Herz brach. Wie konnte er ihm auch nicht verzeihen? Duo sagte, dass es nicht Heeros Fehler war...doch genauso wenig war es Duos. Heero brauchte nichts zu entschuldigen. Rein gar nichts. Duo war frei von jeglicher Schuld.   
  
"Duo...es war richtig, was du getan hast. Es war dein gutes Recht...du brauchst dafür nicht um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich verstehe dich, ich verstehe, warum du so reagierst und ich weiß, dass es nicht falsch war."  
  
Heero gab dem unwiderstehlichen Verlangen nach und strich seinem Partner nun doch über die seidig weichen Haare.   
  
"Hey.....", bemerkte er sanft. "Du bist nicht Schuld. Nicht im Geringsten."  
  
Ein leises Seufzen ertönte von der zusammengekauerten Gestalt zu seinen Füßen und Heero hob vorsichtig den Kopf seines Partners an, um sich schließlich ebenfalls auf den Boden zu begeben. Die Hände immer noch um die schmale und knochige Gesichtsform seines Gegenübers gelegt, lächelte er sanft und strich Duo mit einem Finger über die seidig weiche Haut.  
  
Das Einzige, was ihm antwortete, war ein ebenfalls leichtes Lächeln, ein minimales Verziehen der Lippen.   
  
"Danke, Heero....vielen Dank", flüsterte der amerikanische Junge weich und lehnte sich in die liebevolle Berührung, die Augen voller Vertrauen geschlossen.   
  
Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Lippen zu dem ihn sanft liebkosenden Daumen, erwiderten die zärtliche Berührung mit einem Hauch von Leichtigkeit, wanderten schließlich zu den langen, eleganten Fingern, umgarnten sie mit sanftem Hautkontakt.  
  
Duo öffnete langsam seine Augen, enthüllte Heero violett-blaue Seen voller Zuneigung und Liebe. Liebe, die sich der japanische Pilot schon immer gewünscht hatte, auch wenn es ihm beigebracht wurde, sich eben diesem Gefühl niemals, unter keinen Umständen zu unterwerfen.   
  
Und dennoch...  
  
Dennoch hatte Duo es geschafft, eben diese Einstellung zu zerbrechen, Js Lehren zu untergraben und zu zerstören. Wenn auch mit anfangs sehr unorthodoxen Methoden, die ihm zu Beginn seiner Freundschaft mit dem japanischen Piloten einige Kinnhaken und Veilchen eingebracht hatten.  
  
Doch das war vorbei.   
  
Heero hatte es sich vor langem geschworen, seinen Mangel an Menschenkenntnis nicht so hervortreten zu lassen, dass seine Mitmenschen darunter litten. Besonders nicht Duo.  
  
Wann er sich selbst das versprochen hatte?  
  
Nach ihrer vorletzten Mission. Nach dem schrecklichen Anblick eines am Zellenboden und vollkommen fertigen Duo Maxwells, dessen einzige Bitte damals gewesen war, nicht noch einmal so etwas durchmachen zu müssen.   
  
Zuerst hatte Heero nicht gewusst, was mit seinem Partner geschehen war, nein, vielmehr hatte er aufgrund seiner mangelnden Kompetenz nicht einmal geahnt, was OZ Duo angetan hatten. Und dabei waren die Anzeichen doch so deutlich gewesen!   
  
So deutlich!   
  
"Heero?", durchbrach nun die sanfte und dennoch unnachgiebige Stimme des amerikanischen Jungen seine düsteren und verzweifelten Gedanken, brachten ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, in die Realität.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Duo", flüsterte der japanische Junge und strich voll Bewunderung über die spitzen Wangenknochen bis hin zum Kinn.  
  
Und als wenn er die Bestätigung bräuchte, dass sein Partner nun voll Vertrauen vor ihm saß, ihn akzeptierte und nicht mehr fürchtete, beugte er sich vor, ruhig und ohne Nachdruck und umschloss Duos Lippen mit den eigenen, sanft, engelsgleich.  
  
Und Duo zuckte vor dieser einfachen Berührung nicht zurück, er erwiderte sie.   
  
Vollkommen ausgehungert nach Schutz und Zärtlichkeit, nach Liebe und Zuwendung rückte er näher an seinen Partner heran, lehnte sich an dessen Brust, umklammerte den jungen, drahtig muskulösen Körper mit seinem eigenen, suchte soviel Hautkontakt wie nie.   
  
Brauchte ihn wie nie zuvor.  
  
Heero intensivierte vorsichtig den Kuss, darauf bedacht, seinen Partner nicht zu bedrängen oder ihn zu erschrecken. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick war die Sorge unberechtigt, denn der amerikanische Pilot wollte es. Erwiderte beinahe verzweifelt den Kuss, die intime Berührung.   
  
Und Heero schmeckte das wunderbare Aroma seines langhaarigen Freundes, dessen unvergleichliche Mischung von Geschmackseindrücken. Er fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über die vollen und feuchten Lippen seines Gegenübers, reizte und erregte ihn.  
  
"Heero....", brachte Duo heiser hervor und ein Schaudern durchlief ihn.  
  
Besagter Partner lächelte in den Kuss und dachte nicht daran, sein schon beinahe grausames Spiel aufzugeben, was dem langhaarigen Jungen nun doch ein Grollen entlockte und ihn dazu veranlasste, die Arme um Heeros Hals zu schlingen und so seinen Kopf stillzuhalten, während er nun den Kuss seinerseits mit wilder Verzweiflung erwiderte.  
  
Und obwohl Heero wusste, dass Duo nicht lange solch eine Leidenschaft zeigen würde, so war er für diesen flüchtigen Augenblick doch dankbar. Sogar mehr als das. Für einen oder viele dieser Momente würde er einiges geben.   
  
Für diese Momente voller Zärtlichkeit und Zutrauen.  
  
Für die Momente des normalen Lebens, das ihnen noch nicht gegönnt war.   
  
Heero konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Jetzt, auf Duos neugierige Zunge, die nun ihrerseits seine Mundhöhle erforschte und seinen Geschmack in sich aufnahm.  
  
"Köstlich...vollkommen köstlich", schnurrte Duo und löste nach ein paar Augenblicken die enge Verbindung, ein deutliches Zeichen für Heero, dass er einen weiteren Kontakt im Moment nicht ertrug.  
  
Und dennoch war es ein ungeheurer Fortschritt gewesen, den Heero bemerkt hatte. Was ihn für den Augenblick vollkommen glücklich machte.  
  
Sie saßen noch lange dort. Am Boden, vollends auf die Nähe des Anderen konzentriert, absolut in ihrer Welt. Heero und Duo wussten nicht, worüber sie sich die ganze Zeit unterhalten hatten, doch jeder von ihnen konnte genau sagen, dass er die Nähe des Anderen willkommen hieß, sogar mehr als das.   
  
Besonders Duo fühlte sich in Gegenwart seines Partners sicher und geborgen, was so ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner vorherigen Stimmung stand, die nun wie vergessen schien. Heero hatte Duo vergeben, es gab nichts zu vergeben, das war es, was zählte. Alleine die Harmonie, die zwischen den beiden Piloten herrschte, war in genau diesem Moment wichtig, äquivalent.   
  
Keine Qualen, keine Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten, keine Sorgen um den momentanen Krieg konnten diesen Augenblick zerstören. Sie würden wieder kommen, ja. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir, dass es immer so ist", flüsterte Duo sanft und lehnte seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll gegen Heeros Schulter, während er in die Wolken hinaufschaute und schließlich leise lächelnd sagte:  
  
"Schau mal, ein Pferd! Grau, wild und diese lange Mähne! Siehst du es auch, Heero?"  
  
Und Heero erkannte zum ersten Mal etwas in den Wolken.  
  
Nämlich genau das, was Duo gesagt hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ die Beiden hochfahren und sich zu der unbekannten Quelle umdrehen, die sich nun als Trowa herausstellte und sie gewohnt ruhig ansah.  
  
"Ich soll von Quatre fragen, ob ihr Lust habt, mitzukochen. Er meinte, alleine würde es keinen Spaß machen und Zechs und Wufei sind nirgendwo aufzufinden", erstattete eine weiche Stimme Bericht, präsentierte die Fakten.  
  
"Alleine?", hakte Duo nach, bevor sich seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten zog. So elegant und freundlich Quatre auch war, so schlecht konnte er kochen. Schon alleine der Zeitfaktor war ausschlaggebend, denn - so hatte es Duo schon immer vermutet - entschuldigte sich der blonde Araber bei jedem Wesen, was irgendwann einmal unter den Lebenden im ökologischen Kreislauf geweilt hatte, dass es nun einem anderen Kreislauf übergeben wurde- nämlich dem Stoffwechsel.  
  
"Wir sollten mitkochen, oder Duo?", erfasste Heero mit gewohnter Präzision das Problem und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseiten von Duos Hand gleiten, eine Geste der Entschuldigung, des Bedauerns, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit für diesen Augenblick vorbei war.   
  
"Sollten wir!", entgegnete der amerikanische Pilot mit neu aufflammendem, wenn auch zögerlichem Elan.   
  
Bevor wir heute Abend überhaupt nichts zu essen bekommen, fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es aber nicht aus. Denn sowohl Heero als auch Trowa wussten zu genau, was die Konsequenzen eines allein vor dem Herd stehenden Quatre waren.  
  
Und dabei kochte der Arme doch so gerne!  
  
Die Beine anziehend schaffte Duo es, sich in die Senkrechte hochzukämpfen, seinem Freund die Hand zu reichen und ihn ebenfalls hochzuziehen.  
  
"Dann lasst uns mal das Abendessen zubereiten", murmelte Heero leise, strich dem langhaarigen, ruhigen Jungen mit einer letzten, sanften Geste über die Wange und wandte sich dann lächelnd zu Trowa, der sie nun in die Küche begleitete, wo Quatre schon vollkommen in seinem Element war.  
  
Im Moment war er mit Passion dabei, Salat zu schneiden. Mit einem Messer, das Catherines Werkzeugen durchaus Konkurrenz machte, sowohl in der Länge als auch in der Schärfe.  
  
Es sah gefährlich aus, das gestanden sich die drei anderen Piloten ohne zu zögern ein. Für Trowa schien es sogar zu gefährlich. Er war nämlich in einer fließenden Bewegung bei seinem Freund und legte eine Hand auf das im großen Schwung hantierende Gelenk.   
  
"Soll ich das nicht besser machen, Quatre?", merkte er sanft an, aus seiner Stimme nicht einen Hauch von Bevormundung oder Sorge herauszuhören. Ein einfaches Angebot, das augenscheinlich - so sah es zumindest Quatre - dazu diente, ihm Arbeit abzunehmen.   
  
"Aber gerne!", lächelte der blonde Junge nun und übergab seinem Gegenüber das Messer. "Dann kann ich mich um das Fleisch kümmern!"   
  
Damit zückte er strahlend ein Fleischerbeil mittlerer Größe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	19. ask18

"Das Essen schmeckt....akzeptabel."  
  
"Na, komm Wufei....so schlimm ist es auch nicht!", maulte Quatre, als er sich eine weitere, volle Gabel Brokkoli in den Mund schob und genüsslich kaute.  
  
Trowa musste bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich in sich hineinlächeln. Als er Quatre das Messer weggenommen hatte, mit dem der blonde Junge Salat schneiden wollte und dieser daraufhin nach dem Fleischerbeil gegriffen hatte, hatte Trowa sich vor Entsetzen in den Finger geschnitten und das nicht nur oberflächlich.  
  
Unbemerkt von den Anderen warf er einen Blick auf das große Pflaster inklusive Verband, das nun seinen linken Zeigefinger zierte. Ja, es tat noch verdammt weh.   
  
Wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Runde richtend, merkte er, wie Duo ihn still lächelnd ansah und wissend seine Augen nach unten gleiten ließ.   
  
Der grünäugige Junge wusste, was sein Gegenüber meinte und erwiderte die Mimik mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.  
  
Catherine hat es in den vielen Jahren nicht geschafft, mich ein einziges Mal zu verletzen, geschweige denn, mir auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer zuzufügen, und dann kommt ein blonder Junge daher, nichtsahnend und schafft es, dass ich mir beinahe den Finger abschneide. Nun gut....   
  
Obwohl die Blicke der anderen beiden Piloten Gold wert gewesen waren. Heero, sonst eher äußerlich teilnahmslos, hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, seinen Mund in einer Geste des Protestes zu öffnen, dann jedoch keinen Ton herauszubekommen und ihn dann wieder zu schließen.   
  
Duo....Duo, der am Nächsten zu Quatre stand, hatte den blonden Jungen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angestarrt, dann vorsichtig nach dem Beil gegriffen und mit einem Lächeln gesagt, dass Heero doch besser für diese brutale Aufgabe geeignet wäre, dass er außerdem sowieso der perfekte Soldat wäre.  
  
Dass er Quatre nicht zutraute, Fleisch in portionsgerechte Stücke zu hacken, hatte er allerdings nicht gesagt.  
  
Und Heero...Heero hatte das alles mit seiner unbewegten Miene hingenommen.   
  
"Also ich finde das Essen sehr köstlich!", mischte sich auch nun Zechs in das Gespräch und Trowas Gedanken ein. "Wir waren leider nicht da, sonst hätten wir euch geholfen!"  
  
Vier Augenpaare starrten den langhaarigen Mann stumm an, in den Köpfen allesamt die gleiche Vermutung. Und schließlich war es Duo, der sie aussprach.  
  
"Leider?", lächelte er den jungen OZ-Offizier an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr es bedauert, Zeit miteinander verbracht zu haben!"  
  
"Das stimmt", erwiderte dieser und senkte seinen Blick, plötzlich ernst werdend. In anderthalb Tagen war es soweit....dann würde er seinen Dienst antreten, würde er entgültig dafür kämpfen, dass Frieden auf den Kolonien und der Erde kämpfte.  
  
Ein Kampf, David gegen Goliath. In der Bibel hatte David gewonnen, durch Gottes Hilfe. Doch wie war es mit ihnen? Gab es für sie überhaupt einen Gott? Gab es überhaupt noch Wunder?  
  
Zechs wusste es nicht. Und das machte ihm Angst. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er lebend von dieser Mission zurückkommen würde. Er konnte auch genauso wenig vorhersagen, ob Wufei am Ende dieses Kampfes noch leben würde. Sie würden sich in anderthalb Tagen trennen, für einen Zeitraum, der unbegrenzt war. Sie würden ihre eigenen Wege gehen, bis diese Mission beendet war. Erst dann würden sie wieder aufeinander treffen und ihr Leben leben können, so wie sie es wollten.  
  
Vielleicht.  
  
Vielleicht trat auch das Schlimmste ein, was Zechs sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
Sie verloren den Kampf.  
  
"Daran dürfen wir nicht denken!", hatte Wufei ihm gesagt und ihn in den Arm genommen. "Wir müssen an den Sieg, an den Frieden denken, nichts weiter!"  
  
Und genau das hatte Zechs in seinem Herzen verschlossen, als Gebet, wenn es aussichtslos schien, wenn er mit der erdrückenden Verantwortung nicht mehr fertig wurde. Als immer wieder kehrendes Mantra. Als Beschwörung. Als Versprechen.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Gute Nacht, Duo", hauchte Heero sanft und strich seinem Partner leicht über die Schulter, eine Geste der puren Zuneigung. Damit drehte er sich um und wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, genau wissend, dass der amerikanische Junge auch diese Nacht alleine verbringen wollte, als ihn ein leises Räuspern aufhielt und eben diese weiche, warme Stimme fast lautlos fragte:  
  
"Kann...kann ich wohl heute bei dir schlafen? Oder...oder...."  
  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war der japanische Pilot wieder bei seinem Freund, legte seine Hände ohne Nachdruck um das schmale Gesicht des langhaarigen Jungen und sagte leicht seinen Kopf schüttelnd:  
  
"Das brauchst du doch nicht zu fragen, Duo. Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne in meiner Nähe habe, egal wann. Und du weißt, dass ich nie nein sagen würde!"  
  
Blasse Lippen pressten sich unnachgiebig aufeinander, als Duo nickte und den Kopf senkte, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er ganz und gar nicht wohlfühlte.  
  
"Na komm....", fuhr Heero fort und gab den Weg zu seinem Zimmer frei, sich von seinem Freund lösend und ihm so die entgültige Entscheidung lassend.   
  
Insgeheim war Heero vollkommen erschrocken über den plötzlichen Emotionswandel seines Freundes.   
  
Sie hatten den ganzen Abend mit den anderen Piloten verbracht, hatten über dieses und jenes gesprochen, über die kommende Mission, über Zukunftspläne. Sie hatten gelacht, gescherzt, für einen Moment die erdrückende Verantwortung vergessen, die auf ihnen lastete. Sie hatten sich der Illusion hingegeben, ganz normale Jugendliche zu sein, nicht die Kindsoldaten, die sie von klein auf gewesen waren.   
  
Ganz normale Jungen, die, anstatt mit Freunden wegzugehen und wilde Partys zu feiern, von einer friedlichen Zukunft träumten. Von einem Leben ohne Gewalt, ohne Flucht und Kampf.  
  
Doch nun...nun waren sie wieder in der Realität, zurück mit all ihren Problemen und Sorgen, den Ängsten und Depressionen.   
  
Was Duo besonders hart traf, denn auch wenn es kurze Augenblicke gab, in denen er in der Lage war zu vergessen, so kehrte spätestens am Abend die Erinnerung daran zurück. Die Angst vor nächtlichen Albträumen war zu groß, als dass Duo sie alleine überwinden konnte.  
  
Doch Heero würde ihm dabei helfen.   
  
Er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, sich nicht abwenden und Duo alleine seinen Dämonen überlassen. Heero war Duos Ritter in der goldenen Rüstung, sein Märchenprinz, der ihn vor dem Drachen rettete.  
  
Was wäre, wenn sich eben dieser Prinz um einen anderen Drachen kümmern musste, ihn zu besiegen hatte, das scheute Duo sich vorzustellen. Er wusste nicht, wie er ohne die beruhigende Gegenwart des Wingpiloten zurechtkommen sollte, wie er die plötzlich so groß gewordenen Hürden des Lebens ohne seinen Partner meistern sollte.  
  
Obwohl er es früher oder später lernen musste, alleine zurecht zu kommen. Er konnte sich nicht ewig auf Heero stützen, dem japanischen Jungen zur Last fallen.   
  
  
  
Duo bewegte sich abgehackt und steif vorwärts, tat Schritt um Schritt nach vorne, kam der erlösenden Tür näher und näher.  
  
Noch ein paar Zentimeter und er war im rettenden Hafen....  
  
Duos plötzlich eisige Hand legte sich auf Klinke, drückte sie hinunter.   
  
Stieß den Raum auf, während seine Beine ihn langsam hineintrugen.  
  
An den Ort, der ihm Frieden versprach, mit dem Menschen, der ihn liebte.   
  
Den er liebte.  
  
Duo stand in der Mitte des prachtvoll eingeräumten Zimmers, ließ seinen Blick schweifen.  
  
Monet, die Seerosen, weiße, sanft wallende Vorhänge, gedämpftes Licht, draußen Bäume, Wolken, Wind, Dunkelheit, Wäsche vom Vortag, Laptop, Stift, Papier, ein Bild.  
  
Woher hatte Heero das Bild?  
  
Duo überbrückte die Distanz mit einem Schritt, nahm den silbernen Rahmen in die klammen Hände. Violett-blaue Augen betrachteten die Szene aus vergangenen Tagen, erinnerten sich an sie, konnten aber dennoch nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war.   
  
Genau wie jetzt hatten sie vor einem halben Jahr einen kleinen Zwischenraum gehabt, hatten nicht gleich zur nächsten Mission aufbrechen müssen. Und genau dann hatte der langhaarige Pilot es geschafft, den damals stoischen und verschlossenen japanischen Soldaten zu einem Bild zu überreden.  
  
Er dachte, Heero hätte das Bild weggeworfen.  
  
Ich möchte so glücklich sein wie damals.  
  
Ein Strauß frischer Blumen, Tigerlilien, schwerer Duft um ihn herum, das Bett durchwühlt, nicht gemacht, hellblaue, seidig schimmernde Bettwäsche, nicht glänzend, edler, angenehmer Stoff, ohne Blutflecken.  
  
Ich wünsche dir, dass das Leben dich zuvorkommend behandelt, denn Ich werde es nicht tun.  
  
Duo zuckte zusammen unter dieser Last der Gedanken, Erinnerungen aus einer vergangenen und doch präsenten Zeit. Worte, die Treize gesagt, ausgesprochen hatte, bevor er sein grausames Spiel begann.   
  
Worte, die Duo nun grimmig lächeln ließen.  
  
Ich lebe, werde geliebt, bin in Sicherheit. Und du? Du bist tot, schmorst in der Hölle, von mir dorthin gebannt!  
  
Von mir!  
  
Ich habe es getan.   
  
War es denn richtig?  
  
`Die Freiheit ist schwer zu erringen, doch sie ist niemals die Frucht eines Mordes.´  
  
Helen hatte es zu ihm gesagt, damals, vor zehn Jahren.  
  
Rache schaffte nicht Glücksseligkeit.   
  
Sondern Leid. Pein. Schmerz.   
  
Und dennoch hatte Duo gemordet. Gemordet im Namen der Rache, gemordet im Namen seiner verlorenen Unschuld und Unbeschwertheit.   
  
Gemordet aus Lust. Lust um des Tötens willen, Lust um des Quälens willen.  
  
Und es war falsch.  
  
Es milderte nicht die Alpträume, nicht die Sequenzen, die er tagsüber durchlebte, die ihn wie jetzt zusammenzucken ließen.   
  
Doch wodurch errang er dann seine Freiheit?  
  
Vergeben?   
  
War es wirklich Gnade, die das bewirkte?  
  
Konnte er durch Vergeben dieser schrecklichen Taten wirklich alles vergessen, hinter sich lassen?  
  
Wenn es so war, dann konnte er es nicht.  
  
Konnte nicht vergeben, was ihm angetan wurde, konnte die grausame Lust am Quälen und Vergewaltigen nicht vergeben, die ihm durch die beiden Männer zuteil geworden war.  
  
"Duo, es ist in Ordnung", durchbrach die sanfte Stimme seines Partners die Gedanken des langhaarigen Jungen, erweckte ihn aus seinen eigenen, tiefen Abgründen.  
  
Keine Frage, kein Befehl, eine einfache Feststellung.   
  
Und ja, das war es. Er musste es nur schaffen. Er musste die Ordnung wieder herstellen.   
  
Die dunkle Tür, die schmale Gestalt des Jungen vor ihm, bestechend blaue Augen, direkt auf seine Seele gerichtet, wuschelige, braune Haare in asymmetrischer Ordnung, spitzes Gesicht, hager, müde, erschöpft.  
  
All das sah Duo, als er sich umdrehte, den Mut hatte, seinem Freund gegenüber zu stehen.  
  
"Ja....", hauchte er. "Das wird es sein."  
  
Irgendwann.  
  
Heeros schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, während er schnell auf seinen Partner zukam, vor ihm stehenblieb und ihm sanft über die Gesichtszüge strich. Damit wandte er sich ab und begab sich in das Bad um sich dort für die Nacht fertig zu machen, während Duo unbewegt auf ihn wartete.  
  
Und schließlich war er wieder da, sein Partner. Zurechtgemacht, nachtfertig, aus Rücksicht auf ihn im Bad umgezogen.   
  
Duo schenkte Heero ein schüchternes Lächeln, genau wissend, das ihm das auch noch bevorstand.  
  
Er stahl sich an dem japanischen Jungen vorbei, huschte ins Bad und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen. Das Schloss schnappte mit einem entgültigen Klicken zu, als er abschloss, sich nun gänzlich von seinem Partner trennte.  
  
Dies hier, genau diese Szene musste er alleine bewältigen. Ohne Heero. Ja, es stimmte. Er konnte seinen Körper nicht sehen, nicht mehr. Er erkannte die Schönheit nicht, die ihm zuteil war, konnte nur die Narben, die Hämatome und offenen Wunden sehen, die diesen schmalen, zarten Jungenkörper geziert hatten.  
  
Die Distanz zwischen Körper und Seele war zu groß, als dass er sie überbrücken konnte.  
  
Bin das wirklich ich?, fragte Duo sich Mal um Mal, immer dann, wenn er vor dem Spiegel stand. Ist es mein Körper, den ich sehe, oder der eines Fremden?   
  
Fällt es mir so leichter, meinen Körper zu hassen und gleichzeitig nicht wahnsinnig zu werden? Mir nicht mein Herz herauszureißen und zu sehen, ob es auch ohne dieses räudige Stück Fleisch überleben kann?  
  
Duo schloss die Augen und ließ seinen schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf gleiten, ebenso die schwarze Hose über seine Hüften, bis er schließlich nur noch in Boxershorts und T-Shirt dastand.   
  
Es gab eine Zeit, da hast du nackt geschlafen, sagte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Ja, die gab es, doch sie war vorbei. Für immer.   
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen drehte er sich wieder um, erlöste das zugeschnappte Schloss und betrat das Schlafzimmer seines Freundes, der sich schon in das überdimensionale Bett gelegt hatte und ihn stumm betrachtete.   
  
Duo lächelte nervös, wusste nicht, wie er dem Blick begegnen sollte, wusste nicht, was dieser Ausdruck in Heeros Augen überhaupt beinhaltete. Mitleid? Kummer? Begierde? Schmerz? Liebe?  
  
War es das, was er zu sehen vermeinte?  
  
Der kurzhaarige Japaner schlug mit einer sanften Bewegung die Decke zurück und sagte mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln:  
  
"Na komm...es ist zu kalt, um noch länger da draußen stehen zu bleiben!"  
  
Und als ob Duo diese Einladung gebraucht hätte, folgte er ihr jetzt. Er ließ sich hastig neben seinen Partner auf die bequem-weiche Matratze gleiten, ließ für einen Moment den typischen Heero-Geruch seine Nase ausfüllen um schließlich den stahlblauen Augen zu begegnen und leise zu erwidern:  
  
"Stimmt...hier ist es...wärmer....Soll....soll ich das Licht löschen?"   
  
Auf Heeros Nicken hin fummelte Duo an der Nachtischlampe, die Finger immer noch klamm und zitternd, bis er den scheinbar winzigen Schalter gefunden hatte und ihn mit einem erlösten Seufzer betätigte, das Zimmer in plötzliche Dunkelheit hüllend.  
  
"Ist dir nun wohler?", fragte eine weiche Stimme zwanglos und Duo wusste mit einem Male, dass Heero ihn sehr wohl durchschaut hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugab.  
  
"Ja...", hauchte der langhaarige Junge und drehte sich zu seinem Partner, in durch die sich nun lichtende Dunkelheit anlächelnd. "Wenn....wenn du mich bitte festhältst!"  
  
Heero gehorchte ohne zu zögern und schlang seine muskulösen Arme um den schmalen Oberkörper seines Freundes, ihn sanft zu sich ziehend. Und Duo rollte sich neben ihm zusammen, die Knie an seiner Brust, zwischen ihnen, als letzte Instanz, als letztes Hindernis, als Schutz.  
  
Schweigend schloss er seine Augen, lauschte dem ruhigen Atem seines Freundes, des Menschen, der ihm am Nächsten war. Spürte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag Heeros, der ihn nun sanft ihn den Schlaf geleitete.  
  
*  
  
Warm!  
  
....  
  
Zu heiß!  
  
Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung strich er sich in der beruhigenden Umgebung des Halbschlafes das T-Shirt von den Schultern, zerrte daran, als es seinem Drängen nicht nachgeben wollte, schaffte schließlich, es zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Erleichtertes Aufatmen.  
  
Dann schlief er wieder, fest und sicher.  
  
*  
  
Einen zufriedenen Grunzlaut ausstoßend, erwachte Heero aus seinem Halbschlaf, reckte sich instinktiv und riss den Mund zu einem Gähnen auf, als er sich der Präsenz neben sich bewusst wurde und seinen Blick ruckartig auf das Wesen dort fixierte.   
  
Duo?, fragte er sich verwirrt. Wie war denn der amerikanische Junge hierher gekommen?  
  
Na, wie wohl?, spöttelte eine ihm mittlerweile wohlbekannte Stimme. Er ist mit seinem Gundam in dein Zimmer eingedrungen, hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt und sich neben dich gelegt.   
  
Tatsache?, gab der japanische Pilot schnippisch zurück und erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend, an all das, was passiert war, einschließlich Duos Bitte, bei ihm schlafen zu dürfen.  
  
Als wenn er dem langhaarigen Jungen so etwas abschlagen könnte!  
  
Im Moment jedoch war er mit der äußerst reizenden Rückansicht seines Freundes konfrontiert. Oder vielmehr dem Rücken, der von überaus langen, kastanienbraunen Strähnen verdeckt wurde, die wie ein dunkler Schleier über die schmalen Schultern des Jungen flossen.  
  
Wunderschön!, schoss es Heero durch den Kopf, als eben diese Gestalt sich zu regen begann und sich auf den Bauch drehte, um nun verschlafen zu ihm hinüberzublinzeln.  
  
"Heero...?", brummte Duo mit verschlafener Stimme, die Tonlage noch schwer und schleppend von der nächtlichen Beinahe-Besinnungslosigkeit.   
  
"Der einzig Wahre", lächelte der japanische Pilot und ließ seine Hand nach vorne gleiten, um seinem Gegenüber die Sicht etwas leichter zu machen, indem er ihm einige der dicken Strähnen aus den Augen strich.  
  
"Danke....", murmelte Duo und rieb sich offensichtlich müde die Augen, mit einer Hand die kastanienbraune Masse zurückstreichend und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legend.   
  
Was Heero dazu brachte, seinen Freund einfach nur anzustarren.  
  
Oder nein. Nicht seinen Freund. Dessen Rücken, der ihm nun frei offenbart wurde.  
  
Duo musste wohl im Schlaf sein T-Shirt ausgezogen haben, das, wie der japanische Junge nun bemerkte, ein paar gute Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden lag.   
  
Und mit dem Rücken die wütend-roten und dünnen Narben, die sich über die Rückansicht des langhaarigen Piloten zogen.  
  
Durch Heeros Schweigen und Bewegungslosigkeit alarmiert, wandte Duo sich um und begriff plötzlich, was seinen Partner so stumm machte.  
  
Er erstarrte, versteifte sich und zog mit einer unsicheren Bewegung die Decke um seine schmalen Schultern.  
  
"Heero....?", wisperte Duo beinahe ängstlich und erwiderte einen stahlblauen Blick verzweifelt, um Verzeihung, um Milde bittend. "Es...es ist schrecklich...oder?  
  
Hässlich...grauenvoll...abstoßend..."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Der amerikanische Pilot zuckte ob dieser heftigen Antwort erschrocken zusammen, verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich noch mehr. Er hatte Heero wütend gemacht....  
  
Die Hand, die sich nun sanft auf seine Wange legte, begrüßte er mit einem hohen, beinahe nicht mehr hörbaren Quietschen, ein erstickter, ein verängstigter Laut. Und dennoch wich sie nicht, sondern versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Und genau das schaffte sie nach und nach auch. Im Ablauf von ein paar Sekunden, die Duo so endlos vorkamen, begriff er, dass Heero ihn nicht verletzen wollte.   
  
"Aber was sind sie dann...?", flüsterte er und senkte seinen Blick  
  
  
  
"Sie sind nicht schön...das stimmt", erwiderte der japanische Pilot sanft. "Aber sie sind nicht abstoßend! Außerdem sind sie schon fast verheilt!"  
  
Duo wusste um die offensichtliche Lüge, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wollte es glauben. Musste es.   
  
Er brauchte die Bestätigung, dass er in den Augen seines Freundes nicht abstoßend war, dass er geliebt wurde. Dass er nicht alleine war.   
  
"Du liebst mich also...?", hauchte der langhaarige Pilot erstickt und fürchtete mit einem Male die Antwort. Was wäre, wenn sie "nein" lautete? Ganz einfach, kalt und gefühllos "nein"?   
  
Doch konnte das sein? Nach all dem, was Heero getan hatte? Was er ihm gegenüber versichert hatte?  
  
"Mehr als alles Andere!"  
  
Duo registrierte die Antwort erst, als er sich ihrer vollkommen bewusst wurde.   
  
Ja.   
  
Das war es, was Heero gesagt hatte.  
  
Ja.  
  
Die Bestätigung, dass er nicht alleine war.   
  
Ja.  
  
Das Versprechen, welches ihn in diesem Augenblick davon abhielt, vollkommen zu verzweifeln.  
  
Duo barg in diesem Moment den Kopf in seiner Armbeuge und schluchzte unterdrückt vor Erleichterung. All dieser enorme Druck, diese Belastung der letzen paar Augenblicke fielen von ihm ab, entluden sich nun in immer haltloseren, geheilten Lauten, die, begleitet von den seine Wangen hinunterfließenden Tränen seine Anspannung lösten.   
  
"Duo....Duo, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Duo?!", fragte Heero bestürzt, glaubend, dass sein Partner aus Verzweiflung weinte.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte die verborgenen Lippen, als der langhaarige Junge langsam seinen Kopf hob und Augen stahlblauen Blickes standhielt. Dann zupfte er einen Zipfel der Bettdecke heran und wischte sich damit über das Gesicht.  
  
"Es war nur...Erleichterung, nichts weiter."  
  
Damit vervielfachte sich das Lächeln um einiges und er drehte sich nun vollkommen zu seinem Partner, der die Geste freudig und offen erwiderte. Dann wanderte jedoch ein schelmisches Lächeln über seine Lippen während er langsam nach Duos Decke griff und sie versuchte, von dem schmalen Körper des Jungen vor sich zu lösen.  
  
"Was...was machst du da?!", schreckte Duo mit einem Male vor ihm zurück und hielt die Decke abwehrend fest, plötzlich vollkommen verstört über den Wandel in Heeros Verhalten.  
  
"Duo...ich bitte dich, vertrau mir! Ich will dir nicht wehtun, ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen!"  
  
Dabei ließ er seine Hand vertraulich und beruhigend vor Duo auf die Decke gleiten, ließ ihm die Wahl, ob er nun den letzen Schritt tat oder nicht.   
  
  
  
"O...okay....", begann dieser nun zögernd und schluckte schwer, gab aber nach und nach seine verkrampfte Haltung auf und erlaubte Heero mit zitternder Spannung das zu tun, was er vorhatte.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie die Hand des japanischen Piloten sich wieder um den Saum der Decke legte, ihn hinunterzog, Stück für Stück seine Brust entblößte.   
  
Er konnte das Zittern nicht unter Kontrolle halten, das sich ihm nun bemächtigte. Er hatte Angst, ja. Angst vor Heero, Angst vor dem, was kommen würde. Angst, dass sich das, was vor Wochen passiert war noch einmal wiederholte. Alleine sein Vertrauen zu Heero hielt ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und sich in die Zuflucht seines Zimmers zu stürzen, sich dort einzuschließen und niemandem der anderen Piloten unter die Augen zu treten.  
  
"Ganz ruhig.....es ist nichts Schlimmes!", erlöste ihn Heeros weiche, beruhigende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, begleitete die nun vollkommen um seinen Oberkörper verschwundene Decke, ließ ihn innerlich erschauern.  
  
Duo fühlte sich nicht wohl.  
  
Es machte ihn unsicher und unruhig, so dermaßen entblößt vor seinem Partner zu liegen, ihm Körperteile von sich selbst zu zeigen, die er nicht ansah, nicht ansehen konnte. Und dennoch wollte er Heero nicht enttäuschen, also blieb er liegen und senkte seinen Blick, nicht weiter den stahlblaue, forschenden Augen Stand halten könnend.   
  
Eine hauchzarte Berührung ließ ihn unbewusst zusammenzucken und er starrte schon beinahe fassungslos auf die schlanke Hand mitten auf seinem Brustkorb.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön, Duo!"   
  
  
  
Ich bin....  
  
...wunderschön?  
  
Wieso sagt er so etwas?  
  
Es...es stimmt doch nicht!  
  
Verabscheuungswürdig, ekelerregend, abstoßend! Das ist mein Körper.  
  
Aber nicht...wunderschön.  
  
Der amerikanische Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf und zog sich noch ein Stück weiter in sich zurück.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Heero", murmelte er, das dringende Bedürfnis verspürend, sich zu verstecken, seinen verhassten Körper vor Heero zu verbergen.  
  
"Doch...ist es!"  
  
Und damit war der japanische Soldat mit einer Bewegung aus dem Bett, ließ einen fast schon verstörten und überraschten Duo Maxwell zurück, der ihm nun blinzelnd hinterher starrte.   
  
Sich abrupt umdrehend, lächelte Heero seinem Partner in das erstarrte Gesicht, streckte ihm die Hand hin und sagte aufmunternd:   
  
"Komm!"   
  
Seine mittlerweile vor Überdehnung schmerzenden Schultermuskeln nicht beachtend, versuchte Duo, denn allzu großen Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte und folgte dem Befehl, wenn auch nach einigem Zögern.   
  
  
  
So stand er langsam auf, ließ zu, wie die bisher sicher um seinen Unterleib geschlungene Decke hinunterrutschte, seine dürren Beine entblößte, ihm selbst Blöße gab.   
  
"Heero....bitte..!"  
  
Er wusste, dass er seinen Freund gerade unterwürfig darum bat, ihm Gnade zu schenken. Er wusste, dass er sich selbst entwertete. Doch Duo wollte nicht weiter. Er wusste, was der japanische Junge vorhatte, doch er konnte es nicht.   
  
"Komm zu mir", wiederholte Heero nocheinmal sanft, wie ein Mantra, ein Gebet, ein Lockruf für Duo.  
  
Schritt für Schritt wankte Duo wie am letzen Abend zu seinem Partner, vermochte kaum, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Letzten Endes stand er unsicher vor ihm, den Blick direkt auf stahlblaue Seen gerichtet, die in diesem Moment durch Tiefe und Ruhe bestachen.   
  
"Und nun schau!", befahl der Wingpilot sanft, während er den Arm seines Partners fasste und ihn leicht zu sich heranzog.   
  
Doch Duo schüttelte stumm den Kopf, genau wissend, dass er seinem Spiegelbild nicht standhalten konnte.  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
Nein....bitte...zwing mich nicht dazu....   
  
"Duo...nur einmal....es ist nicht schlimm!"   
  
Heero....ich flehe dich an....tu es nicht....  
  
Der Griff um seine Arme wurde stärker, jedoch nicht schmerzhaft. Langsam den verängstigten Jungen zum Spiegel herumdrehend, gab Heero leise, beruhigende Geräusche von sich.  
  
"Sieh mich an, Duo!"  
  
Ein Befehl. Eine Bitte. Ein Wunsch. Doch Duo barg nur verzweifelt seinen Kopf an der Brust seines Freundes und presste sich hilfesuchend an ihn.   
  
"Bitte Heero...tu mir das nicht an! Ich kann nicht hinsehen! Ich KANN nicht!", wisperte er zitternd, immer noch auf Gnade hoffend.   
  
"Es ist okay....du brauchst nichts zu fürchten! Es ist alles in Ordnung Duo", entgegnete Heero ruhig und hasste sich für diese Antwort. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung, sowohl bei Duo als auch bei ihm nicht, aber er musste es sagen, er musste seinen Partner dazu bringen, sich selbst in die Augen zu sehen, zu erkennen, dass sein eigener Körper nicht das abscheuliche Monster war, wofür Duo ihn hielt.   
  
"Duo....nur einen Blick...nichts weiter. Vertraue mir, es ist nicht schlimm!"  
  
Damit drehte er seinen Partner zum Spiegel, in langsamen, ruhigen Bewegungen, löste ihn von seinem Körper und brachte ihn dazu, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.   
  
Blau-violette Augen öffneten sich langsam, zögerlich. Hielten sich an Heeros Blick fest, suchten um Beistand.  
  
Und fanden ihn in eisernem Willen.  
  
Dem Willen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich selbst anzusehen.   
  
"Komm...du schaffst das!"  
  
Herzrasen. Das war das Einzige, was Duo in diesem Moment wahrnahm.   
  
Er konnte es nicht!  
  
Nein!  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen.  
  
"Duo...was kann dir passieren, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust?"  
  
Der amerikanische Junge stockte. Durch sein wild schlagendes Herz und die nicht zu bändigenden Gedankenströme hindurch stieß diese eine Frage. Leuchtete in seinem Hirn als grellgrünes Neonschild einer billigen Reklame auf.   
  
Was konnte ihm passieren?  
  
Wovor hatte er Angst?  
  
"Ich....", begann er, stockte dann, verstummte schließlich.   
  
"Nur einen Blick, Duo", lächelte Heero und strich ihm beruhigend über seine Wange, schließlich in Richtung der glatten Spiegelfläche nickend.   
  
Und Duo tat es.  
  
Ließ all seine Ängste beiseite, all seine Befürchtungen, all seine Abscheu vor sich selbst und seinem Körper.   
  
Sah sich selbst.  
  
Verhungert. Mager. Abstoßend.  
  
Das war es, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, als ihm violett-blaue Augen entgegenstarrten, ihn anflehten, den Blick wieder abzuwenden.   
  
Gerippe.  
  
Missbraucht.  
  
Schmutzig.  
  
"Schau Duo....du bist nicht hässlich!", drang die penetrante Stimme seines Partners durch seine Gedankenschwaden, ließ ihn zusammenzucken, erweckte das Bedürfnis, sich zu verstecken.  
  
Bin ich das nicht? Was sind dann die hervorstechenden Rippen? Die deformierten Gelenke, die blasse, unahnsehnliche Haut? Pure Schönheit? Nein....  
  
Der Finger auf eben diesem dürren Brustkorb erschreckte ihn zutiefst, ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Spiegel zucken.   
  
"Was...machst du da?", flüsterte Duo ungläubig, wurde jedoch nur durch ein Lächeln seines Gegenübers empfangen.  
  
Die hauchzarte Berührung wanderte sanft von seinem Schlüsselbein, bis hin zu den Rippen es Brustkorbes, über das Brustbein bis zum Bauchnabel, blieb schließlich dort und wartete ab.   
  
"Du bist nicht hässlich oder abstoßend, Duo. Für mich bist du wunderschön! Wunderschön in deiner blassen Haut, wunderschön mit all den Unebenheiten, die dein Körper darbietet. Ich finde dich nicht widerlich...ich liebe dich!"  
  
Wunder....schön?  
  
Bin ich das für dich?  
  
Und für mich?  
  
Duo wagte es, noch einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Spiegel zu werfen, um zu überprüfen, was sein Freund ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Blasse Haut, ja. Spitze Knochen, ja. Dürrer Brustkorb, ja.   
  
Abstoßend?  
  
Es fehlen die Hämatome, die Spuren der Grausamkeit. Ich dachte, sie wären noch da.  
  
Abstoßend?  
  
Nein.....  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein!  
  
Nicht mehr.  
  
Mit federleichter Hand strich Duo sich über seinen Brustkorb, sein Gesicht, seine Haare.  
  
"Siehst du?", durchbrach Heeros Stimme das Wunder, welches sich so eben ereignet hatte.   
  
Der amerikanische Junge nickte betäubt.   
  
Danke Heero...du weißt nicht, was du für mich getan hast. Vielen Dank.  
  
Damit drehte er sich vom Spiegel weg, dem athletischen Piloten zu, ihm mit einem einzigen Schritt näherkommend und ihm zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchend.   
  
"Ja, Heero...ich sehe es. Ich kann es sehen."  
  
*  
  
Gedämpftes Licht fiel durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien des Bades, als warmer Dampf und   
  
schwerer Tigerlilienduft den kleinen, jedoch luxuriös eingerichteten Raum erfüllten.  
  
Zartblaue Marmorkacheln umrahmten zusammen mit einer leicht melierten Glaswand die Duschkabine, während der restliche Teil eben dieses Raumes durch das leise, morgendliche Licht erhellt wurde.  
  
Sich den letzen Schaum vom Körper und aus den Haaren waschend, seufzte er leicht.  
  
Ein neuer Tag war gekommen. Und damit ein neuer Abschnitt.   
  
Duo schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.  
  
Ein neuer Schritt. Entweder in die Freiheit, oder ins Verderben.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Wufei krampfte seine Hände um den schmalen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Er saß am Rande des großen, unordentlichen Bettes und wartete darauf, dass sein Partner, der Lightning Count Zechs Marquise wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
  
Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Ausflug ins Bad war, so hatte der chinesische Pilot doch das Gefühl, jede Minute mit dem blonden Mann verbringen zu müssen.  
  
Vielleicht waren es die letzten Minuten.  
  
Der Gedanke an eine mögliche Katastrophe zog Wufei das Herz zusammen. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn Zechs nicht mehr zurückkäme. Doch so fest er sich das auch vornahm, so oft drängte sich eben diese Frage auf.   
  
Die Frage nach dem Ausgang der vermeintlich letzten Schlacht.   
  
Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ließ seinen Blick hochfahren.  
  
Hochfahren zu dem sorgenvoll verzogenen Gesicht seines Freundes.  
  
"Chang?"  
  
Wufei lächelte automatisch, eine Geste der Beruhigung. Doch dann besann er sich anders und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die leere Fläche neben sich. Zechs gehorchte schweigend und ließ sich in einer fließenden Bewegung neben dem Jüngeren nieder.  
  
Den Kopf an die schutzbringende Schulter des OZ-Offiziers lehnend, schloss Wufei für einen Moment seine Augen und genoss das letzte Zusammensein.   
  
Noch zwei Stunden...dann würde Zechs in den bereitstehenden Gleiter steigen und das Versteck verlassen. Er würde seinen Dienst in der neuen Regierung antreten, versuchen, mit den Mitgliedern der unzufriedenen Militärs Kontakt aufzunehmen, sie auf die Seite der Gundampiloten zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig würden Heero und Duo verschiedene Institutionen infiltrieren und von dort aus versuchen, möglichst viele Informationen über das neue Oberhaut der Allianz, Quinze, zu gewinnen.   
  
Um ihn, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig war, umzubringen.  
  
Hoffentlich der letzte Mord, den sie begehen mussten, um den Frieden zu gewähren.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du das hier nimmst und aufbewahrst. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, es mir wiederzubringen!"  
  
Damit legte Wufei Zechs den kleinen, schmalen Gegenstand in die Hand und umschloss sie mit der eigenen.   
  
"Was?", begann der blonde Mann stirnrunzelnd und öffnete dann seine Faust, überrascht die Luft einziehend.  
  
"Wufei! Das kannst du mir nicht überlassen! Nicht ihn! Er ist viel zu wertvoll, als dass du ihn hergeben könntest!"  
  
"Nein. Du bist mir zu wertvoll, als dass ich dich jemals verlieren möchte, Milliardo! Deswegen leihe ich ihn dir. Und ich bitte dich...komm zurück...komm zurück...."  
  
Damit entnahm er seinem Gegenüber wieder den schmalen Silberring und ließ ihn sanft auf Zechs kleinen Finger gleiten, das einzige Gelenk der Hand, auf das der zierliche Gegenstand passte.  
  
Auf das der Ring seiner verstorbenen Frau Meiran passte.  
  
Die letzte Erinnerung an eine vergangene, glückliche Zeit, nun ein Leihgeschenk an den Menschen, den er liebte und den er drohte, zu verlieren.  
  
"Versprich mir, dass du ihn mir unversehrt wiederbringst!", flüsterte Wufei leise und senkte seine Lider.  
  
Versprich mir, dass DU unversehrt zurückkommst!  
  
Zechs nickte und schlang seine Arme um den chinesischen Piloten. Leise vor sich hinsummend wiegte er ihn, genoss die letzten Minuten, Stunden bis zu seiner Abreise. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wie kostbar sie waren, wie sehr er sich all die Zeit zurückwünschte, die er mit seinem Partner verbracht hatte.  
  
Ich werde mein bestes tun, Chang. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde siegen. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen.  
  
*  
  
Ihm war schlecht.   
  
Und das irritierte ihn, denn noch nie zuvor hatte er diese Art von Unwohlsein in sich gespürt. Wie ein Schleier der bösen Vorahnung legte sich die Angst um sein schneller als gewöhnlich schlagendes Herz, schnürte es zu.   
  
Einen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund werfend, wusste er, dass es dem langhaarigen Jungen genauso ging. Nun...eigentlich ihnen allen, die sich an dem heutigen Morgen versammelt hatten, um Zechs Marquise zu verabschieden, der sich nun auf den Weg nach L4 machte, um dort seinen Dienst als OZ-Offizier anzutreten.   
  
Heero räusperte sich leise, um die ungewohnte Stille zu durchbrechen und sagte dann ernst, aber dennoch mit unverhohlener Zuneigung:  
  
"Mach es gut, Zechs! Und komm gesund wieder zurück!"  
  
Dabei schüttelte er seinem ehemaligen ewigen Rivalen die Hand, eine für ihn ungewohnte Geste, die ihm jedoch keinesfalls unangenehm war.  
  
Der blonde Mann erwiderte sie mit einem zuversichtlichem Lächeln und Nicken, bevor er sich zum letzten Mal an Wufei wandte, sich leicht zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste.   
  
"Bete für mich, mein Chang", hauchte er unhörbar für die anderen Piloten, drehte sich schließlich um und verließ die kleine Gruppe, um in den Gleiter zu steigen, die Sequenzen hochzufahren und zu starten.  
  
Der erste Schritt in die vielleicht letzte Schlacht der Gundampiloten.  
  
Für einen Moment standen sie alle vollkommen reglos da, dem sich immer weiter entfernenden Gleiter hinterstarrend. Und schließlich war es Quatre, der sich als erster regte, seine Hand auf Wufeis Arm legte und ihn sanft ansprach.  
  
Den blau-grünen Blick des Sandrockpiloten stumm erwidernd, schüttelte der chinesische Junge den Kopf und murmelte:  
  
"Nicht jetzt...ich möchte ein wenig alleine sein."  
  
Damit drehte er sich und verließ die Gruppe, um sich in das Hauptgebäude zu begeben.   
  
*  
  
"In genau einer Woche werden Duo und ich aufbrechen, jeweils zu verschiedenen Stützpunkten. Wir werden dort versuchen, möglichst viele Informationen über den neuen Befehlshaber von OZ herauszufinden. Die Basis und Universität, die wir unterlaufen, sind Dreh- und Angelpunkte eben dieser neuen Herrschaft und werden uns einige wichtige Details für den Sturz der Diktatur liefern. Wir werden für einen Zeitraum von zwei Wochen von euch getrennt sein, in denen eure Aufgabe darin besteht, unsere sonstigen, simpleren Mission zu übernehmen und die Informationen von unserer Seite zu G und J weiterzuleiten. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ihr euch nicht auch an die Datenverarbeitung machen werdet. Ich vertraue den Wissenschaftlern in diesem Punkt nicht, also müssen wir den entgültigen Schlag gegen Quinze in unsere eigene Hand nehmen.   
  
Zur gleichen Zeit ist Zechs im Dienste von OZ, als Spion, der direkten Zugriff auf das Militär und die Verteidigungsanlagen hat. Er wird versuchen, so viele Generäle wie möglich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Wenn dies nicht möglich ist, so müssen sie sich entweder unterwerfen oder sterben. Zu eurer Aufgabe wird auch gehören, Zechs´ Nachrichten zu überprüfen und sie dann erst an unsere Mentoren weiterzuleiten."  
  
Heero verstummte und ließ seinen Vortrag erst einmal einwirken. Es war Nachmittag, verregnet und eine Woche vor dem Beginn der alles entscheidenden Mission.   
  
Sämtliche Gundampiloten saßen um den runden Tisch des Salons, vor ihnen Entwürfe, Lagepläne, Landkarten, Dienstpläne. Alles Notwendige für die Mission.   
  
  
  
"Duo....das ist der Grundriss der Universität, die du besuchen wirst" fuhr Heero fort, einen Seitenblick auf seinen Partner werfend, der mit über den Plänen gesenktem Kopf am Tisch saß, beide Zahnreihen in der Unterlippe vergraben. "Die Quartiere des Direktors sind genau dort."   
  
Er deutete auf einen - für den Laien aus nichts als unverständlichen, weißen Linien bestehenden - Block mit Zahlenkombinationen, doch der amerikanische Pilot nickte zum Zeichen des Verständnisses.   
  
"Der Direktor ist nach Informationen unserer Verbindungsleute ein guter Bekannter und Vertrauter von Quinze, hat also dementsprechend Informationen über seine Aufenthaltsorte. Deine Aufgabe wird es daher sein, möglichst viele dieser Informationen zu erlangen und an uns weiterzugeben."  
  
Heero beachtete den Stich in seinem Herzen nicht, der sich nun seiner bemächtigte. Er hasste es, den perfekten Soldaten ohne Gefühl und Rücksicht auf andere spielen zu müssen, diese alte, ausgediente Fassade aufrecht erhalten zu müssen. Besonders Duo gegenüber.   
  
Seinem Freund und Partner, für den das hier nicht eine beliebige Mission war. Nein. Für den zarten, amerikanischen Jungen war der kommende Auftrag eine einzige Qual.   
  
Und das wusste Heero.  
  
Eben jener Pilot strich sich nun mit einer schon beinahe gelangweilten Bewegung die dichten Strähnen aus den Augen und brachte damit seine lose zusammengebundenen Haare zum Schwingen, den Blick immer noch auf die blaue Karte gerichtet. Dann fuhr er mit dem Zeigerfinger sanft die Linien des eben genanten Quartiers nach.  
  
"Okay....", flüsterte er leise und nickte abwesend. Schließlich sahen violett-blaue Augen auf, den japanischen Piloten fixierend und lächelten.  
  
"Du schaffst das, Duo. Da bin ich mir sicher", durchbrach die androgyne Stimme Quatres die Stille, die für ein paar Augenblicke den Raum beherrscht hatte.  
  
Ja...aber zu welchem Preis?, entgegnete Heero seinem Mitpiloten in Gedanken. Ich zweifle nicht an Duos Fähigkeiten, nein...Woran ich zweifle, ist sein Wille, diese Mission auszuüben. Er sträubt sich, das kann jeder der hier Anwesenden sehen. Und niemand kann ihm das verdenken angesichts der Ereignisse vor zwei Monaten.  
  
Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass ich ihn davon abgehalten habe, sich selbst umzubringen.  
  
Ein leises Knirschen durchbrach wiederum die vorherrschende Stille und ließ Heero zusammenzucken.   
  
Was? Ah...Duo hatte seinen Stuhl nach hinten geschoben und war nun aufgestanden, den Blick gen Fenster gerichtet, die Augen abgeschottet von den Blicken der anderen Piloten, nur das tosende, wilde Meer und die unbarmherzig fallenden Regentropfen bemerkend.   
  
Er prägt sich die Karten ein, schoss es dem japanischen Jungen durch den Kopf, als er die vollkommen ruhige Gestalt seines Partners beobachtete. Wie er es vor jeder Mission macht. Das ist seine Art der Konzentration.  
  
Schließlich drehte sich der langhaarige Pilot wieder zu seinen Freunden, um sie ernsten Blickes anzusehen.   
  
"Es wird nicht einfach...aber ich kann es schaffen", sagte er und nickte unmerklich, bevor er Richtung Tür ging und den Salon verließ.  
  
Auch Teil seiner Vorbereitung.  
  
Heero seufzte. Natürlich war es verführerisch zu glauben, dass alles gut ging. Besonders nach dem, was Duo gerade gesagt hatte.   
  
Heero wusste, dass Duo es schaffen konnte, früher war das auch der Fall gewesen. Doch was ihm Sorgen bereitete, war der Ausnahmefall. Was, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte? Was, wenn Duo doch nicht so stark war? Was, wenn der amerikanische Junge zusammenbrach? Was, wenn er selbst nicht dort war, um Duo zu helfen?   
  
Heero hoffte aufrichtig, dass all diese Fragen niemals beantwortet werden mussten.  
  
Er schaute sich noch eine Weile die Pläne an, schon längst alles im Kopf, was er brauchte, um diese Mission durchzuführen. Er starrte einfach nur, sein Kopf gedankenleer.   
  
"Ist soweit alles besprochen?", durchbrach schließlich Quatre die ungewohnte Stille und streckte sich langsam.   
  
Sie waren heute alle früh aufgestanden, um den Erben des Peacecraftkönigreiches zu verabschieden. Und seitdem besprachen sie Missionsdaten, prägten sich Ortsdaten, Treffpunkte, Codierungen ein. Doch nach acht Stunden hatte niemand von ihnen die nötige Konzentration, um noch weiterzumachen. Sie brauchten eine Pause.  
  
Das sah auch Heero.  
  
Er nickte abwesend und entließ somit die verbleibenden Piloten aus ihrer Pflicht, schließlich alleine in dem großen Raum bleibend.  
  
Sie alle brauchten eine Pause. Eine entgültige Auszeit vom Krieg, vom Töten, vom Fliehen. Sie brauchten Normalität.  
  
*  
  
Es wird eine vollkommen normale Mission werden. Ohne Komplikationen. Ich kenne die Daten, die Blueprints, alle geheimen Aus- und Eingänge, alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Es ist nicht gefährlich.   
  
Duo glitt mit energischen Bewegungen über das spiegelglatte Eis unter ihm.   
  
Als Kind hatte er immer neidisch zugesehen, wie andere, reiche Kinder auf den städtischen Bahnen Eis laufen durften. Er selbst war nie auch nur in die Nähe einer solchen Spiegelfläche gekommen, denn Straßenkinder waren dort nicht erwünscht. Doch nun....seit er von G gefunden und aufgezogen wurde, war dies eines seiner liebsten Vergnügen, stundenlang auf dem Eis dahinzugleiten, neue Figuren auszuprobieren, sich dabei hin und wieder auf das Hinterteil zu setzen, einfach nur für sich zu sein und seine Gedanken treiben zu lassen.  
  
Je nach Stimmung benutzte er die riesigen Eishallen als Rennbahnen oder auch als Eiskunstlaufflächen.   
  
Just in diesem Moment entlud er all seine Zweifel, seine Wut und seine Angst durch die scharfen Kufen seiner Schlittschuhe in das Eis, seinem leise summenden Gegenüber. Kein Laut tönte in der Halle, nur das Schlittern seiner Kufen, ein schneidendes Geräusch.  
  
Das schwache Nachmittagslicht brach sich durch einige der unzähligen Fenster auf das Eis, verlieh dem Ganzen einen unnatürlichen Touch, verlieh Duo selbst das Aussehen einer Fee, die langen Haare Ranken um die schmale Gestalt des Jungen.   
  
Mit einem Ruck änderte Duo seine Richtung, lief rückwärts, ließ seinen Haaren freies Spiel. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die kastanienbraunen Strähnen, die sich nun nicht mehr dem Wind widersetzen konnten und wahllos um ihn flogen.   
  
Duo minderte sein Tempo jedoch nicht, nein, er erhöhte es. Das war der Kick der ganzen Sache...das Übertreten der eigenen Grenzen, zu sehen, wie weit man gehen konnte, ohne zu stürzen, ohne sich verschiedenste Körperstellen und Knochen zu schürfen oder zu brechen.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge wiegte sich leicht im Rhythmus des schnellen Laufens, gab ausschließlich auf seine Bewegungen acht, ließ sich von ihnen einlullen.   
  
Doch dann stoppte er abrupt, erhob sich auf eine Kufe und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse...erst langsam, dann schnell, immer schneller, bis er zum körperlichen Hochpunkt und Endpunkt seiner Kraft kam   
  
Mit einem Aufstöhnen stoppte er, verlor im gleichen Moment das Gleichgewicht und setzte sich, wie so oft, auf sein Hinterteil, welches auch nach kurzen Rudern mit seinen Armen der Schwerkraft Recht gab und sich gen Eis bewegte.   
  
"Au....", murmelte, der langhaarige Pilot schon fast schmollend, als er seine Beine unterschlug und versuchte aufzustehen, was sich allerdings als nicht so einfach wie bisher gedacht herausstellte. Das Eis war wohl frisch geglättet worden, bevor er die riesige, dem Anwesen der Winnerfamilie gehörende Fläche betreten hatte und erschwerte ihm so jeden Versuch, wieder in die Senkrechte zu kommen.   
  
Mit einem empörten Schnaufen stemmte Duo sich auf seine Knie und versuchte es, jedoch auch ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.   
  
Er wollte gerade lauthals über den Untergrund schimpfen, als er ein fremdes Geräusch vernahm, das sich ihm in unregelmäßiger Weise näherte.   
  
Sein Blickfeld eben diesem Lärmpegel zuwendend, sah er, wie Heero Yuy, der perfekte Soldat, heldenhaft versuchte, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
  
Der sterbende Schwan in neuer Interpretation, schoss es Duo durch den Kopf, als er verwundert feststellte, dass sein Freund keineswegs sicher auf dem Eis war. Im Moment jedenfalls legte er gerade sehr elegant die Todesspirale mit einer sehr eigenen Ausführung dar.   
  
"Warte...Duo....ich komme....gleich..."  
  
Violett-blaue Augen weiteten sich in offensichtlicher Belustigung, als der geschmeidige, durchtrainierte, perfekte Körper des Wingpiloten halb über die Eisfläche kroch, halb schlitterte.   
  
"Definiere "gleich", Heero. In zwei Tagen?", lächelte Duo sacht.   
  
"Ich...kann...nicht...Eis laufen", erwiderte dieser mit größter Mühe und landete nach einem anfänglichen Höhenflug wieder auf seinen vier Buchstaben.  
  
Duos linke Augenbraue schraubte sich um Millimeter in die Höhe. Heero? Konnte nicht Eis laufen? Gab es das?  
  
"J sollte sich schämen, dich in diesem Gebiet nicht ausgebildet zu haben", bemerkte er nun schon hämisch und schaffte es endlich seinerseits, auf die Beine zu kommen, einen sicheren Stand zu erlangen und seinem Partner entgegenzulaufen, ihn dabei selbst noch zu stützen.   
  
"Komm mit an den Rand", schmunzelte der amerikanische Junge und brachte sie gemeinsam mehr oder minder unversehrt auf festen, und vor allen Dingen griffigen Boden am Rande der Eisfläche, wo sie sich auf eine der zahlreichen Bänke setzten und Duo die Schlittschuhe gegen normales Schuhwerk austauschte.  
  
"Du kannst nicht Eis laufen", murmelte der langhaarige Junge immer noch perplex und sah seinem rotwangigen Gegenüber offen und freundlich ins Gesicht. Schließlich hob er eine kalte Hand und strich Heero damit über die weichen, jungenhaften Züge.  
  
"Das eiskalte Händchen.....", lachte dieser und küsste sanft die ihm dargebotene Hand, was Duo mit einem Schnurren quittierte.  
  
Für einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, betrachteten entweder sich selbst, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach oder maßen dem Sonnenspiel auf dem Eis Bedeutung zu, bevor Duo sich leise räusperte und begann:  
  
"Ich habe Angst vor dem, was kommt, Heero. Große Angst sogar. Doch dieses Mal bin ich nicht alleine, das sage ich mir immer wieder. Dieses Mal brauche ich mich nicht davor zu fürchten, dass du mich im Stich lässt, dass es dir egal ist, was aus mir wird. Das gibt mir eine unheimliche Kraft und Sicherheit. Daraus schöpfe ich die Kraft, diese Mission durchzustehen und nachher gesund zu dir zurückzukehren. Die Kraft, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Und dann....wenn wir es geschafft haben, bauen wir uns ein Haus am Meer...ganz mit Pastellfarben ausgekleidet, wie du es willst. Wie Ich es will."  
  
Damit rückte er nahe an seinen Partner heran, überbrückte auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Heero. Sanft, begierig, leidenschaftlich, mit einer Hitze in seinem Unterleib, die er nie zuvor gespürt hatte, vor der er Angst gehabt hatte und immer noch hatte. Aber das hier, genau der verzauberte Augenblick, in welchem er nun seine Arme um den Oberkörper des japanischen Jungen schlang, ihn zu sich zog, ihn ganz nah bei sich haben wollte, war der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Der erste Schritt in ein freies Leben ohne Kushrenada und den Offizier, ohne diese Bestien von Menschen, die beide tot waren.   
  
Und Heero.....Heero erwiderte den Kuss der weichen, süßen Lippen, gewährte der neugierigen Zunge Einlass, bekämpfte, liebkoste sie, ertastete seinerseits Duos Mundhöhle, knabberte am zarten Fleisch um Duos Mund herum, den zartrosanen Lippen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick löste er sich von seinem Partner, aber nur, um sich das Farbenspiel im schmalen Gesicht des langhaarigen Jungen anzuschauen und verzückt zu lächeln. Die untergehende Sonne warf ihre letzen, weich goldgelben Strahlen auf sie beide, tauchte sie in ein romantisches Licht, verlieh Duos Konturen etwas Überirdisches, etwas vollkommen Perfektes.  
  
Ja....er liebte Duo. Das wusste er mit jedem Augenblick, den er existierte. Das wusste er mit voller Gewalt über sich selbst, mit vollem Bewusstsein. Und er würde es immer tun, nie müde werden, dieses Wesen vor sich zu begehren, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig.   
  
Seine Gegenleistung dafür war das Äquivalent seiner Forderung. Er präsentierte dem amerikanischen Jungen seine Seele, seinen Körper; mehr als er je einem anderen Menschen geben würde.   
  
*  
  
Zwei Stunden noch.  
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, in denen die fünf Gundampiloten sich intensivst der Vorbereitung ihre nächsten und womöglich letzten Mission gewidmet hatten.  
  
In denen sich vor allen Dingen Heero und Duo sich selbst gewidmet hatten.  
  
Duo hatte jede Nacht bei Heero verbracht, hatte sicher in den Armen seines Partners gelegen, sich ihm genähert, ohne auch nur den letzten Schritt zu machen.  
  
Natürlich...der Fortschritt, welchen er in dieser kurzen Zeit getan hatte, war unübersehbar, dennoch gab es einiges, was das vollkommene Vertrauen minderte. Aber die Zeit würde das zeigen. Zeit, die sie im Moment nicht hatten, die ihnen für die nächsten drei Wochen versagt bleiben würde.   
  
Heero wollte Duo nicht gehen lassen, wollte ihn vor seiner Mission beschützen, wusste jedoch, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Auch das war Teil in der Heilung des langhaarigen Piloten. Ängste überwinden, Grenzen missachten und sprengen, innerliche Stärke beweisen.  
  
Genauso wie äußerliche.  
  
In den vergangenen Tagen hatten sie regelmäßig zusammen trainiert, sich gegenseitig bekämpft, Muskelkraft neu aufgebaut.   
  
Auch wenn Heero Duo nicht so sehr forderte wie vorher, so konnte er doch mit dem jetzigen Ergebnis vollkommen zufrieden sein, denn der langhaarige Junge hatte fast seine alte Kondition und Flexibilität wiedererlangt.   
  
Eine reine Notwendigkeit für seine Mission.  
  
Doch im Moment war all das vergessen, Vergangenheit, nicht präsent. Im Moment hatten sie ihre gepackten Taschen weit hinter sich gelassen, genauso wie die Hightechausrüstungen im Haus und im Beigepäck.  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick saßen sie auf der Veranda, vollkommen allein und betrachteten den Sonnenaufgang, der sich nun mannigfaltig langsam über dem Meer erhob, die ganze Welt, jedes Blatt, jede Welle, jedes Sandkorn in rosanes, dann in rotes Licht tauchte, das Wasser aufglitzern ließ, die gesamte, äußere Welt ein seliges Schweigen gehüllt. Schweigen, bis auf die ersten, winterbeständigen Vögel, die nun zu singen begannen, ihnen ein Abschiedslied zum Besten gaben.   
  
Duo hatte Heeros Hand ergriffen und schweigend starrten sie auf den Ozean, keiner Worte bedürftig. Sie wollten die letzten Stunden in trauter Zweisamkeit verbringen, auf stumme Weise "auf Wiedersehen" sagen. Der japanische Pilot schon in die OZ-Uniform gewandet, während Duo die typische Universitätskluft trug, namentlich ein weinrotes, gestärktes Hemd in Kombination mit einem schwarzen Jackett und einer ebenso farbigen Stoffhose, dazu passende, exklusive schwarze Schuhe.   
  
Doch die Minuten verstrichen, wurden zu einer Stunde, zu anderthalb Stunden.  
  
Und schließlich war es Zeit aufzubrechen, aufzustehen und dem stillen Frieden Lebewohl zu sagen.   
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Hangar, wo schon die restlichen drei Piloten warteten. Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz, aber herzlich von ihnen, wechselten nun doch ein paar Worte mit ihnen, bekräftigten, dass alles gut ginge und wandten sich dann zueinander.  
  
"Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, Duo. Ich bete für dich. Du schaffst das, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn nicht, komme nach Hause, gehe kein Risiko ein", flüsterte Heero leise und sein Partner nickte, sich ihm sanft nähernd und ihm einen stillen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchend.  
  
"Ich werde es schaffen, genauso wie du", erwiderte der langhaarige Soldat und ging zu seinem Gleiter, in den er ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen einstieg und ihn startete.  
  
Heero tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Das Endspiel konnte beginnen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


End file.
